Sisterly Love
by crzychigurl343
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was adopted by a kuniochi and becomes a sister to him? How would she be apart of the events in the manga? future naruhina nejiten kureasuma kakashiXooc not extreme AU
1. Prologue

**Hello! **

**This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh! Also this prologue does not correspond to actual events in the manga as to what happened that dreadful October night because I wrote this before that information was published, so don't judge it too harshly! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or its plot line Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own my OC Maiko and a few other OCs that I will mention briefly. **

**Don't forget to leave a review! **

**luvs, **

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Prologue

Carnage was everywhere you looked. The streets were littered with dead bodies and crushed buildings. Maiko Senju twisted her head left and right trying to find her teammates and sensei. Fear raked through her slender frame, only relieved once she heard her sensei, Ayame, call to her. She ran to the blonde haired teacher.

Her teacher of two years was the closest thing she had to an older sister she ever had. Both of Maiko's parents died young, leaving her without any siblings or family other than an estranged second cousin named Tsunade. So Maiko looked up to her sensei and adoptive sister.

Ayame Namikaze was 5'8" and also very slender, but her body was toned. Her golden locks rippled down her back in pig tails. Cerulean blue eyes locked on the Kyuubi ahead. Then she looked at the three chunin in front of her.

Maiko was about 5'2" and body wise was a lot like her sensei, toned. But, Maiko had long chocolaty brown hair and striking green eyes. Her face so animated and cute usually, but tonight it was dirty with smudges of smoke and exhaustion filled her eyes. The girl was truly like the little sister Ayame always wanted. From day one the little girl captured the jounin's heart through her sweetness. And the girl's resemblance to the 1st Hokage, her great grandfather, was startling. She not only adopted his looks, but recently she also has tapped into the Mokuton Hijistu. Or more commonly known as a Secret Tree Element technique. Maiko may be in the first steps of developing this jutsu, but Ayame hoped that it will be just as strong as the First's.

The two boys on the team are Haruka and Hideaki Hyuga; twins from the branch family of the Hyuga clan and both boys were identical with their pale skin, lavender eyes, and midnight blue hair. At least to everyone but Maiko, who could tell which one was which based on their stances and demeanor. Hideaki like most Hyuga's specialized in taijutsu, obviously the Gentle Fist style his clan was known for. But Haruka on the other end excelled in using the Byakugan for tracking purposes, mostly using genjutsu during a fight. It hurt Ayame to know that both boys might not fully reach their potential because of the Caged Bird Seal they had on their foreheads. But both boys accepted this, much to the dismay of Maiko, who vowed to find some way to get rid of the curse.

Ayame loved each of her students, and hoped deep down to never lose one of them during her lifetime. But she knew, that it might just happen tonight. She could never understand how her own twin, Minato, or the fourth Hokage, could have pulled through when his student, Obito, died during the Third Great Ninja War and then it happened again claiming his other student, Rin. She knew how much her brother loved and cherished his students, and yet he was able to move on after their deaths. She hoped she could be just as strong if that happened tonight. Deep in thought, Ayame didn't hear Maiko until tugged on by the sleeve.

"Sensei? What's wrong?" The perceptive little girl asked.

"Nothing's wrong Maiko-chan. Now huddle close, I will tell you our next plan of action." After she was done explaining, she saw the tension and hesitation in their faces. But like true shinobi, they all nodded their heads in acceptance. Ayame prayed to Kami that she wouldn't lose anyone tonight.

Maiko saw the emotions her sensei tried so hard to hide and once Ayame-sensei told them the plan, she knew why her teacher was so anxious. The plan, basically, was to engage the nine-tailed demon fox from behind. Hopefully distracting it long enough for the other team to either kill or maim it.

The team ran towards the Kyuubi, trying not to trip over the wreckage the demon left in its wake. Maiko looked at her sensei and teammates and briefly recalled the day she met them. When she first met the twins at the Academy they were quiet and inseparable. She was okay with leaving them alone, but then she got put on a team with them.

Haruka and Hideaki acted just the same as they did at the Academy. But Ayame Namikaze changed all three of them by opening up to them and tried to truly get to know the twins. See the two of them, being members in the branch house, were used to being ignored unless ordered to do something for the main branch. This attitude continued in the Academy years, where no one talked to them because of how naturally quiet they were. So, when this strange jounin asked what were their dreams and goals were, they were stunned. They didn't have a response, and when they said so they were jumped on by their new teammate, Maiko Senju. She said that, "_Everyone has to have a dream_".

Ever since that day Maiko continually got them to open up and express themselves and to Maiko's surprise, they had quite a lot to say. Maiko would have never thought that these two quiet twins were so vocal and strong. All of this happened because of their new sensei, and Maiko has tried to take this lesson to heart; always be open and unafraid to anyone or anything new. That is when Maiko tried to be more like her sensei, and became so close to Haruka and Hideaki. Or at least as close as two boys can get to a girl at that age.

Maiko, Haruka, and Hideaki, soon came to a stop at clearing when Ayame-sensei raised her hand. There they were greeted by none other than the Yondaime himself, and his team. To his right was a silver-haired boy about Maiko's age, his face was masked except for his left eye. This young boy was the genius of their generation; Kakashi Hatake. Every time Maiko looked at him she couldn't help but remember her close friend, Obito. But instead of focusing on him, she looked at the two flanking ANBU; one had the mask of a bear, the other an owl.

"How is Kushina-chan?" Ayame-sensei asked her twin.

"She is still in labor." The solemn faced Hokage replied, looking in the direction of the hospital.

"She is strong, Yondaime-sensei." Said Maiko. Ever since her vow to remove the Caged Bird Seal, Maiko has been getting lessons on seals from the Hokage. He also shared the little girl's views on the seal, and was quite impressed with the girl who took to seals like a duck to water. However, no matter how much he taught her, and the knowledge he himself had, they could not find a way to break the seal. Either way, they had a good relationship together as sensei and student and kept the same pretenses.

But even with the reassurance, Maiko was puzzled at her former sensei's face. He looked in pain, his eyes filled with sorrow. As if he knew how this night would end. When Maiko looked at Ayame-sensei, she saw the same look in her eyes too. It was identical between the siblings.

"Arigato Maiko-kohai." The Fourth said to her and then to Ayame-sensei, "You briefed your team, correct Imouto?"

"Hai, Minato-nii-san. While we distract the demon, you and your team will sneak up and kill or maim it." Ayame-sensei aloud, all emotions erased from her voice. Only the subtle _nii-san_ showed her affection and worry to her brother and Maiko. The Hokage nodded, and then he and his team vanished using the Kage Bushinn no Jutsu.

Ayame-sensei, again, raised her hand and they left as well. The group headed to the North Gate where the Kyuubi was causing serious damage. Like the plan, as soon as they got to the North Gate they dodged behind the demon fox. Its tails were lashing out everywhere, on cue they all threw their kunai. But unlike the plan, the Kyuubi just turned its head. Upon seeing the group of shinobi, it just took one of its massive tails and hit all four of them.

Maiko, Ayame, and the twins were just too slow, compared to the Kyuubi, to dodge its massive tail. They all went flying, hit by pure and evil chakra. All of them hit a crumbling building. But, it only seemed that Maiko was not affected much by the hit. It felt like the tail went through her then the brick wall her team felt. So when she got up and saw all three of her teammates and sensei dead, she snapped.

Kakashi Hatake saw the whole thing with his sharingan, which he exposed right before the attack by Ayame-sama's team. He saw them throw their kunais, and he saw the Kyuubi hit them with one of its tails. Next his amazing sensei used the Hiraishin no Jutsu to teleport to his sister who carried the tri-kunai like all of his closest friends and family. He saw the girl, Maiko Senju, get up and scream the most horrible shriek he has ever heard. What then happened next stopped him and the ANBU agents beside him, mid-track.

The demon fox immediately froze at Maiko's scream. It was as if her pain and anger controlled the beast. In those few milliseconds it stood there, staring at the girl, doing nothing. But out of nowhere, while Minato-sensei was looking at the Kyuubi, a shuriken hit Maiko in the back. When she fell over, the nine-tailed fox walked slowly towards her. This got Kakashi and the ANBU agents moving again. But to Kakashi's surprise, Minato-sensei did not move to attack the demon fox when it got close, so close that it bent down and _removed the shuriken from her back using its teeth_. It then proceeded to touch the very spot with its nose. Afterwards it reverted back to its old self and ran off to destroy another part of the village.

Kakashi used all of his speed to get where his sensei was. By the time he got there Minato-sensei was checking for pulses. Kakashi could see sorrow grip his teacher's heart when the Yondaime hung his head after checking his twin sister's pulse.

"I'm so sorry Minato-sensei." Was all Kakashi could say while putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Arigato Kakashi. Can you please check Maiko-chan's pulse. I haven't gotten to her yet." The grief stricken Hokage said, staring at his dead sister's peaceful and battle worn face. Doing what was asked of him, Kakashi walked to where Maiko Senju lay. The girl was unconscious, but her face brought back memories for him.

They were memories of picking on Obito and telling him off about the rules of a shinobi. How real shinobi were never late, or were never as weak as him with a clan heritage like his. But every time this happened Maiko would jump out of nowhere and told him "_you__should never judge the true strength of a shinobi on how he acts and how he follows rules_". How true were those words, and how much Kakashi wished he listened to them before it was too late. When Obito died, Kakashi couldn't stand to look at himself, Rin, Minato-sensei, and most of all Maiko. She was so close to the kid, always laughing at his excuses and his fiery personality. He wished that he could have seen what she saw. And truth be told Kakashi was ashamed that he didn't and ridiculed her for seeing it.

Maiko's chocolate brown hair was strewn about her face, and the emotion of sorrow was etched in her face; her eyebrows furrowed and the tips of her mouth turned down. Kakashi stretched his trembling hand to her neck, about to check her pulse, when all of a sudden she jolted up with another scream. Although this time Maiko muttered something in the scream, only it was incoherent. But, as quickly as she woke up, she collapsed again. This time, Kakashi caught her in his arms.

Stunned was Minato, the ANBU agents, and Kakashi, that Maiko survived both the Kyuubi attack and the shuriken hit. So, Kakashi turned her over on her side to assess the shuriken wound, and instead found a burn mark. The burn mark consisted of a paw print similar to a fox's, with nine claws coming out of it. Kakashi traced the mark with the tips of his fingers, shocked to realize that the Kyuubi healed Maiko. Not knowing if there was any serious damage internally, Kakashi picked her up.

"Maiko Senju is still alive, take her to the hospital. We will take the others to where we are piling the bodies." Minato-sensei choked up a bit at the end of the last part. Kakashi did not know what say since he never had any siblings. The closet thing he had to a sibling would have been Obito. So, all Kakashi did was nod and run to the hospital. Hopefully there wouldn't be any more loses tonight.

Maiko was lying down on a cot; sterilized white walls greeted her when she woke up. The only thing Maiko remembered before she blacked out was intense grief and something snapping inside of her; like breaking a rubber band. She felt heat radiating from her right shoulder, and was about to moan when she heard a commotion on the other side of the curtain in the hospital room.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but Kushina-sama did not make it. She just lost too much blood from her previous wound." An unfamiliar voice said. By the outline of the body and how gruff the voice was, she guessed a male medic-nin.

"Thank you. Can you please hand me my son and leave?" The Yondaime replied grief plagued his voice.

"Sure, here you go." The medic-nin handed over a bundle to the Hokage, "Please call me if you need anything Hokage-sama." The medic-nin then left. It was silent for quite some time until, Maiko heard the Fourth whisper to his new born son.

"I'm sorry for what I have to do to you, Naruto. But this village will see you as a hero for this sacrifice I am going to do. I'm just sorry I won't see you grow up to become a great shinobi like I know you'll be. Just remember that your mother and I loved you." After that Maiko heard some rustling and then nothing. She slowly got up and hobbled to the curtain. She hissed in pain with every step, but she pushed the curtain out of the way only to see no one there, except for the window wide open, allowing the breeze to blow onto her face, drying the tears running down her face.


	2. Maiko-nee-chan

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue **

**Please Review! **

**luvs, **

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Maiko-nee-chan

**5 Years Later**

Naruto Uzumaki ran as fast as his short legs would carry him. He didn't care where he went as long as he was far away from the villagers. He hated them all with their cold and piercing glares. Ever since he could remember, that was the only look he knew. Or at least, when others looked at him. The worst thing was that he had no clue why they looked at him like that.

But every year on October 10th, his birthday, those same looks intensified. He thought birthdays were supposed to be a happy day. Well, that was the general impression he got when he watched other kids on their birthdays. Naruto never felt that way on his birthday. Instead of praise and hugs, insults and punches were thrown his way. This year, a tomato hit his face and before anything else was flung at him, he ran off.

He tripped over a tree limb and landed straight on his face, pain seared through his body. Naruto tried to get up, but because he ran for about an hour at full speed, non-stop, his elbows buckled and he fell on his face again. He laid there for a moment, crying into the dirt.

"Hey, are you okay?" A gentle and warm voice called to Naruto. He looked up to face this stranger.

Her chocolate brown hair fell to her shoulders in soft wavy layers. This helped frame her delicate features; subtle cheeks bones and a small upturned nose. These very feminine looks were accentuated by full rosy pink lips that were, at the moment, turned down at the edges in a frown. But her tanned skin and jet green eyes shook Naruto to his very core. For, even though the tanned skin was smooth, it was also tight with worry and her eyes expressed an emotion he has never seen directed at him before: concern.

"Did you get a concussion?" She repeated again, more worry swam in her voice. This time the teenaged girl reached out to touch Naruto. But, out of instinct, he knocked her hand away, and scrambled to get away. He then turned and slammed right into the very same tree that tripped him.

"Aren't you a glutton for punishment?" She said chuckling. Although, there wasn't anything mean in the way she said it and as much as Naruto wanted to run away, he couldn't. He felt drawn to the strange teenager in front of him. She continued to smile at Naruto, warmth and kindness exuded from her smile.

"I guess you react badly to strangers," she said to him.

_No Duh!_Thought Naruto.

"So, how about some introductions, neh? My name is Maiko Senju." She then held her hand up again to him; palm open for a handshake. Naruto didn't know what to make of this teenage girl named Maiko. All he knew was that she was the first nice person he has ever met.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said after a ten second hesitation, in which he sized her up a couple of times. When he took her hand, she smiled one of the prettiest smiles he ever saw. She then proceeded to help him up.

Maiko was wearing civilian clothes; a deep royal purple tank top and mid-thigh denim shorts. Her black thronged sandals made a soft clapping noise when she walked or stepped back. But what shocked Naruto was the Konoha ninja protector she wore as a head band once he finally noticed it.

"Y-y-you're a ninja?" Naruto stuttered. This earned him another warm laugh, he was beginning to love Maiko's laugh.

"Yes, I am a kunoichi. Even though today is my day off, I can't help but wear it. I feel naked without it." She said while lightly touching it.

"Ninjas get days off?"

"Yup, in between missions ninjas take those days to recharge as well as to practice and improve their skills." Maiko said beaming at him, clearly enjoying his curiosity.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Don't you have a lot of questions! Well I was going to my favorite ramen stand when I saw a little kid trip and fall right on his face." She grinned a mischievous grin and laughed. As much as Naruto loved her laugh, it was cut short. When he looked up and he saw a thought fill her expressive eyes.

"How about you make it up to me by escorting me to Ichiraku Ramen?" She said while holding her elbow out to him. He smiled a big grin and took it.

"I would love to, as long as you tell me what ramen is."

"NANI? YOU'VE NEVER HAD RAMEN BEFORE? THIS IS A CRIME AGAINST HUMANITY! Come quickly, so you can taste the best ramen this world has ever seen!" Maiko said to the young boy, and off they went to Ichiraku.

**1 Week Later**

"Maiko… Maiko… MAIKO!" roared the interrogation specialist.

"Gomen nasai Ibiki-sensei. What were you saying to me again?" Maiko said putting the stack of papers back on her desk. She turned and put the papers back on her desk. She turned to face the scarred and intimidating jounin in front of her.

"I was trying to say good work and I will see you tomorrow." He gruffly said and left, his boots echoing in the room and down the dank hallway.

"You gotta tell me what you do to get Ibiki to compliment you so much." Maiko looked out of the corner of her eye and stared at one of her best friends, Anko.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to mental interrogation and not just physical if you know what I mean." She suppressed a giggle when Anko started to pout. Maiko met Anko three years ago when she first joined the ANBU interrogation unit. Ever since then they have been the best of friends.

_Maiko strode down the dark hallway barely illuminated by the chakra lamps spaced out every 3 meters on the walls. Even though she looked confident, on the inside she was terrified. Maiko started to second guess her decision to join the interrogation unit, but she thought that it would be the best move to become a better kunoichi. At this thought she shook her head slightly._

_"You can't back down now," Maiko muttered to herself. Once she got to the end of the hall and saw the big steel door, she took a deep breath and opened it. The overhead casted a stark light over the classroom and its occupants and as she stepped over the threshold, everybody's head turned to look at her. She felt sweat drop from her forehead._

_"Nice of you to join us, do you have your papers?" A gruff and impatient voice called to her. She turned and took in the battle worn ninja in front of her. He wore a bandana over his head, covering the beginning of a scar that stretched over his cheek, missing his left eye, ending at his sturdy chin, and then came around to the other side of his face. His very broad shoulders and muscles were covered with his standard leather jacket that goes to his knees. Regular ninja black shirt and pants were underneath the jacket and his, also black, combat boots came half way up his calves. Maiko nodded her head and strode quickly to the man in front of the class. She handed over the transfer papers; he took them and quickly read over them._

_"Well Maiko Senju you can sit in the third row, fourth seat. Never switch your seat. Now go so we can start class." After he said this Maiko made her way to her seat. She found that she was seated right in the middle. There are five rows and eight seats to a row. She sat down and smiled to herself, the hard part of introductions were over and she can now learn what she wanted to know._

_"What are you smiling at?" The girl to Maiko's right said to her._

_"I'm smiling at knowing that we get to practice the techniques we learn on traitors." Maiko said with her classic devilish grin._

_"Hell Yeah! I can agree with that! I'm Anko Mitarashi by the way." And with a firm handshake they became friends._

"What are you smiling at?" Anko asked her distant friend.

"Just recalling how we first met. We haven't changed much have we?" Maiko replied. Even though they passed the class and were now apprentices to Ibiki, to Maiko it feels as if nothing really changed.

"We have, now that we are half way through puberty our look has changed. You raised the hemline of your shirt and I lost mine!" As she said this Maiko couldn't help but chuckle and nod her head. It was true; once their chests grew out they went for a sexier look. Seduction, as they learned, was a major tool for a kunoichi in the interrogation unit.

Maiko switched from a billowy shirt dress to a shirt showing off her midriff (protected by chain mail of course) but to balance it out she wore baggy beige pants instead of her old black leggings. Whereas Anko decided to use her D sized chest to its fullest potential by not wearing a shirt at all. She would wear a trench jacket that covered just enough; for safety she pinned the jacket to the chain mail shirt she, too, wore. Too exude even more sex appeal; Anko also wore a mini skirt. She tried to convince Maiko to do the same, or something similar to it, but Maiko always claimed that she liked her traditional Chinese blouse. See, along with it being a midriff, its sleeves were also detachable at the shoulder, and she liked the look of an exposed shoulder but still wearing sleeves at the same time. Plus it was functional, she could take the sleeves off when it got too hot out and she could hide weapons underneath them. So Maiko was happy with her look; it was edgy but not too over the top like Anko's.

"True, very true. Haha. Well I have to go, see you tomorrow." Maiko said before waving good-bye. She dashed out of the interrogation basement. She couldn't wait to see Naruto. Even though she only knew the kid for about a week, she couldn't help but want to hang out with him.

The memory of meeting Naruto and all of its little details were still fresh in her mind. His face was sticky red and brown from falling face first into the dirt. His short and spiky golden hair and cerulean blue eyes showed his agitation; like a cat's when it was spooked. Seeing this broke Maiko's heart. Yes, she knew the boy was the demon container, but to her all she could see was a frightened little boy. No child should be that afraid of human contact, no matter what their condition was. So after a little goading, Maiko got Naruto to trust her. But what was even more hilarious was his reaction to eating ramen for the first time.

_Maiko walked the busy venue streets with Naruto clinging to her elbow._With those looks I would do the same_, she thought after dirty looks began to emerge from the crowd. Someone even hissed at them, nevertheless they pressed on. Whenever he gripped her tighter, she would pull him closer to her body until he felt safe again. Luckily the ramen stand wasn't that far from where they met. The two made their way through the crowd, and both were relieved to walk into the privacy of the warm ramen stand._

_"Hello Teuchi-san, I've brought a new customer with me." Maiko said cheerfully to the middle aged man behind the wood counter as she dragged the nervous Naruto to a stool._

_"Good, good! So your usual of ramen with extra everything?" Teuchi-san said, beaming at the young lady sitting in front of him._

_"Hai, make it two for my friend here." After she said this, Maiko saw Naruto look at her in shock._

_"Nani? We are friends aren't we?" She cheekily shot at the young boy._

_"I've never had a friend before." The boy admitted sadly, looking down at the wood counter. That statement broke Maiko's heart. She remembered her childhood and how she spent all of her time with her friends. The fact that this boy didn't have the same carefree happiness upset her to no end._

_"Well now you do." She said smiling at the young boy. Without any hesitation, Naruto leapt out of his seat and into the lap of Maiko; hugging her with all of his might. She could tell by his shaking and the dampness growing on her shirt, that he was crying. She just held him, stroking his hair until the ramen was ready._

_"Hey kiddo, our food is ready." Maiko gently told Naruto. He nodded his head, and without getting out of her lap, turned to eat the steaming bowl in front of him._

_"Holy Cow! This is delicious." He then continued to finish it in record time, and ask for another bowl. Maiko just laughed and gave him her bowl. The boy ate another two bowls before he was full. Naruto was just a bundle full of surprises. He then looked up at the sky and a frown crept up on his adorable face._

_"I don't want to go home. Today was the best day I've ever had!" He said aloud, and proceeded to pout. His lips puckered, making his whisker marks lengthen._

_"Hahaha. Then we will have to do this tomorrow. Same time and place?" Naruto nodded and hugged her again. He looked to the sky once more, said good-bye, and left._

_"He's a sweet kid." Teuchi-san said to Maiko. She nodded and smiled._

_"Tell Ayame that I say hi." And with that she paid and left, too._

Maiko smiled once more at the memory. She quickly wound her way through the basement and then the streets. She bumped into others here and there, hell she even bumped into a kid around the same age as Naruto. She said her "sorrys" and "gomen nasais" but Maiko was just not in the right mind set. She just wanted to see that cute smile on his face. She felt like his smile just brightened up her boring existence, something she hadn't felt since that night 5 years ago.

The great tree came into her view and she saw a blonde spike of hair poking out from the side of the trunk. So, she poked her head around the tree, and said "Hiya kiddo!" But, when she saw what shape Naruto was in, she thought, _OH MY GOD!_

His nose was bent awkwardly to the left, dried blood was caked underneath the broken nose. A bruise was beginning to darken on his right eye. He was leaning against the tree holding his right side. Maiko could tell by the pain in his eyes that he was trying not to cry.

"Who did this to you?" Were the only words that came out of Maiko.

"Who did this to you?" Naruto could tell by her voice and green eyes, that Maiko was holding back her anger.

"M-my h-handler…" He blurted out, and would have continued talking if it didn't hurt so much. Even breathing was painful, and looking at a furious Maiko wasn't good either. She was pacing back and forth, like a tiger caught in a cage. She then stopped and took a scroll out of its holder on her belt. While she opened it, Naruto attempted to read the strange signs on it. She then picked him up as gently as she could.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to make this as painless as possible. Don't move please." She said this as she put him in the middle of the scroll. He could only nod in response, he totally trusted her with what she was doing with him. He then saw her make a few hand signs, and all went black. When he opened his eyes he was in the Hokage's office.

The old man looked grim and tired. His age and his life-style were seen on his face. You could tell that he has made some huge decisions in his life; both great and terrible. His eye brows furrowed looking at Naruto, but like Maiko, it was out of concern and not of hate. Naruto shifted uncomfortably at the scrutiny of the stare he was getting from the Hokage. It was as if the Sandaime was taking note of every injury Naruto had. After a few more minutes Maiko broke the silence.

"As you can see Sandaime-sama his handler has beaten him!" She fiercely stated. She stared down the Hokage, daring him to argue with her.

"Oh hell!" he muttered and then yelled, "SEND ME A MEDIC-NIN AND TOYA HIKARU!" As soon as he said it, a medic-nin dressed in all white ran in. Once he spotted Naruto, he quickly went to work on healing the young boy. The medic-nin didn't know what to make of the kid; he was startled at how fast Naruto healed. All he had to do was reset the nose and help the healing process of the couple of broken ribs he received. Afterwards he cleaned the boy up and ran out as fast as he could. Naruto saw these emotions play on the medic-nin's face, and much to his displeasure he was reminded again of how people treated him. But Naruto would rather have the medic-nin stay then his handler who walked in through the door immediately after the medic-nin left.

Toya Hikaru was a retired ninja 40 years of age. He always wore a traditional kimono, Naruto believed even in battle because he has never seen him in anything else. Even for his age, Hikaru remained physically fit and would practice his skills on Naruto on a weekly basis. His stone cold brown eyes and peppered gray hair haunted Naruto's nightmares. Hikaru was the longest handler Naruto has ever had: 2 years. And during those years he reinforced the idea that the boy was 'trash' and a 'monster'.

"You sent for me Hokage-sama?" Toya Hikaru said with his always calm and cold voice. Just hearing it made Naruto squirm and hide behind Maiko, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Yes I have. It has come to my attention that you might be beating your charge, Naruto Uzumaki. What do you have to say to this?" The Hokage calmly stated, watching Hikaru closely.

"I say that it is an absurd accusation coming from a lying little boy. From what I can see he is in perfect health." Hikaru replied. This was accompanied by a menacing look from Hikaru to Naruto. Maiko snorted, and put her arm protectively around the frightened boy with a menacing glare to Hikaru although Naruto didn't see it.

"Well yes, but that is because my medic-nin fixed him up shortly before you walked in. When he came into my office he had a badly broken nose, a black eye, and a few broken ribs." The Hokage pressed.

"Sandaime-sama, this boy probably got hurt falling from a tree and not wanting to admit it to this _girl_, he lied and said I beat him." What Hikaru said angered Naruto. First calling him a liar and then speaking in that tone about Maiko drove him over the edge. He let go of Maiko and tried to lunge at the evil man. This surprised all three ninjas in the room. But, Maiko with her quick reflexes grabbed him mid-air and held him tight to her. She stroked and massaged his head, calming him down immensely. Once he was calm and was of no threat, she spoke while maintaining her hold on Naruto.

"On the contrary, as one the chosen few who are Ibiki-sensei's apprentices, I have come to learn when a person is lying. Naruto did not lie to me about how he got his injuries. And no offense, but he is no evil mastermind who can fake all the signs of telling the truth." Maiko replied with each word expressing her anger and disdain at his handler. Hikaru was too stunned at how the boy tried to attack him and how the girl was able to calm the boy down to respond. Then on top of that, to learn that she was a student of the famed interrogation specialist, Ibiki Morino, was another shock to Hikaru. This was not lost on the Hokage either. So when the Hokage looked at Hikaru, Naruto knew that he was in for it if Hikaru didn't give another good excuse.

"I have nothing else to say, Hokage-sama." Was all he could say, still trying to regain control over his composure.

"Very well then, Hikaru I cannot allow you to be a handler for anyone, especially for a child. So you are fired, you will be getting a new assignment tomorrow. You are dismissed." The Sandaime said to Hikaru. All he could do was nod, dumbfounded, and left. Naruto smiled knowing he would never have to deal with him again.

"Now I need to find another handler, so if you will excuse me." The Third said to dismiss them as well. They didn't move; well Naruto did at first until he realized Maiko didn't.

"Hokage-sama, I will take care of Naruto." Maiko said. Naruto stood there in shock. He then recovered quickly and stared pleadingly at the Third. He wouldn't want to live with anyone else but Maiko. She was his savior, his guardian. She was the one who protected him.

"Alright, he is your charge now. I will inform Ibiki so you can adjust your schedule." He said smiling for the first time since they entered the room.

"YAHOO!" Naruto jumped into the air, excited to live with Maiko. She laughed, smiled her warm smile, and ruffled his already messy hair.

"Can we celebrate with Ichiraku Ramen Maiko-nee-chan?" Naruto blurted out. He quickly looked down in an embarrassment. After a few moments he looked up to the shocked Maiko.

"Sure thing, Otuoto." She smiled, hugged him, and off they went hand in hand to have their first dinner together as a family.


	3. The Dream is Born

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Prologue **

**Please Review! **

**luvs, **

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

The Dream is Born

"Are you sure about this?"

"Hai."

"Seriously, Naruto?" Maiko asked in a stern and, a little, anxious voice.

"Yes nee-chan. I am completely serious about becoming a ninja." Naruto replied, exasperated. He started fidgeting under her stare. Ever since Naruto told her he wanted to become a shinobi, Maiko has desperately tried to change his mind. She knew, only too well, how hard a ninja's life can be. And she didn't want her little otuoto to go through it. But no matter what she said, he never budged. He caught on pretty quickly, when he first moved in, that she was really stubborn.

_A trait he is starting to inherit,_she thought ruefully. Today she finally started to consider his wish.

"Why do you want to become a shinobi?" She asked him, sipping her tea after cleaning up breakfast. Naruto was stunned; she could tell how shocked he was.

"I want to be as strong as you nee-chan! Ever since you took me in the villagers have threatened you and yet you shrug it off. Your strength was demonstrated even more _that_ night." Although she didn't show it, Maiko inwardly shuddered. She knew what night he was referring too.

_They had just come back from their weekly Ichiraku dinner that night. The house she adopted from her parents was quiet, too quiet for Maiko's liking. She silently surveyed the living room and kitchen. There was nothing special about the layout or any of the standard furnishings it had, but to Maiko it brought back memories._

_She remembered walking right into the living room and plopping down on the couch and relaxing, waiting for her parents to walk through the door from their mission(s). Her dad would sneak up on her and scare her so bad that she would fall off the plushy couch. Her mom would laugh and go straight to the adjacent kitchen, preparing dinner for her family. Maiko would get so upset she would chase her father out the patio door and into the yard._

"_AH! Delicious as usual. I'm going to get ready for bed onee-chan." Naruto proclaimed, bringing her back to the present. She watched him turn right and head down the hallway to where they slept. The house had three bedrooms, she occupied her parents' old bedroom, and Naruto had her old bedroom she grew up in, it was right next to where she slept. The room across the hall was the guest bedroom/storage. Since she couldn't see anyone, Maiko thrusted her chakra out from her feet and into the ground to sense her surroundings._

Kuso, _she cursed inwardly as she sensed four high level chunins hidden in her home. Two are hidden in her bedroom closet, the others were in Naruto's. She made a shadow clone of herself. Lucky for her, she did this in such speed that only a ninja with a sharingan could tell that she performed the jutsu and that the clone was already hiding underneath Naruto's bed thanks to chakra-enhanced speed. Afterwards she went through the usual motions like locking up the house, trying not to alert the intruders. All the while she did this her heart was beating so hard, she was afraid it would jump right out of her chest._

PROTECT NARUTO! _Her thoughts screamed in her head. Maiko tried to calm herself down by breathing slowly and counting to ten. One of the many tips she picked up from Ayame-sensei. At that thought she smiled a ghost of a smile. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and shook her head, mentally telling herself not to cry._

This is not the time to weep, _she thought solemnly. She silently and slowly walked to her room when she gathered herself._

_As she opened the door to her bedroom, two men jumped out of her closet. Both threw their kunai at her, hoping for an edge with their surprise attack. But she was ready for them and deflected their pathetic attack. She soon quickly engaged them in hand to hand combat. The two chunin were displeased with how gracefully and easily she dodged their advances and all the while landing blows on them. Soon, they were at a standoff._

_Maiko stared them down, trying to recognize them. She couldn't because they looked exactly like everyone else who threatened her and Naruto. All she could tell was that one had black hair, the other had brown hair. Both had traditional looks, sharp cheekbones, and a pointy chin, both even had coal black eyes. The two men, still unnamed, were wearing identical chunin vests and a ninja black uniform. But to further distinguish her two attackers she noticed that Blackie had his protector on his belt while Brownie had his on his right thigh. Maiko knew they were trying to find a weakness._

Keep trying fools, I'm not even tired, _she thought smiling at them. By the way they frowned she knew they could tell what she thought moments ago. But the confident smile vanished when her clone's last memories flitted into her mind._

"_Sorry but I have to ask for a rain check." After this was said, she dashed out of the room and straight next door. Bursting into the bright orange room she quickly threw the kunai in her hand to deflect the shuriken headed towards her adorable little brother. The kunai hit the shuriken dead center and embedded it against the adjacent wall._

_She then took in the other two attackers, they were more recognizable then their comrades; one had blonde hair and blue eyes, the second had fiery red hair and amber eyes. She then looked over to Naruto to see how he was. His eyes were wide with shock and fear, which in turn made Maiko even more mad. She, in the blink of an eye, created four more shadow clones. Followed by three of her clones, she charged the intruders. The fourth was meant to be back up, just in case, as well as there to make sure Naruto was okay._

_As soon as the attack began, it quickly ended_**(a/n: The entire fight scene from the fight in the other room to now is about 10 minutes)**. _She killed Blackie, Brownie, and Blondie; leaving only Reddie alive. Maiko tied him up, even though she knew he had no more chakra left to fight or flee. She made sure the others were truly dead before she dispatched all but one clone._

"_WHY DID YOU PROTECT THAT MONSTER AND HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG?" Reddie screamed at Maiko._

"_I am a jounin you dumb ass, and this 'monster' is my little brother. I won't let anyone harm him, especially as a defenseless child." She coldly said to him. She nodded to her one clone which understood the plan; take Reddie to the Hokage and tell him what happened. Once the clone disappeared with the hostage in hand, Maiko turned around and checked on Naruto._

_He was huddled in the corner clutching his furry fox stuffed animal, Kitsune, which he always slept with every night. Blood was sprayed across his face and dark orange footsy pajamas. His eyes were in the same state of fear and surprise. She then noticed he was shaking and tears were running down his cheeks. She sighed a deep and exhausted sigh._

"_Come here Naruto, let's get you cleaned up. You can sleep with me tonight." She gently told him. He tried to stand but his knees buckled. Maiko caught him before he fell, and took him straight to the bathroom across from her room. Still holding him, she turned on the faucet to the bathtub. She waited until it was nice and hot before she put him down and turned to leave._

"_Please don't leave me alone." He pleaded to her, holding onto her arm with all his might. Maiko knew how scared he was, especially since this was the first time he witnessed death. She could remember how horrible it was for her first time, so she smiled her consent and faced the opposite wall so he could have some privacy. While doing this she created another shadow clone to go and get him a clean set of pajamas._

Even though this happened six months ago, it was all still fresh in her mind. Maiko was just glad that she wasn't arrested even though the entire village screamed for her blood and her head on a stick. It sickened her how _they_were the ones who were attacked, not the other way around. But having the Hokage's word and a confession extracted by Ibiki-sensei, the villagers were forced to quiet down. She inwardly smiled at the thought of what Ibiki-sensei and Anko-chan did to the intruder; especially after what he did to Naruto.

Later that night, as well as months afterwards, Naruto would wake up screaming from nightmares. His dreams were haunted with their dead faces. It was so bad that he had to move into the guest bedroom because he could still see the blood on his walls and relive the moment. Naruto was so scared for his and Maiko's well-being he even asked her if it was safe to live here anymore.

"That night should be the perfect example of why you shouldn't want to be a ninja! Do you want to make enemies who wish to kill you?" She asked in a surprisingly cool and emotionless voice that would make Itachi Uchiha proud.

"Well it's a little too late since the entire village wants to kill me! Becoming a ninja will help me be able to kill them before they kill me!" He screamed at her, jumping out of his seat. Showing his anxiety, he started to pace in front of the knocked over chair. She looked at him disappointedly.

"Killing people is not what it means to be a shinobi." She stated. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her.

"Then what does it mean to be a shinobi?" Naruto asked impatiently. He saw wisdom and truth in her eyes. She never lied to him, not even when he asked what she did as a ninja; ANBU interrogation. He knew that whatever she told him is the right thing and that he should never doubt her knowledge.

"Hop on." Maiko said getting up from her seat and motioning to her back. Naruto walked up to her and hesitantly jumped on her back. She then ran right through the window, jumped onto the roof top and started running once more. After what felt like five minutes she stopped. They were on the highest rooftop in the hidden village, an apartment complex. Maiko then dropped him, and from practice, he landed on his feet. She then plopped right down where she stopped so suddenly before. She patted a spot to the right of her, and so not knowing what was going on, he followed her lead. Naruto then realized they were facing the Hokage Mountain.

"Let me tell you a little history before I tell you the meaning of being a shinobi." He groaned. Naruto hated history.

_Who cares what happened in the past?_He thought.

"If you want to be a ninja you better pay attention." She sternly told him. Another reason why Naruto liked his nee-chan so much, she never really raised her voice to him.

"Hai, gomen nasai." He said giving her his full attention.

"Thank you. The first head you see to your left is the Shodai, or first, Hokage, my great grandfather," Naruto was shocked to learn this about his sister since she never really talked about her family, "He was the one who founded Konoha and set the precedent of all ninja villages. Sadly he died shortly afterwards. Leaving all of this," waving her hand to the village below them, "to his brother the Nidaime, or second, Hokage. He created the Academy, ANBU, and even the police brigade that is run by the Uchiha clan. Basically the politics and laws we still use today. He too died in battle like his brother, leaving Konoha to his student. You know him as the Sandaime, or third, Hokage." Maiko said smiling to him.

"But then who is that man after the Third?" Naruto asked, actually interested in history for the first time. He couldn't help but feel curiosity at the mysterious face in front of him. He felt something a kin to familiarity to this unknown man on the mountain.

"Him? He is the Yondaime, or fourth, Hokage. He seceded the Third but died six years ago protecting this village. And since he died without an heir to being Hokage, the Sandaime stepped out of retirement." Maiko said staring strangely at him. He shifted uncomfortably, again, and thus she continued.

"You see, Naruto, these men are the strongest shinobi this village, possibly the world, has ever seen. And they are this strong because they loved this village and all of its inhabitants so much. They wanted to protect them and its future generations. And that is what it means to be a shinobi; to protect. Whether it is protecting a person to important documents, a ninja protects. And you have to be strong to protect those things that are important." She said ending her speech. She then looked at Naruto, wondering if he understood what she just told him.

But Naruto didn't pay attention to the look she was giving him, he was thoughtful. _A shinobi is protection? Like a shield? So to be truly strong I have to learn how to protect?_This really stumped him.

"So what about killing?" He unconsciously asked aloud.

"Oh, Naruto!" Maiko said exasperated, "Yes killing is a part of a shinobi's job, sometimes, but that is not what it means to be a shinobi! Were you not listening to me? These men are honored, respected, appreciated, and known for their strength and love for this village. Not for how many people they have killed!" She impatiently told the young boy. This struck Naruto. He wanted to be recognized as more than mere trash to the villagers and he also wanted to be strong to protect nee-chan, like she does for him.

"Maiko-nee-chan, I understand. I want to become more then a ninja! I want to become Hokage so I can protect you and show the villagers how wrong they are about me! I will protect them no matter what!" He said to her. He saw that tears were welling up in her eyes and she smiled at him.

"Alright otuoto you can become a ninja. I will fill out and turn in the paperwork tonight." Maiko said to him proudly. He returned the radiant smile and thus the dream is born.


	4. Happy Birthday Naruto

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Prologue **

**Please Review! **

**luvs, **

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Happy Birthday Naruto!

Naruto Uzumaki is practically skipping to class this morning. This is because this year Naruto will have his very first birthday party! His nee-chan finally said yes and he had friends to invite.

_'This year is going to be the best!'_ He thought eagerly to himself. He heard Maiko chuckling behind him as she walked him to the Academy like usual. For some reason she adamantly did this, as much as he protested it.

Naruto knew she did this to protect him and at first he didn't mind, he felt safe with her. But soon the other kids made fun of him for it. So he persistently tried to convince her to stop. But like usual she would say, "I don't care what others think, and neither should you." He would then proceed to stick his tongue out at her and try to walk farther ahead. She didn't stop him as long as he was in sight. He didn't know how effective her ANBU mask was at striking fear in the villagers until the very first day of Academy.

_As soon as Naruto saw the school building, he began to run. He didn't care what people thought of his behavior, he is one step closer to becoming Hokage. So when he barreled through the group of kids, he didn't mind their protests. But tackling a fellow classmate was another matter. _

_ '_BAM!_' Naruto and the blue-haired girl fell on top of each other. He was quite disoriented for a few moments, so he didn't make a move to get off the shy girl nor did he hear her squeaks. The only reason he was thrown off of her was because a man with matching lilac eyes and midnight blue hair threw him off her. He would have crashed into a tree if Maiko didn't appear out of nowhere and catch him. _

_ "Teach that mon-" the man began to say before he realized who he was talking to, "Gomen nasai, I did not see tigress-sama." This confused Naruto greatly, until he remembered the tiger mask she wore. _

_ All his onee-chan did was nod her head at him and said, "Naruto say your apologies to the Hyuga heir." He was shocked at how cold her voice was. He never knew she could produce such a tone and was again disgruntled until nudged by Maiko. He then got a good look at the girl he knocked over. _

_ She had short midnight blue hair and pale lavender eyes, the same background color as nee-chan's mask. Her pale skin was as white as milk. She wore a baggy beige jacket and ninja sandals almost as blue as her hair. _

_ '_She's cute,_' Naruto thought. But he knew that was not needed to be said. _

_ "Sorry, I was just so excited to get to class and begin. I should work on noticing my surroundings more. By the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" He asked with his usual big grin. This surprised the man who looked like her relative. _

_ "I... I... I'm H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga." She stuttered, blushing a violent red. _

_ "Well nice to meet you, Hinata. Again I am sorry for bumping into you. Hey, you want to sit next to me in class?" He asked eagerly. Hinata just nodded in surprise. Before she could object, Naruto grabbed her hand and ran off with her in tow. Maiko just laughed at their antics, this reminded Naruto that she was still there. So he ran back and hugged her, mumbling his thank you and good-bye, and ran right back to Hinata. They entered the school building and quickly tried to find some seats. _

_ Everyone was chatting excitedly. Naruto looked everywhere, trying to soak in everything around him. He saw a pack of girls all huddled together, most likely gossiping. Most of the boys were doing the same in their own circles. Off in the back he saw four boys sitting all by themselves, none of them talking to the other. _

_ One had spiky hair and sleeping, to his right a chubby kid was happily munching away, and to the right of the chubby kid was a mysterious boy with shades. But what got Naruto's attention was the boy with the white puppy on his head. So dragging the ever blushing Hinata with him, he went right up to the boys. _

_ "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Hinata Hyuga!" This was said with his trade mark grin. _

_ "Shikamaru Nara, I can tell you're going to be troublesome." _

_ "Choji... munch munch... Akimichi... munch munch munch..." _

_ "Shino Aburame." _

_ "Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru." _

_ "Ruff!" _

_ "Nice to meet y'all. Can we sit with you." Naruto asked. He was already warming up to them. Then he heard the gang of girls shrilly yell, "SASUKE-KUN!" And thus proceeded to fight over who will sit next to him. This put Naruto off._

_ '_Why is he so special?_' he thought to himself. _

_ "Oh Sasuke-kun!" He loudly mimicked the girls causing the guys around him to snicker. He got death glares from all the girls, including Sasuke. _

_ "DO NOT MAKE FUN OF SASUKE-KUN!" A pink-haired and blonde-haired girl yelled at him at the same time. _

_ "I just don't see what's so special about him is all." Naruto replied. In which the group of girls started screaming at him saying how sensitive he is. But Naruto didn't see it. _

_ "At least I don't need someone to fight my battles for me." Sasuke coldly gloated. Naruto was beginning to dislike him more and more. _

_ "Leave my nee-chan out of this!" He growled. Everyone was shocked that his sister was a part of ANBU black ops. Some were even impressed. Although Sasuke didn't admit, he too was slightly impressed. _

_ "WOW! SO DOES THAT MEAN YOUR SISTER IS _THE_ BLOOD TIGERESS?" Kiba shouted amazed. Blood Tigress? Naruto grinned from ear to ear; glad to hear that his sister was getting some proper respect. Although he wasn't so sure why she was called that, he assumed it was because of the crimson red stripes on her subtle purple mask. He thought it was cool she had her own deadly nickname and went with the flow. _

_ "Yup, that's my onee-chan!" With this he was bombarded with questions. _

_ "Is it true if you say her name three times out loud should kill you that second?"_

_ "No, that's somebody else! Is she venomous?" _

_ "Does she have blood red eyes?" This would have continued if their sensei, a young man with a scar over his nose, told them to take their seats. _

_ "Ohaio! I'm Iruka, I will teach you what it takes to become a ninja, so settle down and let's begin." _

Every day since then the kids at the Academy continually asked Naruto for a description of his sister. Even the lazy Shikamaru was curious. But to no avail did Naruto give out any details. This caused a lot of the kids to stop bothering him and moved onto their own trivial affairs.

He was okay with this since he had his own group of friends; Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, Choji, even Shino. They were all outcasts in their own rights, and thus they banded together. His number one rival is Sasuke Uchiha. They are tied fighting wise thanks to his sparring lessons with Maiko, but in everything else Sasuke excelled in. Naruto hates tests and sucks at chakra control. He even had to ask his sister for help with the simple jutsus they were learning! Maiko helped him with his transformation jutsu by telling him to go to the bath houses and study some of the men there.

"Take in every detail," she told him and he did just that. Except he wasn't looking at the men, he looked at the ladies and thus the Sexy no Jutsu was born. When Naruto first showed her the jutsu she was startled. Probably because when he transformed into his girl self, he couldn't help but notice how much he looked like her sensei. Maiko keeps the picture of herself as a genin and her team throughout the house amongst others of her at a younger age, as well with some of him. After the initial shock, she started laughing and warned him to only use this jutsu if he absolutely needed to. Which happened quite often to her disappointment.

But no matter how much they trained, Naruto could not make a clone. It always came out sickly and unusable. Maiko told him he was either using too much or too little chakra. No matter how much he tried, he never was able to make a clone. This would be his biggest challenge and biggest embarrassment at the academy. To offset this he would pull pranks and perform the Sexy no Jutsu on poor Iruka-sensei.

"G... G-good morning Naruto-kun." This snapped Naruto back into the present. He ran up to Hinata-chan and gave her the usual hug and grin.

"Morning Hinata-chan!" And like usual, when he looked at her, she would blush deeply. He never understood this and thought it was quite normal.

"Hello Maiko-chan." Hinata's escort, a chunin named Kurenai said.

"Good morning. Shall we continue on?" Maiko-nee-chan said ending this morning's pleasantries. It seemed like ever since that fateful morning they met, Hinata was escorted by the dark haired beauty. Not that he complained, especially after hearing that she is one of nee-chan's friends from her own Academy days. Like every morning, Naruto and Hinata walked ahead of the two kunoichis, but not too far away.

"Hey Hinata-chan, this year I am throwing a birthday party on the 11th. Would you like to come?" He asked eagerly, hoping one of his best friends came.

"S-sure Naruto-kun. I-I w-will a-a-ask my f-f-f-father." She stuttered.

"YAY!" He cheered earning a laugh from the adults behind them. He couldn't get to the Academy fast enough!

"Come on nee-chan! You're slowly us down!" And with that he ran straight to the Academy.

**2 weeks later… **

Maiko started to laugh when she saw the upside down Naruto stare intently at the front door, willing the time for his friends to come over to go faster. She then continued to decorate the house with streamers the color of burnt orange swooping down from the ceilings she was standing on. The smell of cake and cookies she baked hours ago still hung in the air. This brought back memories of birthday pasts, happier days in her opinion. She was glad that Naruto could have the same.

"Naruto staring at the door won't make your friends come any sooner. The best way to kill time is to do something else." She said to the unusually quite boy. For a few moments, she didn't hear anything, so she turned around to face Naruto. She burst into laughter because the boy was bobbing up and down in his seat.

"What are you doing?" Maiko said in between laughs, especially when he looked up and began to pout.

"I'm doing what you said. I am trying to distract myself." This made her double over, she could feel the stinging sensation of tears come to her eyes. Then the appointed doorbell rang through the living room and Naruto raced to the door. She released the chakra in her feet and flipped to land on her feet. She caught up to Naruto when he opened the door to see Hinata and Kurenai standing there with presents in each of their hands.

"Hinata-chan you are the first one here! Come on in! Hey nee-chan can you call Tora and Byakko to see if we can play with them until the others arrive?" He asked in just one breathe. She nodded and used the Summons Jutsu to call Tora and Byakko. They are her partners in battle and they are tigers.

In a puff of smoke, two tigers appeared before the shinobi. One was a Bengal tiger, his coat is a fiery orange that glistened in the sunlight. This matched his personality and chakra element: fire. The other is pure white and when its fur hits the light blue shines through with the black stripes. Like the previous tiger, the fur and markings signifies the personality and chakra of the said tiger: wind/air.

"You called Maiko-chan." The Siberian said.

"Naruto wants to play with you two." Maiko replied, finally getting a hold of herself. But her face is still flushed.

"Ah come on Maiko! All you call us for is to babysit the kid!" The Bengal complained.

"Tora don't be like that! It's his birthday." She pleaded.

"Fine. Byakko, you in?" Tora asked his brother. Byakko just nodded and followed the other tiger and kids out into the backyard. From where Maiko and Kurenai where standing it seemed the game of choice was tag. Both of them chuckled at how Hinata blushed every time Naruto smiled at her. To the kunoichi it was blatantly obvious how the girl felt about the boy. But only Maiko could see how much Naruto cared about the timid girl in return.

Ever since the two kids met each other, she has been watching them closely. She could see how tenderly Naruto acts around Hinata; although he doesn't notice that he does this. She knew it is nowhere near love. But if they continue on like they are, then it will definitely blossom into it. Maiko wondered how Hiashi would react, imagining his face made her laugh even more. But for now, she was content on just watching the two kids, well, be kids. Shortly after she thought this the doorbell rang once more, grabbing Naruto's attention away from the game at hand.

"GOTCHYA!" Tora purred, but Naruto didn't fell the nudge and raced to the door. He dashed through the sliding door, into the house, and opened the front door, revealing quite the amount of kids who looked very much like their parents.

"Nee-chan this is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Kiba and Akamaru Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka." He told her pointing to each one as he said their names.

"Hi, Maiko Senju." She smiled and waved to them. All of them except Shino expressed their shock at finally seeing her face for the first time. She laughed because Kiba, Shoji, Sakura, and Ino were catching all sorts of bugs with how far their jaws dropped. Shikamaru's eyebrows were raised, his feelings expressed threw his eyes. She knew this was equal to the other four's reactions if he is anything like his father.

"So... you guys coming in or what?" Naruto asked, but she could tell how smug he is. Slowly but surely they filed in and were even more startled by Tora and Byakko cuddling with Hinata in the backyard.

"Ok kiddies, all the food and drinks are in the back, Naruto will be opening presents and eating cake around 6. So no touching the cake or else I will know and you don't want to see what happens to you if you do." She said the last part in a deadpan tone to frighten the kids into submission, exercising her well-publicized nickname: Blood Tigress. They all nodded gravely, taking her very seriously. Well, except Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai who just smiled knowing full well what she was doing. Eventually they got used to it all and everyone fell into place. All the boys even Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata, were chasing the tigers. Sakura and Ino stood back, grilling Maiko for info about Naruto.

"Girls! Why do want to know so much about Naruto?" She asked after 30 minutes of them non-stop talking. They were quite taken aback by how brazen she sounded.

"Well... um... we... um... Naruto..." They couldn't form a sentence. It seemed they didn't know also. But, Maiko nevertheless waited until they got their act together.

"Naruto is a lot like Sasuke-kun just not as cute or cool." Ino said first. Obviously the more confident one out of the two.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked. She heard about what happened to the Uchiha clan and it broke her heart, in more ways than one.

_Itachi-kun,_ she thought solemnly to herself. Maiko knew by the way Kurenai shifted closer that she was thinking along the same line.

"Yes, him. Naruto and Sasuke-kun are both mysterious. None of us really know anything about them. The only thing we know about Naruto is you, so we are curious." Sakura quietly said. This shocked Maiko at how attentive Sakura is.

"Why don't you ask him?" She kindly suggested to the two girls. But they just quickly shook their heads.

"Well, then I guess you are out of luck because that information can only be said by Naruto himself." She gently told the girls and wouldn't budge on the topic anymore. Thankfully the girls figured out that so they sauntered off to enjoy the rest of the party.

"Mai-chan..." Kurenai began.

"I still don't wish to talk about that night Kure-chan." Maiko sighed.

"Very well, but you do need to talk to someone about that night. Whether it's me or Anko-chan." She said, putting her hand on Maiko's shoulder. Maiko slightly leaned into it, recognizing that she understood and was grateful. But their moment was cut short by the ringing of the doorbell. She knew no one else was supposed to come, so she was curious to see who stopped by. Naruto beat her to the door, yet again.

"YAY! YOU CAME IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto gleefully screamed while Maiko's blood turned to ice and then began to simmer.


	5. Happy Birthday Naruto Part 2

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Prologue **

**Please Review! **

**luvs, **

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Happy Birthday Naruto! Part 2 

"YAY! YOU CAME IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto gleefully screamed while Maiko's blood turned to ice and then began to simmer. All the kids were happy that their favorite teacher came. Both Kurenai and Maiko were shocked. But not wanting to cause unnecessary attention between the animosity of Iruka and Maiko, the two women invited him in with small hesitation. Thankfully for Maiko, Naruto decided to give the man a tour. He did so for everyone, including Hinata who already has been over once before. She slightly laughed when the little tike unconsciously grabbed the hand of the ever blushing girl. Maiko knew by the urgent stare that Kurenai was giving her that she too was thinking along the same lines as Maiko.

_'What in the world convinced Iruka to come?'_ She thought quietly to herself while picking up the dirty dishes and paper strewn across the living room and backyard with the help of Kurenai. He of all people she least expected of coming to Naruto's birthday party. Even though he never openly tried to attack or threaten Naruto, Maiko knew how he truly felt about Naruto. This drove a wedge in their friendship and brought about a confrontation neither would likely forget.

_"Well look at who it is? The Demon Whore!" A very drunk ninja said as soon as she walked into the bar. It has only been a couple of months before everyone knew she was Naruto's new guardian and with that information a new nickname was given to her: Demon Whore. It angered her how everyone's image of her changed so quickly because she took in an orphaned boy. But she was careful not to show any reaction, not wanting the bastards to get the feeling of satisfaction of her being annoyed. _

_ "Liquor, it seems, has given you much courage." Itachi coldly stated apparating seamlessly out of the shadows. The man, noticing Itachi, shook with fear and mumbled his insincere apologies. _

_ "Arigato, but you didn't need to do that." Maiko sighed, but her appreciation was still there for Itachi. _

_ "It gives him no right to call you such things because you were kind enough to adopt an unwanted boy." He simply stated. He had no clue that Naruto was the demon container; the Kyuubi's jailer. But he is no fool; he knew there was a reason that everyone hated the kid. There have been many times he tried to weasel the truth out of her and every time she simply told him, "When the time is right, I will tell you". He, thankfully, agreed and left it at that. _

_ "Either way, thank you." She said not in the mood to banter over the subject. He nodded and withdrew back into the shadows. Maiko took in a deep breath and waited for Iruka to come. _

_ She called him and told him they needed to talk. She could tell that their friendship was deteriorating ever since she took in Naruto. Iruka is one of the few in their generation who knew about Naruto. She understood why he disliked the Kyuubi, but she hoped he could look past that and see the kid for who he is. But every time she mentioned the possibility of Iruka coming over, the man gives some excuse; saying he had other things to do or people to see. Maiko knew they needed to talk, so with a little convincing, she got Tora and Byakko to babysit Naruto. With that she was able to get Iruka to agree to meet up with her tonight so that they can have some drinks. She thought about this when Itachi tapped her on the shoulder. _

_ "Hm?" She asked, slowly coming back into the present. At first she thought it was Iruka, but was disappointed to find that it wasn't. _

_ "The bar is closing. The bartender has been trying to talk to you but you were zoned out." Itachi said, motioning to the irritated bartender and clock. _

Kuso_, she swore to herself realizing that Iruka stood her up. She waited two hours for the mongrel. _

_ "Sorry. Thanks again, Itachi. Who would have thought you would be so nice to me?" She smiled at him and paid for her drink. He returned her smile and without saying anything else she left. _

_ She headed down the well-lit street, straight towards the apartment complexes. She was angry to no end that Iruka simply stood her up like that. Maiko was definitely going to wake him up and give him a piece of her mind! While thinking this, the trip down the winding streets and pass the cookie cutter apartments were a blur. When she got to his door she pounded hard, not caring if she woke anyone up and when the door opened, she stormed right shouldering the grouchy and sleepy Iruka. _

_ The apartment was bright and sparsely furnished. There was only a couch, a coffee table, a dining room table and chairs in the living room. The only thing that set this faded white apartment from others was one picture of Iruka and his parents right after he became a genin hanging on the wall. _

_ Maiko looked at their smiling faces that did not show how anxious they were about their only son becoming a ninja. No, in their eyes was a certain proudness that every parent got when their child just graduated from the Academy. It was the same look Maiko hoped her parents would have had if they did not die a year before her own graduation. That picture is what stopped her dead in her tracks for a brief moment. _

_ "Maiko." Iruka said in an eerily distant voice. She turned and looked at the man. _

_ "Iruka, why did you stand me up?" She asked, trying to repress the anger she was feeling. _

_ "Because I do not want to talk about that _thing_." He said spitting out the last word. _

_ "That _thing_ is a little boy!" She said not trying to yell, but it was getting harder and harder as each minute passed. She now started pacing the little apartment. _

_ "That _thing_ is the demon." He coolly replied. _

_ "HIS NAME IS NARUTO AND HE IS A HUMAN BEING, NOT A THING!" She began to scream, she was now seeing red. _

_ "I thought you were loyal to your village, loyal to your friends! How could you take in a monster with open arms?" His voice now rising with hers. He then threw a kunai at her; she caught it and threw it back, aiming for his nose. He sidestepped it, but not fast enough to miss it skimming his face. Shock was still in his eyes, surprised that she would go for the kill so easily. _

_ "Iruka, you lost your parents at a young age, just like I did. Naruto never knew a parent's love, just hate from ignorant villagers who can't see that he is the jailer, not the prisoner. He is the reason why our precious village is not flattened and a pile of rubble right now. But, instead of being considered a hero, he is scorned. I thought you of all people would understand his loneliness of being an orphan. But I see I was wrong." With that she went to leave. Before she slammed the door behind her she only heard him muter one thing. _

_ "Demon Whore." _

She of course relayed all of this to Kurenai and Anko the next day. Both were furious with the young ninja all three of them called a friend. Ever since then, she hasn't said a word to him. Even when she dropped Naruto off at school, she didn't look at him. So, for him to show up of all days made her suspicious. Thus, after the tour and when Naruto went into the backyard with his friends, both she and Kure-chan cornered him in the kitchen.

"Iruka, why are you here?" Kurenai asked, while Maiko gave him the death glare. Killer intent rolled off of her towards him.

"N-Naruto invited me." He stuttered. His hand unconsciously touched the scar on his face.

"Puh-lease, we both know how you feel about Naruto-kun." Maiko said flatly.

"Look, I know I was horrible to you and Naruto in the past, but I have changed my mind. Having Naruto in my class showed me that. At first I thought he would be a menace and violent towards every one. He wasn't like that at all. Yeah, he likes to pull pranks, but it was never harmful. He doesn't really pay attention in class, but most of the kids don't either. Naruto being in my class these past couple of years has really changed my point of view on who he really is. He is just like any other kid just a bit more playful and stubborn." Iruka said with conviction. Maiko knew how to work people and she used it to instill fear in the man in front of her by remaining silent and giving him a deadly and contempt expression.

"Damn right you are!" Kurenai-chan hissed under the breath. All three knew the kids were coming inside.

"Do anything to harm Naruto and I will personally kill you Iruka." Maiko whispered menacingly right before Naruto tackled her from behind. She laughed and swung him around once she was able to turn around and get a better grip on his arms trying to fool the 8 year old and his friends, or at least not giving them anything to worry about.

"Nee-chan this is the best party ever! Thank you so much!" He said giggling. She smiled a big smile happy that Iruka's sudden appearance didn't damper everybody's mood.

"No problem otuoto. I'm glad you're having a good time." She gently said to him, content with how the party went even with the small incident with Iruka. Then a knock came, it was all of the children's perspective parents; not including Hinata's. This signaled the end of the party.

"BYE!" Naruto yelled, "THANK YOU!" He added after being pinched in the back by Maiko. She grinned at the adult's expressions as they left.

"This means Hinata has to go home as well, so thank you Naruto for letting me come too." Kurenai-chan said, ruffling his hair.

"Y-yes, t-t-thank you Naruto-k-kun for inviting us." Hinata stuttered.

"It's okay Kurenai-sempai. You are one of Maiko-nee-chan's and Hinata-chan's friends. Which means you are a friend to me too. I'm just happy you were able to bring Hinata-chan with you." He grinned a big grin but a pink shade rose to his cheeks. To cover up his embarrassment he quickly said good-bye to Hinata and Kurenai-chan. None of this escaped the three adults. Hinata and her escort left ten minutes later due to extensive good-byes.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei. Why are you still here?" The blonde-haired boy asked, his baby blues staring up at the man. Little to every one's knowledge, Naruto isn't as oblivious as he seems.

"He wants to talk to me. So go get ready for bed and don't forget to say thank you to Tora and Byakko also."

"Well... Whatever happened it wasn't me!" He said quickly before bolting to the bathroom. Both Maiko and Iruka were laughing at the prankster and his mischievous jokes. She didn't speak until she heard the water run for his shower.

"Iruka, I wish I could believe that you have changed your mind about Naruto. But, I don't to tell you the truth." Maiko stated.

"Mai, I know that I could never take back what I did and said to you. The pain it must have caused-"

"Enough. Right now, from what I can see, is that Naruto likes you. Likes you enough to invite you to his birthday party. In light of this I will accept your apology for now. But, if you go back on your word and destroy this trust, you will regret you ever met me." Iruka gulped and nodded and with that he left the small house.

"Maiko-chan? What did this man do to you to anger you so?" Byakko asked, concern laced in his words.

"He threw our friendship out the window because of Naruto's prisoner."

"Has he tried attacking Naruto?" Tora fiercely questioned.

"No, if he has he wouldn't be alive right now or be able to get close enough to Naruto."

"Good. Because, as much as I hate to admit it, the kid has grown on me." Tora replied. Maiko laughed a little at the two tigers. Both didn't know how to react to Naruto when they first met him.

_ "Nee-chan, can we get a pet?" Naruto asked right before Maiko opened the front door to their home after returning from a night out at Ichiraku's. _

_ "Why?" She asked the hyper boy. _

_ "Well, I saw some kids playing with a dog. When I asked them why they said he was their pet. I went to touch the dog like the other kids did when one of the boys stopped me. He said I was a demon and that he didn't want a demon petting his dog. Why do they call me a demon?" As Naruto said this, the smile on Maiko's face slowly turned into a frown. She fought to gain composure. She didn't want Naruto to see her angry. It took her a couple of minutes, but she did regain composure. _

_ "They call you this because their parents are ignorant fools who don't see how amazing you are." She whispered, afraid that her voice would give her away. She heard sniffling and looked down at Naruto. _

_ "Dang it. I don't want to cry anymore, especially in front of you." He mumbled. Maiko grabbed the balling kid and wrapped him up into a tight hug. _

_ "You silly kid, it's alright to cry. You just got to know when it is the right time and when to stop and more importantly why you should cry. I can tell you right now, it is understandable why you are crying. But as long as you stop and move on, I'm ok with you crying." She said rubbing his back to calm him down. Slowly but surely he stopped and leaning away to look her in the face, he smiled. _

_ "Thanks nee-chan. I don't know what I would do without you." _

_ "No prob, kiddo. As for your other question, I already own a pet… sorta." _

_ "REALLY? But I never met it before!" He said with an adorable pout. _

_ "Well I said they are sorta like pets. I fight and train with them and to call them I have to use a jutsu." Maiko explained with a grin. _

_ "COOL! CAN I MEET THEM, CAN I MEET THEM?" He yelled, breaking the hug, and began jumping up and down on the front porch. _

_ "Hahaha. Sure." She then took a step back, biting her thumb and performing the hand signs, she did the summoning jutsu. With a poof Tora and Byakko appeared in front of her. Their backs were turned away from Naruto. _

_ "OH MY GOD! THEY ARE SO COOL!" He squealed, launching himself onto the two tigers. Both were two shocked to react. Neither of them encountered a 5 year old boy, let alone an overemotional and hyperactive one. _

_ "I wanted to introduce you guys to Naruto. He will be living with me for now on, so I want you three to get to know each other. So Tora, Byakko, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, the reddish orange one is Tora and the white one is Byakko." _

_ "Hi!" Naruto waved rapidly to the tigers after getting off of them. When the two felines looked him over, they gave Maiko a shocked and incredulous look. He looked almost exactly like her two beloved teachers; Minato-sensei and Ayame-sensei. _

_ "It is... very nice to meet you Naruto." Byakko said hesitantly and with an encouraging smile from Maiko, Tora followed suit. _

_ "Hey Byakko, Tora, you wanna play tag with me?" Naruto asked gleefully. Awe was also in his voice and Maiko knew he really liked the two tigers. _

_ "What's tag?" Tora asked. It seems in the tiger world they never played tag before. _

_ "Think of it as training." Maiko said gingerly. With that statement the over grown cats agreed to play with the hyperactive boy. _

_ Later that night, and hours after the three first began playing tag, Naruto collapsed on his bed too exhausted to change into his pajamas and take a bath. Maiko smiled down on him after tucking him in. _

_ "Is he..." _

_ "Yes Byakko. He is Minato-sensei's son. It was even confirmed by the Sandaime when I first took him in." She whispered not wanting to wake the sleeping boy. _

_ "Then why do the villagers act that way towards him." Tora hissed under his breath. Apparently people couldn't stop themselves from voicing their opinions when passing by the house. _

_ "He is the Kyuubi's container. His birth records are sealed and he is forced to take his mother's maiden name for his protection. When he is older he can unseal them and adopt his father's legacy... if he wants too." _

_ "If?" Tora asked. _

_ "I don't know how Naruto will react to learning about his prisoner. Let alone the fact that _his father _is the one who sealed it in him." _

_ "Very true." Byakko stated. _

_ "Enough with the serious talk. Thank you for playing with him today." With that said, Maiko began to pet both tigers and scratched underneath their chins. A low and quiet purr escaped their jaws. _

_ "You always know the right place. If this happens every time we hang out with the kid, I wouldn't mind." Tora mumbled into her hand. Byakko purred in agreement. _

_ "Remember what you just said because I might just use this in the future. Also, our training session is in two days. So go and get some rest." Maiko gently whispered to her fighting partners. They again rubbed their cheeks against her palm in agreement, and _'POOF!_' they disappeared. _

"I guess you two stuck around for your end of the bargain." Maiko said after locking all the doors and windows for the night.

"Yes, but we also wanted to make sure nothing happens to you and Naruto." Byakko stated.

"Thanks. You two are truly the best." She said smiling, walked over, and petted the two tigers. After ten minutes, Naruto scampered back into the living room.

"Nee-chan? Can you tuck me in and read me a story like you used to do when I first moved in?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure kiddo. Tora, Byakko, would you like to join us?"

"Why not?" Tora commented and all four of them headed to Naruto's room.


	6. Enter: Naruto Uzumaki Part 1

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Prologue **

**Please Review!**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Enter: Naruto Uzumaki! 

"Maiko Senju." A messenger ninja said to the smug kunoichi at her desk in the interrogation headquarters.

"Hm?" She mumbled without looking up from her papers.

"The Hokage wishes to see you in his office." With that he left feeling no doubt out of place in the quiet room amongst some of the scariest ninjas in their village. Maiko looked towards her superior Ibiki, not even voicing her question. He nodded his permission and went back to his own work in front of the dimly lit room. Anko curiously lifted her head from dozing off, sitting up only a little bit so she didn't remove her boots from the piles of paper on her desk and watched Maiko walk towards the exit. Maiko chuckled softly and waved good bye before closing the door behind her. Maiko, too, was curious as to why the Hokage wished to speak to her.

_'It's definitely not for a mission, and if it were for an interrogation then Ibiki-sensei would have been called on as well. That only leaves Naruto; I wonder what trouble he has caused with his new shadow clones? I hope Hokage-sama isn't going to reprimand me for teaching him that to pass the genin exam.'_ She mused to herself heading to the Hokage's office. Oddly enough when she got to the building the Sandaime was awaiting for her outside with Iruka of all people. Even though Iruka and her patched up their relationship, it was still uneasy between them at times due to the lingering feelings of their animosity. Mostly on her part for Iruka has truly tried to make amends and Maiko knew she eventually would have to tell him she already has forgiven him fully. But it was still fun to see Iruka squirm at times when he thought he said something wrong. She has spent way too much time with Anko.

"Sandaime-sama, Iruka." Maiko greeted impassively, but inside she had a bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Maiko, good you are here. Naruto has stolen a dangerous and forbidden scroll and ROOT fears the worst; that he will try to learn those techniques and take revenge on the village." Hokage-sama stated gravely but hesitantly.

"WHAT!" Both Iruka and Maiko screamed.

"Naruto would never do that! He doesn't even know about his prisoner!" Maiko continued.

"I know Maiko, but Danzo doesn't. This is why I am giving you both a couple of hours to find Naruto and return the scroll back to safety. I shall stall Danzo for as long as possible, I pray to Kami that you two succeed." He said before turning around and leaving the two stunned ninjas. Maiko was the first to snap out of it, but Iruka reacted faster.

"We will have to split up and-" Iruka began to say but was cut off by Maiko performing a summoning jutsu. With a loud poof and the clearing of smoke, a lean and agile Bengal tiger sat in front of them.

"Michi, I need you to track down this person." Maiko stated while pulling out a vile with a golden lock of hair in it. She then proceeded to unplug it and put it in front of the tiger's brownish-pink nose. She sniffed it and took off towards the training grounds.

Naruto slumped against the tree, exhausted and thrilled that he actually got the scroll. He was so smug and content that a purr would be the best noise he could make to express how he felt at the moment.

"Not even Sasuke-teme could accomplish this." Mizuki-sensei told him when the young chunin approached him about getting extra-credit to bump Naruto up to being top of the class.

_Naruto Uzumaki practically bounced up and down in his seat raring to pass the final genin exams. He knew he would pass now that he learned the shadow clone jutsu technique from Maiko. He couldn't believe his eyes hours after she taught him that he actually created a clone that was useable! She too was surprised; it was evident in her face. That was two days ago and he had completely mastered the technique now being able to make up to ten shadow clones of himself at one time. _

_ "Will ya stop moving? It's getting to be REALLY annoying!" Kiba growled at him, trying to hide how nervous he was. Naruto just stuck his tongue out and continued to bounce up and down, impatiently waiting on hearing his name be called out. _

_ "D-do you think w-w-we will be on the same t-team N-Naruto-k-un?" Hinata stammered trying to subside her own nervousness. _

_ "I hope so! If not we can always hang out in between missions!" He said to her but soon regretted it when he saw her frown. Her eyebrows slowly cinched down, her lips tugged in the same direction, and sadness plagued her pale eyes. This expression Naruto never saw before and didn't know how to react to. He wanted to comfort her but didn't know how. So, he remained silent. _

_ "Hinata Hyuga." Iruka-sensei yelled from the enclosed office off the classroom. She then entered the room. Naruto then felt even worse for not wishing her luck. The guilt got worse with each minute she was in there. To his relief Hinata walked out 10 minutes later, a smile on her face and a forehead protector around her neck. _

_ "Great job Hinata-chan!" He said in unison with her friends, but only he hugged her. _

_ "Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called. _

_ "Good luck Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered demurely to him. He grinned a guilty grin. _

_ "I'm sorry I didn't wish you luck as well." He whispered back. _

_ "Naruto if you don't get in here right this minute I WILL fail you!" Iruka-sensei screamed irritated. With that, Naruto bolted into the small office. At the cramped desk sat Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. _

_ "Now Naruto, you know that to pass you must perform the substitution jutsu, the transformation jutsu, and the clone jutsu." Naruto gave them a cocky grin and went through the motions. He first did the substitution jutsu and replaced himself with the stray chair in front of the desk. Next came the transformation jutsu, and to the relief of Iruka, became the perfect clone of the Third. All of this happened within minutes. He saw the apprehension build in Iruka's face, but he did not see Mizuki's confident and evil grin, or else Naruto's own would have faltered. _

'Eat this Sasuke-teme!'_ He thought and made a cross with his fingers. And, '_POOF!_' a clone appeared. Naruto, both of them, looked at each other expectantly. _

_ "YAHOO!" They both shouted and gave the other a high five. When looking back at the two chunin, they saw amazement and shock on their faces. _

_ "So, did we pass?" One Naruto asked nonchalantly. Both clones knew the answer, but they still wanted to hear it from their teachers. _

_ "Of course you do! In fact you should get extra-credit if anything!" Iruka-sensei said proudly. _

_ "But Iruka… is it enough? The boy's grades are so low!" Mizuki-sensei asked. This worried Naruto. _

_ "Mizuki, that's true, but if he could learn in A-rank jutsu then he should definitely pass. Even you and I can't do that jutsu! Besides taking tests and having book smarts doesn't make a ninja, it just helps." Iruka replied. Mizuki was overruled and he knew it. So he nodded his head reluctantly. _

_ "Congratulations Naruto, you are now officially a genin ninja of Konoha." Iruka-sensei told him while handing the forehead protector to Naruto he has always dreamed of ever since he met Maiko. Hastily he threw his goggles off his head and replaced them with the protector. Afterwards he quickly grinned at the two ninja in front of him and then ran out of the room to celebrate with his friends. _

_ Hours later, to Naruto's joy, all of his friends passed. To celebrate they all played on the playground at a nearby park ditching school early. They were playing ninja and laughing their heads off when Mizuki approached them. _

_ "If you want me to take those protectors back I will, if not then run back to the Academy and wait for your classmates to pass before Iruka notices you all left." He said and they all started running but when Naruto passed him, Mizuki held out his hand to slow him down. "Naruto I wish to speak to you privately." _

_ "O-okay" He stammered. Naruto was nervous as to why Mizuki-sensei wanted to talk to him alone, but not wanting to have his protector revoked he agreed. _

_ "How would you like to earn some extra-credit that will make you top of the class, even higher than Sasuke?"_

Naruto obviously leapt at the chance to beat his rival, as well as make his grades go up to make Maiko proud of him. All he had to do was steal a scroll without anyone finding out. To keep it that way, Mizuki suggested that Naruto use a clone to take his place in class. He at first felt bad about lying to his friends through a clone but he didn't want to share this opportunity because he wanted to prove himself to everyone in the village.

_ He followed Mizuki-sensei's directions to where the scroll was hidden to a tee. Naruto was shocked to find out that it was a large vacated mansion he was to break into. As Naruto looked upon the mansion he couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging; like he has been there or was meant to be there. He jumped the white picket fence, shaking off these confusing feelings, and landed in a bush full of roses. He cut himself all over, blood oozing out mostly from his arms and legs. But the injuries quickly healed themselves like usual. He ran through the spacious and green yard up to the bright white home. As he got closer, the more inviting the place felt. It was calling to him, what was stranger was he opened the door to find it unlocked. _

_ Naruto walked into the airy hallway; the walls were a pale yellow and the floors were a warm tan hardwood, most likely oak. He slowly walked down the hallway, looking into open rooms, passed a kitchen and straight to a stairway. But all along the walls were pictures; pictures of a man and woman. The man was tall with spiky blonde hair as bright as Naruto's and blue eyes to match. Most of the time the man was standing next to a woman with brilliant red hair. _

_ "Beautiful." Naruto whispered as he slightly traced her hair in his mind. Her brilliant green eyes called to him, he could tell that the two were in love. He felt ashamed that he broke into their house and disturbed their sanctuary. But as much as he wanted to turn around and run away, something propelled him further. _

_ At the end of the hallway next to the stairs was a door. On this door was a piece of paper with weird symbols and squiggles. Naruto walked right up to it and rubbed his hand on it just to feel the paper and if anything was hidden underneath it. When he removed his hand, he saw he accidently smeared his blood on it. He gasped unsure what to do, but strangely enough the paper just absorbed the smeared blood and the door opened, revealing a brilliant library. _

_ Naruto's feet got caught up between themselves causing him to stumble into the large hexagonal room. On each wall were rows upon rows of books and scrolls except for the wall with the door he just entered. Above the mahogany bookshelves giant windows let in the sunlight to illuminate the room. The desk and floor was also made out of mahogany wood. Naruto circled the room starting from his left. He loved the warm atmosphere the library created. As he was looking at all of the various scrolls and books, he stopped at the desk and sat down in the green cotton chair. _

_ Naruto looked at the desk with its sprawled out papers and pictures. He took a closer look at the pictures. One was similar to the other in the hallway, involving the man and the woman. But this time the woman was pregnant, very far along by what Naruto could tell. Next to it is a picture of the same man and woman but with Maiko's sensei! She looked like the exact replica of the man; they must have been brother and sister. Guilt seared through Naruto, making him rethink his decision again. But on the other side of the desk he saw a scroll peeking out behind two other pictures; this time the man by himself with his sensei when he was younger and another of him with his own genin team from what Naruto could interpret. Naruto grabbed the scroll and saw that it was actually really big and had the markers that Mizuki-sensei told him about. _

_ Swallowing his guilt he threw the scroll on his back and took off before he doubted himself into losing the extra-credit opportunity. He ran as fast as he could and only stopped right outside the academy walls on a tree branch to catch his breath. _

_ He looked through the window at his class and smiled a little at how rowdy his friends were. But then he looked at Sakura and was awestruck. She looked almost exactly like the redheaded woman in the pictures at the mansion. Well, except for the pink hair but either way both colors are exotic. Probably what got Naruto the most was how green both of the two female's eyes were and that is when Naruto fell in love with the pink haired kunoichi. He knew he was staring at her way too long and knew that if he stayed there any longer than he would definitely be caught. So he headed towards the meeting place Mizuki-sensei made for them._

Naruto's stomach has butterflies every time he imagines Sakura in his head and wonders if this is what love feels like. He's asked Maiko plenty of times, but she said that he would know undoubtly when it happens to him. So Naruto just assumed that what he was feeling was love towards the green-eyed kunoichi. Too bad she was infatuated with that damned Sasuke. Another reason to despise and beat Sasuke Uchiha. To pass the time Naruto decided to look at the scroll he retrieved.

Reading through it he saw a familiar jutsu: the shadow clone jutsu. He grinned knowing that he already knew how to do something in the scroll. But he was fascinated by the other highly complicated jutsus; one even gave the user the ability to teleport from one spot to the other! Naruto really wanted to learn that one, and thought of all the things he could do with that jutsu. While musing over those thoughts he heard a twig crack and looked up to find Iruka in front of him with a mixture of worry and anger on his face.

"Iruka-sensei, did I pass?"


	7. Enter: Naruto Uzumaki Part 2

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review!**

**luvs, **

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Enter: Naruto Uzumaki Part 2

"Did I pass?" Naruto asked innocently enough that Maiko was shocked. She was so shocked she remained hidden, waiting for Naruto to explain further. She was shocked even more so when she saw the scroll from where she was hiding.

'_This explains how he got the scroll so easily_.' Maiko thought noticing the sacred scroll of seals that was supposed to be locked away in the Fourth's mansion. '_Tread lightly Iruka, for Naruto can release the Kyuubi accidently if he gets angered too much_.'

"What are you talking about?" Iruka questioned. Maiko sighed exasperatedly remembering how blunt men can be. That's when she felt another chakra presence, looking diagonally to one of the trees she saw Mizuki throwing his kunai towards Naruto and Iruka.

"Nice job in finding our little hiding place." Mizuki commented, Maiko seeing how all of the kunai in his hands were not directed to be deadly decided to stay put to see how it goes down. What she couldn't help was the killer intent that was most likely rolling off of her in waves. She tried to keep it minimal though so he couldn't guess where she was hiding in the bushes.

"Mizuki told me that if I retrieved this scroll and learn something from it I can get extra credit and get a higher grade than Sasuke-teme!" Naruto explained further. Maiko felt her blood drain away from her face. She couldn't believe she didn't realize what Mizuki's plan was the moment he came to the clearing. She can tell that Iruka felt the same way by the way Iruka rounded on Mizuki. Maiko felt worse for Naruto as he watched the two fight.

To her horror Mizuki began to talk about that night twelve years ago. If it could get any worse it just did. Maiko didn't want Naruto to find out about his prisoner at this age, especially in this manner. What destruction it could do to Naruto emotionally, mentally, and physically could be disastrous. So she finally stepped out of her hiding place when Mizuki started to talk about the nine-tailed fox.

"That is enough Mizuki. It is forbidden to tell Naruto this." She stated in a cool and deadly tone. Her vision was turning from a faded pink to a bloodier red as the seconds passed from Mizuki's astonishment of her being there.

"Maiko-chan! H-ow l-l-long have yo-u be-en hiding?" Naruto asked, trembling a bit from nervousness. She could tell how frightened and confused he was right now and she had to suppress the urge to kill Mizuki at the moment. Instead she turned to Naruto and silently she went over to him and asked for his protector.

"You will get it back after this is done and we have a little talk about your actions here tonight." Maiko explained further and he realized this as a punishment. She hoped this would take more precedence in his mind than wondering what Mizuki was talking about. Unfortunately, Mizuki did not help her case by continuing on about not trusting her or Iruka.

"Naruto, don't listen to her or Iruka. They both hate you and would kill you in a heartbeat if they could! See twelve years ago-"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Maiko screamed and began to attack him but anger and grief clouded her mind and made it harder to hit Mizuki. She was not in control of her body and was slower and clumsier from inner emotional turmoil. He kept dodging and told the story about that night twelve years ago, clearly enjoying the look on Naruto's face darken and how Maiko made more and more boneheaded moves as she grew more distracted. She knew attacking Mizuki was not going over well, especially how it was probably sending Naruto the wrong message. Maiko stopped her onslaught and tried to explain to Naruto everything and regain control of herself.

"What he says is true, my team and Iruka's family was killed that night... and the Kyuubi is inside of you..."

"Now that is enough for you Maiko. Naruto doesn't need to know all of this, only that everyone in this village hates him and that he is going to die tonight." Mizuki reached for his massive shuriken and flung it towards the boy. Both Maiko and Iruka went to shield him, Iruka moving the slowest ended on top. But with her lightning fast reflexes, Maiko took Naruto's forehead protector and used it to cover the spot the shuriken was going to hit on Iruka's back.

It split the headband into two but stopped the massive shuriken from hitting any of Iruka's organs. Iruka, ignoring his wound and how deadly the situation was, began to tell Naruto his own story. As the tears ran from his face onto both Maiko and Naruto, Mizuki just chuckled and planted even more doubt inside the young boy's head. It was effective as Iruka, Maiko, and Mizuki watched Naruto run off with the scroll.

"I will finish you two off after I get the scroll and kill Naruto Uzumaki." Mizuki stated before following Naruto. Maiko gently lifted Iruka off of her, but not as gently as she thought by the way Iruka groaned.

"Go on ahead of me. I will just slow you down." Iruka moaned and Maiko would have agreed with him if she didn't see how much blood he was losing from all of his wounds.

"We are going to do this together because if I leave you here you will bleed out and possibly die. I have a plan but we need to trust each other. I have fully forgiven you for the past year now and I need to know if you trust me." She said fiercely. He nodded his head and allowed her to transform him into a replica of the scroll and herself into Naruto. She once more gently picked him up and dashed through the trees trying to catch up to Mizuki and hoped that he hasn't found Naruto yet.

It seemed like eternity for her as she ran and leapt from tree to tree. The night was growing longer and there was no sign of either Naruto or Mizuki. Maiko's worst fears of losing Naruto forever seemed more and more likely and darkened her own mood. The moon crept slowly over the horizon as the minutes turned into hours of a seamlessly endless chase. When it looked as if she would lose all hope, Maiko spotted Mizuki. Quickly she was able to outstrip him and waited for another ten minutes before appearing in front of Mizuki as the real Naruto.

Silently, Mizuki transformed himself into Iruka and caught up to them. He tried to persuade the transformed Maiko into giving him the scroll. Maiko used all of her might to keep the distraught face and not smile or crack up at how Mizuki has fallen into her trap or rip his throat out at the present moment. When he positioned himself in front of her, she shouldered him in his sternum trying to crack it and hit one of his organs. Instead it just got the wind knocked out of him and all three landed in another clearing inside the dense wood of the training ground. The moon was setting and barely illuminated them but it was just enough so that when she transformed back Iruka and herself into their normal selves Mizuki knew he was duped and caught.

"I will not allow you to lay one finger, toe, or body part of yours on Naruto or the scroll." Maiko growled at him. This time she did not turn her back to Mizuki but stepped slightly in front of Iruka just in case Mizuki tried to attack him. Noticing Iruka's pale face made Maiko feel even more urgent in killing Mizuki and then finding Naruto so she could get Iruka to a hospital before he bled out.

"Come on, we both know that Naruto at this very moment is plotting his revenge on the village and will mess with the scroll more, unleashing the beast. Then again he already is one just in human form. You saw the look in his eyes when he ran away; it was the look of a monster." Maiko was about to protest and then rip him limb from limb until she heard Iruka speak.

"You're right. That is what a monster would do."

"Iruka! Do you really see Naruto as that? How many times do I have to tell everyone he is not a monster! If he was would you really think the Sandaime would let him run around innocent people or their kids? Do you think I would have welcomed him with open arms and let him sleep under my roof?" Maiko rounded on him. Iruka gave her a look to shut up before he justified himself.

"I know Naruto is not a monster, he is just like every other kid, and I believe in him." Is what he gasped out with a more audible hiss of pain from over exerting himself by trying to sit more upright against the tree. Maiko couldn't help but beam with pride and add her own little speech to Mizuki who scoffed at them.

"I do as well. When I first met Naruto I did not see the Kyuubi, I saw a kid. That is how I have always seen him. He is my brother first, my friend second, charge third, child fourth, and so on and so forth. Even then I don't see him as a monster, just the jailer to the beast. That means I will protect him with my life if I have to." Iruka grunted with agreement.

"I can make that happen." Mizuki stated, Maiko prepared herself by lowering into her unusual fighting stance but then Naruto appeared. She cursed herself more at not noticing his chakra signature. It looks like she will have to meditate more so she will never run away with her emotions at a crucial moment like this again. She would never forgive herself for letting Naruto get hurt or killed just because she couldn't keep herself in check while fighting.

"You will not hurt my sensei or my sister OR I WILL KILL YOU!" The dirty and sweaty boy boomed. His whisker marks lengthened and became more pronounced. Maiko noticed his canines being a fraction bigger and sharper than normal and the rage in his eyes were more intense than she has ever seen. Clearly it was not the same Naruto she knows and loves. She then felt an unexpected prick where her scar is.

_Is he connecting with the fox? But he still seems in control? I need to end this quickly before he unleashes the demon within._ She thought and her heart raced. She tried to move but the killer intent of Naruto's rooted her to the spot.

"Bring it kid, not even your one shadow clone will save you."

"Good thing I can make more than one." Naruto retorted and made what seemed over a thousand clones in the small clearing. Not even ten minutes later he released all of his clones to reveal a severally beat up Mizuki.

"Hehe, I went a little overboard." He chuckled as he looked at the two ninja's stunned faces. Maiko was able to move again and the little boy she took in all those years ago resurfaced. The sunlight peaked through the trees revealing a tired genin. The night's events clearly took a toll on him.

"That's alright kiddo, come here." Maiko said and hugged the boy tighter than ever before. He mumbled something about not being able to breathe before letting go.

"Naruto come here and close your eyes." Iruka asked and Naruto obeyed. Maiko was about to cry watching Iruka struggle with his protector knowing what he was going to do. She just walked over quietly and helped him take it off and tie it around Naruto's head. When Naruto opened his eyes and realized this he jumped into Iruka's arms thanking him.

"How about we all go to Ichiraku's tonight?" Iruka groaned as Naruto shifted in his embrace to look at Maiko for approval.

"After we take Iruka to the hospital to get healed and checked up on." She laughed more when Naruto leapt into her arms with a squeal of delight. She thought that they could talk the next day about his actions and punishment, right now she was just happy that nobody died and that the Kyuubi wasn't released.


	8. My Name is Konohamaru

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue **

**Please Review!**

**luvs, **

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

My Name is Konohamaru 

"Um... Onee chan... I know I'm still grounded but I made a new friend today and I was wondering if I can invite him over for dinner tomorrow." Naruto hesitantly asked Maiko as she was making dinner. Ever since the Mizuki incident he has been grounded from leaving the house or hanging out or talking to his friends. To keep an eye on him while she was at work the two tigers, Tora and Byakko, have been tailing him. As their payment they get to stay for dinner, which Maiko makes since Naruto is also banded from Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

"If you know you are still grounded then why are you asking me this?" She replied evenly enough as she flipped over the pork chops before putting them in the oven. Since then she also has been stricter about who he talked to and what he wanted to do. Naruto saw this as her becoming more of a mom than the older sister he saw her as.

"Well, I feel bad for the kid and wanted to give him a nice meal." Naruto replied, looking at the tigers for support. Both of them met Konohamaru and know the kid's story and why Naruto liked him so much. Naruto just wasn't sure if they liked the kid or not.

"Konohamaru is a nice boy who would benefit much more eating with us than it would be a negative for breaking Naruto's grounding sentence for a night." Byakko stated diplomatically in which Maiko agreed to after ten minutes and a long stare down at the tigers. When she turned her back to get dinner, Naruto hugged the overgrown feline to show his appreciation.

"YO! Konohamaru! You want to have dinner with my sister and me tonight?" He called out after re-entering his photograph to the Hokage the next afternoon. He caught the kid trying to sneak in there again.

"Really? That would be awesome! But Ebisu would have to come with." He added a little dejectedly. Naruto agreed to it to get the kid to smile again, plus nee-chan will be there to keep the bastard in check. He can only imagine what Maiko-chan would do to the man if he said anything insulting or did anything hostile towards him. Despite being stricter about his movements she has also grown more protective. If one person so much as hissed towards him, her killer intent would seep into their general presence scaring them off. She also taught Naruto how to whistle. If he made a certain whistle she would be there in a heartbeat, ready to take out anyone whom he viewed as a danger to his well-being.

"Just make sure to be over around 6." Naruto added to him as he saw the kid run into the Hokage's office telling him the news about having dinner over at Naruto's house. He himself couldn't help but chuckle at the kid's over enthusiasm. He wondered what Maiko would think of the kid. She seemed to like everyone in the village well enough as long they don't threaten Naruto but he has only met two of her friends, one of them being his sensei. So he really couldn't tell if the general populace liked her back.

Later that night the boy and his trainer arrived promptly at 5:55 right before Maiko placed dinner on the table. So it was Naruto who had to open the door to the hostile trainer and the kid about to drop the carrot cake all over himself because he was too excited to see where Naruto lived.

"Hello Ebisu, and who is the young man before me?" Maiko smoothly asked for introductions and took the cake out the boy's hands before the three males could say anything to one another. It was spooky how she can appear out of nowhere, another skill she gained after that night. Naruto wasn't sure if he should thank or yell at Mizuki for the change in Maiko.

"This is the honorable grandson." Ebisu said icily making Naruto's blood boil at how rude he was being to his sister. If she wasn't there he would have told him off and used his harem jutsu to scare off the pervert again.

"And does the honorable grandson have a name or is it honorable grandson? If so I have severe doubts on your mother and your grandfather's judgment on names." She continued on ignoring Ebisu. Both guests were too aghast at her bold move and how skillfully she used it.

"Konohamaru." Naruto replied for the kid who apparently was too shocked to speak.

"Well it is nice to meet you Konohamaru. I have heard nice things from Naruto, Tora, and Byakko; my tiger summons." Ebisu snorted once but stopped immediately when the tigers growled at him. They were up until that moment hidden in the kitchen but showed themselves at once feeling the animosity grow between Ebisu and Maiko.

"Why don't you give Konohamaru a tour of the house? Ebisu and I need to chat before we all eat dinner." Naruto gave Konohamaru a tour like Maiko asked guessing that she was giving Ebisu a talk about manners. Naruto guessed right when he and Konohamaru returned and settled themselves down to dinner seeing Ebisu's face drained of all color and sitting extremely stiff next Maiko-chan and kept looking at the two felines sitting on either side of her. His eyes rhythmically followed the swish of their tails.

"I hope you like beef stew Konohamaru." She stated as she served everyone. Maiko ignored Ebisu and how different he was acting before Konohamaru and Naruto left them alone. Naruto tried not to laugh as Ebisu flinched when Maiko accidently touched him when handing him his dinner.

"Hey, Naruto, is she one of those people you were talking about? The one that respects and loves you?" Konohamaru whispered a little too loud for Maiko looked up at him strangely.

"Yup, she took me in when I was five and has been there for me ever since. She's practically my older sister with motherly tendencies or else I would have gotten away with this awesome prank of painting on the Hokages' faces on the mountain." He replied embarrassedly. But he returned to normal and began to laugh along with Maiko at Ebisu's face of outrage and Konohamaru's face full of awe.

"That is very disrespectful Naruto, how would you feel when your old or passed away that a young prankster drew all over your face? I don't know if you know this but it is his dream to become Hokage one day. What about you Konohamaru? What is your dream?" She asked making the boy open up more seeing how he has been strangely quiet the entire evening thus far.

"I'm going to be Hokage too!" He said so fiercely that she agreed that with his attitude he would succeed. The rest of the night was spent in comfortable chatter until it was nine and Konohamaru began to yawn ferociously.

"Well it's time for me to get Konohamaru home before his mother and grandfather begins to worry, thank you for the dinner, good bye." Ebisu said rather quickly before exiting to wait outside for Konohamaru.

"Yes, thank you for the amazing dinner! You two are the best! Can we do this some other time?" He asked eagerly. The young wanna-be ninja looked up at the kunoichi giving her a puppy dog look he knew always worked with his family.

"If you wish Konohamaru, but not too soon, I will talk to your mother first." She replied to the young boy but only the fact that she said yes registered in his mind as excitedly hugged her and left.

"I now know why you like him so much. That boy has so much respect and admiration for you, Naruto. What you did by inviting him over was very nice of you. Your grounding will be finished the day of your orientation." Maiko told him, making this night even better.

"ARIGATO ONEE-CHAN!" The twelve year old squealed before running off to get ready for bed.

"You sure that was smart Mai-chan?" Tora asked and she just nodded before saying good night to them as well and retiring for the night.


	9. Choosing the Teams

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue **

**Please Review! **

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Choosing the Teams 

Kurenai Yuhi nervously started to twirl her hair. Her eyes were trying to spot warm chocolate brown hair amongst the sea of jounin assembled in the tiny room. She was excited that she would be a sensei and wanted to share it with her best friend. Maiko promised she would be there so why she wasn't there yet was bothering Kurenai.

"Relax Kurenai. I bet your team will be amazing." Asuma said to her while putting his rough hand on her shoulder to reassure her. She turned and gave the man a warm smile hoping that her racing heart wouldn't give her away.

"That's not it, but arigato." She said and quickly faced forward before she started to stare at his handsome face.

_ I don't know why I can't act normal around him! He must think I hate him or something. At least that's what Mai-chan and Anko keep telling me. UGH!_ She berated herself mentally.

"It's alright Asuma. She was worried about me; I am running a bit late." Maiko's voice rang through the crowd. Once Kurenai spotted her friend, she grabbed her and gave her a big hug. She knew about the Mizuki incident but has not been able to see her due to her working late so much this past week or two and then Naruto being grounded so he couldn't hang out with Hinata-chan.

"Is everything ok?" Asuma asked not sure what was going on between the two kunoichi in front of him.

"Nothing's wrong. Naruto is still grounded and tried to pull the whole sick ruse. Naruto is even more restless now that his sentence will be up tomorrow. I hope Tora and Byakko can handle him, they don't realize it yet but they can be extremely soft on him." She said with a knowing smile. Kurenai and Asuma nodded their heads, Kurenai in agreement and Asuma just following Kurenai's lead.

"Seeing how most of you are here, let's begin. Iruka if you would please name the teams." The Sandaime exclaimed after getting comfortable in his seat. An hour passed and to Maiko, it seemed as if Iruka was listing the teams off at random. Finally he got to the names the three jounin were interested in.

"Team 10's jounin will be Asuma Sarutobi. The genin will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

"I see that they are hoping to repeat the success their parents had together." Maiko whispered and Asuma and some surrounding jounin grunted their agreement. This entire time everyone in the room was silent except for the few sporadic congratulations.

"Team 8 will be headed under Kurenai Yuhi. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and... Shino Aburame will be the genin squad."

"Damn, I hoped Naruto would be a part of my team." Kurenai muttered while Asuma patted her on the shoulder for a second time that evening. Thankfully he was standing behind her so he couldn't see the pink creep up to her face.

"The three combined would make a great tracking team. I wonder who Naruto's sensei could be then." Maiko commented only to have her question answered.

"And last but not least, Kakashi Hatake will be the leader of team 7. He will be teaching Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." Before Iruka finished saying Naruto's name a huge uproar began.

"Don't put that monster on the same team as Sasuke!" Was the general theme of what the crowd was shouting. With chairs and other objects being thrown across the room, Asuma, Kurenai, and Maiko sat in the back waiting for everything to calm down. It seemed that the Hokage had the same idea.

"I see no problem with this grouping. Iruka please give us your reasoning behind this decision." The Third said after thirty minutes of uproar. She couldn't help but feel bad for her friend but being a true shinobi Iruka gulped but nodded his ascent.

"Sasuke Uchiha is one of the best students in my class, Naruto Uzumaki is the opposite. This I believe would balance it out so that no team would have an edge over another." He explained but Maiko knew that was definitely not his intentions. He thought with Uchiha on Naruto's team Naruto would grow stronger. In Maiko's opinion, Naruto has enough chakra to power the city; control is the key lesson Naruto needs to master. This is quite evident when Naruto took out Mizuki and didn't even bat an eye after dispelling hundreds of his clones. She didn't complain or challenge Iruka's decision though. She was curious to see how this team works out.

Sasuke Uchiha is the genins' resident genius according to the rumors amongst the village. To Naruto he is a vain, arrogant, jerk who thinks he is the best ninja ever to exist. Maiko wasn't sure if he was exaggerating but if Sasuke Uchiha was anything like his father than she wouldn't be surprised. Then there was Sakura, Naruto's current crush, who is all book smarts and has her head in the clouds with notions of a romantic life being a ninja. Maiko thought she was a nice enough girl, but not for Naruto. She doesn't know what spurred this sudden attraction; she just hoped he will get through this crush phase fast. Even though the grouping was interesting all on its own they were thrown under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake.

Maiko hasn't seen nor heard about Kakashi Hatake for twelve years now. Well other than the rantings from Gai. But it is always the same about how cool and aloof he was. Maiko only cared if he will notice Naruto and his obvious lineage. Even more curiously she wondered how he will react to the strange dynamic of his new team. If he was anything like the old days he was going to have a handful with Naruto. Maiko smiled outwardly at this.

"Penny for your thoughts Maiko-chan?" Asuma asked her after the meeting was called to an end and people were filing out. Maiko could hear them mutter something bitter and rude about Naruto being on the Uchiha's team but at the moment she didn't care. As long there were no threats Maiko didn't take any notice of it.

"Just thinking of how much of a handful Naruto will be for Kakashi." She chuckled and Kurenai joined in. Asuma never really met Naruto so he didn't understand but his mood clearly brightened with Kurenai's laugh. Maiko truly wished one of them would just ask the other out, but not wanting to be rude or nosey left it alone. Instead she contented with herself with imagining the little tykes they could produce.

If they had a daughter Maiko imagined her to have Asuma's beautiful blue hair and bone structure with Kurenai's skin tone and violent red eyes. Their son would look like Asuma but with Kurenai's black hair and slim physique. Either way it went they would produce some good looking kids in Maiko's opinion. This of course she never talked about unless alone with Anko-chan. The two were truly amazed at how long Kurenai and Asuma have danced around it and had many a long, and sometimes drunk on Anko's side rather than her's, talk about it.

"Well I will give Kakashi the heads up when I tell him about his team." He replied heartily.

"NANI? He isn't here?" Maiko asked incredulously and snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, I expected him to be late not to miss the meeting." Kurenai responded.

"He said he saw a black cat or walked under a ladder, something along those lines." Asuma ruefully answered. This seemed peculiar to Maiko but not surprising to Kurenai.

"Him being late, let alone missing the meeting altogether with such a lame excuse does not sound like the Kakashi I used to know." Maiko stated hoping for one of them to explain.

"How long has it been since you last seen him?" Asuma asked.

"Twelve years at least."

"Wow. Both of you sure have changed a lot." Asuma replied.

"I beg your pardon; I don't think I have changed at all." Maiko retorted.

"Your clueless aren't you?"

"What do you mean Asuma?"

"How should I put this? Physically and fighting-wise you are not your same old self. You are bit of a legend or part of a lot of gossip in this village. Especially amongst the men." Asuma said embarrassedly. Maiko and Kurenai both knew better than to think he liked Maiko more than as a friend but anybody else would have been suspicious at the statement.

"Um... Ah... Thanks for the update." Maiko replied back awkwardly realizing for the first time how different she really was. She looked down at what she was wearing and thought back to twelve years ago. Her hair is definitely shorter and the clothes she wears now is radically different from the cute and non-exposing attire she had when she getting used to her still growing body.

'_If I have changed this much I wonder what Kakashi looks like now?'_ She mused for a couple of minutes. But no matter what she envisioned it just didn't seem right in her brain. '_I guess I will just have to wait until I see him.' _

"Weren't you just telling me, Maiko, that you are quitting the interrogation unit?" Kurenai asked trying to break the silence that came over the three.

"Yes I am, the day after tomorrow actually. Then I will be just a regular jounin who can be sent on missions or do some other work around here." Maiko answered and was launched into a whole other topic of whether or not she would want her own genin team in the future or not. Two more hours flew by and Maiko had to go home to relieve Tora and Byakko of their job. With a lot of good byes she left to come home to a still restless Naruto.


	10. a Different Kind of Reunion

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Prologue **

**Please Review! **

**luvs, **

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

A Different Kind of Reunion

Kakashi Hatake just passed his first genin team and wasn't sure how he felt about the three. They clearly brought him back to his own days in a genin squad. Naruto is just like Obito, the talker and class clown of the group with hidden talent and strength. Sakura is like Rin, but Kakashi doesn't remember her ever having that huge of a crush on him even though, like Naruto, it was obvious that Obito had a crush on her. Sasuke was the miniature of himself; arrogant, self-centered, and believed that he is surrounded by idiots or losers. Kakashi liked the fact that he can say he has changed and outgrew those feelings. Hopefully Sasuke can do the same.

"YAHOO!" Naruto continually shouted after they went back and untied him from the post. The excited genin whistled and stopped dead in his tracks. He muttered what sounded like, "Oops".

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura voiced the same question the other two males thought. Naruto muttered something else into his hands. All three waited for an explanation and got one when a beautiful kunoichi appeared out of nowhere.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Why did you call me?" The woman asked in a worried tone. She looked at her surroundings, didn't see anything threatening, and looked puzzled at the young boy.

"Hey Maiko-san." Sakura waved simply.

"Hello, I heard about you and Naruto being on the same team. I'm guessing you're Sasuke Uchiha then?" Sasuke nodded and she continued, "Wow. Asuma is right we both have changed." She directed at Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't have agreed more but was too speechless to say so. With no response she turned back to Naruto and plied his hands away from his face.

"Gomen nasai nee-chan; I was just so happy that I whistled. Nothing is wrong."

"I'm guessing that means you passed the bell test?" The three genin were now speechless as well. Naruto began spluttering about how if she knew this was going to happen than why didn't she warn him. She threw back her head and laughed a good laugh at their expressions. Kakashi loved the sound of her laughter and still couldn't believe that standing in front of him was the same girl he saved twelve years ago.

With a closer look he noticed that her facial structure suited her more now and gave off an ethereal beauty instead of little kid cuteness. She grew taller by at least four inches and her curves have definitely grown out. The provocative midriff showing off her flat stomach, which made her chest look bigger, did not help her case if she wanted to look anything like she did in the old days. Her hair was shorter than before but still framed her face. Only one thing was the same: her eyes. Her startling green eyes still bore into his own, as if staring into his soul.

'_If this is true I wonder what she would see and think of me? Does she approve? Have I changed enough? Have I redeemed myself?'_ Were some of the things that flitted through his head. Looking at Sasuke, who looked like the only one who wasn't that familiar with her, seemed to be in deep thought. Like he was trying to place her or judge her. It didn't seem to escape Maiko's notice either.

"Is there something you would like to ask or say to me?" She asked trying to get Sasuke to spit out what he was thinking and struggling with.

"Demon whore." He blurted out without thinking. Everyone was shocked, the most obviously being Naruto. He was about to tackle his fellow team member if Maiko didn't hold him back.

"I see you still remember what your father thought of me." Was all she said. Sasuke just nodded but didn't apologize.

"Apologize to my sister you teme!" Naruto growled and struggled to get out of her grip.

"He is right, Sasuke. You should apologize for calling her such a horrible thing." Kakashi pointed out and Sakura nodded vigorously not wanting to upset Sasuke but also agree with the others. Sasuke said one but wasn't really sincere about it which upset Kakashi and Naruto. But Maiko accepted it without hesitation and changed topics.

"We should all go out to celebrate. I was thinking along the lines of Ichiraku's, my treat." She said in her melodic voice. Naruto jumped for joy at this, apparently not having any for over a week, and everyone else agreed to it not wanting it to be a hassle or pass up on the offer. The five man group strolled comfortably to the ramen stand and Kakashi listened in on Maiko's conversation with Sakura and Naruto. There was nothing really useful he learned other than Sakura hasn't seen her in a while until she brought up the fact that Maiko was a part of ANBU black ops.

"Actually I quit right before I met up with you guys. As of this moment I am a regular shinobi at the disposal of the Third. So no more masks for me." She explained to the young kunoichi.

"What part of ANBU did you work for?" Sasuke talked to her for the first time since he apologized earlier ago.

"Interrogation," Maiko replied simply and continued to walk with Naruto not realizing that the other three stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh come on, I'm not doing it now nor do I plan on using it against any of you guys unless you betray my trust and this village." She replied simply which was a good enough of an answer for the three to follow her if not a bit more hesitantly.

Kakashi doesn't know why he stopped with the two genin but when she said she worked for such an intimidating unit it stopped him dead in his tracks. The interrogation unit, despite not being as secret as the other branches of ANBU, like the assassination squad he once was in, stilled stroke fear into anyone who has heard a gruesome story of one of their many interrogations. Especially with a legend of Ibiki Morino and his select group of apprentices, one of them being the fearsome Anko Mitarashi. If either two got a hold of you it's better to spill your guts than see what they will use to torture you with. Kakashi might not show this if he ever faced them but he wasn't stupid to ignore that fact of how they became so infamous either.

After catching up to the adoptive brother and sister, the group shortly entered the ramen stand. The meal at Ichiraku's was pleasant enough with everyone able to recount the bell test. Naruto of course overtly exaggerated about his performance which all three of his team members had to right much to Maiko's amusement. Kakashi told her about Naruto's comment about his hair and other insults he said.

"Well I would have to say your hair is pretty unusual." She replied and made the three genin giggle as Kakashi pouted. Whether it was noticeable under his mask he wasn't sure but Maiko just smirked at him. Same old Maiko that is for sure. She continued though with, "But Naruto, never under estimate your opponent. I hope you do know that you only succeeded with that eraser trick because he wanted you to feel cocky and doubt his true skills. A very smooth move I have to admit Kakashi."

He nodded an acceptance at her comment and couldn't help but also see the change in her mentally. Back then she was still as childish and open to anyone who needed help or just wanted to talk. She never thought, or at least demonstrated to him, her intellect in strategy on the battlefield. Then again he never really took any notice of her unless Obito was around. She has no clue how much during those years after Obito's death Kakashi wanted to talk to her about him and how he felt at the moment. Maybe he still can but he will wait until he can talk to her alone.

"May I ask you a question?" Sasuke stated as she was paying the bill.

"Hai, go ahead." Maiko replied with a kind smile. Kakashi almost wished she was smiling at him.

"Why did my father call you a demon whore?" Everyone was silent and flitting back and forth between her and Sasuke.

"How dare your father call this wonderful woman such a horrible thing? You know what she and her squad as genin did for my family, for this village?" The owner began to yell at the genin he earlier ago was so nice too.

"Teuchi-san, it's alright. I'm used to it. He wasn't the only one who called me that and he certainly wasn't the one who started it either. Your father and I, let's say, didn't agree on a lot of things and felt I was a bad influence to anyone in your family I worked with. That's why he called me that. Does that answer your question?" She replied gently and stopped any hostility with ease. Sasuke slightly shook his head in acceptance and spoke no more for fear of the owner becoming angry again. It seemed like the general consensus amongst the group was not to bring it up again. The group disbanded a few minutes later to go to their perspective homes. Well, all except for Kakashi.

He first walked in the opposite direction following Sasuke to the apartment complexes reserved for ninja's who have no family or are too busy to have an actual house to live in and take care. After sometime he went to a separate street leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts and redirected himself to the ramen stand. From there he followed Maiko's scent all the way to her house. Kakashi was surprised at how big her home was. Despite being only having one floor the house took up a lot of space on its lot. Putting his ANBU skills to use once more he silently entered her home.

"Good night Maiko-nee-chan." Naruto exclaimed throughout the comfortably furnished house. Kakashi wouldn't have mind living here himself if he could. Nothing was too fancy or tacky, but lived in. All along the walls there were pictures of Maiko when she was younger to the present moment with Naruto. Most of it was at random but seeing some pictures of her with her friends made him remember his regrets about Obito and her.

"Sweet dreams otuoto." She responded and closed the door to his bedroom. Kakashi quickly hid behind the island separating the kitchen from the rest of the open space. He heard her walk towards the living room and stop next to the small dining table.

"Kakashi, I know you are hiding behind the kitchen island." Maiko whispered to the dark room. Kakashi stood up and stared at the outline of the kunoichi. Carefully she stepped into the kitchen and turned on a small lamp so they could see each other better.

"Learn something new?" Kakashi began.

"Nope, I knew how to do that before I graduated the Academy. The range is what I improved on. Is there something you wish to talk about or do you normally break into people's houses?" She teased as she poured water into a kettle and set it on the stove top to heat. Next she floated over to the other side and grabbed two mugs.

"Just wanted to see if you are ok. What Sasuke said and asked of you was pretty rude and personal."

"In other words you really wanted to know why his father called me a demon whore." She responded with a knowing glint in her eyes.

'_Damn, can she really see through me that easily?' _Kakashi thought but replied, "Mmmhmm."

"Like I said earlier ago, Fugaku and I didn't agree on a lot of things." She reiterated. But Kakashi was not taking an "I'm not telling you" for an answer.

"Disagreement is one thing, calling you something as nasty as '_demon whore'_ is something different altogether." She just looked at him incredulously.

"Why else do you think everyone calls me a demon whore?" She asked simply and left Kakashi speechless. He had no clue as to why anyone would call someone that especially a beautiful kunoichi like her.

"You are either living underneath a rock or just don't listen to gossip much. Even then I thought it would be obvious." She continued. Seeing him not comment either way she tried giving him another hint, "You do know who Naruto is?"

It then hit Kakashi that Naruto was the _demon _container. He knew that everyone hated the kid for it but never knew that when Maiko took him in freely she was ostracized for it as well. Of course when he thought about it further it seemed more logical but then again when Kakashi was around Maiko logic wasn't exactly in the forefront of his brain. By the look in her expressive eyes she knew he figured it out.

"Yes that is the main reason why Fugaku and I never got along. Well, what he made it to appear for the public to accept his dislike for me." She explained no further or made any notion of enlightening Kakashi on what she meant. He knew that going any further would overstepping the boundary line, so he dropped Fugaku from the subject.

"Was it hard hearing people call you that?"

"At first it angered me but overtime you get used to it. I know I have it easier compared to Naruto so I don't complain. It helps that I had my friends for support though, it seems it's the same for Naruto although his worst fear right now is that they will find out and treat him the same way." She replied evenly enough, this time Kakashi saw through her facade.

"Really so if I just randomly called you a demon whore you wouldn't be upset?"

"Hahaha. Touché Kakashi. Just don't let any of the people who already do know that or else I will hear it more often than not." This sent Kakashi reeling at the fact that people still call her such a thing.

"Come now Kakashi, do you really think after 8 years they would stop?" She gawked and showed Kakashi just how perceptive she really was. She added with a chuckle, "You really do live underneath a rock." He laughed with her and realized he really does need to get out and socialize a bit more.

"How have you been these past twelve years Kakashi? I've heard some strange things from Asuma and Gai about you." She turned the tables on him. Asuma he trusted to give her an accurate account of him, but Gai… he shuddered to think about what that maniac told her.

"I don't know what you mean. You need to be a little more specific."

"Well I hear that you arrive late to everything and that your excuses can be quite elaborate and ridiculous. It reminds of someone else from long ago." She responded kindly. Maiko's green eyes captured his and held him there. They stood quietly looking at each other sharing their mutual grief of losing such a close friend and still feeling that lost even though it happened so long ago.

"Obito's habits have been passed onto me yes. I feel as if it's one way of remembering him and honoring his spirit. Why is it I never see you at the memorial or his grave?"

"I used to go all the time but hid in the shadows because I did not want to weep so openly in front of everyone. Ayame-sensei helped me through it so I can go to his grave once a year without breaking down. I go the day of the funeral. For me that is when Obito truly died, not in battle when he was with you and Rin." Tears welled up in her eyes but did not shed them. Clearly she still won't cry in front of anyone. Even if that person feels the same way and wouldn't think worse of her for it.

"I'm sorry Kakashi for bringing it up. I can see that you care for Obito deeply like me." She said knowingly. Kakashi held back the burning sensation of tears forming in his own eyes. It seems he too would not give in to the sadness when in others' presence.

"I understand and I don't take any offense from it." He responded and meant it from the bottom of his heart. Again the two ninja stood in the kitchen in silence staring at each other. It was broken when the kettle whistled and Maiko quickly took it off the flame. Kakashi was about to turn and leave when Maiko stopped him.

"Naruto won't wake up or come to investigate. He will feign sleeping and wait for the enemy to come to him. If I come and tell him everything is all right than he goes back to sleep." Maiko whispered once more and motioned for Kakashi to remain silent as she poured them tea. Afterwards she went to go check up on Naruto.

"It was hard to get him to go back to sleep but at least he isn't as gullible anymore." She replied after returning from the dark hallway within ten minutes.

"Isn't that dangerous? What if someone transformed themselves to look like you?" Kakashi spoke in a hush but serious tone.

"I gave him the safe word before I explained." She answered simply and Kakashi felt an unexpected weight lift off his shoulders. He should have known that with having Naruto live under her roof they would have put safety measures up just in case someone broke in and tried to harm them. If he recalled correctly, something along that line happened years ago.

"So do you talk to Asuma often?" Kakashi asked trying to start up another conversation.

"Hmm? Yeah, he is practically like a brother to me. We hit a little snag when he joined the Twelve Guardian Ninja, but we worked it out and everything else has been good thus far." She replied with a small smile that made him ask, "What?"

"I was thinking how funny it is that we have the same friends and acquaintances, worked for ANBU at one time or another, our senseis were siblings, we live and protect the same village, we are the same rank, and yet it took us this long to actual sit down and have a sensible conversation." As she said this Kakashi couldn't help but agree and laugh along with her.

"Well here's to a talk that took twelve years in the making. May this atrocity never happen again." He toasted to her.

"Here here!" She joined in and both smiled a ghost of a smile they once had twelve years ago, at least.


	11. A Night Out on the Town

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue **

**Please Review!**

**luvs, **

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

A Night Out on the Town

"Hold on Anko! Yeesh! You can wait five more minutes. Now remember Tora and Byakko do a perimeter check-"

"Every half an hour, we know Maiko. Now go have some fun. You deserve it." Byakko replied with Tora nudging her out the door.

"Behave Nar-" She began to say before the new genin closed the door and locked it. He grinned and waved good bye through the window on the left making her two friends laugh. Once they recovered, they dragged her away from her house. The three women in their normal ninja clothes strolled through the streets talking about anything and everything. For Maiko, it was refreshing not having to worry about raising Naruto and could relax.

"So where are we heading tonight girlies?" Maiko asked while she intertwined her arms with her two friends.

"Actually we have a few more people to pick up before we discuss where to go." Kurenai said a bit hesitantly.

"Asuma," Maiko and Anko answered in unison. As Kurenai grew pinker the other two laughed harder.

"Really I don't understand why you haven't asked the man out already!" Anko continued and Maiko nodded her head vigorously in agreement but still laughed. Kurenai was about to respond when Asuma came around the corner with Gai.

"Who should Kurenai ask out?" Asuma questioned with an obvious disgruntled tone. This just made Anko and Maiko double over again, Kurenai blush a deeper shade of pink, and leave the men confused even more so. It took a good couple of minutes for the girls to regain their composure.

"I see I'm not too late to join in on tonight's festivities." Kakashi said appearing out of nowhere. The five just gaped at the masked man in front of them.

"I thought you invited me Asuma?"

"Yeah but I didn't expect you to come." Asuma blurted out but recovered with, "Why did you come? I've asked you before and you have never considered it."

"I'm taking a lady's advice to get out from underneath my rock." The silver-haired ninja answered with an accompanying wink to Maiko. She was left speechless and prayed she wasn't blushing as bright as Kurenai was a little while ago. By the way Kurenai and Anko exchanged looks, she was.

"Kakashi, you and your cool ways… I CHALLENGE YOU TO A ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS CONTEST! THE LOSER HAS TO WALK ON THEIR HANDS FOR THE REST OF THE EVENING!" Gai yelled at him. Everyone, except for Maiko, gave an exasperated sigh at his antics. But all watched to see how it would unfold.

"GAH! How could you know I would choose rock?" Gai asked infuriated at how easily Kakashi won a few seconds later.

"You always choose rock." He simply replied at which Gai groaned and went into a handstand, mumbling on about Kakashi. Maiko couldn't help but chuckle because she has never seen their exchange before.

"Are you going to actually walk on your hands the rest of the evening?" She wondered aloud.

"Yes he is. He always follows through on the extreme terms he sets. After all the times he lost I thought he would lighten up a bit." Anko responded and Gai continued to grumble about how it will only prepare him for their next challenge.

"Don't worry Gai I know you will win sooner or later." Maiko said kindly and kneeled down to pat him on the shoulder. Thankfully he didn't fall over.

"So which bar are we going to hit tonight?" Kakashi changed topics smoothly and got a round of laughter.

"When all of us get together, especially with Anko and Gai, we don't go to a bar. We have our own spot that we hang out at." Asuma explained and started off towards the arena that the village holds major events at. The group made easy conversation as they snaked through the streets. Well everyone but Gai who was too busy trying to stay ahead of Kakashi fueled by Maiko's encouragement.

They entered the arena and made their way to the main box where the Hokage and his honored guests normally sat. Asuma sat in front of the door, Kurenai to his right and Kakashi to his left. Maiko was going to take her usual seat next to Kurenai when Anko said, "Maiko why don't you sit next to Kakashi, Gai can sit next to Kurenai. We don't need him to start another challenge again."

But with the looks Anko and Kurenai were giving each other Maiko suspected something else but couldn't figure it out. So she just followed suit and completed the circle. Asuma proceeded to unseal the secret stash of drinks and snacks that lay in the nook between the door and the corner.

"I'm guessing you guys come here often." Kakashi said while looking at the various stuff like sake, dango, crackers, and other sodas.

"Had to with all the fights Anko and Gai would get into at the bars." Kurenai explained and laughed with Maiko and Asuma at their eruption of excuses.

"So how are having your own genin teams? It's been a couple of weeks under your leadership hasn't it? Any growing pains?" Maiko asked filled with curiosity.

"I have a lazy bum, a kid who just wants to eat, and a girl who only cares about her looks and impressing another genin. But other than that they are okay."

"My team can work together but that's only because two out of the three are submissive and actually listen to me."

"Teamwork is slowly becoming better but your kid is a handful Maiko."

"Welcome to the past eight years of my life Kakashi. What about you Gai? How's your team doing?" Maiko chuckled.

"My team is so strong and is really beginning to tap into their fire of youth! Yosh!" Gai answered fiercely. Maiko smiled and was glad to hear that everyone wasn't having too many difficulties with their teams. Things moved on smoothly from there and everyone began talking about teaching strategies and reminisce about their own genin days. Maiko couldn't help but notice how quiet Kakashi was and felt for the mysterious man she was sitting next to.

She knew how much regret he has about those days and wished she could ease his pain. Despite only talking to him for a couple of weeks now, Maiko has grown an attachment to Kakashi. She chalked it up to the conversation they had after Kakashi accepted Naruto and his teammates as his genin squad. Ever since then they haven't talked so seriously or openly but a new understanding was between the two.

"Look how beautiful the sunset looks." Kurenai said breaking her train of thought and looked up at the sky. Maiko admired it with everyone else. They all sat there quietly listening to the trees sway and appreciate the relaxing evening they were having. That was until Maiko remembered she promised Naruto she would be back home by the time it got dark.

"That's my cue to go." She said and jumped from her seat. She was about to side step Asuma to go through the door when the two other kunoichis stood up too.

"We are going to head out with you. We still have certain plans to make about this upcoming weekend." Anko explained as Kurenai said their farewells.

"Well if that's the case how about we just call it a night then." Asuma stated trying to keep the group together. Although Maiko guessed it was because he wanted to be around Kurenai a bit longer. So everyone quickly cleaned up the box so that no one could tell that they were there or had a secret stash. When the group of friends emerged from the arena they were once again talking about funny stories about their days as genin, or recently with their own genin team. Even Kakashi seemed to join in this time with hilarious stories of Naruto's antics when performing the simple missions they got. Before they knew it they all were back to where they met up not even three hours ago.

"Good bye everyone, we should do this again sometime soon." Maiko stated not wanting to be awkward about how she lived in the opposite direction of everyone else seeing how she had her own house.

"Training at 5 then? The usual place?" Anko asked as both Kurenai and Maiko agreed to their routine work out session, if you could call it that.

"Maybe I should walk you home? I don't want anything to happen to you Mai-chan." Kurenai stated which made Maiko blush a little but feel happy that she had such a good friend who worried for her.

"It's ok Kure-chan, you know that no one has threatened me or done anything out of the ordinary lately." She replied and walked away before any one of them could object. After five silent minutes later, and Kurenai's offer nagging in her head, Maiko decided to check her surroundings for anything suspicious. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and began to pretend that she was massaging her neck when in actuality she molded her chakra into a web at her feet and spread the circumference of it to ten feet around her. At first she was startled at whose chakra presence she felt but then couldn't help but laugh.

"Kakashi if you are going to keep following me home late at night I have to let you know now that doing this is a bit creepy." She stated aloud and felt a swoosh behind her as he nimbly jumped from the tree she just passed.

"I seriously am starting to wonder how you do that and how far you can detect someone's chakra presence." He replied casually when he stood next to her.

"Good luck trying to figure it out, not even Anko and Kurenai has a best estimate and I have been training with them for over 8 years now." She laughed and started walking once more. He followed suit and they just strolled quietly neither not knowing how to proceed. Another five minutes passed and Maiko couldn't help herself.

"Why are you here?"

"Wanted to make sure you are okay." He replied stoically leaving her clueless as to if it was his idea or someone else's.

"What made you think I wouldn't be? If you haven't noticed I'm a big girl now and that means I can take care of myself." She said a bit defensively at the end.

"Well the way Kurenai made it sound it was as if something might happen and I wanted to be there just in case you needed help. And yes I can tell that you are-err- fully grown." The way he said the last part made her laugh.

"You make me sound like I'm some kind of mutant." She barely replied in between fits of laughter.

"That's not what I meant! I was just saying that you- um, grew up nice." Kakashi struggled and Maiko swore he was blushing but his mask covered most of his face so she couldn't be fully sure. His inability to describe how much she changed just made her laugh even more. She expected him to be a bit more suave if he truly read the Icha Icha novels like Naruto, Kurenai, and Asuma say he does. She laughed the rest of the way back to her house and Kakashi followed in awkward silence. He walked her to her door like a gentlemen and waited until she entered her house before leaving.

"Hey Kakashi!" When he turned around she continued, "Next time just let me know that you are going to walk me home. And... You grew up nice too." With that he left but Maiko saw the smile on Kakashi's face and blushed herself.

"OOOOOOOooooooooo," Her audience of two tigers and a hyperactive boy said when she closed the door and faced them making her blush an even more scarlet color.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for bed?" Maiko asked when she saw that it was after nine o'clock. Naruto just laughed at her and walked away while the two tigers continued to give her looks before returning to their own world leaving Maiko to try to regain what's left of her composure.


	12. Dealing with Demons Part 1

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1 : Prologue**

**Please Review **

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343 **

* * *

Dealing with Demons 

Kakashi woke up sore but alert for he couldn't recall the roof he was looking at. That was until a beautiful woman appeared and asked him if he was alright. She had straight black hair that was a little bit longer than Maiko's and a thin physique as well. But he couldn't help but think she wasn't as pretty as Maiko. Kakashi mentally shook his head at how he couldn't seem to stop comparing the women he met with Maiko.

"Yeah... I just can't move for a week or so." Kakashi replied trying to get Maiko's image out of his head and focus on the situation at hand.

"What? The sharingan is incredible, but if it puts that much stress on the body I guess you have to think before using it." Sakura replied and Kakashi finally noticed his team and Tazuna spread throughout the sparsely finished room. Tazuna was leaning against the wall opposite of Kakashi, the two boys were sitting on the ledge where the floor lowered a bit, and Sakura was next to Kakashi's makeshift bed. He could feel the content feeling of overcoming a powerful foe amongst the small group and when Tazuna began to gloat about the defeat of Zabuza, his suspicions were confirmed. Despite wanting to feel the same, Kakashi still shivered at the mention of the Demon of the Mist.

"By the way, who was that masked kid?" Sakura asked.

"That's the mask worn by the Hidden Mist Special Hunter-nin team. They are also known as body erasers. Their duty is to completely dispose of the body without a trace-" He began until another and unexpected voice finished the lesson.

"A ninja's body has within it secrets of the village's ninjutsu. Information on different chakra types, herbs, and other things that will reveal specific information about the village. For example, if Kakashi died the secrets of the sharingan could be revealed. In essence if you don't be careful there's the danger that the enemy will steal you jutsu. A ninja's body can reveal important information. So, by killing and disposing of the missing-nins who have abandoned their village the hunter-nins protect information from getting out. They are specialists who guard their village's secrets. No sound. No smell. That is a ninja's end." Maiko explained as she walked in. Kakashi was speechless and could only stare at the kunoichi who is constantly on his mind. She was dressed in her normal provocative ninja gear and was holding a tea pot in one hand and a tray of cups in another. Kakashi was mentally envisioning her in a skimpy waitress outfit that he imagined when he reads the Icha Icha series. Inwardly he moaned at how arousing the sight was but barely shook his head as a negative when she asked if Kakashi wanted any of the tea she made.

"Aw I wanted to see what was behind your mask. So mean." She playfully teased and made a fake pout as she poured everyone but him a glass.

"Are you sure? I can keep it a secret you know?" She pressed but as much as he wanted to give in he, again, confirmed he didn't want some. She just shrugged her shoulders and glided across the room which made him realize something.

"Wait! How are you here?" He asked Maiko, suspicion oozed in his voice.

"Do you remember what I told you right before you left on your mission?" She easily deflected as it slowly dawned on him.

_ Kakashi strolled to the North Gate and could see his team, Tazuna, and one extra woman assembled and waiting for him. He looked at each individually but couldn't help zoning in on a particular ninja. Today Maiko was wearing a simple sky blue dress that synched at her waist and ended an inch above her knees. It was strapless which meant her cleavage was pushed up and looked bigger to Kakashi. She also wore a white cardigan and matching strappy heels. Maiko's hair, normally down, was up in a high ponytail that let the tips gently sway in the breeze at the area where hair and bare skin met, her bangs still framed her face. _

_ "So guys, what did you pack?" She asked and before the genin could answer, Kakashi cleared his throat while giving her an appraising look. _

_ "I've heard you can be quite late even for missions and seeing how this is their first real mission I thought I could see how prepared they are." She explained. _

_ "I see, that sounds very... responsible?" He said making her laugh which he loved hearing. _

_ "Kakashi I would have you know that raising a hyperactive child changes one's outlook." She retorted but still had a smile on her face as Naruto grinned mischievously with a light blush creeping onto his face. Kakashi nodded and looked at the three genin assembled in front of him while taking quick glances at Maiko. _

_ "Why are you dressed up?" Sakura asked her. Sasuke has barely spoken a word to the beautiful kunoichi after the bell test but Kakashi could tell the kid was trying to figure her out. In fact, the kid does the same to Kakashi from time to time. _

_ "After I see you guys off I have to head to the capital for a mission. Unfortunately for me I have to be a house wife to one of my teammates. Thankfully he and I are friends." Kakashi couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards this unknown teammate of hers. He wanted to be the one she was going undercover with, not escorting Tazuna. What he wouldn't give to be her fake husband. _

_ "You will be back before me right?" Naruto pleaded. _

_ "What? Can't take care of yourself for even one day?" Sasuke scoffed which earned him a nasty look from Naruto. _

_ "Yes kiddo, don't worry. I have been on an undercover mission before." Maiko soothed Naruto's worries. She then turned to Kakashi. _

_ "Can I have a private word with you before you leave?" He nodded once more and walked away from the small group with her in tow, curiosity increased with each step. _

_ "Far enough for you?" He asked seeing how they were a few yards from the gate but still in view of the genins and Tazuna. _

_ "Hai, I want to tell you that despite this being a C-rank mission I gave Naruto a scroll that contains a shadow clone of me, except I sealed even more chakra into this clone so that it will not dissipate as quickly as most clones. It has to be a kill shot for it to break. I told him to use it as a last resort. I want you to know this so you can utilize this if he doesn't." Kakashi was shocked by this. He never expected for her to go this far in making sure Naruto was safe. It seemed Maiko sensed this by her smile and the way she arched her eyebrows. _

_ "I have spent 8 years of my life protecting that kid and I have grown to love him like a little brother. I will be damned to let him get hurt or killed on a mission, especially his first." She responded before heading back to say her good-byes. Kakashi slowly walked back wondering how he could be so transparent to this kunoichi. _

"Now he remembers." She teased some more before sipping her tea.

"When did you open the scroll Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"After you collapsed, we needed someone who knows enough first aid to make sure you were ok." The group soon started small talk about the village they were in. It lasted for about a half an hour before Kakashi drifted off.

It was anything but restful. In his dreams Zabuza's death nagged at him. The entire encounter replayed in his head up to the point he passed out. But something was off. He just couldn't put his finger on it and it was infuriating him to no end. Kakashi knew whatever it was, it was important to the safety of everyone. It got so bad he woke up to find his genin team over him. Naruto shrieked in shock as all three jumped back. Maiko began to laugh from the doorway until she saw his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Concern laced her voice as she bounded over to him and helped him sit up.

"Zabuza's death... It's bugging me."

"Ok... Tell me how he died. What did the Hunter-nin do to dispose of the body?" She tried to coax him to recall the scene. Little did she know she solved the riddle.

"That's it!" Kakashi turned to face her and finally realized how close they were. He could have kissed Maiko right there and then. She sensed this and leaned away a little before Sakura brought them back to the situation at hand.

"What about it? The Hunter-nin killed him with a needle to the neck and disappeared."

"Really?" Maiko questioned them, something lit up in her eyes.

"Yeah, why nee-chan?" Naruto countered confusion evident on everyone's but the two jounin's faces.

"A surgical needle is only deadly if you hit a vital organ and Hunter-nins would know this due to their extensive training on learning the human anatomy." Kakashi explained. Only Sasuke understood while the other two asked for further explanation.

"That means it would be easy to fake Zabuza's death by hitting the acupuncture point in his neck. Also the Hunter-nin didn't dispose of the body right away like one should have. If he or she needed proof then he or she should have cut Zabuza's head off. Clearly Zabuza is not dead and will come back." Maiko clarified with unmistakable tension in her voice.

"How do you know so much about Hunter-nins?" Sasuke directed at Maiko. She did seem to know quite a bit about their procedure.

"Before I joined the interrogation unit I was a Hunter-nin." Everyone gaped at her, even Kakashi. He wondered if she was keeping anything else secret from him. Ever since Kakashi and Maiko reconnected they have been talking about anything and everything. He told her his stint in the assassination squad in ANBU and he thought she told him everything about what she did in the past twelve years, apparently not. Kakashi didn't know why he was so upset by this but he thought that they were getting close.

"I have dabbled in a lot if things and I wasn't a Hunter-nin for long. One year tops, well two if you count the classes I had to take before becoming one." She defended herself more pointedly to Kakashi than anyone else. Despite how upset he was at her for holding back he knew there were bigger things to deal with.

"If Zabuza did go into a death like coma that means we have a week to train you three. And when I say train I mean extreme training." Kakashi said and looked at each person in turn. Sakura and Sasuke looked confused, Maiko amused, and Naruto was pumped.

'_This is going to be one interesting week.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.


	13. Dealing with Demons Part 2

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue **

**Please Review! **

**luvs, **

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Dealing with Demons Part 2

'_This is going to be one interesting week.'_ Maiko thought in unison with Kakashi, running through the possible outcomes of this mission. Her thoughts were interrupted when a young boy entered the room. He wore mostly blue; blue suspenders, blue shoes, and a blue hat that covered his black spiky hair. He claimed that the ninjas were going to die despite Naruto's assurances on the contrary. She saw how riled up Naruto was after the young boy left as abruptly as he came. She wasn't surprised when her otuoto got up to follow him.

"Naruto," Maiko said calmly, gaining his attention. His baby blue eyes met up with her green ones and she was confirmed on how worked up the genin was once more. The two held a silent conversation before he nodded and stalked into the hallway. Everyone else just looked at the kunoichi, expecting an explanation. She just shrugged in turn and put her focus on Kakashi, ignoring Tazuna's apologies for his grandson, Inari.

Maiko started from his head and worked her way to his toes. His silver hair still was in a disarray look that stood vertically on his head. She could fully see his scar which reminded her of Obito and his infuriating mask was still on. What she wouldn't give to rip that off his face and understand what he was hiding. Unfortunately for her, she respected his privacy with the utmost control when she first saw his unconscious body. Maiko was surprised at how worried she was over the usually aloof ninja and checked his deceptively muscled body at least three times before diagnosing his condition as exhaustion. Just remembering how toned his body was under her hands made her want to blush. But she can't help but still worry after him being coherent for more than 30 minutes. Apparently she was obvious to Kakashi.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked in amusement at her blatant staring.

"I've seen better." She teased with a knowing grin and finished saying, "When do you want to start training them?"

"Ouch, that hurt. But I was thinking tonight would be good."

"TONIGHT? You are in no condition to train."

"What if it's simple and you could do the honors of demonstrating." He replied smoothly. Maiko just sighed in defeat and helped him stand up at his request. By the time Naruto came back, Kakashi was propped up by crutches Tazuna's daughter provided. Again, Maiko got a feel of Kakashi's body and used all of her will not to shiver or blush.

"Let's head off into the woods before it gets dark." Was all Kakashi said before hobbling out of the house. The five manned group did not go far, but enough to be surrounded by breath-taking tall trees. Maiko could feel their life vibrating within her.

Ever since she tapped into her blood-line trait, she could feel the trees surrounding her. Each forest had a signature pulse she can tap into and help locate her position. Maiko could also feel what it feels, so if someone was hiding in one she would know. She could also tell how healthy it was. At first she was overwhelmed with this new found connection in hostile territory. But when she got back home, Maiko knew her great-grandfather created the trees of Konoha. They exuded warmth and made her feel safe like she used to when her parents were still around. She could rely on these trees. Now that Naruto was busy as a genin she is able to focus more on honing her jutsu. She could, now, tap into their reserves and gain perspective and was able to extend her reach this past year to be able to connect to forests on the other side of the hidden village. All this made Maiko wonder if her great-grandfather felt this way and could do all of these things as well. No one knew the depth of his mastery of the jutsu, leaving her in the dark on control. Maiko was so absorbed in feeling out the woods she zoned out on the chakra lesson given to Naruto by Sakura and Kakashi.

"I thought this kid would learn at least the basics with you as his guardian." Kakashi stated bringing her back into reality.

"He wants to be a ninja and to be a good one he has to learn how to figure things out on his own. If he asked for help I would but I'm not going to force him to pay attention. If anything I was too busy working on his taijutsu to get rid of his excess energy." She explained and received an understanding nod from Kakashi, who then proceeded to explain the technique of applying chakra to the feet. Maiko saw him inching towards a tree before she stopped him.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What did we discuss at Tazuna's?" She scolded, hands on her hips. He gave her what looked like a sheepish/exasperated smile and gestured for her to demonstrate. Maiko calmly and slowly gathered the chakra at her feet before beginning to walk up a tree. She continued until she was on the underside of a branch.

"So that's how you do that! I'm so awesome I'm going to master this before dinner, believe it!" Naruto said excitedly and started bouncing up and down with glee. She silently groaned at the ridiculous and annoying phrase Naruto coined.

"Use these kunai to mark your progress. You won't be able to walk up the first time so I suggest a running start." Kakashi said and the genin followed his directions. Both Naruto and Sasuke fell on their first attempts and Maiko knew exactly why by what she sensed in their perspective trees. She wasn't surprised until Sakura was on the tree branch next to her. Maiko underestimated the pink haired genin and was appreciative that she wasn't only book-smart. But any good sentiments towards her diminished when she ignored Naruto's praises for the distant and cold Sasuke's inattention.

"Wow, not only does she know a lot about chakra but her control and stamina are quite good. As of now Sakura is the closest to becoming Hokage unlike a certain someone. I guess the Uchiha clan isn't worth much either." Kakashi goaded the two boys and Maiko understood this. She was just annoyed by the pink-haired girl's indignation on Sasuke's part. Maiko realized if she was up there any longer next to Sakura, she might do something she would regret and walked back down the tree. Maiko took her place next to Kakashi and gave pointers to the boys until the sun began to set.

"Maiko, if that hunter-nin works for Zabuza do we stand a chance with just this amount of training?" Sakura asked after collapsing from all the chakra she used up.

"Why would you ask me that?" She responded gingerly after she noticed Kakashi stiffen at her question.

"Well, you were once a hunter-nin so you would know more than anyone else how much we stand a chance." Sakura answered, sounding as logical as ever. Maiko looked to Kakashi for any sign as to what to tell them but he just stared at the genin. She sighed trying to think of a way to put a positive spin on their situation.

"If you master this, you stand more of a chance than before." The three nodded at her before starting up again. Maiko smiled at how Naruto asked Sakura for advice on how to get better. She told Kakashi how she felt but was met with continued silence. She frowned at this and went back to focusing on the genin team.

"Officially I'm stopping this training session for dinner. But afterwards if you want to you can come back out and train some more alright?" Kakashi said after the two boys fell for the thousandth time. They grunted their acceptance and followed the jounins back to the house with Sakura in tow. However, Maiko was focused on Kakashi. Every time she would close the distance as they walked back to the house he would somehow limp faster than her. This annoyed her to no end, so she backed off and gave him his space.

During dinner she sat across from him and next to Naruto, completely ignoring the masked ninja and scolded both Naruto and Sasuke for eating too fast. She even laughed at them when they showed signs of being sick and commended them for still going out to train. For well into the evening Maiko ignored Kakashi by helping Tsunami with chores around the house. She was straightening up the room the previous unconscious Kakashi laid in earlier that day when he limped in.

"I'm almost done here, so don't leave on my account." Maiko hissed before he could turn around to leave. She threw a few more blankets into her basket as he found a spot to settle into. She was going to continue ignoring him but she couldn't help but want to know why.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Maiko spun around unexpectedly and walked back into the room to confront him. Kakashi just stared off into space and acted like she wasn't there.

"Fine! Act more immature than Naruto and Sasuke!" She huffed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kakashi asked quietly. Maiko stared at him in shock, not expecting an answer.

"Tell you about what?" She asked, looking at the aloof ninja, trying to figure him out.

"Your stint as a hunter-nin." He clarified for her, anger and frustration rang in his voice. Maiko closed the gap and kneeled in front of him.

"I like to pretend I was never a hunter-nin. There are bittersweet memories tied to it that can be painful at times to remember." Maiko explained. Kakashi searched her eyes to see if she was telling the truth. But at the moment she didn't care as vivid memories flooded her senses; adrenaline-pumping missions, emotionally charged whispers of sweet nothings, eyes that changed colors, and despair over a relationship that could have never worked out. She tried to resist the memories of the man who was her first in so many ways and the damage he caused. Maiko felt as if she was under his genjutsu once more until Kakashi grabbed her hand and squeezed gently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize..." He began but she silenced him with her free hand.

"You didn't know. How could you? I understand that you were hurt by my indiscretion, and I forgive you for it. Next time you are angry just tell me okay?" Kakashi gulped and nodded, not pushing the fact much to her relief. For the rest of the week the two jounins enjoyed this new understanding between them and focused on Naruto and Sasuke's progression.

It was the last day of the week and Maiko was humming while she folded the laundry. She knew how close the boys were to perfecting the technique by utilizing the tree's perspectives and couldn't believe how the two were making each other to do better and faster than anything she has ever seen. Maiko also knew Kakashi was fully healed by the way he was doing one finger push-ups with Tazuna and Sakura on his back. She watched the sun set and was content with how everything was going according to the plan.

"Can we talk?" Kakashi whispered into her ear and she smiled at how he continually tries to sneak up on her.

"Only if you tell me what you told Inari." She replied and once again tried to get him to divulge what happened a couple nights ago. Inari and Naruto got into a fight over dinner about why he was training so much when Naruto was just going to die. It escalated to Inari screaming at Naruto about how he doesn't know what the little kid went through. Naruto said some insensitive things and left. Maiko was concerned over Naruto and followed him to make sure he was okay.

When she returned she found Kakashi gone. Searching the house she found him talking to Inari, both were just sitting in silence. Maiko could guess by the way Inari looked at her when she joined them that he and Kakashi talked about Naruto and her. Exactly what Kakashi told the kid, she didn't know, but the way Inari acted around her made her curious.

"Nope, not this time. I have something else I want to bring up. It's about you." Kakashi replied with a smile and stayed situated behind her, head resting above her right shoulder watching her continue folding the sheets and putting them in another basket.

"Oh really? And what, pray tell, do I have to do with anything?" Maiko asked resisting the urge to lean into his embrace or become distracted by his breath on her neck.

"Yes... Um... How can I put this lightly?"

"Spit it out Kakashi." She chuckled.

"Alright. I want you to either reseal yourself in that scroll or disperse." Maiko stiffened at his words and turned to face him for the first time since this chat began. She could see regret in his eyes as well as hesitation. It was easy to tell he didn't want to offend her but she couldn't understand why he was saying these things.

"Why?"

"Because I am recovered 100 percent, so there is no reason for your continued help." He replied evenly enough.

"Yes, but you were in that condition because of the man you are about to go up against again. This time he is going to have extra help. You should do the same and keep me here for support. Especially if this person has training as a hunter-nin, you are going to need my expertise." Kakashi sighed at Maiko's response, leaving her even more flustered to the point where she stopped altogether at folding and turned full around to look him dead on.

"Maiko what you say is logical but you are way over the line. Naruto is my student now and when we go on missions you have to trust me and our team to have his back. You cannot be there every time his life is threatened or else he will never become a decent shinobi let alone Hokage. You said so yourself that he has to figure things out on his own as a ninja. So you have to back off and let him grow up." Kakashi replied sternly which infuriated her.

"So you want me to just sit back and wait for you to fall unconscious or worse get killed and have my otuoto die in the process?" She yelled.

"If it comes down to it... yes. Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do-you-trust-me?" He said slowly.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. Either you trust me not to get Naruto killed or not at all. So what is it?" Kakashi grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"I trust you." She whispered.

"Good. Don't be angry with me for this." He said and before she could understand why he was saying this she felt a kunai puncture her stomach. Maiko looked at him in shock and fury and then everything went black.


	14. Iruka vs Kakashi vs Maiko

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review! **

**luvs, **

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Iruka vs. Kakashi vs. Maiko 

Kakashi walked into a room filled with jounins and a few chunins. All were chatting animatedly on why they were called but he just ignored them. He was too busy looking for a dark haired kunoichi with jet green eyes. It had been a week since he stabbed her in the gut to dispel her clone and that was the last time he has seen of her. Kakashi missed Maiko. He missed seeing her smile, her interactions with Naruto, and their conversations that always left him either baffled or amused. Although he didn't regret his actions or reasoning behind why he did it.

Kakashi finally he reached the front of the group and stood next to Kurenai. He looked around once more hoping Maiko would pop out of nowhere and with no indication of where she was he gave out a sigh. Asuma and Kurenai gave him a strange look but dropped it when he didn't explain himself. Kakashi decided to stay close to Kurenai figuring that when Maiko did show up that she would want to be next to her best friend.

"You've been assembled for only one reason. It should be obvious by the members here." The Hokage stated getting the meeting started.

"It's already that time..." Kakashi deadpanned. Despite this news, his mind was in overdrive as to where Maiko could be. Every jounin was supposed to be here so they could be on high alert as to the series of events that were going to take place. Not even Kakashi dared to be late or miss such a meeting.

"It's already been reported to the other countries. I saw them in the village." A ninja in the back reported, but Kakashi barely gave him any credence.

"So when is it?" Her voice rang out from the back. Kakashi turned and saw Maiko shuffle her way to the front. She stood behind Kurenai and Asuma on the other side of Iruka who was directly behind Kakashi. He gave her a quick look over and noticed cuts in her sleeves and a chunk missing from her chain mail on her hip.

"In a week," The Hokage responded and gave her a curious glance while smoking his pipe.

"Wow, that soon?" She deflected both men's looks and waited for the Hokage to exhale smoke so he could speak.

"Well, I'll announce it properly, 7 days from now. On the first day of the seventh moon the chunin exam will commence." When he was done the room burst into full blown whispers. As usual Sandaime-sama let the group settle down before continuing.

"Maiko look like crap what happened to you?" Kurenai asked as the group turned on the beautiful kunoichi.

"I just got back from my mission in the capital. Let's just say that the Samurais guarding the Fire Lord owe us big time." She replied. Asuma was about to ask her something else but stopped when the Hokage brought everyone back to the situation at hand.

"Now first we'll hear from those who are watching over the new genins." Sandaime-sama began. Knowing what to do Kakashi walked forward with Kurenai and Asuma as their names were being called out. "Well? Are there any genin that you would like to enter into this chunin selection exam? I don't have to tell you but, after a genin has properly completed at least 8 missions they may take the exam if nominated. Of course, completing more missions than that is the norm. Now, starting with Kakashi."

"The Kakashi led team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. Under the name of Hatake Kakashi, I nominate them to take the chunin selection exam." He said and wondered how Maiko was taking the news.

"The Kurenai led team 8, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Under the name of Yuhi Kurenai the same as to my left."

"The Asuma led team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Under the name of Sarutobi Asuma, the same as to my left."

"Hmm... All of them... how rare..." The Hokage said and was about to dismiss them until Iruka stepped forward.

"HOLD ON A SECOND!"

"What is it Iruka?"

"Hokage-sama please let me have a word! I may be speaking out of place but most of these nine were students of mine at the Academy. Of course they are all very talented but it's too early for them to take the exam. They need more experience. I can't understand the jounins' reasoning." Kakashi looked past the chunin and stared at Maiko. Her usually animated face was emotionless leaving Kakashi in the dark as to how she feels which was a first for him.

"I became a chunin when I was 6 years younger than Naruto." Kakashi challenged him.

"NARUTO IS DIFFERENT FROM YOU! Are you trying to crush these kids? The chunin exam is..." Iruka fired back.

"They are always complaining about the missions. Experiencing some pain may be good for them... Crushing them could be fun..." Kakashi tried to evoke some form of emotion from Maiko.

"WHAT?" Iruka screamed and Maiko was still quiet.

"Well that was a joke, Iruka-sensei... I can understand your feelings; it must upset you but..."

"Kakashi stop already..." Kurenai interrupted as Iruka groaned, but Kakashi ignored them.

"Stay out of this. They are no longer your students. Right now, they are my soldiers." He finished which sent Iruka spluttering.

"B-but... Maiko you have to stop this madness!" All eyes in the room turned to the kunoichi and waited for her response.

"I agree with Kakashi." She finally stated after a few moments of silence.

"WAIT? WHAT?" Both Kakashi and Iruka yelled in shock.

"You heard me. I-agree-with-Kakashi. He has already given me this speech once and he is right. He is Naruto's sensei now and we have to trust him to know what he is doing or start compiling evidence to the contrary and submit it to Sandaime-sama. Same goes to the leadership of Kurenai and Asuma." She stated leaving the two men speechless. The Hokage nodded his assent and continued on with the nominations. Iruka throughout the meeting looked at Maiko incredulously but Kakashi felt a sense of impending doom.

'_She is compiling a list of things why I shouldn't be Naruto's sensei?'_ He couldn't help but think over and over. It plagued his mind until the end of the meeting. He knew he had to confront Maiko about this but as soon as the ninjas dispersed and Kakashi turned to ask her to talk, she was gone.

"Where did she go?" He questioned.

"She followed the Hokage into his office to give her mission report. Why?" Kurenai asked in return.

"I just need to talk to her about something."

"OOOOooooooo trouble in paradise I see." Asuma chuckled.

"What?"

"Never mind, come on Kurenai I found an interesting restaurant on the outskirts of Konoha. Want to try it out with me?" He switched subjects. Kakashi saw her blush and nod trying not to laugh at the two.

"Good luck mate!" Asuma called out before he and Kurenai exited the room leaving Iruka and Kakashi alone. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Iruka just shook his head and left himself. It wouldn't be another ten minutes until Maiko walked back into the room, by then Kakashi still wasn't sure what he was going to say to her.

"Oh! Kakashi? Hi..." She started awkwardly and looked down to the wooden floor.

"Hey..." Kakashi, himself mumbled in embarrassment at how he couldn't think of anything to say to her.

"I see you're still alive, so that means you saved the village?" She questioned.

"Oh... yeah, we did. I guess your mission didn't go as smoothly as anticipated either huh?" '_At least we are getting somewhere,'_ he thought to himself.

"Haha, no it did not. There was a traitor amongst the Samurais. Unfortunately, we didn't realize this until it was almost too late. But in the end we got the bastard." She smiled uncomfortably and she edged towards the door.

"That's good. Maiko, I was just wondering if you are going to try to get Naruto out of my genin group." Kakashi finally spat it out.

"What? No, I wasn't thinking of doing that at all. Sure I was angry at first with you when I got my clone's memories back but as time went by I understood what you were trying to tell me. You were right; I was overstepping my boundaries by giving Naruto the scroll and then not leaving when you asked me to. I'm sorry, it's just that I have a hard time trusting anyone with Naruto's safety but I am going to get better. You just have to bear with me." Her smile turned into a sheepish one and Kakashi couldn't help but feel elated. So much so he got carried away and hugged Maiko. When he realized this he quickly let go of her. He saw her eyes widen with shock but then she doubled over from laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" He growled, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"Sometimes you can be worse than Gai with how dramatic you are!" She choked out and Kakashi felt hurt. He did not want to be more overdramatic than Gai, ever. He began to pout which made her laugh even harder.

"Am not." He protested.

"Oh yes you are! Come on, you stabbed me in the gut to dispel my clone, called your genin team your soldiers, and now you are pouting like a five year old who didn't get a cookie!" Tears streamed down her face and she clutched her sides. Kakashi immediately stopped the pout and tried to help her keep her balance. After what seemed like 5 minutes of straight laughter and holding onto his arms she finally stopped.

"I was afraid I was going to have to get you to the hospital if you didn't stop soon and I do NOT pout like a five year old who didn't get a cookie." He said as she stood up straight.

"Whatever you say. Besides I think it's kinda cute." With that said she walked out of the room, not even turning around to see a blushing and immobilized Kakashi.


	15. Destiny?

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue **

**Please Review! **

**luvs, **

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Destiny? 

Maiko wasn't sure which was worse; talking about her relationship with Kakashi to Kurenai or physically fighting with Kurenai. Maiko was reconsidering her options as she fled from her sparring partner's deadly accuracy. By her estimates, Kurenai was a kilometer behind and slowly gaining. Maiko doesn't know why no one can just accept the fact that Kakashi and she are just friends and it wasn't going anywhere else. She widened her chakra reach and realized there was a clearing up a head with three teens hanging out there. Maiko didn't recognize their chakra signature.

"Yo! Kure-chan! There are three kids coming up in 3-2-1!" She yelled behind her and burst out of the forest. Quickly, Maiko grabbed two of the unsuspecting kids and brought them down with her as she ducked from flying shuriken. The other teen nimbly back flipped and dodged them.

"TIME OUT!" She called out and caught a kunai aimed at her left shoulder. Moments later Kurenai apparated from a tree, prepared to throw another kunai.

"I thought we had a deal. Either you fight me or we talk." She said calmly but didn't lower her weapon. Her dark haired friend finally spotted the three kids and said, "Oh."

Maiko could finally get a good look at them. The one she didn't take out was a girl with brown hair in two buns. She had the potential to be pretty if she cleaned up a little and flaunted her femininity instead of hiding it. The boy behind Maiko and on her right was a Hyuga. In fact he was the spitting image of her past two genin teammates; Haruka and Hideaki.

She felt her throat tighten with grief while looking at him. But it was strange. In the boy's eyes Maiko saw something dark and cold. The kid had a chip on his shoulder, similar to what she saw in Sasuke Uchiha's eyes. But while Uchiha was bent on revenge, Maiko could tell that as easily as she could see the moon, this Hyuga was bitter about something else. Something he believes he can't fix by the way she could read the resignation in his countenance. It shocked and depressed her to look at him any further so she turned to the second boy.

"You must be one of Gai's students." She managed to say to the miniature of her friend.

'_Even down to the bushy brows.'_ She mused.

"You know Gai-sensei!" The kid exclaimed and began shouting the same _fire of youth_ and coolness speech his sensei is known for. Maiko couldn't help but laugh at this getting surprised looks from the other two.

"Are you going to introduce yourselves or what?" She mused aloud and looked at the odd assortment of teens.

"Tenten." The girl replied, still giving Maiko an appraising look.

"Neji Hyuga." The other boy stated with indifference.

"YOSH! I'm Rock Lee and we are Gai-sensei's genin squad! And you are?" The Gai-look-alike asked with enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm Maiko Senju and this is my friend Kurenai Yuhi." She motioned to herself and her training partner. TenTen and Lee nodded in response. But Neji just stared at Kurenai, who in return was glaring back. "You two know each other."

Kurenai just nodded as a confirmation and Neji explained, "We have differing views on the strength of a ninja."

"How so?" She pressed, curious as to how one teenager could get on the bad side of the generally amicable Kurenai.

"Every ninja has a destiny; whether it is great or small," Maiko agreed with the kid thus far, "and this destiny controls the strength of said ninja. There is no escaping it or fighting it. A genius will always beat a loser." Neji concluded and Kurenai hissed her disagreement.

"What do you think?" Neji asked Maiko, in which she became thoughtful.

"I guess I can understand your logic," She began but was interrupted by an outraged Kurenai and Lee.

"MAI-CHAN?"

"YOSH?"

"Simmer down." Maiko sternly told them.

"But..." TenTen said, understanding where she was going with this. Maiko smiled at her and reconsidered the girl and her potential. That girl definitely is hiding her potential in light of her team which was very interesting to Maiko. What she wouldn't give to take TenTen for a month or so and see how she fairs under her guidance.

"But, I think, Neji, that you are wrong in thinking you know that person's destiny, even if it is your own. No one knows the extent of his or her destiny, let alone anyone else's. So to say that the genius will always beat the loser can be interpreted in an entirely different light. Besides the loser can always teach the genius a few things in my own past experience." She calmly explained and thought of Obito and Kakashi. Neji tsked and shook his head at her.

"And here I thought you were reasonable." He said.

"Well, we can all think and interpret things different. If that is how you feel about destiny than I hope for you to be on the good side of it. It was nice meeting you all and tell Gai I said hello!" Maiko evenly replied and left with Kurenai in her wake. The kid depressed her with his philosophy and she prayed that Naruto would never think like that. It plagued her mind wondering how anyone could feel that way. What they must have gone through to get to that point. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that the two friends were quiet until reaching the exit of the training ground.

"You know, technically since we stopped fighting we have to talk about you and Kakashi." Kurenai finally broke the silence. Maiko sighed.

"There is _nothing_ to talk about." But Kurenai was not going to drop it.

"Oh yes there is. Even Asuma is curious, he told me so last night over dinner. He says that ever since Kakashi became Naruto's sensei he has been more sociable. _Especially_ when _you_ are around." Kurenai added extra emphasis at the end with a small hip check.

"He is just Naruto's sensei." Maiko insisted and fought back the smile threatening to spread over her face at her friend's words.

"Really now?"

"I barely know the guy." She reasoned and Kurenai clucked her disagreement.

"Oh contraire, you were practically attached to the hip of one of his teammates, had the same sensei at one point, and now you are the legal guardian of one of his students." It did sound pretty convincing to anyone who didn't know better.

"Well at the time he didn't give a damn about how close I was to Obito or that I was learning from the Yondaime how to use seals. We haven't talked for over twelve years and then out of the blue he's back into my life. Sure we've talked about what has happened during that time but that doesn't mean I know him. He is still the charming, yet mysterious, Kakashi that everyone knows him as to me. Besides, because he is the sensei of my otuoto I shouldn't pursue anything but a friendly relationship with him and nothing more. That wouldn't be fair to Naruto otherwise." She gushed and immediately felt an emotional release.

"I see. I'm sorry I have been hassling you. It's just... I don't want to see you become an old maid because-"

"Maid?" Maiko questioned and saw Kurenai become flustered.

"Oh, yeah... I forgot about him, sorry. All I'm saying is that you have dedicated your whole life to raising Naruto since you adopted him. Because of this I don't want you to wake up one morning and realize how lonely you are while Naruto is off making a family with Hinata." She felt a hand on her shoulder. Maiko turned to fully look at her friend and gave her a smile.

"Thanks Kure-chan. I understand. So, you have been dining out with Asuma lately huh?" She changed the topic.

"Do not even go there Mai-chan." Kurenai said and blushed a delicate pink.

"What? I don't want to see you dedicate your whole life to protecting Hinata and then realizing how lonely you are while Hinata is off making babies with Naruto." She teased. The two kunoichis laughed heartily at the slight variation of words into the muggy afternoon air and went on their merry way.


	16. The First Test!

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review!**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

The First Test

"Asuma, nothing is going on between Maiko and me." Kakashi repeated himse

lf and sat on the couch in front of an opaque ball that would air the first part of the chunin test. Kakashi extended his arms over the back of the couch so that Asuma had to sit further away from him. The room was filled with jounins from different Hidden ninja villages who came with their own genin teams. The Sandaime thought that it would be beneficial to let the jounin senseis watch the first test so they could see if their genin teams made it through or not. If not, the jounins could leave immediately once their genin team is thrown out.

"Why not?" Asuma countered and took a seat one cushion away from Kakashi's left, outside his outstretched arms as anticipated.

"Because she is Naruto's, _my student_ mind you, legal guardian." He explained yet again.

"Whatever, if I were you I would stake my claim soon or else these foreign ninjas are going to move in." Asuma said with a shrug and lit up a cigarette. Something instinctual inside of him growled at the thought of another man even looking at Maiko in that light, let alone trying to hit on her. But from years of experience with Gai, Kakashi maintained his composure.

"Huh." Was all he said and Asuma frowned at his lack of a reaction.

"Yep. I heard a fellow from the Hidden Cloud last night describe her in perfect detail to one of his buddies. He claimed that if it seemed like she was single he would make his move on her. Said she was one of the finest looking kunoichi he has ever laid eyes on." Asuma stated. Kakashi had the urge to tear apart every Hidden Cloud ninja in the room limb from limb. He still remained aloof on the outside though and just shrugged as a response. He was saved from whatever Asuma was about to say next when figures appeared in the opaque ball.

"Thanks for waiting; I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chunin selection exam's first test." A scarred and formidable ninja's voice boomed through the screen. Kakashi could see that most of the genin were already intimidated by the man before the test has even begun. Most ninja's, Kakashi and Asuma included, were intimidated by him despite being in the safety of another room.

"I sort of feel bad for them now." Asuma lazily commented.

"Feel bad for whom?" Maiko asked as she strolled up to him and Asuma with Kurenai. Kakashi noticed how all the men in the room watched the two kunoichi. In particular one Hidden Cloud ninja with a hungry look in his eye was tracing Maiko's body appreciatively. What happened next made Kakashi forget all about the Hidden Cloud ninja though.

In her usual alluring ninja wear, Maiko sat in the middle of Kakashi and Asuma. But she then cuddled up next to Kakashi, laying her head on his shoulder. Maiko gingerly put her hand on his knee while batting her feathery long eyelashes at him. He was too stunned to respond, so Asuma did it for him.

"He is referring to the genin." His friend said but his timber voice shook from trying not laugh.

"Why?" Kurenai asked as she took a seat on the other side of Asuma. The male jounin looked a bit disappointed that he was not greeted the same as Kakashi. But Kakashi thought Asuma was lucky for Maiko began to gently rub shapes absentmindedly on his knee. It was so distracting that Kakashi still couldn't answer.

"I keep forgetting that you are a relatively new jounin. That ninja who is their instructor is the famed interrogation specialist, Ibiki Morino. He can get anyone to talk, let's just say that." Asuma explained but Kakashi barely heard any of it as Maiko's gentle rubbing made him aroused. It took all of his strength to stay physically impassive when all he wanted to do was take Maiko right there and then. Kakashi was slowly forgetting why he shouldn't do that again.

_She is Naruto's sister_. A small and fuzzy voice whispered and stiffened his resolve.

_What Naruto doesn't know, won't hurt him_. Another, stronger, voice contended and his groin screamed in agreement. The two voices went back and forth as Maiko formed a pattern of circle, square, triangle, and then repeated. Kakashi's senses were heightened to her touch and felt a tingling sensation begin at his knee and pass throughout his entire body. It was strange at how one woman could make him feel this way when countless others could bore him to tears. Not even his Icha Icha novels helped him understand how Maiko could make him feel this way with just one simple touch.

"I honestly don't understand why everyone is so afraid of him. Ibiki-sensei isn't that bad once you get to know him." Maiko said unaware of what she doing to his body, too focused on the ball broadcasting genin taking a rigged test to see how well they can cheat.

"Easy for you to say, you are on his good side. If he has one." Anko retorted as she crossed the room, arms full with fireworks and other miscellaneous contraptions. Normally Kakashi would be appreciating her well exposed and sensual body but all he could think of is what Maiko would look like dressed as Anko and then naked.

"I can't help it if he respects me more because I actually pay attention to what he is teaching and not just go haphazardly into an interrogation and put the traitor into a coma before getting any useful information." Maiko teased and Anko childishly stuck her tongue out at the beautiful kunoichi.

"Um... Why are you carrying those?" Kurenai asked curiosity and worry evident in her voice.

"I got to make a grand entrance as the second proctor, don't I?" She said it like that was the most obvious thing to do.

"You're the second proctor? Congrats!" Maiko exclaimed and then leaned closer to Kakashi before whispering, "Won't she make an excellent instructor?" All Kakashi could do was grunt a positive, too engrossed with the feeling of her body pressing up against him.

"Thank you. I hope your brat makes it through so I can scare the crap out of him! Got to go and set everything up!" Anko said and left as quickly as she appeared. By now Maiko was sitting cuddled up next to him and Kakashi was finally getting used to the feeling of how his body reacted next to Maiko's. He felt his wits slowly coming together.

"I guess Naruto is definitely going to pass the first two parts of the exam." Kurenai said distastefully.

"Not true, neither Ibiki-sensei nor Anko have ever met Naruto. They aren't exactly the bring home to dinner type. Sure Anko has seen Naruto but she hasn't had any other form of contact with him. I shudder to think how the two would react to each other." Maiko physically shuddered at the thought. From what Kakashi has seen of Anko he thought Maiko was dead on about such a meeting taking place. He nodded his agreement, not trusting his voice to give him away.

"Well then it looks like Naruto is screwed by the way he is acting." Asuma said as an image of a stock-still Naruto appeared on the screen. It was clear as day that he hadn't figured out that the test was supposed to make you cheat by the way he refused Hinata's help. Maiko shook her head in disagreement.

"He can pass without cheating or answering a single question as long as he calls Ibiki-sensei on his bluff." She explained and her hair brushed against Kakashi's fingertips. He couldn't believe how soft it was. He had to resist even more not to react. The group of four fell silent as they watched genins get caught and thrown out of the exam. The jounin senseis left one at a time with the same expressions on their faces; downcast and humiliated at how quickly their genin team failed.

"Ok, and now we will begin the 10th question." Ibiki said and everyone saw the determined genin that were left. Kakashi couldn't help but mentally give a sigh of relief that his team was still there.

"Now before we get to it, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question." The genins in the room visibly showed their astonishment.

"I'll now explain... these are the rules of desperation. First, for this 10th question you must decide whether you will take it or not." He began and was interrupted by a sand genin with her hair in four distinctive pig tails. But the intimidating ninja continued on as if the girl did not speak out, "If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero. You fail. Along with your two teammates." Once again he was interrupted, but there was more genin who expressed their outrage.

"And now the other rule..." This silenced everyone immediately. "If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly that person will lose the right to take the chunin selection exam again." An uproar resounded in the room. It was so loud that one could faintly hear it from the room the jounins were hidden in.

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID RULE IS THAT? THERE ARE GUYS HERE WHO HAVE TAKEN THE EXAM BEFORE!" Kiba yelled above everyone. Kakashi could hear Kurenai sigh and shake her head a little at her student's outburst. Ibiki laughed at the Inuzuka heir which caused the entire room of genin to go into stunned silence.

"You guys were unlucky. This year it's my rules. But I am giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it and try again next year. Now let's begin the 10th question. Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave." Ibiki commanded and waited in silence. Slowly genins were raising their hands in defeat and muttering there apologies or making excuses to their teammates for their decision before they left the room with their team. Jounins silently left at this as fast as the genins were quitting. Slowly the view encompassed the room and zoomed onto specific faces. It was clear the internal struggle these genin were going through by the expressions on their faces. Then Kakashi felt something weird. He looked down at his knee and saw that Maiko had stopped making the pattern he was familiar with.

She leaned away from his embrace and fixed her gaze upon the opaque ball. Kakashi at first was disappointed that she had stopped and wasn't sitting close to him anymore. He had finally gotten used to her touch and wanted her to stay next to him. He curiously looked to see what stopped her and saw that the view was on Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was trembling, lifting his hand slightly then stopping for a few moments, then raising it a centimeter higher before stopping once more. By how hard the kid was trembling, both Kakashi and Maiko guessed that he was struggling with the choice of quitting. Maiko squeezed his knee a bit harder every time Naruto's hand went up a few more centimeters. Kakashi did the unthinkable and wrapped an arm around Maiko's shoulders. She looked at him curiously. He then began to whisper to her reassuredly that Naruto would pass. Maiko visibly relaxed and slowly but surely leaned back into his embrace. Soon they were back to their original position on the couch except Kakashi held her tenderly to keep her close. But that all went to hell when Naruto's hand finally shot into the air.

Maiko jumped out of his embrace and sat on the edge of her seat. She was too stunned to notice Kakashi and Asuma trying to get her to relax. Completely ignoring them, she intently watched the screen to see what would happen. Out of nowhere Naruto slammed his hand on the desk.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I'LL TAKE IT! EVEN IF I AM A GENIN FOREVER! I'LL WILL MYSELF TO BECOMING HOKAGE ANYWAYS, SO I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT AFRAID!" The genin screamed at the legendary interrogation specialist. The whole room, both the genins were in as well as the jounins, now watched with bated breath at the events unfolding. Never has a genin confronted the formidable ninja like this, let alone to live the tale.

"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision; this is your chance to quit." Ibiki coolly but firmly stated.

"I follow my unbending words... that is my ninja way." Naruto replied the same way. Kakashi looked over to Maiko and saw a small smile grace her face. He himself couldn't help but feel proud of the unabashed genin.

"Good decision. Now to everyone still remaining... CONGRATULATIONS on you passing the first test!" The proctor exclaimed after none of the genin seemed to budge after Naruto's speech. The same sand kunoichi from before spluttered about the 10th question which made Ibiki laugh.

"There never was such a thing. Or you could say that those two choices were the 10th question." He then went on to explain what the first test was really all about: not only how well one could obtain information covertly but also if one would put their team above themselves. The 30 or so jounins watching the test all smiled to each other, understanding full well the words Ibiki was saying. After a few more questions from the genins, Anko burst through the window in a fiery explosion.

"I AM THE EXAMINER FOR THE SECOND TEST! MITARASHI ANKO! NOW LETS GO! FOLLOW ME!" She yelled into the room. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder how Naruto and Anko were going to interact with one another for this part of exam. But the thought was soon pushed back from the onslaught of jounins congratulating each other. Maiko stood by his side the entire time, firmly hugging his arm as they made exchanges with the foreign jounins.

A certain Cloud ninja he forgot all about came into view as the man approached Maiko. Kakashi couldn't help but know that this was the ninja Asuma was talking about earlier ago by the lust in the ninja's eyes as he looked at Maiko. It infuriated Kakashi to no end so when the ninja came closer to talk to Maiko, Kakashi snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Not missing a beat, Maiko giggled at Kakashi when he bent his head closer to her ear as if telling her a joke. She then playfully hip checked him before pecking him on the check. The Cloud ninja looked disappointed at their exchange and quickly veered another direction to talk to another ninja.

"Thank you. You have no idea how annoying it was to try and get him to back off. If cozying up to you didn't work, I don't know what would." She said a bit breathlessly in Kakashi's ear but she didn't try to create room between them. In fact, when Maiko leaned in to whisper to him, her body pressed a little more against his own. Again most of his blood rushed to the lower half of his body and he had to try to disguise it from her notice.

"Consider me the go-to guy then. But next time, give me more warning or else you might get more than you bargained for." He honestly told her not breaking eye contact. Her jet green eyes registered surprise and her cheeks grew a shade of pink much to Kakashi's pleasure. But she made no response and they kept up their couple act for the remainder of the time amongst the foreign ninja.

Kakashi could see the Cloud ninja from time to time looking at them as if to make sure it wasn't the act it really was. During those times Kakashi took the chance to be the boyfriend he supposedly was and plant a kiss on her cheek or caress her face. It was the closest he probably will ever get to what he wanted to be with Maiko and was capitalizing on that fact. Although sometimes it felt so real to him by how well they reacted to one another. It made him sad that it couldn't be like this every day.

"Maiko," a voice growled behind them. When they turned it was Ibiki Morino standing there sizing Kakashi up.

"Ibiki-sensei." She replied in turn and gave the first proctor a curious look. The intimidating ninja gave her his full attention then.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the runt you told me you adopted all those years ago, no?" He asked at her affirmative nod he said, "You raised him well. I have never seen a kid show that much guts." The famed interrogation specialist smiled at her and moved on to the center of the room.

"The second test is over! I have a list here to tell you who passed and who didn't. If your genin team passed then you will continue on to training ground number 44. If not then your team will be either waiting for you outside that training ground or in the infirmary. You will have to find that out yourself." The scared man said to the entire room. The jounins waited in tension filled silence as teams with their jounin's name was called out. Both Kakashi and Maiko breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had passed. They congratulated Asuma and Kurenai for their teams' success as well. The four of them were about to leave when the Hokage stopped them from leaving the room.

"I must talk to you two separately." He said so solemnly to Kakashi and Maiko that Kakashi's heart rate sped up with worry gripping his heart.

"What happened? Is it Naruto? Did his seal loosen again?" Maiko quickly asked and the two clung to each other for support.

"No, it's Sasuke." The Hokage paused for a brief second, leaving the two to wonder what happened to the Uchiha survivor.


	17. Preliminaries Part 1

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review!**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Preliminaries Part 1

"Ugh" Anko groaned as she sat up from couch she was lying on and rubbed the back of her neck. Maiko let out a shaky breath of relief at her friend's movements; she then caught a glimpse of the curse mark. She wondered if Sasuke's was in the same spot and how he was coping with it. But Maiko was even more worried about what happened to Naruto. That damned snake knew who her otuoto was and she was worried what he did to him. Naruto would not just stand around and let Orochimaru have his way with Sasuke.

"Now, does the curse still hurt?" The Hokage asked, voicing all the jounins', in the room who knew Anko, concern for their friend.

"No… Thank you, it's much better now." Anko replied stiffly and waved off Kurenai and Maiko who rushed to her side to help her.

"By the way… Orochimaru is one of those three legendary leaf ninjas right? Isn't he the handbook class 5 ninja that even the ANBU can't get close too? I had heard that he had already died…" A jounin asked aloud and Maiko glared at the man. Bringing up that villain at this time was definitely not the smartest thing to do in front of Anko.

"Why would he come to this village now?" Another voiced and Maiko wondered if all men were this dense.

"He probably-" Anko began to say but was cut off by the Hokage.

"Sasuke right?"

"Huh?" Anko wondered how the Hokage knew but then her own memories resurfaced and she remembered that she told the Hokage this before she collapsed. She was about to say more when the TV monitor stopped her.

"Anko-sama! We have confirmed 21 have passed the second test. In accordance with the rules, for the first time in 5 years, we will start preparations for a preliminary before the third test. The second test is now complete." A random ninja on one TV screen that littered the wall reported and Maiko was reminded of the situation they were in at the moment. Why would Orochimaru attack right now of all times? Security was bound to be stricter despite the fact that it would be easier to come in under a disguise. What was that damned snake planning?

"Well, let's continue the exam as planned. We will keep our eyes on Orochimaru's movements." The Sandaime announced before moving on. Maiko and the rest of the jounins followed behind and entered a bigger room where the participants are held.

They walked onto an elevated stage and Maiko could see the platforms higher up for the teams to watch from when the preliminaries began. They stood at attention with their hands clasped behind their back, flanking the Hokage and facing the genin. She stood on the other side of Anko who was at the Hokage's left and in front of Gai and Kakashi. Maiko quickly spotted Naruto and she was relieved to notice that even though he was dirty and had few scrapes and bruises, no major damage was seen on his body. When her green eyes locked with his blue ones, the two exchanged proud smiles.

"First off, for the second test… congratulations on passing!" Anko exclaimed to the room and allowed silence so everyone could appreciate the moment.

"Your team isn't too bad, maybe they were lucky. But as long as my team is around, getting any farther is impossible since from now it's all about real ability. Well, with youth there are sweet times and there are sour times, eh Kakashi…" Gai whispered to Kakashi. Maiko couldn't see their expressions but she could only guess that Kakashi maintained his aloof persona to annoy Gai.

"Huh? You say something?" She heard her otuoto's sensei say and she tried not to chuckle at their antics.

"Hokage-sama will now explain the third test. Listen carefully! Now Hokage-sama, please." Anko barked out.

"Yes, for the coming third test… But before I explain that, there is something I'd like you to know." The Sandaime announced and she could see confusion spread throughout the group of genin.

"It concerns the true reason for this exam. Why do we have all the allianced countries taking the exam together?" At his words there was more confusion and Maiko fought the urge to smile and remain stoic through this next part.

"'To promote friendship among the countries.' 'To raise the level of shinobi.' I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning. This exam is…" The Hokage stopped to puff out smoke leaving the genin in anticipation. The man knew how to work a crowd, Maiko would give him that.

"… A replacement for war among the allied countries. If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that these countries chose for battle is this one… That is the origins of this Chunin Selection Exam." The Hokage explained and Maiko slightly nodded her head in understanding. She could vividly remember the Third Great Shinobi War and all of her friends who she lost. She remembered how many of the survivors were promoted quickly to chunin or jounin because they survived a battle or did something heroic to delay the enemy with great risk to their own lives. Maiko was grateful that it wasn't like this anymore.

"WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO DO THAT CRAP? ISN'T THIS FOR DECIDING WHO'S A CHUNIN?" Naruto yelled and Maiko raised an eyebrow at his outburst. He blushed slightly at her look but stood by his question.

"It is a fact that this exam decides which shinobis have what it takes to become a chunin. But on the other hand, this exam has another side. Where each country's shinobis risk their own life to protect their land's prestige."

"Prestige?" Naruto asked confused even more so by the Hokage's intentionally cryptic words.

"Watching this third exam will be leaders and influential individuals from many countries who make up the clients of the Shinobi. And the leaders of the countries will also be there to watch each of your battles. If the strength of a country is clear, that country will receive more clients and conversely if seen as weak, they will lose clients. And this will signal to potential enemy countries that our village has this much power. So it will send a political message to the outsiders." The Sandaime responded and this time it was Kiba who asked the next question.

"Yeah, but why? Why do we have to risk our lives in battles?"

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi. And a shinobi's true strength is born only through life-risking battle. This exam is a place to see each country's strength and to show off your own strength. It only has meaning because lives are at risk. And that's why those that have come before you have fought in the chunin exam for this dream that is meaningful. " The Hokage explained.

"But then why so you say stuff about it being for 'friendship'?" Tenten called out and Maiko couldn't help but remark at how straight forward and mouthy this generation of shinobi was. In her time these genin would have been scolded and then punished for being so blunt and so daring. Then again everything changes over time, she knew that.

"I said it in the beginning; I don't want you to confuse the purpose of this. By losing life and establishing balance. This is the shape of friendship in the world of the shinobi. Before we begin the third test I will tell you one more thing. This is not just a test. This is a life-risking battle. With your dreams and your country's prestige on the line." The Hokage exclaimed and shock took over the faces on most of the genin. But not Naruto who had an understanding glean in his eye and Maiko was both proud and nervous about this.

"I don't care what it is. Just hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails." A new shinobi called out and Maiko took notice of the genin.

He has red hair, no eyebrows, a kanji sign of love on his forehead, and a gourd on his back. The kid must be a sand ninja but there was something strange and different about him. When the kid's eyes connected with her's, she knew that he felt the same way about her. There was something that connected the two shinobi and yet they couldn't place it. It was unnerving to say the least, but Maiko did not show this. She just stared right back at the kid, trying to work out why her body was reacting like this. It was on edge, ready to move if the kid twitched. She could sense the power radiating off the kid and it reminded her of Naruto, but yet she couldn't understand it at all.

"Yes, I'd like to now explain the third test but…" The Hokage began to say but was interrupted by a jounin Maiko knew very well.

"Actually," The man coughed. "I apologize, Hokage-sama. From here on, as the referee will you please allow me, Gekkou Hayate…" He bowed in front of Hokage and Maiko smiled at this.

She recalled fond memories of working and studying with him to perfect her technique with her daggers under the guide of the amazing Kushina. The woman was skilled with a katana and Hayate took after her whereas Maiko focused on her trusty daggers but still took the woman's advice to heart and mind.

"By all means." The Hokage motioned for Hayate to take the lead. The man turned to the genin before addressing them.

"Hello everyone, I'm Hayate. Umm… Before the third test there's something I'd like you to do… Umm… It's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event."

"Preliminary? What do you mean?" Shikamaru called out and Maiko wanted to roll her eyes.

_Really? Can no one keep their mouth shut long enough for us to get to the point?_ She thought ruefully.

"Sensei… I don't understand this preliminary but why aren't all the people here allowed to participate in the next test?" Sakura said aloud.

"Umm… Because the first and second test may have been too easy this year… We have a bit too many people remaining… According to the Chunin Exam rules, we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of participants for the third test." Hayate explain and Sakura looked shaken at those words. Maiko scoffed at the girl's reactions, it's not like they were going to kill the genin. Then again after what the kids went through, Maiko would have acted the same.

"As Hokage-sama indicated earlier, there will be many guests at the third test. So the fights could take too long, we are limited in time. Umm.. So anyway… Those who are not feeling well… Those who feel like quitting after these explanations please come forward now. Since we will be starting the preliminary immediately…"

"WHAT? RIGHT NOW?" Kiba shouted and there was a mixture of looks from frightened to stress to outrage from the genins. Maiko looked at Naruto and saw the look of determination settle into his features. She then turned her gaze to assess the rest of the genins to see who would bow out and who stood a chance at being able to pull off a win.

"I'm going to quit." A Leaf genin said while raising his hand. He has silver hair pulled back but he had some bangs that brought attention to his headband, he wore glasses, and had minor bruising and scrapes. Maiko was confused as to why the kid would quit so soon.

"Huh? K-Kabuto-san?" Naruto asked and Maiko wondered what happened for Naruto to address him so informally.

"Umm… You're Yakushi Kabuto from the Leaf, right? You may leave now…" Hayate checked the kid's name off the list of remaining genin.

"Umm… Does anyone else want to retire? Oh… Umm… I forgot to tell you that from now on it will be individual battling. You may raise your hand based on your own judgment." Hayate clarified.

"Kabuto-san! Why are you quitting? Why?" Naruto continued and Maiko felt for her little brother who was taking the news surprisingly hard.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. But my body is all beat up. Actually, I haven't been able to hear out of my left ear from the time when I got attacked by the Sound Nins before the first test. And now we'll have to risk our lives… I just…" Kabuto explained and Naruto looked away disappointed. But if what he said was the truth than Maiko understood the reasoning behind the genin's decision. Although she couldn't help but feel some uneasiness as to the kid's lack of fighting spirit. Why else go through the chunin exam if not to fight to get promoted?

"I've seen him before. Didn't he quit during the final last year? What's he thinking?" The Sandaime asked.

"Yakushi Kabuto's data… He's failed 6 straight times." Anko says after checking her note pad. Everyone within earshot was startled by this information.

"What kind of record is that?" The Hokage looked genuinely shocked upon hearing this, everyone was.

"Since his Academy days he was a student who didn't stand out much, his grades were average. He finally graduated on his third try. His completed missions are C-rank twice, D-rank 14 times. No spectacular battle history here. But…" Anko continued to explain the strange genin that Maiko was suspicious of.

"But?" The Hokage encouraged her to go on.

"It's about before he entered the Academy." Anko replied simply and Maiko's curiosity peaked along with anyone else who was listening.

"Do you remember? That young boy brought back from the battle at Bellflower Pass."

"As I remember, a jounin member of the medical team brought back a child of the enemy who had survived the battle. So he is that child…" The Hokage said. Maiko watched Kabuto talk to his teammates and then as he walked away with a small wave to Naruto and his team. The uneasy feeling about the kid grew but she filed it away upon spying Sasuke clenching the base of his neck.

"Umm… Now… There are no more retiring, right?" Hayate asked and there was some commotion from Naruto and his team but none of the adults could hear them. Sasuke then hunched over in pain.

"I thought so…" The Sandaime muttered under his breath.

"What should we do?" Maiko asked; concern was laced through her voice.

"We should remove him from the exam and have the ANBU watching over and protecting him-" Anko replied adamantly but was cut off once more.

"He's not the type that wouldn't easily agree to that. Since he's from that Uchiha clan after all." Kakashi responded and the two women turned to face the masked man.

"Don't be foolish! We will force him to quit! By just releasing chakra the curse becomes active and forcibly pulls out chakra. It's a forbidden jutsu which eats at the user's body!" Anko said vehemently and Maiko nodded at her logic.

"It's amazing the child is still standing. He should be dead." The Hokage voiced and the kunoichi once more turned to face the speaker of the opinion.

"Hokage-sama?" Both Anko and Maiko asked aloud.

"What Orochimaru said is on my mind. Let's let Sasuke continue and watch over the situation." The Hokage answered once more cryptically and Maiko mentally shuddered at the implications of what Orochimaru wanted with Sasuke.

"Ho-Hokage-sama?" Anko continued.

"But if the curse begins opening and releasing power, then jump in and stop him." The Hokage ordered Maiko. She nodded, understanding that the only reason why she was there was to confine and seal the curse like Yondaime-sensei did for Anko all those years ago.

"Yes sir." Maiko replied and turned her attention back to the genin.

"Um… Now… Let's begin the preliminary. This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation. Since we now have exactly 20 entrants, we will conduct 10 matches. Umm… The winners will advance to the third test. There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits your defeat. Umm… If you don't want to die then quickly acknowledge your defeat. But when I decide that the winner has clearly been established… Umm… Since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses, I'll jump in and stop things. And the object that controls your destiny is this... This electric score-board will show the match-ups for each battle. Now, this is sudden but let's announce the 2 names of the first fight." Everyone looked up at the television screen at Hayate's statement to see the names of the first 2 fighters. It grimly stated that Sasuke would be one of the first to fight.

"Now, these two entrants come to the front. The two participants in the first fight are Yoroi Akado and Sasuke Uchiha. Are you ready?" Hayate announced and the two muttered their ascents. It was clear that Sasuke was still in pain from the curse mark on his shoulder. Maiko felt bad for the genin and wished she could take him out of the competition and seal the curse. But she knew that she would be overstepping her boundaries, she held that power over Naruto, not Sasuke and would be met with fierce resistance either way.

"Now… We will be starting the first match. Will everyone except the two participants move to the upper level?" Hayate motioned to the platforms and Maiko followed Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and their teams to the platforms minus Sasuke. She heard Kakashi's warning to Sasuke about being careful and that if things got out of hand, Kakashi would step in and remove Sasuke from the tournament. She knew that Kakashi was doing her job of threating Sasuke. As they walked to the platforms Kakashi gave her a look and she nodded accepting his assertion, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop him. Just like how Kakashi wouldn't have been able to stop her from doing the same to Naruto if the roles were reversed.

"Now… Please begin." Hayate exclaimed once everyone was safe on the platforms. Maiko forgot all about Kakashi, Naruto, the weird Sand genin, Kabuto, and everyone else, focusing her attention solely on the battle in front of her. Determining if and when she should intervene.


	18. Preliminaries Part 2

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review!**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Preliminaries Part 2

Akado threw a handful of shuriken and Sasuke blocked the attack with his kunai. He flinched in pain at hitting them back while Akado rolled away and mysteriously appeared to punch Sasuke in the face. The speed was remarkable for someone at genin level in Maiko's opinion and like everyone else she watched the battle with bated breath. Sasuke managed to dodge, trip Akado over, and wrap his legs around Akado's throat while applying pressure to the arm he has control over. Naruto became giddy at Sasuke's edge but then something strange happened. Akado's hands began to glow as he grasped Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke then let go and the man pummeled his arm into Sasuke's chest before rolling away once more.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed and Sasuke bolted up. Akado ran straight to him and grabbed Sasuke's forehead which caused Sasuke to scream in pain. But there seemed more to it than what met the eye from what Maiko could tell. Confusion overcame the group as to what Akado could be doing to Sasuke. But miraculously Sasuke somehow managed to kick him away. Sasuke stood up shakily at this chance as Akado gathered his wits.

"SASUKE? ARE YOU REALLY SASUKE UCHIHA? IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" Naruto shouted and Maiko hushed him with one look. Sasuke was stunned by this and Akado began to run once more, grabbing his hand to prepare it for the next attack. Sasuke waited until Akado was right on top of him before kicking him in the chin and pushed him up into the air.

"Ugh… Leaf Shadow Dance! Take this!" Sasuke said and the curse mark spread from his shoulder to his face. Maiko was about to jump up but then somehow the curse retracted. Sasuke turned to kick in midair but got blocked so he twisted and connected his arm to Akado's stomach. Before hitting the ground Sasuke twisted once more and axe kicked him to the ground. The force threw Sasuke the other direction. While Hayate went to check Akado, Sasuke stood up. Maiko let out a shaky breath upon realization that curse mark was still inactive.

"I'm stopping the fight here… And thus… The winner of the first match, Sasuke Uchiha, has passed the prelims." Hayate announced as Sasuke doubled over to catch his breath. Naruto whooped with glee and both Kakashi and Maiko went to Sasuke. Kakashi told him congratulations while reading one of his novels while Maiko wanted to roll her eyes at the man's choice in reading material.

"Sasuke! Heh heh… You, you. What a lame way to win! You're all beat up, idiot!" Naruto yelled from his perch and Sasuke just smiled. Maiko could tell that Naruto was pumped to fight next by how he couldn't stand still. Sasuke winced in pain as the adrenaline wore off and then a stream of ninjas in white converged on the group. Maiko waved off the medic-nins from Sasuke and Kakashi whispered something to the boy.

"Umm… we will now start the next match!" Hayate announced and the screen produced two names: Abumi Zaku and Shino Aburame. Maiko, Kakashi, and Sasuke, walked away and out of the room in silence. Maiko gave Naruto a small wave and wink before disappearing.

They walked until they reached a dimly lit storage room that Maiko liked for its size and its distance away from the preliminaries so that there was nothing to distract them from the situation at hand. She gently guided Sasuke to a spot on the floor and told him to remove his shirt. Sasuke gave her an appraising look but complied.

Maiko took out a bottle of ink and began to write symbols in a circle around the curse mark and outwards in vertical lines on his body and along the floors. The symbols stretched across the floor and up some of the columns with kunai strategically placed, thanks to the help of Kakashi. She was surprised at his knowledge but didn't comment and concentrated on what she was going to do next. As Kakashi stepped away from the circle, Maiko stood behind Sasuke and put her hands together while taking deep breaths.

"Alright, hang in there. Just a little longer." She whispered soothingly and made quick hand motions before placing one hand on top of the curse mark. Power surged through Sasuke and she could feel him buckling under the power as the symbols retracted under her palm. When she removed her palm there was a circle of the symbols around the curse mark. She felt a rush of relief at this and wasn't surprised when Sasuke doubled over, barely stopping himself from collapsing.

"The next time that curse tries to become active this new seal should contain the power. But, Sasuke, this new seal relies on the strength of your will. If you lose belief in yourself and your will weakens, the curse will become wild again." Maiko explained before he officially collapsed on the ground. She knew how exhausted the boy must have been and commended him on staying conscious for so long. Kakashi stepped forward to help her pick up the genin.

"He is totally drained. Time to rest." Kakashi said.

"So you can even use sealing jutsus now. You've both grown Kakashi and Maiko." A voice called out from the shadows. Maiko couldn't believe she didn't sense him and Kakashi turned to face the intruder.

"You are…" Kakashi trailed off and he stepped in front of her and Sasuke. She laid down the boy before standing beside her friend to face the potential enemy.

"Long time no see… Kakashi-kun. But really the one who has changed the most is you, Maiko-chan. I thought I killed you." Orochimaru revealed himself.

"Orochimaru." Maiko hissed and tensed up as her eyes locked on the insidious man.

"I'm sorry. I'm not here to see you, Maiko-chan. Nor you, Kakashi-kun. I'm here for the boy behind you two." Orochimaru continued on nonchalantly and she felt her blood boil at the sight of him as painful memories flooded to the front of her mind.

"Why are you after Sasuke?" Kakashi asked; he too was in his fighting stance like Maiko as Orochimaru took a step closer to them.

"Heh… You're lucky. You've already gotten your hands on it…" Both of them were confused as to what he was saying.

"You didn't have to use it… Did you?" Orochimaru taunted and Kakashi stiffened, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"That sharingan is your left eye! I also want it… The Uchiha blood." Orochimaru explained and Maiko was afraid of what the man would do to get it. But she stood her ground next to Kakashi.

"What are your goals?" Maiko asked, wondering what Orochimaru wanted with the sharingan. He has been after it for a long time and yet, he still is pursuing it. He must have something big planned, but what?

"The newly created Hidden Sound Village… That's _my_ village. You should understand from just that…" He randomly said and stopped to let their minds wander to their own conclusions.

"Foolish ambition…" Kakashi muttered and Maiko agreed with him.

"Well, yeah, something like that. And for that purpose, I need a lot of pieces." He said indifferently.

"So, Sasuke is also just one of those pieces…" Maiko grasped at what was going on in the man's head.

"No, Sasuke-kun is a very important piece. And the guys taking the test right now are just my pawns." Orochimaru took a step forward.

"If you get any closer to Sasuke, even though you are one of _those_ 3 ninjas, right now we can at least compete with you." Kakashi threatened and began gathering extreme amounts of electric chakra into his hands. Maiko slipped her faithful elemental blade daggers into her hands and began charging them up as well. Orochimaru laughed at them, but stopped his advance either way.

"What's so funny?" She growled.

"What you do, what you say, it's all off." Orochimaru looked truly amused at the two of them which angered Maiko even more. She was no longer that fumbling teenager he nearly killed all of those years ago. She has definitely gotten stronger over the years. Perhaps not as strong as him, but with Kakashi by her side she felt like they stood a chance.

"What?" Kakashi asked this time and she waited for Kakashi to make a move.

"The seal you did was meaningless. You understand to achieve a goal, the heart that will accept even the most evil of power. That is the type he is… an Avenger…" Orochimaru said, exuding this evil aurora that made Maiko want to cower in fear and run away. Thankfully she didn't move an inch from her position.

"So you are using that. But Sasuke is-" She began to say before he cut her off.

"He will eventually seek me out. To seek the power." He turned to walk away, but then stops. "Also, you were going to kill me? Why don't you try? If you can that is… And Maiko, give my regards to Itachi-kun." Orochimaru exclaimed over his shoulder and then disappeared as all of the blood left Maiko's face at the mention of that name. Kakashi let out a shaky breath and the two looked at one another.

His eyes were intensely probing her face with curiosity as to what Orochimaru said but he did not voice the question. But Maiko didn't want to address that question, so she was the one to break eye contact by returning her daggers to their hiding spots up her sleeves and then turning to pick up the still unconscious genin. Thankfully Kakashi didn't press her more than a fleeting glance and helped her out before they teleported to the hospital.

"Sasuke Uchiha has collapsed due to chakra exhaustion. You should also know that he has a curse mark on his shoulder that I personally sealed that is connected to his chakra network so be careful when stabilizing him." Maiko instructed and the medic-nins nodded their heads and whisked the unconscious body away from the two jounin.

They waited until another medic-nin told them where they were going to put Sasuke after giving him a full check-up, allowing the two adults to wait in that room for him. They complied and made their way silently to the room that was conveniently located on the top floor at the end of the hallway. Maiko expected Kakashi to leave her to get the ANBU squad he set up earlier ago that day when he found out about Sasuke and the seal she was going to have to perform as soon as he checked out the dimensions of the room but he didn't. Instead he turned to her and gave her another intense look of curiosity that told her that she was going to answer his questions whether she wanted to or not.

"Orochimaru tried to kill you." Kakashi said without a hint of it being considered as a question. He then waited for her to fill in the obvious blanks. She hesitated for a moment and then realized that she could tell him the gist of the story for now.

"I was a hunter-nin at the time and my partner and I were told to check up on a lead about Orochimaru's whereabouts. Obviously, it was correct but it was a set-up and my partner and I were split up. Orochimaru decided to take me out first because he thought I was the weakest link and not who he wanted. I foolishly allowed him to get close enough to cut me with one of his swords. Unfortunately it was covered with poison, so naturally I got infected with it. He taunted me on my fighting technique by saying his impressed but was taken aback at how reckless I was by leaving myself so open to his attacks which is why it was a pity that I should die before he could see the development of my style. He left me in a forest to die. If it wasn't for my partner then I would have died that day." She explained and left out a few particularly important details. Thankfully Kakashi seemed to accept this but he still asked the question she dreaded to hear.

"Why did he ask you to 'give his regards' to Itachi?" She shifted her gaze to the window overlooking the village before she answered him.

"Because for a time Itachi Uchiha and I were good friends." Maiko stated, still not looking at him, and didn't want to go any further than that. Sure she trusted Kakashi and thought of him as a friend. But she, personally, was not ready to divulge the extensive tales of her connection with that traitor.

"You said, 'were.' Does that mean you no longer are in contact with him?" Kakashi inquired.

"I haven't seen, spoken, or heard from Itachi since the night he left Konoha." She answered truthfully and out of the corner of her eye she saw Kakashi nod his head. Maiko didn't understand why he did so.

It's not like he understood what she went through that night, reading that letter, and all the guilt that came with it. The same guilt that flooded her senses every time she saw Sasuke. He didn't understand one bit of her relationship with Itachi and how it has affected her internally. Then again, she never explained that to him or to anyone really. Not even Anko and Kurenai understood the magnitude of her relationship with Itachi despite them knowing more than most. But Maiko wanted to keep it that way, because she couldn't forgive herself, let alone see how anyone would forgive her if someone found out the truth.

"Alright, I'm going to get my ANBU protection squad. I will be back soon." He said and teleported away. Maiko only blinked in recognition before going back to the internal war of fighting back the memories of that traitor. Not allowing herself to wallow in self-pity and self-loathing. She needed to keep her wits together so she can protect Sasuke until Kakashi came back with his assembled ANBU squad. Thankfully, he returned before Sasuke was done with his check-up, so she wasn't left to herself for too long to self-destruct. They watched the medic-nins hook Sasuke up to a machine that would help him breath and that is when Maiko turned to Kakashi.

"You should go back now. You have to support the rest of your genin team. I will watch over Sasuke with ANBU. Tell Naruto and Sakura good luck for me." Kakashi gave her a look before teleporting once more. She wondered why he hesitated and why he gave her that look; that look full of concern?

She wasn't the one to go blabbing off to Orochimaru that they could take him and she was definitely not the one who was lying unconscious in a bed, hooked up to a ventilator. She shivered at the thought that he knew that she was holding back on what she told him and that he could tell the emotional turmoil she was in. But that was preposterous. He couldn't tell that! Could he? She shook her head at such a thought. Upon looking at Sasuke once more she began to remember Itachi and the flood of emotions she successfully had kept at bay were fighting once more to surface. So she decided to watch from outside where she was alone and could get a hold of herself away from prying eyes.

Maiko decided that she needed some tea to settle her nerves. But because she couldn't see a vending machine or waiting room where she could make herself some, so she went downstairs to get some. Maiko had just made herself a cup when Kurenai and a group of medic-nins rushed into the hospital through the underground entrance that connected this building to the one the preliminaries were being held in. Maiko saw how distraught her friend was and followed them until non-medical personnel were allowed no further; the surgery room. Kurenai leaned against a wall, unable to hold herself up.

"Kure-chan what happened?" She exclaimed as she put down her cup on a bench and forced her friend to take a seat on another chair. The color was drained from her friend's face and worry was etched into every feature she had: brows furrowed, lips frowning, jaw set firmly.

"Its… Its Hinata!" Kurenai replied monotonously and Maiko knew it must have been bad for her to act like this. Kurenai didn't break down like Maiko or Anko. No, she just becomes a shell of herself, emotionally vacant; which was scarier in Maiko's opinion because she knew how to at least react to Anko and her outbursts, but not this.

"Who did this to her?"

"Neji Hyuga." Is all Kurenai said before becoming completely withdrawn. Maiko wondered what that boy did to his cousin for her to wind up in surgery but had to shake it off so she could focus on her friend. Maiko decided to get her some tea as well despite her not going to drink it and then wait with her to see what is to become of their beloved Hinata.

"How is she?" Maiko jumped out of her seat and asked as soon as the doctor reappeared.

"Hyuga-san is stabilized right now, but the damage down to her heart was extensive. So she should be put on bed rest for at least a week and shouldn't train for at least another two months. We have put her in room 107, you can sit in with her if you would like." The doctor replied and left them to get to his next patient. Maiko turned around and could see the color coming back to Kurenai's face and she was glad for that.

The two kunoichi made their way to room 107 in the same fashion as she and Kakashi did earlier ago to Sasuke's room. But this time it was a comfortable silence. But all happy feelings vanished when Maiko saw how much paler Hinata was as she laid in her bed sleeping. She was as pale as the sheets and Maiko's instinct was to call for the doctor again despite knowing that they couldn't do anything more for her. Now Hinata needed to heal all on her own. Kurenai and her drew up chairs and sat in continued silence, both staring at the adorable face of Hinata.


	19. Hospitals and Senseis

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review!**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Hospitals and Senseis

"Shouldn't you be with Sasuke?" Kurenai asked and Maiko was glad to note that there was some emotion in her tone, reaffirming her belief that Kurenai was coming back to her normal self.

"Kakashi has ANBU protection for him. Sasuke should be fine. Right now I should be giving my best friend emotional support while helping watch over one of my favorite genin." Maiko kept her tone light and Kurenai smiled gratefully.

"You should know that Naruto beat Kiba in the preliminaries." Kurenai replied and it was Maiko's turn to smile gratefully.

"That must have been an interesting match." She chuckled and her best friend joined her. She then went on to tell Maiko all about the match and by the end both women were laughing hysterically at how Naruto won.

"I must admit I did not expect that was how Naruto was going to win." Maiko said and wiped away the tears from the corner of her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh so you knew that Naruto would have beaten Kiba?" Kurenai challenged light heartedly.

"Of course he was going to beat Kiba. Naruto may appear as an idiot but that kid knows how to persevere." Maiko replied, proud of her otuoto and his potential. Kurenai just nodded in understanding before telling Maiko about the rest of the battles, including Hinata's with Neji.

"Damn, that kid has some major anger issues and he definitely doesn't know where to direct them. Although I know Naruto is going to make Neji pay for this." Maiko responded after hearing that and kept her eyes on Hinata's sleeping form throughout the story.

"Are you sure Maiko? I mean, I know Naruto is strong and unusually resourceful. But do you really think that will help him defeat Neji. The kid is a genius after all." Kurenai asked doubtfully and Maiko narrowed her eyes but kept her line of sight on Hinata.

"Trust me Kurenai, Naruto can kick Neji's ass a hundred times and still be raring to do it again. He just needs to learn how to overcome the Byakugan." Maiko replied vehemently and Kurenai was noticeably shocked by her faith in Naruto's abilities.

_If only she knew…_ Maiko thought ruefully and had to remind herself that while Kurenai knew about the Kyuubi when she became a jounin, she didn't know just how much Naruto can tap into that power and control. The potential was staggering, especially paired with his lineage.

"WHERE'S SASUKE'S ROOM?" A familiar voice filtered into the room and Maiko couldn't hold back the chuckle.

"Speak of the devil." Maiko excused herself after exchanging a knowing smile with Kurenai to go see her otuoto.

"Naruto, be quiet inside the hospital." Kakashi ordered and she saw his lean figure in the lobby with Naruto and Sakura standing at the receptionist.

"He is right Naruto. It's rude to be so loud when people are trying to rest and get better." She scolded as she stood next to Kakashi. The man quickly looked her over and had this look of relief on his face that she couldn't understand why, but when she was going to ask Naruto cut her off.

"Hey like! Hey like! I have a request!" Naruto asked giddily and ran straight to Kakashi.

"No need to tell me, I already know what you're going to ask. I found someone who will look after your training." Kakashi responded.

"WHY? I WANT YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled and whined simultaneously.

"I've got some business to take care of, so I don't have time to look after you." Kakashi replied and Maiko raised an eyebrow at his words. How stupid does he think Naruto is?

"I KNOW YOU'RE PLANNING TO TRAIN SASUKE!" Naruto yelled in frustration and Maiko crossed her arms along with Naruto while giving Kakashi an appraising look, challenging him to defy this statement. Sakura seemed to stiffen in embarrassment at the scene the three were creating. That was the beauty of living with Naruto, Maiko wasn't afraid to make public scenes anymore.

"Now, now! Don't say that because I have found a teacher for you who is much more reliable than me!" Kakashi attempted to calm Naruto down and shift the focus onto the prospect of having a better teacher. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know just how much Naruto latches onto an idea and won't let go of it. Maiko continued to watch on in amusement next to Sakura.

"Like, who is it?" Naruto demanded and she had to stifle a laugh at them.

"It's me!" Ebisu exclaimed and Maiko was surprised that the man would have ever agreed to teach Naruto.

"OH! YOU'RE THE CLOSET PERVERT!" Naruto continued to yell and pointed at the jounin. This time Maiko burst into full laughter at this. Kakashi and Sakura gave her a curious look while Ebisu glared at her.

"Ebisu-sensei's a close pervert?" Kakashi asked, extremely confused as to what was going on.

"Why the hell does my teacher have to be him? I mean this guy is weaker than me in the first place! Because! Because! Before, this guy, with my harem no jutsu…" Naruto began to explain and Maiko's attention sharpened when he talked about his ghastly and original jutsu. Ebisu himself sharpened at the mention of the jutsu and quickly covered Naruto's mouth much to Sakura's and Kakashi's confusion. Maiko just glared at the man and let loose her killer intent at his actions towards her brother.

"Harem no Jutsu?" Kakashi asked in the same tone as before.

"Oh, well, it's nothing really, haha…" Ebisu replied nervously.

"Wow, who'd have thought that you two knew each other?" Kakashi said and looked at Maiko for an explanation. She was going to give one but Ebisu answered for her.

"Haha. Yes, well, we go way back right?" Ebisu replied nervously and Maiko scoffed at the man. Apparently Naruto shared her sentiments.

"But why is it this guy? I really don't like this…"

"Same goes here. If it weren't for Kakashi-kun's request, who'd want to take the likes of you!" Ebisu tersely countered and Maiko growled at him, making the jounin jump five feet into the air as her killer intent hit him like a force of wind. Naruto grinned triumphantly at how scared Ebisu was of Maiko.

"Now, now! You three need to calm down." Kakashi tried to diffuse the situation. "Naruto, Ebisu-sensei's a tutor who specializes in only teaching the elite. He's a special jounin, you know! He's better." Naruto was clearly not buying it and neither was Maiko. She hated those types of guys who thought that because they taught a few hotshot ninjas that they knew best and the general public agrees with them. She hasn't ever worked under Ebisu and people regarded her in the same league as Kakashi and other so called "elite" ninja.

"Well, Naruto, of the three students that I teach in team #7 you're the one with the worst basic skills." Kakashi explained to Naruto and Maiko couldn't help but agree with him. But then again, she hasn't ever tried to really correct them because he was getting along pretty well on his own.

"Have him teach it to you thoroughly this time." Kakashi commanded and she knew that he said the wrong thing by the way Naruto's features hardened.

"COMPARED TO SAKURA-CHAN AND SAUSKE HOW DO I COME UP SHORT?" He yelled and pointed to himself indignantly. Kakashi just sighed and let Ebisu explain, which was another mistake in Maiko's opinion.

"Naruto-kun, after hearing about you and the other two from Kakashi-sensei, I analyzed the data and could tell that you aren't able to control your chakra very efficiently. I'll explain one by one all the faults you have in detail. First, look at this…" Ebisu confirmed her beliefs and went into gory detail about what happens when controlling one's chakra and what was wrong with Naruto compared to his teammates.

Maiko looked at Kakashi incredulously for recommending this guy for Naruto. Couldn't he see that those two will never get along due to the simple fact that their learning styles are completely different? Ebisu was all about using logic and data while Naruto learned best by physical experience. She knew this as she saw Naruto try his best to keep up with Ebisu's explanation but probably still didn't understand a word that was coming out of the man's mouth. It saddened her to know that he was getting cowed into being Ebisu's student because the man threw so much information his way that he couldn't process it properly and just accepted it at face value.

"BUT EVEN I HAD TIMES WHEN I WAS MORE TERRIFIC THAN SAKURA-CHAN OR SASUKE!" Naruto exclaimed in frustration at being told that he was essentially worse than his teammates.

"That's because among the three, you just happen to have the greatest amount of stamina." Kakashi spoke up and Naruto and Ebisu grudgingly accepted this fact.

"Naruto, if you don't want to train under Ebisu you don't have to you know?" Maiko said and the three of them looked at her. Kakashi gave her a look that said she was straying over the lines between guardian and his job as sensei. But she didn't think that way; she was just telling him he had a choice.

"But if Kakashi is training Sasuke, then who else would teach me?" Naruto asked perplexed.

"Really now Naruto. I taught you how to use the shadow clone jutsu, how to fight hand-to-hand combat, and how to make microwavable ramen, you think those are the only things I can teach you?" Maiko teased and Naruto blushed a little at forgetting that little detail.

"No offense, onee-chan but you're crazy when you train. I think I'm gonna stick with this closet pervert." Naruto responded and Maiko gave a fake pout.

"That hurt Naruto. But if you want Ebisu to teach you then you have to stop complaining about it and suck it up like a real shinobi." She goaded him and he reacted just like she knew he would. He puffed out his chest and gave Ebisu a nod to begin instructing him.

"Well then, we'll leave things in your good hands, Ebisu-sensei." Kakashi said, but Maiko couldn't help but add her own farewell.

"Ebisu, don't forget the manners I taught you. I would really hate to have to correct them again." She announced nonchalantly but it had the desired effect of Ebisu cringing and she could see him start to sweat a little bit.

"No worries Maiko-san, I will treat Naruto here as if he was the honorable grandson." He replied and she wanted to snort but held it back and allowed Ebisu and Naruto to walk away and start their training.

"Maiko… a word please?" Kakashi asked grimly and walked down the hallway a little bit without waiting for an answer. Maiko quirked an eyebrow at this and shrugged at Sakura who had the same confused look on her face.

"What's up?" She asked after following the man a few feet past Hinata's room. She guessed that Kurenai was going to get a show as she looked after her pupil.

"I thought you said you would back off and trust me to do my job?" He demanded and Maiko glared at him.

"Well, for one, I wasn't doing your job I was just saying that if Naruto didn't want to work under Ebisu then he doesn't have to. Secondly, I knew he would never want to train under me. Really Kakashi, I was just trying to help your case out because you were going about it all the wrong way. So I'm sorry for stepping in, it won't happen again." She huffed and was about to storm off when he stopped her by grabbing her arm and pushing her to face him again.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting upset. You're right. I was just so tense from earlier ago when I thought you were dead." He said and she cocked her head to one side at the end of his sentence.

"Why would I be dead?"

"Because when I went to check up on Sasuke I found Kabuto, apparently he is one of Orochimaru's spies, about to kill him after taking out the entire ANBU squad I set up. He has enough skill to control dead bodies and that he was able to get away when I had him cornered. I didn't see you anywhere so I thought that he got to you too and somehow disposed of the body." He recapped what happened ten minutes prior to her and she couldn't believe her ears. This explained a lot about why the kid failed the chunin exam seven times now. He couldn't get valuable information on upcoming ninja for Orochimaru to swoop in and capture if he went on to become chunin and then jounin if what Kakashi says is true about the kid's abilities.

"Oh my… Is that why you are going to have a secret and intensive training session with Sasuke?" She asked and Kakashi nodded his head in affirmative. Maiko hugged the man. She felt him stiffen and then relax before he hugged her back.

"Don't worry about me. And I will also keep an eye out over here for Kabuto or anything suspicious." She whispered before letting go of him and leaving to go back to Sakura who was looking quite intently at something on the ceiling upon Maiko turning around.

"So, I heard that you had a draw with Ino." She started before the pink-haired genin could even open her mouth.

"Ah… yeah I did." Sakura replied dejectedly.

"Hey, kiddo, that's a good thing. Because that means that you are not weaker than your rival. You just have to work to get stronger than her, okay?" Maiko reassured the young girl.

"Arigato Maiko-chan!" Sakura exclaimed and hugged the older kunoichi.

"Now why are you still here, I don't think you will get a glimpse of Sasuke before he goes off with Kakashi-sensei." Maiko asked after a brief few moments of silence with the girl who didn't move to leave yet.

"Oh… um… I was hoping to see Lee." Sakura whispered, afraid that someone like Sasuke or Ino would over hear her.

"Why? What happened to Lee?" She asked in surprise.

"Well he went up against this scary sand ninja and lost. Apparently he pushed himself too hard and now he might not be able to a ninja any longer, he's in surgery I believe." Sakura explained and Maiko gasped at the thought. She remembered Lee and his enthusiasm. Just by the looks of him, he and his sensei, Gai, most likely had a strong bond. Gai must have been devastated upon hearing this. Maiko could feel her heart constrict at the thought of those two suffering, they were such nice people who deserved the best in life.

"How about while we wait for him to get out of surgery, we go and get him some flowers. I also want to go and get some for Hinata." She proposed the idea and Sakura's mood brightened slightly. The girl nodded her bright pink head in ascent and the two left for the Yamanaka Flower Shop.


	20. Jiraiyasama

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review!**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Jiraiya-Sama 

"So you're finally awake. I didn't realize I knocked you out so hard." One of the legendary three Sanins said as Ebisu came to. The jounin shook his head before looking at the elusive silver-haired man. They were inside a random hotel room with a simple bed and drawer, nothing else. Ebisu was extremely confused as to why he was even there and it all came back to him.

The jounin remembered that he was training Naruto at the hot springs when he stumbled upon a peeping tom. Ebisu exclaimed that he would not allow such a perverted action to continue and thought this would be a good way to convince the brat that he was a strong jounin. So he went to stop the man. Little did he know that he attacked one of the legendary three Sanin, Jiraiya, while the man was doing his 'research'. Of course the man retaliated and knocked Ebisu out cold. After that Ebisu couldn't remember a thing. He was going to ask but Ebisu didn't get a word out as the silver-haired man got up to leave the room.

"Come on now; show me where the kid lives." Jiraiya said gruffly and Ebisu scrambled to get up and walk alongside Jiraiya. The silver-haired man turned the opposite direction to head towards the apartment complexes and Ebisu coughed to regain his attention.

"Naruto actually lives this way." He explained and registered the look of surprise on Jiraiya's face. The man didn't say anything but motioned for Ebisu to lead on, which he did. He wound through the dimly lit streets and past the quiet houses until he got to the one floor flat that was where Konohamaru's new favorite person lived. Jiraiya noted that there was an atrium in the next door neighbor's lot that looked into the room that Naruto lay asleep in. Both men easily made it to the top and watched silently as the boy slept.

"Sorry about that Ebisu, taking your pupil from you." Jiraiya whispered after a short time.

"Not at all! I was surprised. Hokage-sama has been looking for you a long time without even a trace. Nobody expected you to be in this village." At those words Jiraiya turned away from the window and leaned against the railing to stare at the full moon. Once more the two men were enveloped in silence until an unexpected female joined them.

"So is it because of Orochimaru?" Maiko's voice cut through the air as she teleported onto the roof of the atrium.

"No, sorry, but that isn't why. I just came here to work on my novels. I'm the type that doesn't like to stick his neck into trouble." Jiraiya replied, perplexed as to who it was standing in front of him. Maiko smiled at his tone, amused that he didn't recognize her. Then again she hasn't seen him since before the Fourth died, and as everybody kept telling her, she has changed quite a bit. But neither of them was able to exchange pleasantries because Ebisu cut in.

"You must understand! Against one of those 'three ninjas,' Orochimaru, another of the three is needed. We need your strength Jiraiya-sama!" Ebisu pleaded with the silver-haired Sanin and Maiko knew it was useless.

"Save your breath Ebisu. Jiraiya no longer cares about what happens to our village. He only comes to do his perverted 'research' and no more. When will you give up your gullible views on the Sanin and move on?" Maiko replied harshly and the two men looked taken aback at her response.

"I don't know about the other two but you have no right to judge me when you don't even know me Ms.-?" Jiraiya asked curtly and Maiko snorted then.

"Oh I do know you Jiraiya." She answered in the same tone and crossed her arms at the man as he racked his brain for any clues as to her identity. He could only see her face in the dark and even then her features seemed somewhat familiar but he couldn't place from where or when.

"Trust me; I would have remembered meeting a beauty such as yourself." He responded evenly and she rolled her eyes at him.

"When you met me I was fresh out of the academy. I hardly think that you saw me in that light yet." Maiko said and waited for it to dawn on him. But he didn't seem to catch on.

"See Ebisu, the legendary Sanin bring nothing but disappointment and anger. We need to stop relying on them and work on becoming powerful ourselves."

"But Maiko, we _do_ need them." Ebisu insisted and she snorted once more at the man's assertion.

"Did you just say Maiko? No way. You are definitely not that little kid who idolized Ayame and the Fourth that I met all of those years ago. It can't be." Jiraiya muttered, astounded that the woman before him was the same happy and playful child he knew so long ago.

But then again, when he looked her over again he could see the resemblance of when she was a kid. Her hair was the same warm, chocolate brown from before but shorter and she had the same piercing jet green eyes that exuded power and whatever emotion she wanted. It seemed that the little girl grew into her name as a Senju and looked every bit of a feminine version of her great-grandfather. Jiraiya wondered how Tsunade would react to seeing this woman.

_Tsunade._ This woman was related to his old teammate. Technically they are second cousins. Jiraiya recalled that Maiko was orphaned right before she became a genin under Ayame, hence why the little girl attached herself to his student's twin. The little girl wanted someone to take care of her like a family would. And if this woman knew about Tsunade and their shared blood then that means she knew that Tsunade didn't come back to fulfill the role as guardian like the closest family member would normally do. This explains why Maiko was so bitter towards at least two of the three Sanin. Tsunade abandoned her and Orochimaru was obviously a traitor to Konoha. But then, what did she have against him?

"No, I'm Ayame-sensei reincarnated." She replied sarcastically.

"What happened to you?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"I grew up that's what happened. Now why are you up here spying on Naruto?" Maiko countered.

"I wanted to see where my new student lives since he wouldn't tell me directly. You know, get to know him better so I know how to teach him." He answered calmly, trying to score some brownie points with her.

"Yes, he told me all about what happened today. He said that you were a pervert and that he didn't want me to meet you because how you might possibly react. Especially upon seeing his girl transformation or what he likes to call the _Sexy no Jutsu_. That's why he didn't invite you over like he normally would. Is it true? You are actually going to teach him and not just shrug it off to do your 'research'?" She interrogated and Jiraiya wondered how close the two for them were to be so protective of each other. Jiraiya just nodded his head in response to her questions.

"Very well then. It seems that Naruto has taken to you as a sensei so I guess I will accept this. But if you disappoint Naruto in any manner I will come after you and make sure that you can no longer do your so called 'research' got it? So what are you planning on teaching him?" Maiko first threatened and then rapidly changed her tone to curious. The woman was quite a handful now in Jiraiya's opinion.

Ayame and Minato, even Kushina, would have been proud of how well she grew up. He could clearly see how all three of them affected her and shaped her into the person she is now. She had the deceptive feminine quality from Ayame that made a man feel that she couldn't protect herself when in reality they both could take out a person without blinking to protect their friends, family, and village. Maiko inherited the ability to use seals and chakra control from Minato. Jiraiya remembered his misgivings about Minato teaching her this but when he heard the stories of how quickly she grasped the concepts and Jiraiya understood why Minato took a shine to Maiko. Lastly, Maiko shares the same demeanor as Kushina. Despite both of them being extremely vocal in their emotions, they could put them aside and stealthily kill someone in their sleep. Quite the potent mixture that somehow worked for the kunoichi that stood before him now.

"I thought it is time for Naruto to learn how to control the Kyuubi's power. I looked at the seal the Fourth used, just like you have probably in the past, and realized that he set it so that the Kyuubi's chakra would mix with Naruto's overtime. If he doesn't learn how to control it now then it will be disastrous in the future." Jiraiya explained and saw her nod her head in affirmative this time. All three ninja knew just how much destructive power Naruto has at his disposal.

"A word to the wise: I hope that you have something else related to that. Because Naruto gets bored easily and he is a fast learner." Maiko said and Jiraiya thought about it for a moment.

"Do you mind if he learns a Summoning jutsu?" He asked to see if that was suitable for her. He didn't really care, he was most likely going to teach Naruto that anyways but he thought it would be polite to ask permission. She took a few minutes to think it over before she replied.

"A Frog Summons would probably suit Naruto better than my Tiger one. They are surprisingly finicky about who signs the contract. Plus having a Summons would help him control his chakra and give him a fighting partner to train with." Maiko reasoned aloud. Another thing she inherited from Ayame apparently was the Tiger Summons. Jiraiya wondered if Maiko has gotten as far as Ayame. But he didn't voice his thoughts aloud and just nodded his head in agreement with her assessment.

"If that is all gentlemen than I think we should call it a night, don't you?" She said. Ebisu who was surprisingly quiet throughout their interaction briefly bid them a farewell before teleporting away; most likely straight to the Hokage to tell him what has just transpired.

_Good thing I used a different hotel then the one I am actually staying at when he first woke up. _Jiraiya thought.

"Maiko, wait." Jiraiya called out as she turned to leave. "Why are you angry with me? I have done nothing personally to you like Tsunade and I haven't betrayed Konoha like Orochimaru. So why are you lapping me into the same group as them?" He asked after she stopped and looked at him. He saw anger flare in her eyes as she marched back towards him. She closed the distance so that she was about a foot away from him.

"Because you betrayed the Yondaime-sensei's and Kushina-sensei's memory! You didn't uphold your job as Naruto's godfather! You instead traveled and wrote your dirty books while Naruto was left to be shunted around from handler to handler until he got one who beated him while everyone else hated his guts and ostracized him. You are essentially worse than that woman who I unfortunately share DNA with. That is why I group you with the likes of Tsunade and Orochimaru." She hissed and Jiraiya was stunned by her words.

"So Naruto is Minato and Kushina's son?" Was all he was able to say after a few minutes of heated silence as she glared at him with her jet green eyes that cut through to his soul.

"Duh! Apparently Sandaime-sama was right in the thought that nobody would recognize him as their child. I don't see how so, he is practically the perfect mixture of his parents; distinguishing blonde hair and blue eyes from his father but with the bone structure of his mother, as well as personality to boot." She scoffed and shook her head at the idea.

"It's because no one wants to remember that night. They lost their beloved Yondaime and his caring wife!" Jiraiya attempted to defend himself and the people of Konoha for their stupidity at not recognizing Naruto's lineage.

"Yeah? Well Naruto lost his parents who he never got to know and love like the rest of us! On top of that he was branded as a demon! Now tell me which is worse!" She countered and Jiraiya had no answer. How in the hell is this… girl making him feel like the child in the situation?

"That's what I thought Jiraiya. You know what he was like when I met him when he was five? He was scared, scared of human contact, and he was filled with hatred. He hated himself and the villagers for the way they treated him! You had the chance to give him a loving environment to grow up in and you didn't! You abandoned him and along with everyone who was associated with Minato-sensei for twelve years! Tell me how that is fair and how I should just welcome you back as our savior against the likes of Orochimaru?" She demanded and he still had no clear answer for Maiko.

"I… I wouldn't have made a good guardian. You wouldn't understand you were practically a child when it happened!" He finally was able to defend himself. But she apparently had a retort for that one.

"I lost my support system and almost my life that night. I was there and you weren't, so I know more than you actually. And you wouldn't have made a good guardian? I was fricking seventeen when I took Naruto in! I knew barely how to take care of myself let alone provide for a five year old! Especially one that had death threats made on a daily basis and actual attempts on a monthly basis!" Her voice lowered in anger, she was trying not to yell so that she didn't wake up anyone. The last part of her rant struck a nerve in Jiraiya. He didn't realize that the villagers hated Naruto that much too actually try and assassinate him. As he thought about it, the more it made sense and his blood turned to ice at this. He still stood by the fact that he would have made a horrible guardian for Naruto, but he should have kept in touch or something to make sure the kid was alright.

"You're right." He said.

"And you know what! Wait… I'm right?" She started up and then stopped as his words dawned on her. He took this chance to finish what he wanted to say.

"You are right. I shouldn't have abandoned Naruto. Even though him traveling with me would have been bad I should have at least kept in contact with Hokage-sama to make sure that he was doing alright. I should have known this was going on and that he was put under your care. Now I'm not saying that I am going to be a permanent fixture in his life now, but I'm going to at least try and get to know my godson." Jiraiya explained and he could see Maiko fighting a smile of triumph.

"I guess that is all I can ask for. Good luck with Naruto tomorrow." She said and turned away to leave once more.

"Hey Maiko, you could join us, you know? We are going to a local swimming hole, you could take a dip in a cute and revealing two piece while supervising Naruto and I." He suggested with a perverted grin at the thought of just how grown up she was. He wondered if she was as curvaceous as Kushina or slim but toned like Ayame or maybe she was busty like Tsunade. He couldn't really tell in the dark, just the general plains of her face by the way the moonlight played across her face.

"Don't push it Jiraiya, or I will blind you so that you will never see a beautiful face or body again." She barked and continued to walk away.

"But then my other senses will be heightened which will make it better to feel out the beauty before me." He continued unphased, he was used to it from all those years of working alongside of her second cousin. Maiko just growled her disgust and disappeared into her house so he could say no more. Jiraiya waited to see if maybe her window would be open as well but then realized that she must be sleeping on the other side of the house after a few minutes pause and scanning for movement in the house. He sighed his disappointment before teleporting away, getting ready for tomorrow's training session with Naruto.


	21. One Month

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review!**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

One Month

It has almost been exactly one month since Maiko and Jiraiya had come to an agreement on Naruto's training. During this time she visited the hospital every day to visit Hinata and Lee, provide emotional support for their senseis who so happen to be two close friends, set up a spy network, and updated the hunter-nins on Kabuto's treachery.

She hoped that something would come from it but the kid just disappeared into thin air like his bastard of a leader, Orochimaru. Every day with the lack of news, her worries grew. She wished she knew where Kakashi took Sasuke but if she looked and found them she would just be putting them in more danger. No, she needed to trust Kakashi and his abilities to hide Sasuke. Instead she focused on being there for her friends and keeping Naruto in shape for his training sessions with Jiraiya.

Naruto told her all about his first summons and how Jiraiya told him that even though he was finally able to summon an actual frog, he needed to summon one that was stronger than the two he can summon. Jiraiya told him the only way to do this was to use the "red chakra" and not his regular chakra reserves. So Naruto has diligently been trying to access those reserves. It seemed as if the kid was exhausted from trying to control his chakra and then bring out the Kyuubi's, and yet it still wasn't working out for him. Maiko could tell how upset Naruto was getting and wished she could do something to help but nothing came to mind short of loosening the seal herself which would be hard since she didn't have the key. Maiko would have to create one from scratch and that could take her months to years because she had so little to go off on in regards to what Minato-sensei imbedded in the seal originally, let alone how powerful the key would have to be to loosen it.

However, this didn't stop Maiko from thinking about all of these things night and day for the past month. It was distracting when she tried to train herself with her tiger summons and then with Anko later on but she struggled through it. Thankfully she was just working on cleaning the house for the day, so Maiko let her mind wander freely from topic to topic. She was in the middle of cleaning the counters in her kitchen when she heard Naruto whistle. Her heart stopped for a moment and her breath hitched as her legs immediately took her to wherever Naruto was. Knowing there was no time to summon Michi she began building up some chakra in her nose she was able to track Naruto's scent all the way to some training grounds near the local springs most female villagers liked to use instead of paying the bathing houses.

_Figures Jiraiya would bring him here, but what the hell is happening? Hold on Naruto._ She mentally prayed and picked up some speed by putting some more of her chakra into her feet to propel her further faster. She also activated her kekkei genkai and used the trees around her to let her see where Jiraiya and Naruto were and if there were any possible enemies surrounding them. She was surprised when she couldn't detect any other chakra signatures or see anyone else other than Jiraiya and Naruto in the clearing. Maiko was certainly confused when she hurtled into the clearing and stood next to Jiraiya her daggers in her palms, ready for anyone who could jump them.

"What's going on?" She asked and once more checked the surrounding trees, hell she stretched her radius to the entire training ground but didn't see anything suspicious. Jiraiya ogled her for a brief moment, taking in her regular ninja wear, and was about to say something when she felt a wave of pain erupt from her shoulder.

She whimpered but remained standing as Maiko clutched the space between her shoulder and her neck to stop the pulsating pain. She recognized the feeling immediately and felt dread well up inside of her. The ground began to shake underneath her and then the pain stopped.

Both strangely looked at the cavern. Jiraiya smiled and Maiko was even more confused at what the Sanin was looking at. So she hesitantly followed his actions and looked down to see Naruto on top of the head of none other than the boss toad of the frog summons: Gamabunta.

"YAY!" Naruto screamed with glee. Maiko was curious as to why Naruto was down there and how he was able to gather enough Kyuubi chakra to summon one of the most powerful frog summons.

"YOU LIL PUNK! WHAT'CHA DO'IN ON TOP OF MY HEAD? SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" Gamabunta shouted up at Naruto as the boss toad hung onto the walls of the cavern. Naruto was taken aback by the summons as Jiraiya and Maiko had little smiles of amusement at how Gamabunta hadn't changed a bit in twelve years.

"I finally get some fresh air and… what the hell is this? Hey punk! Where's Jiraiya!" Gamabunta grunted and narrowed his eyes on Naruto who was so conveniently on the ridge of his snout.

"Jiraiya? Huh? Who?" Naruto asked and Maiko had to stifle a giggle at the fact that Naruto still didn't know his sensei's birth name even after a month of training under him. Then again, "Ero-senin" does suit the Sanin better.

"That perverted geezer," At this Maiko made a choking noise in attempt to not laugh, especially at Jiraiya's pout, probably at being called old.

"Calling me to such a place. Even putting some weird punk on my head."

"No… Well… Um… I summoned you… I thought you could help…" Naruto explained sheepishly and Maiko smiled proudly at the boy who was still ignorant of her presence.

"You?" Gamabunta asked in obvious disbelief.

"YES!" Naruto exclaimed loudly and saluted the boss toad.

"GAHAHAHA! You shouldn't lie punk! There's no way in hell a lil shrimp like you could summon me!" Gamabunta replied and Maiko could see Naruto narrow his eyebrows at the frog. As Gamabunta continued to laugh she could see the determination and annoyance mount on her otuoto's face.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT TOAD! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS!" Naruto yelled and everyone except Maiko looked surprised at his audacity to talk back to Gamabunta. Maiko was more concerned with the fact at Naruto cursing, then again she couldn't talk.

"I'M THE ONE WHO SUMMONED YOU, SO I'M YOUR MASTER! GOT THAT, STUPID TOAD?" Naruto continued on without hesitation. Maiko and Jiraiya frowned knowing this wasn't the way to get on the boss toad's good side and convince him that he should listen to Naruto. Her frown deepened when she saw Gamabunta narrow his eyes at Naruto.

"What the… Who the hell do you think you are talking to…? HEY! Some little kid is saying he is the master of boss toad, Gamabunta-sama? YOU WANT YOUR HEAD RIPPED OFF? EH? " Gamabunta exclaimed and at the end his voice shook the cavern walls once more.

"I'm sorry boss toad." Naruto apologized as he clung onto Gamabunta's nose.

"Well, calm down. Then I'll make you my underling, be thankful!" Gamabunta replied as Naruto stood up properly.

"Yes boss toad!" Naruto responded and now it was Jiraiya's turn to stifle his own laughter.

"Gyahahaha! It's switched around!" He chuckled/whispered to Maiko and he turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" Maiko asked as she saw him a walk away from the cavern, then lay out a scroll on the ground.

"Well, I guess I'll disappear now. It will be a hassle if the toad sees me. Now, back to work." Jiraiya explained oddly and gave a small wave before leaving the clearing. Maiko was curious so she made her way over to the open scroll to see what he left behind. It was the frog summons' contract and written in blood was Naruto's name right after the Yondaime's.

She smiled sadly at how proud Minato-sensei would be to see his son working alongside the same summons as him and to call Gamabunta at such a young age. She also wondered if Naruto even looked at the names before him and recognized his father's as one of the four Hokages of Konoha. Maiko highly doubted it but she couldn't help but let her mind wonder at how fate was giving Naruto a little piece of his father. All thoughts were cut short though by the ground shaking from Gamabunta preparing to jump. Maiko quickly hid herself in the strongest tree in the area and held on tightly as the boss toad launched himself into the air and then crushed the ground he landed on. She noticed how the scroll was just out of range and still in Gamabunta's point of view.

_Smart, Jiraiya._ She mused and then came out of the tree to make her presence known by the great boss toad. Gamabunta after studying the scroll put the now unconscious Naruto on his nose.

"Long time no see Maiko." He replied gruffly.

"Yes Gamabunta-sama. How have you been?" She asked politely and rolled up the scroll before releasing the jutsu on it that would automatically return it to either Jiraiya or the world of the frog summons' (it varies from animal summons to animal summons).

"I was doing ok until I was summoned out of the blue by this punk. I still have a hard time believing it." Gamabunta stated and Maiko nodded her head in understanding.

"Naruto is stronger than he looks." She responded and the boss toad looked at her curiously.

"So you know this punk huh?"

"Yup, he's my otuoto." Maiko said fondly and then Gamabunta picked her up with his tongue and put her on his snout alongside of Naruto.

"What's up Gamabunta-sama?" She asked wondering why he was now moving towards Konoha.

"He is suffering from chakra exhaustion; he needs to get to the hospital." He explained as she made sure that Naruto would not fall off.

"Yes but you could have just handed him over to me. I could have taken him to the hospital all by myself and you could have gone back home sooner." Maiko countered and felt the boss toad's chuckle instead of hearing it.

"This punk is one of my underlings now and I take care of my underlings when they don't annoy me too much." He replied in the same gruff tone and Maiko turned around to look the toad in the eye and smiled.

"That is what makes you a wonderful boss toad, Gamabunta-sama." She conceded and when she turned around she found herself in front of the hospital. Gamabunta used his tongue once more to lower the two ninjas to the ground.

"Good-bye Maiko, make sure that punk stays out of any trouble that he would have to call me for." Was the last thing the boss toad said before disappearing. Maiko chuckled as she picked up Naruto, groaning at how big and heavy Naruto was getting. A flood of hospital staff rushed out to greet her and she fended off their questions as to why there was a huge imprint of a toad's foot.

"Naruto is suffering from chakra exhaustion and was externally knocked unconscious. Please just help Naruto first and stop worrying about minor damage to the ground." Maiko commanded and was thankful that they did just as she said. About an hour later she was sitting and watching Naruto sleep peacefully wondering how his match with Neji was going to go.

The kid has only trained on controlling his chakra and nothing else. Especially nothing else that would help him against the Byakugan. Maiko has been pestering him about it, trying to get him to work out with her at night so she could teach him a few pointers. But he kept telling her no, exclaiming that he should put 100% of his attention and energy with Jiraiya's training, and as soon as he finished his meal he went off to practice his chakra control and then off to bed. Maiko worried that because of this he was going to be in massive trouble when fighting Neji and if he didn't win he would be devastated.

She knew he had the potential to win, he just needed the right training and she wasn't sure if he got that, or at least enough of it. Maiko realized where her train of thought was going and she had to physically shake her head to get rid of those thoughts. She needed to have faith in Naruto and that he knew what was best for him to keep his promise of avenging Hinata's honor and proving that she wasn't weak just because she wasn't a genius like Neji. Because if anyone could do it, it would be Naruto.

Three days passed and Maiko made sure to visit every day to do her usual of checking up on Lee, Hinata was released about a week prior, and then to sit with Naruto for about an hour. During these times she would be visited by anyone who wanted to know what happened to the ground in front of the hospital. She waved most of them off but when it came to her friends and the Hokage, they wouldn't take no for an answer. So she told them that Naruto was learning how to use the frog summons and he used too much chakra that the toad he did summon took pity on him and helped take Naruto to the hospital where he left an imprint.

That was enough for her friends, but Maiko could tell that the Hokage suspected more of it and was probably close to the truth of the matter. But she didn't give the old man Jiraiya's name nor Gamabunta's because she knew that Jiraiya wanted to remain in the shadows during his stay and no one would really believe her if she said that Naruto summoned the boss toad, one of the most powerful frog summons.

"Hey Maiko-chan." Gai broke her from her thoughts as she entered the hospital. She looked up to see her friend standing dejectedly at the reception desk, logging in to see his student. Maiko knew just what to do, so she went up to the man and hugged him.

He really needed someone to just hug him and tell him that everything will be alright with Lee. She has been doing that for the past month and yet even though it gave him hope, that hope only lasted until the next day when he came to sit with Lee until visiting hours were over. So that is what Maiko did, she hugged Gai and said the same thing she has been telling him for the past month. She didn't care what people would think of this and focused entirely on her friend and not the stares she was receiving.

"Thanks Mai-chan." Gai finally replied, even though it was more of a sniffle, and released her from his embrace.

"It's the truth Gai-kun and don't you lose hope. Now let's go see how well Lee is doing, eh?" She guided her friend to Lee's room. What she saw next, she did not expect. Shikamaru and Naruto were facing off against the red-head ninja from Suna. Naruto was shaking as Shikamaru was struggling to gather up enough chakra to use his shadow possession technique and the Suna genin was surrounded by sand that Maiko assumed came from the gourd on his back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gai commanded and all three genin turned to look at the jounins.

"The finals start tomorrow, don't get so antsy." Maiko said.

"Or do you want to stay here, starting today?" Gai added coldly. The Suna genin seemed to be surprised at the sight of the two of them and couldn't decide which one to stare at. He then clutched his head as if a headache had overcome the kid. So he walked past the jounins and stopped at the door to say one last thing.

"I'll definitely kill you guys… Just wait…" And with that, the genin was gone. Maiko wondered what that was all about and couldn't shake off this feeling of dread that the kid meant what he said. There was something about him that threw her off and she struggled as to what it was. But she saw Naruto trembling and she put all thoughts about the Suna genin in the back of her mind.

"Come on Otuoto and Shikamaru, Gai wants to be with his student." Maiko said gently and ushered the two boys outside before hugging Gai as her farewell. The three of them walked silently back to Naruto's room.

"Thank you Shikamaru for coming to sit with Naruto." Maiko broke the silence and Shikamaru's head snapped towards her. She smiled and Shikamaru returned it as his arms went up to behind his head in his usual walking pose.

"Like I told Naruto, I was coming to visit Choji and thought to stop in and check on up on him." He said and Maiko quirked an eyebrow at this.

"How long ago was this?"

"Oh crap, Ino is going to kill me!" Shikamaru stated and ran the opposite direction to what she assumed was Choji's room. She laughed at that and when she didn't hear Naruto's laugh accompanying hers, she frowned.

"What's wrong otuoto?" Maiko asked, worry swam through her voice. Naruto at first didn't answer her, he didn't even look at her. She stopped walking and he continued on as if he didn't hear her. Naruto made it all the way back to his room and he plopped himself on his bed, in the seated position, staring at an invisible spot on his sheet.

"What is wrong Naruto?" She asked once more but this time she sat on his bed facing him and cupped his face in her hands, making him look at her. In his blue eyes she saw sadness and hesitancy.

"He… He is just like me." He croaked and her confusion mounted.

"Who is just like you sweetie?"

"The red haired genin, Gaara." He replied solemnly and she felt her eyebrows furrow at what Naruto could mean that the Suna genin was just like him.

"How so?" She finally voiced her question.

"He has a monster inside of him too. A monster so terrible that his own father sent assassins to kill him." He answered her. Naruto's blue eyes never left her green ones, so she could see the whirlwind of emotions the boy was experiencing. All Maiko could do was stare back at him in shock. If what Naruto said was true, then that meant that there was another jinchuriki out there. Another poor child that had to suffer the same things that Naruto had to go through as he grew up. And then it hit her.

That was why she had felt such a strange connection to the Suna genin. He has within him a tailed beast and just like her great grandfather, she inherited the ability to sense them. To connect with them. And Gaara could feel it too by the way they first looked at each other in the preliminaries. And then another epiphany dawned upon her.

When he said he would kill them all, he had the power to do so. Just like Naruto, Gaara has chakra reserves that not even the third can fight against. This kid could kill anyone he pleases, he could kill Naruto if those two ever got into a fight. Because the kid could keep going just like Naruto. Fear settled in the pit of her stomach as the thought of a possible fight between the two flitted to her mind. Both were in the finals so there was a huge possibility that two would fight.

_Oh Kami, have mercy on anyone who fights that kid tomorrow._ She thought and attempted to keep her face neutral. Naruto did not need to see how worried she was at this bit of news.

To hide it further, just in case she was failing, she pulled Naruto into a tight hug. She rubbed his back and said soothing words. She said he didn't have to worry about that kid until they actually had to fight one another. All he had to do was focus on beating Neji. Maiko did her best to take Naruto's mind off of Gaara despite the fact that is all she could think of.


	22. The Finals

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review!**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

The Finals 

Maiko woke up the next morning after a restless night of no sleep. All she could think about was Gaara. She had a feeling that something huge was going to happen today and it would have to do with the Sand's jinchuriki. Maiko told the Hokage her feelings on the matter last night after Naruto finally fell asleep. But the old man told her that they couldn't do anything but keep their eyes peeled for anything peculiar. Maiko brought up the fact about Hayate's untimely death but the Hokage dismissed that instance, saying that there was no proof that it was a Sand nin who did it and if it was in any relation to Gaara.

She was obviously extremely disappointed and frustrated at the lack of response from the Hokage, but she knew he was right. So when Maiko woke Naruto up the next morning she put on a happy and care-free face, not wanting to worry the young boy any further. His mind was already swamped with his upcoming battle with Neji and, even though he didn't mention it, Sasuke. So, Maiko was ok when Naruto asked if he could leave early and without Maiko.

"I just… I just wanna clear my head Onee-chan, no offense." He said when she asked why. Maiko could only guess how much stress he was under and so she let him go, albeit with a little hesitation. Who would try anything in the middle of the Chunin Exams?

"Alright, Naruto. Good luck, I know you will make Hinata and me proud." Maiko replied while she hugged him good-bye and placed a kiss on the top of his head. Naruto squeezed a bit tighter to show his appreciation before he left. She watched him until she could no longer see the glaring and hideous orange outfit. What he saw in such a ghastly jumpsuit she would never know but if he wanted to wear it, then she was going to keep her opinions to herself.

So Maiko cleaned up their breakfast dishes and then made her bed before getting ready herself. It was about 30 minutes later when she finally locked up the house and made her way to the stadium. Another ten minutes and she took her seat on the other side of Kurenai. She gave Kurenai and Asuma her greetings before settling in for an interesting day.

"Where's Gai, I thought he would be here?" Kurenai asked aloud and Maiko noticed that there was an empty seat on Asuma's side as well as on Maiko's side.

"Didn't you hear? Lee has finally waken up and is moving around. Gai wants to be there to help him through his physical therapy session first before watching the finals. He might be here later with Lee if he's lucky." Maiko explained

"Oh, well congrats to Lee-kun. You think we should see if we can get another seat?" Asuma asked Kurenai and Maiko wondered who they were holding the seats open for if they didn't know about Lee's situation. In fact, she asked this simple question.

"We were going to have Gai sit next to Asuma and Kakashi next to you, Mai-chan, so that they don't get into a ridiculous 'challenge' in the middle of the tournament." Kurenai explained and Maiko quirked an eyebrow at her friends' logic.

"And why is it that Kakashi has to sit next to me pray tell? What if I enjoy Gai's presence more so than Kakashi's?" Maiko questioned but knew the probable answer.

"Well, Kakashi is Naruto's sensei so I thought you guys would want to cheer together or something." Kurenai replied innocently, but her eyes betrayed her voice with their hint of mischievousness; especially paired with Asuma's smirk. The two of them were trying to play match-maker. Maiko wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or smack her two friends. They shouldn't be talking when they have been dancing around a possible relationship between themselves for a little over two years now!

Maiko snorted as a response and rolled her eyes but the idea of her and Kakashi together seeped in her mind. She, in fact, recalled when she pretended to be his girlfriend a short month ago in hopes of getting rid of the unwanted attention from a Cloud-nin whose genin team thankfully lost in the second part of the Chunin Exams. Just the thought of those few precious hours made her heart skip a beat and she felt heat rush to her face. Kurenai gave her an odd look and Maiko tried to ignore it. She took deep breaths and tried to relax, putting all thoughts of Kakashi and any romantic notions out of her mind.

"Thanks everyone for coming to the Hidden Leaf Chunin Exam! We will now start the main tournament matches between the 8 participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please stay and watch until the end!" The Hokage announced over the crowd. Everyone cheered and Maiko smiled as she saw Naruto standing down there. But Sasuke's absence was noticeable to the group of three.

"I guess Kakashi is starting to rub off on his student." Asuma joked and Maiko prayed that they would show up soon. Kakashi should really be here to watch and support Naruto who is also his student, not just Sasuke. As the genin except for the first two fighters left the stage, Maiko started to wonder if something did happen to Kakashi and Sasuke during this month. Nobody knew where they were, so it was plausible. But she pushed those thoughts in the back of her mind and focused on the upcoming match of Neji and Naruto.

Naruto and Neji said something to one another that Maiko didn't catch it at the time. Both, then, got into their fighting stances. Naruto of course launched head first into the fight by using his Kage Bunshins. But Maiko knew that won't work on a Hyuga that was worth their salt. Naruto charged and Neji dodged gracefully. They backed off from one another and talked some more. Watching Neji fight made her think about her first two teammates and she felt a twinge of sadness that made her once more miss what the genin were saying to one another.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP DECIDING THINGS LIKE THAT!" Naruto yelled and Maiko guessed that the conversation was about Neji's views on destiny. Naruto created more clones and charged once more. Neji ran through the crowd nimbly and hit the Naruto on the outskirts in the chest. Maiko gasped with the crowd as to how quick Neji was.

But a few brief moments passed before the clone dispersed and Maiko exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding until then. Neji looked shocked, the entire crowd was shocked. But Maiko was relieved as Naruto took this advantage of his as two clones began to attack Neji from behind. Neji then span to deflect the attack and Maiko gasped again in surprise at recognizing the technique.

_Kaiten… The Heavenly Spin. He can't know the Hakkeshou Kaiten… No, not that stance… It can't be… Gentle Fist Style, 64 Hands of Hakke…_ Those thoughts quickly flitted through her brain as she watched as he attacked Naruto, who had no way of stopping the onslaught.

_What raw natural talent… to be able to learn this technique by himself and with such mastery…. _

Naruto shakily stood up grinning. Everyone was shocked once more while Maiko just smiled proudly at how stubborn her little brother was. Few words were exchanged and Neji removed his headband for everyone to see the curse seal jutsu on his forehead. Maiko felt a familiar pang of anger and sadness at the sight. She remembered her teammates and when they showed their foreheads to her for the first time. She listened to Neji's story about his father and she couldn't help but feel for the kid even more so. It explained a lot on why the kid acted and thought the way he does.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURT THAT YOUR DAD WAS KILLED A LONG TIME AGO BUT THINKING THAT DESTINY IS ALL DECIDED BECAUSE OF THAT IS A HUGE MISTAKE!" Naruto yelled as Neji put his forehead protector back on. Maiko once more agreed with Naruto and was proud of him at this exact moment. But then Neji, in response, kicked Naruto and declared that the match was over. Naruto stood up shakily once more like the persistent 12 year old that he was.

"I won't run… I don't go back on my word. There's no way I'll lose to a coward who's always whining about destiny." Naruto said and Neji rebuked about how Naruto would never understand what it would be like to be born with something that he could never get rid of and would always bring him down. Maiko and Naruto knew differently however as scenes of Naruto crying at being shunned came to mind.

"Yeah, I can… and so what?" Naruto replied nonchalantly as he was hunched over, clutching his side.

"Pfft! Stop acting cool, you are not the only one that's special!" Neji was surprised at his response and Naruto continued on.

"Hinata too, she's suffered as much as you! A member of the main family, but not acknowledged. Trying her best to change herself, thinking that as she was coughing blood while fighting you! You're the same! The Branch family is supposed to protect the Main family, yet doing that to Hinata… In truth, you are trying your hardest to disobey destiny!" Naruto's words rang true to Maiko, and she had a feeling that Neji felt the same, if only subconsciously. But the Hyuga just goaded Naruto by calling both him and Hinata losers and saying it was hopeless for him. Maiko stared at Naruto and she knew what his next move was going to be and she braced herself for the pain.

Naruto changed his stance and pressed his hands together with two fingers pushed upwards. He closed his eyes and she could see him trying to build up chakra, chakra from the nine tailed fox. Unfortunately for everyone else who didn't know this, this match was soon going to be over if Naruto succeeded in this endeavor.

"Can I ask you one thing? Why do you go against your destiny so much?" Neji asked and past the contempt in his voice Maiko swore she heard the pure innocent sound of curiosity.

"Because I was called a loser." Naruto replied evenly and that was when the mark on the base of her neck felt a prick of pain. Amazingly Naruto's injuries disappeared and the wind began to pick up, charging the air with chakra. The pain increased a fraction but Maiko ignored it as the nine tailed fox's chakra seeped out of Naruto.

"HERE I COME!" Naruto shouted much to everyone's, minus Maiko's, surprise. What surprised her was the cloak of orange chakra that surrounded Naruto. Her otuoto with amazing speed jumped and released a few shuriken before beginning his attack even though Neji expertly used his Kaiten to defend.

"I don't know about this Hyuga Destiny of Hatred or whatever but if it's too much for you, then you don't have to do anything more. WHEN I BECOME HOKAGE, I WILL CHANGE THE HYUGA!" Naruto exclaimed in midst battle. Then there was a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared there was two massive holes and Maiko wondered which one was Naruto and which one was Neji. She was thinking about applying her chakra net to see when a hand came out of one of the holes.

Neji climbed out of his crater and as the smoked cleared some more, everyone could see Naruto knocked unconscious in his own hole. Everyone exhaled and Neji was panting. Maiko couldn't believe her eyes. No, Naruto was supposed to win and show Neji the flaw in his logic. This wasn't happening, it can't.

"Loser… Sorry, but this is reality." Neji said and Maiko was still reeling when something strange happened. The ground beneath Neji began to shake. From using too much chakra, he couldn't dodge Naruto catapulting from the ground and got punched in the face. As Neji skidded across the ground Maiko smiled. Naruto walked closer to Neji so they could say their last words together.

"Ugh… To quickly use Kage Bunshin in that situation… You're main ninjutsu, eh? How careless of me…" Neji muttered but was too weak to get up.

"I… I failed the Academy Graduation Exam 3 times. That's because, unluckily for me, the ninjutsu test on the exam was always decided as… Always decided as my weakest ninjutsu." Naruto explained. "The Bunshin no Jutsu was my worst ninjutsu." Neji looked surprised at this information and when Naruto said his next words everyone was listening intently, wondering what the genin was going to say next.

"Destiny can't be changed, blah blah blah. Stop whining about stupid crap like that. Since, you're not a loser like me." Naruto stated calmly and Maiko teared up at this. Naruto has truly grown up from the timid and jumpy five year old she has met. At this moment, Maiko looked and saw the future man Naruto would become, a man worthy of the title of Hokage. A man who would redefine such a prestigious position and she was proud of it. If anyone deserved this future, it was definitely Naruto.

"WINNER… NARUTO UZUMAKI!" The proctor proclaimed and Maiko was one of the loudest cheering for her otuoto as she catapulted from her seat to clap.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!"

"GREAT FIGHT, SHRIMP!"

"THAT WAS GREAT!" The crowd shouted and the look of astonishment and joy on Naruto's face pushed Maiko over the edge. She felt a few tears slide down her face but she didn't care, she was too caught up in the moment to wipe them away as she hugged Kurenai and Asuma.

"To pull out the nine-tails chakra without losing himself…" Kurenai began to say but she didn't need to finish, all three knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah… Most of the Leaf here are surprised." Asuma added. Maiko just nodded her head in agreement and sat back down in her seat as the medic-nins came to pick up Neji as Naruto finally made his way back to the box holding the participants. Everyone waited to see if Sasuke showed up to put on a fight that almost every experienced shinobi would want to see. But the absence had an entirely different reaction to Maiko than it did for everyone else.

Sasuke's absence meant that Kakashi wasn't here with her. He missed Naruto's match. He wasn't there to support Naruto, his student, and fulfill the job as his sensei. It was bad enough that he pushed Naruto's training onto another ninja, especially one that would never work well with Naruto, but now this? How was this fair at all? Anger boiled inside of her and Maiko had to sit on her hands to reel herself in and not punch something or someone. But as her mind wrapped around these thoughts it changed rapidly.

Their absence meant that they were still technically missing. No one knew where they were. For all she knew, Kakashi could be lying in a pool of his own blood right alongside Sasuke. The image of such a scene rose up in front of her mind's eye and all the anger that was simmering below the surface of her skin died away. A chilled tendril crept down along her spine before settling in the pit of her stomach, making Maiko nauseas.

How could she think such horrible thoughts and be so angry at Kakashi for not being here for Naruto when she doesn't know all the facts at hand? Maiko felt guilty over the thoughts that flooded her brain and she physically shook her head to bat them away. She vowed not to think of anything in regards to Kakashi's and Sasuke's absence until she had a definitive answer as to what happened to them.

"HEY! WHAT'S UP WITH THE MATCH?"

"ISN'T UCHIHA HERE YET?" The crowd shouted as another shinobi came up to the proctor and whispered something in his ear. Maiko sat with what she hoped was a neutral face as to what was going on all around her, not letting her emotions betray her.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The proctor exclaimed and silenced the restless crowd. "THE CONTESTANT FOR THE NEXT MATCH HASN'T ARRIVED YET! THEREFORE, WE WILL PUSH THIS MATCH BACK AND BEGIN THE NEXT ONE!"

"Just what is Sasuke doing?" Asuma asked as the spectators became more agreeable after the announcement that the match won't be cancelled.

"AND NOW, THE NEXT MATCH! KANKURO AND SHINO ABURAME! COME DOWN!"

"I FOREFEIT!" The boy who had heavy make-up on exclaimed, Maiko thought this Kankuro person looked like a clown. Everyone was shocked but before they could voice their outrage a girl with four pig tails took out a huge fan and floated to the middle of the arena, ready for the next match.

"SHIKAMARU GET DOWN HERE!" The proctor called out and Shikamaru hesitated. Unfortunately for him, Naruto slapped him so hard on the back that he was pushed over the ledge, toppling to the ground in an undignified manner.

"HEY! HURRY UP AND FIGHT!"

"YEAH! HURRY UP AND FINISH THIS CRAPPY MATCH!"

"GET UP, KID! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO LIE THERE?" The crowd roared and Maiko could make out Naruto screaming his own words for good luck. Maiko giggled at Asuma's embarrassed face at the whole scene. He growled in irritation which just turned her giggles into actual laughter. Sure it wasn't that funny but she needed the laugh to distract her from her thoughts of a certain silver-haired and masked jounin.

Before the proctor even got a word out, the pig tailed girl ran towards Shikamaru. The kid watched the girl raise her closed life-sized fan as she brought it down on his head. There was another explosion and when everyone could see properly they were astounded to see Shikamaru leaning against the wall above the girl, effectively dodging the attack.

"Ya know, I don't really want to fight. And I don't care whether I become chunin or not, but I will not lose to a girl. Can't have a guy losing to a girl, well I guess I'll do it." The girl opened her fan and unleashed quite a strong wind attack.

Once more Shikamaru was able to dodge and hid himself somewhere on the field. The girl- Temari of Suna, from what one of the local bookie's said as he was taking bets- spotted him in the trees and sent another strong attack. Maiko was wondering how Shikamaru was going to get himself out of this dilemma. Temari then started flipping backwards, dodging a shadow snaking its way to her. The two exchanged some goading words before Shikamaru hunkered down and made an "O" sign with his hands. This seemed to startle Asuma.

"What is that? Is that a seal?" Kurenai asked, Maiko thinking along the same lines as her. But none of the jutsus she knew started with that hand sign.

"That's no seal," Asuma replied in a giddy voice.

"Huh?"

"It's a habit of his." Asuma continued on cryptically.

"A habit?" Maiko asked this time, hoping Asuma would just cut to the chase already. She was too tired to try and decipher one of her best guy friend's words. Maiko already had no sleep and she exhausted her brain in thinking about Gaara, Naruto's match with Neji, and then Kakashi's effective disappearing act. She has essentially reached the pinnacle of thinking today.

"He knows how to slowly take his time. He actually enjoys it, like one of those old geezers. That's why he likes things like Shougi and Go. I've been playing against him a lot recently and when he's backed into a corner he always does that. It's a sign that he's working on some strategy. As a result, I've never won a game off of him, not even once." Asuma explained and Maiko lit up in understanding. Kurenai remained skeptical surprisingly.

"You speak of strategies. This is a real fight, not some game." She scolded.

"But it is said those games originally had their roots as a device for tacticians to plot their wars with. So I guess you could say that Shikamaru's a shrewd tactician." Asuma reasoned and Maiko completely understood what he was getting at. She knew from firsthand experience that a battle can be won based purely on how good a strategy is. No matter how strong one's opponent is if one can outsmart the other… the smarter one usually wins.

"Shrewd? He was supposed to be at the same level as Naruto." Kurenai began, and before Maiko could protest, she finished by saying, " Hold on a minute! I saw his grades when they were deciding the genin squad assignments!"

"He always claimed it was too much hassle to even move the pencil for the Academy written exams. It seems that he would always sleep through his tests. Once it struck me as strange that he could be so strong at strategic games despite his grades, I had him take an IQ test disguised as a game. I wasn't really taking it seriously at the time…"

"So…? How was it?" Maiko asked intrigued by the lovably lazy genin she has known for almost two years now. Asuma just gave the two women a knowing smirk before replying.

"He sure was a diamond in the rough. He is a super genius with an IQ over 200." Kurenai began spluttering while Maiko let out a low whistle.

"I think we all seriously underestimated this generation of genin. Although, now that I think about it, it makes plenty of sense." Maiko replied but Asuma didn't respond and turned his attention back to the battle. Temari shouted and released her attack and Maiko watched with renewed interest as to how this would all go down.

"Does he really have some sort of strategy?" Kurenai asked as Shikamaru was forced to hide behind the trees once more.

"P-probably… He supposed to…" Asuma admitted, doubt creeping into his voice matching Kurenai's sentiments.

"Relax you two, have some faith in our resident genius. Things aren't going to turn around that quickly." Maiko soothed their worries with a light smile but kept her eyes trained on the field below. Temari let loose another wind attack-really the girl needs to learn some more variety- but this time a kunai came flying out. Temari blocked it easily though. She then had to jump back as the shadow extended its reach, showing that Shikamaru was using the sun's continuous movement in the sky to his advantage.

"TEMARI, FROM ABOVE!" The kid-Kankuro- shouted and everyone's eyes shifted to the sky to see a kunai floating in the air with Shikamaru's shirt as its parachute. Maiko understood immediately what Shikamaru was doing and was impressed. Not even she would think of something so simple. Temari was quickly trying to dodge the attack when she suddenly opened her fan and pushed the wind to move the kunai away from her.

"His plan wasn't good enough." Kurenai stated solemnly.

"Yeah… His opponent is pretty bright herself. She thinks ahead." Asuma conceded, but Maiko didn't add her own input. She was too engrossed with the fight to really comprehend what her two friends were saying. Temari was about to attack when oddly, she froze.

"Heh, finally… Shadow Copy no Jutsu: Success!" Shikamaru said and moved his arms out, Temari doing the same. Maiko quirked an eyebrow when she saw that his shadow went down one of the holes from Naruto's fight and came out the other one to capture the Suna genin from behind.

"That child… How many moves ahead is he thinking?" Maiko whispered in awe.

"That's Shikamaru's ability." Asuma responded, pride evident in his voice and Maiko could understand that. It was the same pride she had in Naruto.

"Checkmate." Asuma whispered as everyone watched in silence as the two genin walked closer to one another due to Shikamaru's movements. Shikamaru and Temari raised their hands and then Shikamaru did a totally surprising, and very Shikamaru, thing to do.

"That's it, I give up." His voice echoed throughout the arena. Of course there was an uproar but Shikamaru silenced them with his explanation.

"I give up. This continuous use of the Shadow Copy no Jutsu has used up all of my chakra. I can barely bind you for more than 10 seconds. I had thought up about 200 more moves but, it looks like I'm out of time. I'm getting tired of this, one match is enough for me."

"WINNER: TEMARI!" The proctor called out and Maiko couldn't help but laugh at the entire situation. Those surrounding her gave her weird looks at her outburst.

"Oh come on! You didn't see that coming? Ha! That is sooooo Shikamaru! Even down to the explanation!" She giggled madly and her two friends broke out in laughter as well. They laughed even harder as Naruto stormed onto the field to yell at Shikamaru. But whatever the genius said to her otuoto seemed to shut him up as Naruto began to look around the field in search of something… or someone. Just then a ball of swirling leaves appeared on the field. As the leaves died away there stood Sasuke and Kakashi back to back looking extremely… cool.

"Sorry we're late." Kakashi said with an innocent smile. At hearing the sound of his voice, paired with a smile and no sign of a scratch on him, Maiko let out a sigh of relief. But as quickly as the relief came, it was soon replaced with another emotion: disappoint, fierce and angry disappointment. From where Maiko and her friends were seated, it was clear that Kakashi and Sasuke were in perfect health. So why in the hell were they so late? Maiko fought to maintain her composure and not run down onto the field and smack Kakashi upside the head.

"Your name?" The proctor asked with his own smile as Sasuke answered his question.

"HAH! HOW LATE CAN YOU BE? I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up 'cuz you were too afraid to fight me!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Heh… Don't get too worked up you total moron." Sasuke replied, both oozing confidence. As the two genin talked, Kakashi made sure that Sasuke wasn't disqualified. The crowd yelled and cheered as it was official that there was going to be a fight with the Uchiha progeny and Maiko scoffed at them all. She was not happy, but then again it was directed more to his sensei then the actual student.

As Naruto and Shikamaru left the field the crowd began to get giddy. Maiko let out a sigh of relief that Kakashi didn't go over to sit with them and instead made his way to the other side of the stadium from where she sat with Kurenai and Asuma. The two looked at her in confusion but she ignored them, not wanting to talk about Kakashi at the moment. Disappointment and anger flooded through her body at his actions, or inactions, and she wasn't going to bring their friends into the middle of this. So she waited in silence as she waited for Sasuke's opponent to join them. When she saw who it was, all the blood left her face. How could she have forgotten so easily?


	23. Leaf vs Sand

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review!**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Leaf vs. Sand

_As Naruto and Shikamaru left the field the crowd began to get giddy. Maiko let out a sigh of relief that Kakashi didn't go over to sit with them and instead made his way to the other side of the stadium from where she sat with Kurenai and Asuma. The two looked at her in confusion but she ignored them, not wanting to talk about Kakashi at the moment. Disappointment and anger flooded through her body at his actions, or inactions, and she wasn't going to bring their friends into the middle of this. So she waited in silence as she waited for Sasuke's opponent to join them. When she saw who it was, all the blood left her face. How could she have forgotten so easily?_

"BEGIN!" The proctor called out and the match was under way. At those words Maiko abruptly stood up and ran to the exit, ignoring Asuma's and Kurenai's questions. She only thought of finding Kakashi and getting him to stop this match. Why didn't she pay attention to where he was sitting specifically? If she had she would have just used a teleportation jutsu and get to him faster. All the while she was running to the other side of the stadium she was keeping her eye on what was going on, on the battlefield.

Gaara's sand came out immediately and started to attack Sasuke. The leaf genin nimbly dodged the attack, and as quickly as it began the sand just as quickly stopped. Gaara was hunched over and clutching his head in pain. More sand came out of the gourd and then Gaara finally straightened up and looked at Sasuke, ready to fight.

Sasuke of course accepted the challenge and threw some shuriken that was easily deflected by the sand floating in the air and out of the gourd. The sand shield slowly became a clone of Gaara but Sasuke began to run straight towards Gaara. Sasuke continued with his attack only against the clone instead of the actual shinobi. Sasuke dispelled the clone quickly and went after Gaara next, it seemed as if he was going to punch the Suna genin but at the last minute as the sand came up to block Sasuke used his speed to move around the sand and landed a direct hit on Gaara. Then Sasuke began his onslaught of attacks, each hit landing perfectly.

By this time Maiko had spotted a distinguishing pink head that was in the same vicinity as two shinobi with helmet hair. One had a hideous green spandex suit while the other was clothed in a simple robe and was leaning on a crutch. But Maiko's eyes did not linger on them when she spotted familiar sliver hair on a tall and lean shinobi. It seemed as if Kakashi and Gai were having an intense conversation about the match thus far.

"Sasuke had copied Lee-kun's taijutsu with the Sharingan before. That's why during his training I had Sasuke use Lee-kun's taijutsu. Because he knew Lee-kun and had seen him in action before, he was able to master the style. It was a lot of work of course." Kakashi explained and everyone's eyes were trained on the arena below to see Kakashi's and Sasuke's hard work. It seemed as if Gaara's sand defense was not working so Gaara enclosed himself in a cocoon of sand blocking Sasuke's next punch. Maiko was finally going to speak up but then something snapped inside of her cutting her off before she made a sound.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out. Both he and Shikamaru were panting.

"Sensei! Stop this fight right now! He's totally different from us! He's not normal! He lives to kill others! Anyway, at this rate, Sasuke will die!" The group turned to see the three new members. Maiko just nodded her head in agreement with Naruto as she kept her eyes trained on the battlefield, ignoring Kakashi's concerned look directed at her pale complexion.

For some odd reason, Maiko could not speak. She felt like that if she did, she would throw up. As of right now she was forcing herself not to tremble. Maiko was not trembling out of fear. No, she was trembling from the dark power the cocoon of sand was emitting. Whatever was going on inside there was freezing every nerve in her body, the exact opposite of what happens when Naruto uses the Kyuubi's chakra. That was why Maiko kept her eyes on the hidden Gaara, if she moved them something bad would happen.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined when Kakashi didn't reply back. The masked jounin was too busy staring at Maiko and but was snapped out of it by Naruto's voice. Kakashi turned to see what Maiko was staring at before replying.

"Don't worry, he and I weren't late for nothing."

"What do mean that you weren't late for nothing?" Naruto questioned. Maiko was barely registering the conversation as the feeling grew worse as each moment passed. She felt as if she was going to faint from feeling so sick and uneasy.

"Hn? You wanna know?"

"LOOK! We don't have time for this!" Naruto yelled. His temper flared up and his whisker marks lengthened briefly. But it was enough to snap Maiko back to the present. Whether Naruto knew it or not but some the Kyuubi's chakra was leaked in his outburst and that cut through the trance Gaara's dark power was emitting over Maiko.

"Be quiet and watch him." Kakashi ordered. "You'll be surprised."

Sasuke retreated by running up the side of one of the stadium walls. He stopped right before he got to the ledge and kneeled down so that he was parallel to the ground. His hand began to glow and electricity filled the air. Anyone who has been a jounin long enough knows what the signs are and what jutsu the genin was using. All Maiko could do was stare in shock, mouth a gape.

"No way, is that…?" But Gai did not finish his question as Kakashi nodded his head.

"The reason I trained Sasuke is because he is the same type as me." And then the sound of birds chirping echoed in the stadium. To have mastered this technique at so young was amazing. When enough chakra built up in his hand, Sasuke began to run down the side of the wall making it even more powerful.

"I see. So that's why you only trained in taijutsu and had him greatly raise his speed." Gai replied.

"Yup." Kakashi said proudly. Sasuke bounced off the wall and headed towards the cocoon of sand with amazing speed.

"What… What is that?" Naruto asked in awe.

"What is this technique? And this sound…?" Sakura exclaimed as everyone was mesmerized at the sight.

"A simple stab." Gai said and continued after he had every genins' attention. "But it is the Leaf's number one technician, Copy Ninja Kakashi's sole original technique. It's a technique especially used for assassination. The speed of the jab and the amount great amount of chakra it creates the heightened flesh because the chakra is concentrated in the hand and with the speed of the user, you hear chi chi chi chi… It produces a special sound like a thousand birds are running towards you. Thus that technique is called Chidori. Or as it is also known, the Lightning Edge." In the middle of this explanation Sasuke stabbed the sand wall and was able to crack through it making a direct hit.

"Lightning Edge?" Sakura asked.

"The Lightning Edge is a nickname earned when Kakashi cut a bolt of lightning in half with that technique. Its true name is Chidori. It is known for its stabbing speed that pushes the limits of the human body and the huge amount of chakra that is focused in one arm. That arm then becomes the blade of a sword that cuts anything. But... What a truly ridiculous technique it is…" Gai dismissed.

"Like you should talk… Right Lee-kun?" Kakashi countered but Lee wasn't paying attention to him but staring at the field.

"Well, it's beyond my level of understanding but what an amazing technique!" Sakura exclaimed and turned her attention back to the match as well. Just then Gaara began to scream something about blood and Sasuke had a hard time trying to get his arm out from the cocoon. When Sasuke withdrew a claw came out with him and everyone was shocked. An odd feeling descended upon anyone who was sensitive to chakra, mainly shinobi. Then there was a crack before the sand dissolved around the red-haired genin. He was clutching his shoulder which was bleeding profusely. Then out of nowhere feathers swarmed the arena and all of its occupants.

_A genjutsu! KAI! _

Most of the elite shinobi released the genjutsu casted upon themselves as everyone else fell to the ground or slumped into their chairs falling fast asleep. Then there was an explosion in the Hokage's box. Anyone who was still awake turned to see what was going on. Then another explosion occurred but this time somewhere in the village. ANBU went into immediate action but were too late as the Hokage was taken and then sealed into a box with the Kazekage and numerous other shinobi that were expertly hidden amongst the ANBU.

"This is bad…" Kakashi said.

"Nine traitors…" Gai counted and all the jounin of Konoha stood ready to attack. But Maiko's eyes were glued to Gaara as he doubled over, clutching his head and trembling; simultaneously the cold feeling trickled through her body. Their leader must have commanded them to leave for Temari and Kankuro took Gaara and left with Sasuke pursuing them. The farther the distance the duller the feeling became, it was still there but it did not affect her as much anymore.

"A large number…" Kakashi said as he surveyed how many enemies there were. But Maiko dismissed the statement.

"It's not just that. The situation is more dire than that. Look at the roof of the central tower." Gai commented and only Kakashi turned to look to see that a barrier jutsu was put up to separate them from protecting their Hokage. The two men noticed that Orochimaru was in there with the Hokage but Maiko still wasn't paying attention to them, instead she took out two sound ninja that tried to attack Sakura.

"Sakura, stay like that for a little bit… We'll even the odds a little." Kakashi ordered before jumping into the fray. Maiko just shook her head at the man and then at Gai, who did not want to be outdone and followed Kakashi's lead.

"Sakura go wake up Naruto and Shikamaru and then go track down Sasuke and stop him from fighting any further with Gaara." Maiko ordered midst fighting a couple of sound ninjas. Sakura looked horrified and turned to Kakashi who nodded his head in agreement and then proceeded to cut his thumb before making the hand signs for his summons.

"This guy, Pakkun, will be able to track Sasuke down by his scent." Kakashi explained when a small dog appeared in front of Sakura. Sakura looked skeptical but at one last bark of orders from Kakashi and Maiko she army crawled to Naruto and Shikamaru. When she woke them up Gai was able to make a hole in the wall by punching a guy through it and Kakashi reiterated their mission. After the four man- technically three shinobi and a dog- left though the hole the three jounin stopped to watch them go.

"Will they be alright by themselves?" Gai asked.

"Pakkun's with them, they should be fine. As long as they don't get too deep." Kakashi replied. But Maiko did not share the same feelings as the other two. She expressed her disagreement with a shake of her head and the men gave her a look of concern.

"What's wrong, Mai-chan?" Kurenai asked as she and Asuma fought their way to them.

"I just have a bad feeling Kure-chan." Was all she said as an answer and continued to watch the horizon, concentrating on stretching her chakra net to its limit.

"I'll go after them." Asuma responded and then all of them gave him shocked looks, Maiko almost lost the chakra net.

"I have gone on enough missions with you to know that you have good instincts. If you have a bad feeling about them, then I will go and make sure that those kids are safe." Asuma reasoned and Maiko felt her eyes prick with tears in appreciation and how genuine Asuma was in his tone of voice. She nodded her head and pointed in the direction they ran before telling them how far out they were. She added the fact that they were being followed by a group of chunin before Asuma saluted her and dashed off to protect the genin. Maiko, Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai barely had a second to watch him leave until they were forced back into the fray.

Maiko was locked into the fight, taking down any and every enemy ninja in her way. Unfortunately because of the lack of knowledge pertaining to how many enemy ninja there were Maiko could not unleash her kekkei genkai just yet. So, she teamed up with Kurenai on multiple occasions when the enemy was successfully overpowering either of them. Although, to see the Gai and Kakashi's faces when she and Kurenai took down this 300 lb. gorilla of a Suna ninja without even talking to each other was amusing. But any humor or comment was reserved for later as the next onslaught of enemy ninjas surrounded them.

Out of nowhere a forest of trees grew near Maiko; she sensed them just like she could with the surrounding forest. What she felt startled her for the trees that just grew had the same familiar feeling imbedded in them. That would mean her great-grandfather created these trees out of nowhere. How could that be possible? Maiko had to be sure of this, so she used a ground jutsu to encase the sound ninja and then sent a kunai through the man's throat. She then ran to the edge of the stadium and up to the highest point to get a clearer view of what was going on in there. She ignored the protests and exclamations of her teammates and focused some more chakra into her net so that she could connect to the trees because the forest was too dense to see with the human eye.

_Kuso_, Maiko swore when she noticed not only the Hokage and Orochimaru facing off against each other, but somehow her great-grandfather and uncle were there and fighting _against_ the Hokage and his clones. She swore even more so when she watched the Hokage perform the hand signs for a jutsu she has only read about. The same jutsu that took the life of one of her senseis and the village's beloved Yondaime. She also saw her great-grandfather put a genjutsu over the Sandaime making it harder for the Hokage to stand a chance. Maiko swiped her hand over a grazed wound on her abdomen to gather some blood and then used the Summoning Jutsu to call Tora and Byakko.

"I'm going to need you guys as back up while I give Sandaime-sama a chance at ending this." Maiko stated. She couldn't hold back the grief in her voice. She knew what would happen if the Hokage went through with that jutsu, but Maiko knew that there was no other way out of this. The least she could do was help the Sandaime accomplish his last jutsu. The two tigers did not question her upon seeing the situation down below and stood guard for any rogue enemy ninja that would come to stop her.

Maiko took a deep breath and concentrated all of her chakra into the forest, connecting to it not only to see through it but also to control it. She connected to her great-grandfather's chakra. She was astounded at how powerful it was. It took her longer than she expected to mold her chakra into the trees to the point she was comfortable with her ability to control the trees. Now she knew how powerful her great-grandfather was, how powerful a Hokage should be.

Because of the genjutsu that was placed over the Sandaime, her great-grandfather and uncle were using this chance to attack the present Hokage at his weakest. Her great-uncle created a jutsu that pulled water from the air, transformed it into a dragon, and sent it flying towards the Sandaime. Maiko used the forest and blocked the attack startling Orochimaru, her deceased relatives, and those who were watching.

"Was that you brother?" The Nidaime asked but the Shodai shook his head in subtle bewilderment. Maiko felt her great-grandfather branch out his own chakra through the man-made forest on top of the building. When his chakra met hers, Maiko swore she saw a hint of a smile tug on the man's lips. She could feel the warmth radiate through his chakra and spread to her, giving her strength.

Orochimaru was looking through the forest trying to find who was ruining his master plan. Somehow, the bastard spotted her and Maiko could see the shock, amusement, and… interest? Orochimaru ordered some of his subordinates that were hanging out on the outskirts of the battle to stop Maiko, or at least to break her concentration.

"It seems I have underestimated your great-granddaughter Shodai. Apparently your wonderful kekkei genkai has lived on. My, my, my I am glad that I didn't kill her all those years ago. This makes things quite interesting." Orochimaru commented and licked his lips with his disgustingly reptile-like tongue. Maiko suppressed a shiver in revolt at the man, and from the shift in the chakra, it seemed that her great-grandfather did not care for the Sanin's remarks on one of his family members. Oddly, the Shodai's chakra began fighting her's over control of the forest. Thankfully Maiko integrated her chakra firmly into the trees or else she would have lost her control. But she struggled against this battle of wills.

Unfortunately for her, while she was battling over control of the trees, Maiko saw the enemy ninjas rapidly approaching. She knew that she could not protect herself and fight her great-grandfather at the same time and now she was caught in a tough spot. Maiko was still debating what she was going to do when the ninjas descended upon her. Out of nowhere Kakashi appeared by her side along with Tora and Byakko to take on three of the four ninjas that came after her. The fourth man took this chance to strike at her. Maiko dodged the attacks and felt her control slipping. Her chakra was running low but she couldn't lose now. So she began to call on the power of senjutsu, trying to move as little as possible. This was difficult seeing how she was being attacked.

"Maiko!" Tora and Byakko growled in concern and warning as they felt her building up the chakra. But she ignored them and focused on performing this task, she needed to do this to protect her friends, her family, and her village. She needed to evoke the fierce power of a tigress protecting her cubs. When Maiko put herself in that mindset she felt the power building inside of her but not fast enough to give her the edge over her great-grandfather. So, she slowed her movements a fraction but regretted it as soon as she saw the enemy smile in triumph thinking that he was tiring her out.

"FOR LORD OROCHIMARU!" The ninja who she identified as a sound ninja cried and was about to plunge a kunai through her stomach. Maiko braced herself for the pain but it never came. She heard a chirping sound and then a spurt of blood covered her. Maiko saw a bloodied hand push through the Sound nin's chest and ripped backwards after the man slumped forward. Maiko came face to face with Kakashi. They shared a look but she didn't say anything to him and instead focused on gathering the nature chakra around her.

"Maiko, stop this right now!" Tora called out to her after ripping open an enemy ninja's throat.

"You are too exhausted and your chakra reserves are too low to even attempt to do this. If you continue you will turn into stone!" Byakko continued and she could feel Kakashi staring at her.

"I have to do this if we want this to end." Maiko countered and continued to build up the chakra. She pushed against her great-grandfather's chakra and she saw the look of surprise on his and Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru chortled at this and 'hmmm'-ed but she ignored her riding sense of annoyance and regained proper control of the forest so she could block the Nidaime's water attack against the Sandaime who was still incapacitated by a genjutsu.

"I'm proud to have such a powerful niece. I guess this means that we will have to use taijutsu against Monkey." The Nidaime said aloud and the Shodai nodded his head in agreement before launching themselves into a good ole fashion fist fight. Maiko tried to slow them down as much as she could but she felt the Senjutsu that she built up quickly drain from her body as she used it as time dragged on. The Hokage thankfully used this chance to grab hold of the two previous Hokages and perform the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. When this happened the Senjutsu evaporated from Maiko's body but she clung on to a small bit of it by releasing her control on the trees inside the barrier.

She found herself back to normal vision and she stood trembling. Maiko knew she was bordering on extreme chakra exhaustion but pushed past that to remain standing. She turned away from the barrier with a heavy heart knowing she couldn't do anymore, so she nodded at Kakashi and leapt back down to the arena to join the fighting once more. Kakashi seemed to know what was going on with her body for he kept close to her like Tora and Byakko. But she kept fighting as if nothing was wrong; trying not to use the remaining Senjutsu she had left.

Maiko was in the middle of a fight when something snapped inside of her. Her nerves froze up and she knew that Gaara was accessing even more power from the demon held within the small genin. She could feel the horrible power increase as the kid succumbed more and more. This feeling consumed her and stopped her in her tracks once more. Thankfully Gai took out the enemy ninja for her as her friends asked her what was wrong. Maiko was about to say something when a flash of heat radiated from her shoulder and seeped through her entire body, mingling with the cold. Maiko hissed in pain and she knew that Naruto and Gaara were fighting. Her worst nightmares were coming true.

The pain was unbearable but somehow the thought of protecting Naruto gave her the ability to ignore the weird sensations pulsing through her body, at war just like the two bijus were doing right at this moment. Maiko felt a wave of strength flood her body and she was able to create a clone and signaled for it to go after Naruto. The clone left without word and Maiko rapidly went through the hands signs to perform the Wood Release: Tree Binding Flourishing Burial to ensnare the surrounding enemy. She felt that there was no chance that another wave of enemy ninja would swarm the arena after performing this powerful technique. Her teammates went through the trees and killed off the remaining ninja. Maiko looked up surprised that she was able to pull off that technique with how exhausted she was and still be standing next to Kakashi. She looked at her hands in shock but stopped after hearing the barrier dissolving. ANBU moved in but got trapped in a net that ate their chakra. Everyone watched as Orochimaru got a way.

"Kakashi! They're starting to move out! Are we going to follow?"

"No, wait Gai!" Maiko called out to stop him.

"That's right… If you move out now, with little information of the surroundings up there you'll be caught in the enemy's trap." An ANBU disguised enemy stated with a Sand jounin standing beside him. All of the jounins faced them and glared, trying to build up what little chakra they have left for one more attack.

"I'm already 100% aware of that. Whether there is a trap or not, I cannot let the enemy just get away…" Gai replied.

"And are you just here to observe the end result, Kabuto?" Kakashi growled and the man in the ANBU masked laughed as he removed the mask and revealed that he was, indeed, Kabuto.

"I guess you found out." Kabuto replied in an amused and dark tone.

"Hey, what are we going to do?" The Suna ninja asked.

"We should get going soon…" Kabuto mused as if the group of jounin were not there.

"Are you going to run away from me again?" Kakashi regained the enemy's attention using the same tone as before. This time, however, he raised the kunai in his hand threateningly. Maiko took out her own daggers to prepare for another fight. However, this seemed to only amuse the kid further.

"For now. If I use my skill carelessly, the worst thing that can happen is for it to get copied. Because after all, beside the Uchiha clan, there is no one who has been able to use that eye perfectly. Well then," Kabuto goaded and he shifted as if to move but then stopped himself. His gaze landed on Maiko and a smirk tugged at his lips. A smirk that made Maiko want to beat the crap out of him.

"But I must admit. The one who surprised me the most would be you, Maiko. You're still so reckless after this many years. What would _he_ say about this?" Kabuto said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke with the Sand-nin who remained silent throughout the entire one-sided conversation. Maiko tensed up at what the kid said and swore up and down at how much the bastard knew about her thanks to his, also, bastard of a leader and his loud mouth.

But as she took a deep breath to relax the tense muscles in her body, she collapsed. Maiko felt two sets of arms grab her before she could tumble to the ground. She looked up to see Gai and Kakashi holding either side of her as well as two tails from her tiger summons wrapping around her hips. Maiko smiled at her friends and tried to steady herself and disentangle from their grips. But in failing to do so, she found herself once more wrapped up by the same people who stopped her from falling before.

"Kakashi just carry Maiko with us seeing how she is suffering from chakra exhaustion." Kurenai said and took off with the rest of the jounins who were making their way to the roof top with a forest on it. Maiko then felt Kakashi pick her up bridal style as Gai, Tora, and Byakko released her. She began to protest and fidget in his embrace but was stopped by Kakashi tightening his hold.

"Stop moving or else I will drop you." Kakashi stated and the two tigers growled in agreement. Maiko rolled her eyes and fought the smile on her lips as she stared at Kakashi's sharingan that he has yet to cover up once more. This eye reminded her of two men that have affected her life in so many ways.

That eye was Obito's legacy and she knew he would be proud of Kakashi. Well, for the most part, Maiko didn't know about how Obito would feel about Kakashi's reading tastes and flair for the dramatic but it was bearable compared to the other vices Kakashi could have had. Putting that aside, Kakashi grew up and became a better shinobi, a better man because of Obito's gift. Obito, her best friend growing up, the kid who could always make her smile, feel a whirlwind of emotions in one go, and inspired fierce loyalty has somehow passed on this ability to the man who was carrying her right now. But Kakashi's sharingan also reminded her of Itachi, a man she could scarcely define in relationship to her and yet seemed to be always popping back up into her life.

"Stop staring, it's creepy." Kakashi chuckled, breaking any seriousness to that comment. Those words made her finally give up and smile.

"I was just wondering if you wanted me to cover your eye. I bet if you don't cover it up soon it will eat up what remains of your chakra." She replied and covered up her obvious staring. Kakashi shifted his normal eye to gaze at her for a brief moment before looking back to where he was going.

"What about you? Are you going to be ok?" He asked worriedly. Maiko felt a warm feeling begin to seep through her body starting from the parts that were touching Kakashi and then spread to the point of warming her whole. She didn't know why she felt so happy that Kakashi cared about her well-being but she wasn't going to question it and just enjoy the feeling. Maiko opened her mouth to answer but was beaten to it by one of her summons.

"She will be fine once she sleeps it off. But Maiko, what that kid said was right. You were reckless by trying to invoke Sage mode so late in the fight and then continuing after running so low on chakra!" Byakko scolded as he stalked on one side of Kakashi with Tora on the other side.

"Just imagine what Mistress Tiikeri is going to do to you when she finds out." Tora added and Maiko involuntarily shuddered in Kakashi's arms. He gave her a worried look and squeezed her tightly to his chest in reassurance. Maiko's small smile grew a fraction bigger and she felt her cheeks heat up a tad. She knew she should have been more concerned with what the two tigers were saying about the wise and short-tempered tiger who taught her the secrets of using nature chakra but she couldn't help but notice how comfortable she felt in Kakashi's arms.

There was nothing special about the way he held her and she certainly did not fit in the nook of his arms like they described in books screaming that she was made for him. But there was something right about the entire situation. Maiko knew she should have felt a bit more awkward about this seeing how she has only been reacquainted with Kakashi for the past year. She barely had any form of physical contact with the silver-haired jounin so to be carried around like so should be awkward. Right? Apparently not.

However, Maiko was saved from responding to Tora when they finally came to the top of the roof where every other jounin who fought in the arena was standing solemn-faced. She knew why everyone was reacting like this but that didn't stop the wave of grief wash over her body upon seeing the Sandaime's inanimate body. He looked like he was sleeping but by the lack of movement from chest and how torn up his clothes were, everyone knew that he has already passed on. Kakashi only let go of her legs making Maiko stand up however she was still very weak so she had to lean on him to remain upright. This was exactly what Kakashi wanted by the way he was holding onto her and was burying a part of his face into her hair. The two held onto each other and stood in silence with the rest of the quiet jounin until more Konoha shinobi joined them and then ANBU took the Hokage's body away.

The group of ninja remained there for a short while longer before dispersing themselves. Some went to the hospital, most went back home, a few to any bar that was still open and standing, and the rest Maiko had no clue. All she knew was that she, Kakashi, and Kurenai were still there, staring at the spot where Hokage-sama's body once lay. Kurenai gave Kakashi and her a tight-lipped and watery smile before disappearing and a few seconds later it seemed Kakashi was ready to leave as well.

"Where to?" He asked her when he moved his head far back enough to look her in the eyes. By how hoarse his voice was and the emotion that played in both of his eyes, Maiko knew that the Hokage's death was a hard blow to him, to everyone here in Konoha. Maiko had the immediate urge to wipe away this look from Kakashi's face but she had no clue how, especially knowing that she probably had the same emotion plastered on her face as well. All she could was to hug him tighter to her body before replying.

"Tora, Byakko, can you locate Naruto? He should be with my clone seeing how I have yet to receive its memories if it had dispersed." She whispered, her own voice cracking from grief. The two tiger summons nodded their head and stalked off trying to find Naruto's scent mingled with her own. Kakashi picked her up bridal style once more and followed the tiger summons to the hospital. She felt her body tense up in worry at why Naruto would be in a hospital but then Kakashi squeezed her in reassurance and all immediate fears were minimized a fraction.

They entered the busy hospital. Medic-nins were running in every direction and shouting out orders. Upon their arrival a few even stopped and gave Maiko calculating looks as if to determine if she needed immediate care. She waved them off with a small smile and urged Kakashi to follow Tora and Byakko who were still following Naruto's scent. Her pleas with him seemed to get him moving albeit hesitantly. Seriously, Maiko just needed to see if Naruto was ok, not medical treatment for something as small as chakra exhaustion! However she did stop him before he reached the doorway of a room that the tiger summons waltzed into.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked her.

"First off, I think you have used your eye for long enough today." Maiko said as she tugged on his forehead protector to cover the sharingan.

"And secondly?" He questioned in an amused and grateful tone that had her smiling.

"You need to put me down." At those words Kakashi began to frown and whether it was conscious or not his grip on her tightened. Maiko sighed outwardly at how protective he was of her at the moment. On the inside… Let's just say that it agreed with Kakashi's sentiments and then some.

"I don't need Naruto fussing over me with the excuse that I cannot stand on my own. Today was stressful enough for everyone; let's not add this to the list for a hyper active knucklehead. Please?" She calmly explained. Maiko threw the please at the end for good measure. Kakashi took a few seconds to mull it over before he nodded and lowered her feet. She was about to pull away from him to see if she could stand when he stopped her with putting his arm around her waist and using the other to take the arm closest to him and putting it around his shoulders, effectively making Maiko lean on Kakashi.

"A compromise Kakashi?" She giggled and felt this warm feeling wash over her at how she was still able to be so close to him and with a good reason that didn't betray her intentions. Kakashi just winked and led them into the crowded room. There were four cots filled with sleeping and bandaged bodies. However Maiko exhaled when she saw blonde hair sitting next to a cot containing his pink haired teammate and not himself sleeping in the bed. Maiko then saw her clone whispering to Tora and Byakko while Sasuke was sitting silently next to Naruto. Neither of them took their eyes off the sleeping form of Sakura.

"How's Sakura doing?" Kakashi broke the silence and the two boys' heads jerked to see their sensei and Maiko shuffle towards them. Maiko couldn't stop trembling as she walked, fighting off the exhaustion with each step.

"Kakashi-sensei! Onee-chan!" Naruto attempted not to scream before he got up and went to hug Maiko. She was able to let go of Kakashi in turn to hug her otuoto, physically confirming that he was alright. However, trying to stand on her own and not lean on Naruto just made her trembling worse.

"Onee chan? Are you ok?" Naruto asked her and worry swam through his voice and cerulean blue eyes.

"I'm fine kiddo, just used a little too much chakra during my fights." She tried to reassure him but he wasn't buying it as long as she continued to tremble.

"How about you sit down Maiko?" Kakashi offered and Sasuke pulled a chair over to her so she didn't move as much and collapse. She turned to look at her clone to see an amused smile on its face and the two exchanged eye rolls at how everyone was treating the original Maiko. Nonetheless she still accepted the seat to rest up for the long trek back home.

"So tell me why one of my students is in the hospital and don't spare any details." Kakashi ordered from his standing position by the doorway. Both jounins listened with all of their attention as Naruto and Sasuke took turns about their fight against Gaara and how it lead to Sakura almost being crushed to death.

"Doctors say that other than some bruising to her ribcage she is fine. Although it's going to hurt when she trains for the next month." Sasuke ended. Kakashi nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Alright, that's good to know. I'm sure we all look like hell and Sakura would not want to wake up to this lovely image, so let's all go home and get cleaned up shall we?" Tora piped up for the first time since Maiko and Kakashi first walked into the room. The two tigers surrounded the sitting Maiko as she petted the tops of their heads every now and then throughout the two genins' story.

"Tora is right. We can visit Sakura tomorrow. She should be awake by then." Byakko added. The jounins agreed with them and as Maiko went to stand up her clone, Naruto, and Kakashi all went to her aid. Unfortunately for Kakashi, her clone and Naruto got to her first and the original Maiko was being supported by them, leaning more so on her clone than Naruto.

"Do you want to dispel your clone and let me help you instead?" Kakashi asked and while both Maikos thought that it was a good idea, Naruto narrowed his eyes at his sensei. Maiko could tell by the change in Naruto's aurora that he was not very fond of this. Who would have thought that he would be this overprotective of her in regards to men?

Maiko has noticed that whenever she was seen with a man around her age Naruto started to act up. It began when she and Iruka became good friends. Iruka would come over and take them out to dinner at Ichiraku's and they would joke about old memories and the next day Naruto would pull some prank specifically aimed in Iruka's class. It settled down when Maiko convinced Naruto that there was nothing going on between Iruka and her. In fact, if Iruka played his cards right then he could end up dating Teuchi-san's daughter, Ayame! After that Naruto was back to being the amicable young man that he is, especially towards his favorite sensei. Again Naruto got overprotective at the thought that Jiraiya would meet her. Maiko thought it was kind of sweet and extremely humorous to watch. But Kakashi is his sensei and it wouldn't do Naruto any good to get on his bad side over a brief misunderstanding in the silver-haired jounin's intentions towards her.

"Thank you for the offer but I know that we are both exhausted and you already went out of your way to bring me here. Plus, if I dispel my clone now it will do more harm than good so I am going to wait until I get home and not too far away from my bed. Naruto, Tora, and Byakko will take care of me, right boys?" Maiko explained and at their affirmative grunts/growls Kakashi sighed in resignation. The masked jounin moved out of their way but walked them out with Sasuke in tow. Maiko gave him a small smile before turning down the opposite street as Kakashi and Sasuke.

Their group walked on in silence as they surveyed the damage around them, and Maiko couldn't help but notice that there was minimal damage in the area that they lived although she knew that other areas were reduced to rubble. It's obvious that there was going to be some reconstruction and that it was going to be all hands on deck, especially now that they were going to be in the search for the next Hokage. Maiko remembered that she still hasn't told Naruto yet about the Sandaime's death. But upon entering their house and seeing exhaustion finally set in for both of them she decided to hold off until a shower and some well-deserved rest.

About an hour later and Maiko found herself in Naruto's bedroom. The blonde genin was resting peacefully and she was watching the rise and fall of his chest, the peaceful expression on his face, and was consumed with her own thoughts. Before taking her shower, Maiko dispelled her clone and had time to dissect it's memories as the hot water ran down her back. With this and what she observed on her end of the battle, Maiko was wondering what was Orochimaru's plan. She knew that snake had an ulterior motive, a master plan that the fight between the Sand, Sound, and Fire helped him out in some form. But what was it?

"Maiko." Tora calmly stated as he and his brother walked into the room to stand beside her and watch Naruto sleep even though it was still daytime.

"Maiko, you need to sleep. It's a miracle that you aren't dead from using sage mode and then after dispelling that clone, losing precious chakra. You need to rest up or else you will do yourself more harm than good." Byakko said next. Maiko knew that they were right, but she couldn't tear herself away from Naruto's side. Being in his presence soothed her, made her think clearer, made her relax because she knew that Naruto was still in one piece in front of her.

"Maiko, listen to us." Tora growled lowly. Maiko nodded and left the room only to stop beside the doorway to open a linen closet in between his room and the guest bathroom. She pulled out a sleeping bag and went to her own room to grab a pillow. She walked back and laid out the sleeping bag on Naruto's room's floor. Maiko then quickly and silently slid into the bag and settled herself into a comfortable position. The tiger summons followed suit by finding a comfortable spot on the floor beside her. Byakko was in the middle between her and Naruto and Tora was positioned behind her and the door ready to strike at anyone who wanted to attack them in their sleep.

"G'night Tora. G'night Byakko." She whispered and the last thing she saw before she collapsed into darkness was Naruto's sleeping frame.


	24. Arts & Crafts

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review!**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Arts & Crafts 

It was two days after the Hokage's funeral and the hidden village of the Leaf was slowly recuperating from the lost. And the way to do that was to repair and rebuild any of the damage that was created during the invasion. Kakashi and his genin team, as well as all the other genin teams and their senseis, were put on clean up duty. They were to clear up the debris and make way for the reconstruction crew. The three genin teams with the addition of Neji worked all day in their designated area and all of the kids sighed in relief when their jounin senseis called it a day.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked as she and few other genins collapsed onto the ground.

"Around three, why?" Asuma responded and that seemed to get Naruto back into action as he shot up from his seated position next to a pile of rubble.

"Three? Oh no we are going to be late! C'mon Hinata!" The hyperactive blonde yelped and grabbed the shy Hyuga heiress'shand and ran off with Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru in tow. Everyone seemed surprise at how even the lazy Shikamaru was running to wherever they were headed. Well, everyone except for Kurenai who just chuckled.

"I forgot what today was." Kurenai stated and got confused looks from the rest of the remaining group.

"Follow me and then you will see." She explained mysteriously and they had no choice but to follow her all the way to Maiko's house.

Kakashi saw the door open and that allowed the voices to filter out towards them. Upon hearing Maiko's melodic laugh, Kakashi forgot all about Kurenai and everyone else and walked up towards the door and into the house. He came upon the scene of Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru crowding around the brunette beauty and talking animatedly with her. The smile on Maiko's face was brilliant and so warm that Kakashi was mesmerized.

Her medium length hair was up in a messy bun today with bangs still down to frame her face. There were a few loose strands but these imperfections worked. From what he could see around the group of genin that surrounded her, Maiko was wearing a bright orange, oversized t-shirt. The collar was cut off so that it slouched over one shoulder. All of this came together with that smile on her face. That smile made it all the way to her green eyes and made them glow. Her jet greens eyes shone brightly and took on the color of emeralds. Kakashi wasn't sure if he has seen anything as pretty as what he was seeing now. And when her gaze landed on him, he stopped breathing altogether.

"I see our party has some additions this year." Maiko chuckled but then her eyes moved to look past him and Kakashi, as he took a deep and sharp breath, remembered that he wasn't alone.

"If that is alright with you, of course, Mai-chan." Asuma responded.

"As they say, the more the merrier. Are you four going to join in on the contest?" Maiko directed towards the four confused genin. At their faces, Maiko scolded Kurenai for not telling any of them about what they were getting themselves into. But, Kakashi wasn't paying attention because Maiko, when she did this, took a step forward and out of the throng of genin so he could see the rest of her outfit. The only other notable thing was that she was also wearing cut-off shorts. They ended around mid-thigh, so Kakashi could see how long and shapely her legs were. Kakashi mentally moaned at how gorgeous she was from the top of her messy bun all the way to the tips of her naked toes.

"Every year nee-chan and I host a party where all of my friends and I can make presents for Mother's day. And each year we make it into a contest to make things interesting. The winner gets to make a pie with Onee-chan the following weekend as an accompanying present." Naruto explained and his voice thankfully stopped Kakashi's deliciously antagonizing train of thought about Maiko.

"So do you guys want to be a part of it? If you don't want to participate in the contest you can still do the arts & crafts part of it, I think I bought way too much this year." Maiko added. Sakura and Ino readily agreed, enthusiastic to do something for their moms although they didn't want to participate in the contest. Maiko turned her attention to the two quiet boys and watched them contemplate her proposal. Well, Neji seemed to think it over while Sasuke was studying Maiko. But if Maiko felt uncomfortable being scrutinized by the raven-haired genin she didn't show it and just waited with an easy smile. Neji was the one to speak up first.

"Why are you here and participating in this Hinata-sama?" Neji asked and looked pointedly at the shy girl who still had a pink blush on her face due to Naruto still holding her hand.

"I-I-I'm making a Mother's day gift for my mother." She replied hesitantly. It was clear to everyone that she was still anxious of Neji's scrutiny.

"But your mother passed away years ago." Neji countered, although the kid did soften his voice to put Hinata at ease. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai, monitored the two throughout the day and were pleased to see Neji being nice to his younger cousin as well as to the other genin. The serious member of team Gai didn't go out of his way to do so but the talented Hyuga didn't mock them or say anything negative either. However, no matter how soft and non-threateningly of tone he used, at his words Hinata began to mumble incoherently. She struggled to find the words in her confused and anxious state. Maiko walked over to the young genin and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuredly before turning to look at Neji.

"I told her to do the exact same thing I do. I make a gift for my mother and put it on her grave on Mother's Day to show her that I am still thinking of her. And if Hinata won the contest then she could just share the pie with her family or do whatever she pleases with it." Maiko explained for her. Neji nodded his head in understanding and agreed to participate but not in the contest like Sakura and Ino as well. Now everyone's attention was drawn to the ever silent Sasuke who was still staring at Maiko. The way Sasuke was looking at Maiko reminded Kakashi of the first time the two met; Sasuke was struggling with a memory pertaining to Maiko and his family. However Sasuke didn't say anything at this time but just grunted.

"Good enough for me. Now if you look over to your left, or my right whichever, you will see the station with all of the paper, glue, glitter, scissors, etc. Everything and anything you will need to create your present." Maiko motioned and Kakashi noticed that the couch and coffee table that was normally there was pushed against the wall. In its place was a huge dining table with a pile of the material she just mentioned.

"But after learning from the glitter debacle last year, and now with a bigger party, you all will actually make them outside in the back yard. But don't worry there will be enough room for everyone I just have to get a few extra chairs. Now, for those who are participating in the contest the theme this year is flowers. I don't care how you do it but I want a flower or flowery influence in your present. Here is my example for you." Maiko walked over to the table and pulled out a flat sunflower head she made out of construction paper. She then pulled at an edge and opened one side of it to show that it was card. It was well made in Kakashi's opinion and most of the genin seemed to think so as well as some nodded their heads and a few, like Naruto, actually clapped.

"Thank you, thank you. You all have an hour to complete your presents." Maiko said after she bowed in appreciation.

"Ready," She said and a few of the genin dropped into a stance as if to start running at any moment.

"Get set," Maiko moved away from the table and back to where the jounins were standing in between the living room and the kitchen. Only Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke followed her movements. The other genin were either nudging others or scanning the table for whatever they would need.

"GO!" And with that all hell broke loose. All the boys who were participating in the contest leapt onto the table and scrambled to get their material without tearing/breaking them. Everyone else watched in subtle amazement at how the boys were acting, especially toward another. It was as if Kakashi was watching a battle to the death that left every man to himself. Maiko and Kurenai were watching in amusement.

"Are they always like this every year?" Sakura asked in awe and a hint of worry. The female jounins and Hinata nodded their heads.

"Just imagine them with a cloud of glitter surrounding them and then you would get a pretty good image of what happened last year." Kurenai chuckled and that made Maiko and Hinata laugh as well at the memory.

"Oi! No matter how hard I cleaned up afterwards I am still finding bits of glitter throughout my house because of how rambunctious those boys can be." Maiko complained but by the smile on her face, Kakashi knew that she was more amused than annoyed with this statement. Kakashi had a small smile on his own face at the moment. Everyone was having a fun time and the air, even though with a hint of sadness about it, was a thousand times better than what it normally has been since the invasion.

"Who won last year's contest? Was it you Hinata-chan?" Ino asked and Hinata shook her head and turned a shade pinker than she once was.

"It was Shino who won last year." Kurenai responded and everyone besides the two female jounins and Hinata gaped in surprise.

"It's true. He made this beautiful enlarged replica of a firefly. My breath was taken away when I saw it. It was amazing; I could only imagine how happy and proud his mother must have been upon seeing it." Maiko continued and the others still gaped at her and Kurenai in shock. But before they could say anything else Maiko took a step forward and whistled.

"YO! BOYS! Stop fighting and take whatever you got and start working! Time is ticking! You can always come back and get what you need later. Plus you need to save some for the others over here." She called out after she got their attention. The five genin boys glared at each other but listened as they gathered up their materials and rushed outside to their seats to start working. The other genin got whatever they needed at the moment and hesitantly went outside to take their seats. Maiko and Kurenai laughed at this before making their way to the kitchen in the opposite direction.

Kakashi and Asuma followed suit but Kakashi was remembering the last time he was in this kitchen. It was the night after Kakashi accepted his genin team. It was the night that he and Maiko had a sort of heart to heart that laid the foundation to their current friendship. Even though it was almost a year ago, Kakashi could still remember every single word that they said to one another. And he still remembered all of the questions he had for her. He knew that there was something big that she didn't tell him that night, something she still wasn't telling him. Kakashi understood and didn't press her in the beginning but now it was driving him a bit crazy on what it is. Whatever it is, he had a feeling that Orochimaru and Kabuto knew about it and that made it worse. But he didn't know how to breach the topic and he hasn't been alone with Maiko long enough to get to that point.

"Do you guys want anything to drink before I go out there and give the genin some lemonade?" Maiko broke Kakashi from his thoughts. He declined but Kurenai and Asuma agreed. They fell into easy conversation about previous years' contests; who won, what they made, what funny incident transpired. Kurenai picked up the slack when Maiko left to give the kids their drinks and more chairs after she served Kurenai and Asuma but she didn't have to wait long before Maiko was back. The four jounins chatted animatedly although Kakashi didn't join in as much. He was fighting an internal battle about whether he should wait until later tonight after everyone was gone to talk to her or should he bring it up now and pray that if he caught her off guard and with the backing of Asuma and Kurenai, she would be forced into answering his questions.

"Maiko-san, can I talk to you alone… please?" Sasuke's voice rang out from behind Kakashi who had his back to the living room from where he stood. Maiko seemed to be taken aback for a brief moment before she agreed and lead him to one of the bedrooms. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai looked at one another for a second and then they got up at the same time and walked over to the closed door. They pressed their ears to the door to hear the muffled but still coherent conversation between the beautiful jounin and the normally indifferent genin.

"I wanted to know if you dated anyone in the Uchiha clan seriously for time in the past." Sasuke stated. Kakashi and Asuma glanced at each other curiously to see if the other knew anything but it was Kurenai's response that told them everything they needed to know. Kurenai stiffened slightly, pressed closer to the door, and her jaw line was clenched even tighter. The answer to Sasuke's inquiry: yes.

"Why do you want to know?" Maiko asked. She seemed to be shocked too but because she was on the other side of the door, Kakashi didn't know if there was any other emotion being conveyed in that question.

"Because I remember my parents talking about you joining the Uchiha clan. Father said he would never allow that to happen and my mom thought you would make an excellent addition to the clan. She said you made the person you were with happier and that you were a notable kunoichi." Sasuke explained.

"Your mother, Mikoto-san, was always kind to me. Even after my standing in Konoha changed." Maiko conceded. Her voice seemed distant as if she was recalling a moment with Mikoto.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say that for a while most of the villagers did not accept some of the choices I made when I was younger and so I had quite the bad girl image going. But Mikoto-san would always greet me whenever she saw me and would ask me how my day was going or something along those lines. I'm truly grateful to her for doing that, even when your father and I weren't exactly on good terms." Maiko answered and the tone of her voice conveyed her appreciation. The eavesdropping jounins knew exactly what choice Maiko was talking about that made most of the village turn their backs on her and why Fugaku wasn't her biggest fan. Although, Kakashi knew that there was more to the reason why Fugaku and Maiko didn't get a long but he just didn't know what.

"Yes. Father would often question why Mother did that. Her response was because you were carrying on Kushina's legacy. What did she mean by that?" Sasuke replied. The eavesdropping jounins tried to press closer to the door, curious as to Maiko's personal connection to the beloved former wife of the Yondaime.

"Well, Mikoto-san and Kushina-sensei were best friends. Kushina-sensei was also very good friends with and was the sister-in-law to my sensei. Whenever my sensei was called off for a mission that was ranked higher than my team's capabilities Kushina-sensei would step in and be our sensei for however brief a time my sensei was gone. Kushina-sensei and I got along better than she did with the other two members of my team. We got along so well that she taught me some of her knowledge in regards to weaponry outside the norm for ninjas such as daggers and a katana. She only taught her techniques that were specific to her clan to me and one other student. So Mikoto-san probably meant that I was carrying on Kushina-sensei's legacy in regards to her fighting style." Maiko explained and it made sense to them, but Kakashi had a nagging feeling that what Maiko said was the half-truth.

It seemed that Maiko was a woman of half-truths. He wondered if she told anyone the whole truth. Kakashi felt a sting at the fact that Maiko hasn't deemed him worthy of telling him the whole truth. He wanted Maiko to trust him enough to tell him anything and everything that was on her mind and he wasn't sure on how to get to that level in their relationship. Either way, Kakashi would get to that point and when he did he will find out everything that she was withholding from everyone.

"I see. My mother also mentioned that you made whomever you were dating happy. Is that true as well?" There was a brief moment of silence and Kakashi wondered why that was. Was Maiko hesitating or was she conflicted? Maybe she was just at a loss of words. But he couldn't guess which was the case because he was standing on the other side of the damn door. He was coming extremely close to just trying to find another hiding spot with a better vantage point, but he was afraid that if he moved then he would miss something extremely important.

"We were happy at the time if that is what you are asking." Maiko replied simply but her voice had hint of sadness to it. Kakashi could guess that the relationship between her and this mysterious Uchiha didn't end so well by that tone in her voice. He shifted so that his good eye could see Kurenai. The two kunoichi were best friends. That had to mean that Kurenai knew what Sasuke and Maiko were talking about. But her face was set in an impassive but stiff expression. Kurenai, like Asuma, was too consumed with listening to show any signs of emotion across their faces.

"What happened between the two of you?"

"I found out that he lied to me. A lie so grievous that I couldn't just ignore it and forgive him. So we had to break-up." Maiko's voice hitched a little and Kakashi fought the urge to bust through the door and stopping Sasuke from asking any more questions that saddened Maiko. But he stilled himself when he heard Kurenai take a sharp breath. So she did know about Maiko's relationship with the mysterious Uchiha.

"Who was he?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi held his breath. But it seemed that Kurenai had other plans because she started knocking on the door.

"Mai, I think the hour is almost up and Sasuke you need to return to the other's before they start getting anxious about what's taking you so long to get back." Kurenai exclaimed as she opened the door. Thankfully she opened slowly so that Asuma and Kakashi could straighten up and act as if they had just walked by. Kakashi got a good look into the room.

It was spacious compared to his bedroom in his apartment, although probably it would be considered a decent sized master bedroom for this type of house. There was a king sized bed with white sheets and comforter. The walls were a cherry red and the floor was covered with beige carpet. Maiko was sitting on the corner of her bed facing the door while Sasuke had his back turned away from them so he could face Maiko directly. When Maiko saw that all three of them were there, she stood up quickly.

"Ah… Thank you Kure-chan, you are absolutely right." Maiko ushered Sasuke out of the room and then the rest of them back to the main part of the house. She shooed Sasuke out the patio door before walking back to the kitchen and taking a huge gulp out of her lemonade. She drank it as if she wished it was alcohol and Kakashi wondered why the answer to Sasuke's last question was so terrible that it would drive her to drink.

"Now, ain't that curious. Who would have guessed the Mikoto would have been smarter than me." A new voice spoke from the kitchen window that was placed over the sink. The man was resting his arms on the ledge and leaned against it so that his head was sticking inside the house. That man was none other than one of the elusive Sanin, and Kakashi's favorite author: Jiraiya.

"And here I thought that was a given. Also, didn't your mother teach you that it is bad to eavesdrop on other people's conversations in their own home?" Maiko teased and gave a small smile; any trace of her previous distress was gone. However, Kakashi was still hung up on what Jiraiya meant about "Mikoto being smarter than him."

"Jiraiya-sama! When have you gotten back?" Kurenai yelped in surprise. Jiraiya turned to retort but when he got a good look at her, he stopped when he opened his mouth. A lazy smirk graced his features and then he disappeared. Before any of the jounins could say or do anything Jiraiya walked through the door and joined them in the kitchen. Although he went straight to Kurenai and grabbed her hand as he bowed, bringing it up to his lips.

"Something must have been added to the water here while I was away because the women have sure gotten more beautiful from when I lived here." The Sanin said smoothly. Kurenai had a mixed look of confusion and disgust while Asuma was barely containing himself from attacking Jiraiya by the way he shifted in his seat. Kakashi and Maiko exchanged amused looks as Maiko walked over to Jiraiya and yanked his ear.

"OW! OW! OW! LE'ME GO LE'ME GO!" Jiraiya howled in pain as Maiko took a few step backwards bringing the hermit with her so she could put distance between him and Kurenai. However, the commotion alerted the genins and so they all came rushing in to see what was going on.

"Ero-senin!" Naruto exclaimed in shock. Kakashi wondered why Naruto he was calling him that name.

"Ero-senin?" Most of the genin asked in unison while Asuma asked, "You know this man?"

"Yeah, he was the one who trained me for the finals in the Chunin Exam." Naruto explained and Kakashi's eyes widened along with Asuma, Kurenai, and the other genin who watched Naruto's match against Neji. Well Kakashi didn't see it but from what he gathered from Gai, Naruto pulled an upsetting win over the Hyuga genius. He was going to say something but Jiraiya cut him off.

"LE'ME GO! LE'ME GO! LE'ME GO! PLEASE!" The author yelled for Maiko maintained her grip on his ear throughout the conversation. Maiko smiled triumphantly and released his ear. Jiraiya gave her a dirty look as he rubbed the sensitive body part and pouted as well.

"Why are you here, you old pervert?" Naruto asked, getting straight to the point. They all watched in fascination at the interaction between the Naruto, Jiraiya, and Maiko. It was unconventional at best, bordering along rude, and no one was sure how Jiraiya would react.

"Well, I first stopped by Ichiraku but the owner told me what today was so I made my way over here. I need you to come with me for a little while." Jiraiya stated.

"Why?" Naruto continued to ask the questions. Impatient for him to get to the point was evident in both his tone of voice and his body language when Maiko crossed her arms over her chest because Jiraiya was ogling her just like Kakashi did mentally after getting a good look at what Maiko was wearing that day. Kakashi felt a similar urge that Asuma had earlier ago, but Kakashi was able to contain it by shifting his weight to his other leg.

"Because Naruto, your training with me isn't over yet and I am going out of town looking for an old friend of mine. I want to take you with me so I thought why not kill two birds with one stone. I get to find my old friend and you get to finish your training with minimal distractions." Jiraiya explained.

"No, I want Kakashi to train me so that I can learn Chidori." Naruto declined rapidly. Pretty much all of the genin scoffed at Naruto and his ability to learn how to use Chidori. Even though Asuma and Kurenai didn't say anything, Kakashi could tell that they were skeptical at this as well. Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow at Kakashi before turning the same look to Naruto.

"Psh! Did I mention that this old friend of mine is a woman? A pretty hot one too and she wants to meet you!" Jiraiya tried to sway Naruto. This only seemed to backfire on him.

"I DON'T WANT TO! You are just trying to fool me you Ero-senin!" Naruto shouted and Maiko punched Jiraiya in the shoulder.

"What is with your family and violence! Yeesh! I guess I will just ask Sasuke to accompany me inste-"

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed at the mention of Sasuke's name. Nearly everyone besides Neji, Sasuke, and Sasuke's fan girls were laughing at that.

"But Sasuke is way cooler than Naruto. I would rather have Sasuke accompany me!" Ino leapt to Sasuke's defense. Kakashi expected Sakura to do the same but she remained in silent contemplation.

"Kakashi has Sasuke's training covered and I already started training Naruto and I want to finish it." Jiraiya responded and Ino still spluttered on about how awesome Sasuke was, but everyone just ignored her.

"So when are we leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"WHAT? Is that alright with you Nee-chan?" Naruto turned to Maiko who quickly exchanged looks with Kakashi.

"Yes it is. Jiraiya told me and Kakashi about it yesterday and I gave him my permission." She replied and Kakashi recalled what happened the previous day.

_"Thank you for meeting up with me today." Jiraiya said as soon as Kakashi joined him on a secluded roof top overlooking the Hokage's administrative building. He was surprised to see Maiko there as well. Jiraiya did not mention that she would be a part of this conversation also, but then again Jiraiya's messenger toad did not tell Kakashi much except for where and when to meet up with the legendary Sanin. Kakashi was just thankful that it was taking place sometime in the morning before he had to meet up with his team. Well, technically he should have met up with them already but he has always been late before, so why should he stop now? _

_ "What's going on Jiraiya?" Maiko got straight to the point in a very similar fashion to Naruto. Kakashi wondered if maybe the two were truly related because they had too many similarities between them to be coincidence or from just living together. _

_ "I'm going to be keeping Naruto under my custody for the next couple of weeks." Kakashi's favorite author of his favorite naughty series stated in a serious tone as he leaned against the railing. Both young jounins looked at the elder in surprise. _

_ "Wait, why?" Maiko demanded. _

_ "It was the role of the third generation to watch over Naruto. It was a good decision that the Hokage made making you two watch over him. I guess someone is trying to get you guys involved as well." Jiraiya sidestepped her question and Kakashi had a feeling that the man was going to drop some major news on the two of them._

_ "What is it that you want to tell us?" Kakashi asked this time. _

_ "I have been following Orochimaru's movements since he left the village. That person will return to the village someday. Since it's already clear that it's the beginning of something. At first, it was just about Orochimaru…" _

_ "What about him?" Maiko asked impatiently but she was curious too. It was evident by the look in her eyes. _

_ "That guy joined a certain organization." Jiraiya responded cryptically and turned away to look at the outline of the city. _

_ "An organization?" Maiko said aloud and crossed her arms, but one hand went up to her chin while the elbow rested on her other arm that was hooked across her waist. When Jiraiya didn't answer Kakashi decided to rephrase the question. _

_ "And the details of this organization?" _

_ "Although we don't know the full details, from what we know it's call Akatsuki. It is a small organization that consists of 9 shinobis. Up until recently, there has been little activity and only some espionage was done. There haven't been any major problems so far. Most of those people have appeared in the Bingo book. A single S-class criminal is already hard to deal with. And Itachi is also with them." At the mention of that name both Maiko and Kakashi visibly stiffened. The two of them looked at one another in surprise. Kakashi could read the swirl of emotions cross her face. _

_ There was obviously surprise at learning this bit of information. There was also anger and sadness with a hint of bitterness. But underneath all of that Kakashi could see that she felt something else upon hearing that name of her ex-friend. Something that Kakashi couldn't read nor understand. Something that told Kakashi that there was more to Maiko's relationship with Itachi than met the eye. He wondered if he would ever know what was going on in that woman's mind but Kakashi didn't have time to dwell on that thought because Jiraiya continued, not noticing the exchange between the younger jounins because he still wasn't looking at them. _

_ "The nine have also gathered, all of them volunteers. The Akatsuki must be up to something. Recently, an important member, Orochimaru, escaped from the organization. The members move in teams of 2 at all times, assembling jutsus and what not along the way." _

_ "They are after Naruto, aren't they? They are after the nine tailed fox inside of him, the Kyuubi." Maiko interrupted, her voice and her face fell at those words. Jiraiya finally looked away from the outline of the village and only nodded his head. This small confirmation just seemed to make Maiko even more defeated by what Kakashi could read in her body language. _

_ It upset him that she had to find out that one of her old friends joined a group of S-class criminals of the likes of Orochimaru that were after the kid she has adopted as her little brother. Kakashi could not fathom how she was handling this but the look on her face told him not good. He hated seeing that look on her face and he wanted to kill those men, especially Itachi, for doing this to her. But, because he had no clue of their whereabouts Kakashi just settled for putting a hand on her shoulder to show her that he was there for her. When her jet green eyes met his obsidian ones, there was a change in her demeanor. Maiko seemed to gain this determination and strength as she held Kakashi's gaze. Maiko covered his hands with hers and squeezed it with a small smile of appreciation before turning her attention back to Jiraiya who was watching them with obvious interest. _

_ "I understand why you want to take Naruto for a couple of weeks, if anything please train him and make him stronger Jiraiya. I know that if anyone is strong enough to protect Naruto-kun from Akatsuki as well as train him to the point that he can protect himself it would be you. I trust you, Jiraiya, so I give you permission to take custody of Naruto for a couple of weeks." Maiko said to the older jounin. The way the two were looking at each other and acted, Kakashi could tell that the two of them had some form of understanding when it came to Naruto. Something that Kakashi missed apparently, but he trusted Maiko to look out for Naruto's wellbeing so he just gave Jiraiya a small nod as to his approval as well. _

_ "Great! Now that is done and out of the way, could I ask one more favor of you Maiko?" Jiraiya asked and the two younger jounins looked at him oddly. Kakashi was curious while Maiko was suspicious. _

_ "Depends…" She replied hesitantly. _

_ "Would you help with my research by giving me a private fashion show of a couple of outfits I bought to see if they go with my new main female lead?" The Sanin asked giddily. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and had this goofy smirk on his face. Kakashi was slightly shocked at his audacity and forwardness but then again he wasn't too surprised because Kakashi has read every book in his series at least three times. He was also angry at Jiraiya for asking Maiko such a question because Kakashi could only imagine how skimpy and revealing those outfits could be. He shot Jiraiya a glare with Maiko who bristled when Jiraiya asked the question. _

_ "NO YOU PERVERT! DON'T MAKE ME REGRET SAYING THOSE NICE THINGS ABOUT YOU!" She shouted. Maiko gave one last look to Kakashi before she left, leaving him and Jiraiya alone on the roof top. They stood in brief silence and Kakashi decided to finally say something to the elusive Sanin while he still had the chance. _

_ "Can you sign my collection of your series?" _

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are the best Nee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed joyfully and launched himself into Maiko's arms. She just chuckled and hugged him back, before she let him go she pecked the top of his head and ruffled his hair.

"No problem Otuoto, now don't at least 5 of you have a contest to finish? I believe you all still have ten minutes left to make your presents." Maiko replied in a sing-song voice, but she didn't need to finish her sentence as the five boys ran back outside nudging each other along the way. The rest shrugged their shoulders and followed slowly behind the 5 boys much to the jounins' amusement.

"So… You and the Uchihas huh?" Jiraiya started the conversation when he was sure that the genin were far enough away and were speaking loudly over each other to hear him. This received curious looks from Kakashi and Asuma as well as glares from Maiko and Kurenai.

"What about it?" Maiko countered with a dangerous tone to her voice. Jiraiya, using more intelligence than Kakashi gave him credit for, used a different tactic and turned to Kurenai.

"C'mon beautiful, clue us men in on one of the many mysteries of Maiko Senju's past." The Sanin laid it on thick and accompanied it with a smile; a rather sleazy one in both Kakashi's and Asuma's opinion.

"I don't know what you are referring to." Kurenai responded indifferently. Jiraiya started to whine after that, the man could be as old as their fathers and he was whining more than Naruto about D-ranking missions. Miraculously only Maiko was not annoyed by the Sanin's display of immaturity, the other jounins were on the verge of gagging Jiraiya.

"TIME'S UP, SHOW ME WHAT YA GOT!" Maiko shouted near the patio door. The sounds of excited jeering coming from Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru drowned out Jiraiya's complaining and silenced him completely as the genins barreled into the room. Apparently Jiraiya has more tact than Kakashi thought as well and thank Kami for that.

"You know the drill; put the presents on the table one at a time. Do not touch another person's present; if I see it then you are automatically disqualified. Hinata, you first." Maiko instructed and the Hyuga heir did as she was told. When she took up her spot in between Maiko and Naruto, Maiko called out Naruto's name and the hyper-active genin did the same. Maiko called the rest of them and they followed suit as well until each present was set on the table side by side.

The female jounins exchanged nods before walking up to the table to inspect each present. They would whisper something so low that Kiba probably couldn't hear them with his enhanced hearing and half the time the two women were using some form of sign language that they only knew. It took them less than a minute to look at the presents but it took them longer than that to come to an agreement through their sign language. But when they did come to an agreement, the two women finally turned to face their audience fully. Maiko and Kurenai smiled to each contestant in turn before Maiko spoke up.

"I must say, you guys out did yourselves this year. Kure-chan and I were in quite a pickle as to who should be the winner this year. We chose…" And Maiko paused briefly to build the tension for the six genin who were participating in the contest. Naruto was practically bobbing up in down, trying to stay in his spot, in anticipation. The rest were silently fidgeting, well the rest except for Shino. But to Kakashi he did seem to be stiffer than normal. However, by looking at Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Neji they were hooked as well, wondering who would win.

"We chose Shikamaru." Kurenai stated when it was clear that Maiko wasn't going to budge for a little while longer. There were a few groans of despair and Shikamaru said, "What a drag."

"Please Shikamaru, you love my pies and so does your mother. And even though you won't admit it out loud, you love your mother and are secretly excited to make the pie with me." Maiko teased and handed Shikamaru's present to him as the kid tried to cover up the fact that he was blushing by snorting in contempt.

The winning present was a card. But on the front of the card was a beautiful deer horn that had a vine wrapping around it with cherry blossoms on it. Kakashi, once he got a closer look at it, saw that the image was raised on the card giving it an almost 3-D like quality. The craftsmanship was astounding to say the least, especially in the details. In contrast with the navy blue background the tan horn's groove markings were more pronounced, but still subtle. The cherry blossoms were also of high quality with the blend of pink and white and how far off the petals rose from the paper. It was gorgeous really, and everyone who was new to this arts & craft party was surprised at Shikamaru's creativity.

"So who's hungry?" Maiko asked and got a resounding cheer from the genins who hadn't eaten anything since their lunch break at noon and now it was going on 4:30. She chuckled and told the genins to go wait outside and she would bring the food out to them. They were about to follow her instructions when Neji hesitantly stepped forward.

"Maiko-san," He said and everyone turned to look at him. To the untrained eye he looked unphased by this sudden attention, but to the jounins it was obvious from his eyes that he was nervous.

"What's up Neji, and you don't need to be so formal with me. Maiko is just fine." She replied and gave the kid a brilliant smile that would put anyone at ease. Neji returned the smile with a small one of his own. He then pulled out a white paper lily and held it out to her.

"I wanted to give you this to show my gratitude for visiting me as well as Hinata after the invasion to make sure we were doing alright as well as for your wonderful hospitality." Neji explained at the stunned reaction from everyone in the room. It wasn't that unexpected to find out that Maiko went to make sure that the two Hyugas weren't hurt during the invasion because they were knocked out but still in the arena where most of the fighting took place. Maiko's previous smile that was still plastered on her face softened at the boy's words. She leaned forward and reached out to take the delicate paper lily, but when he handed it over she didn't move back. No, she leaned forward even more and kissed Neji on the cheek.

"Thank you, the paper lily is beautiful." She said when she straightened to her full height and as the talented Hyuga blushed as scarlet red as his younger cousin, Kakashi was filled with a sense of unbidden jealously. But he kept up the calm façade externally when he saw Asuma and Kurenai look at him in interest.

"Nee-chan! Did you have to kiss him on the cheek?" Naruto whined and glared at the male Hyuga. Maiko chuckled and rolled her eyes at the blonde's overprotectiveness of her.

"I didn't have to but I felt like I should. I would have pecked you on the cheek or any of your friends if you guys had done the same." Maiko replied and Naruto huffed as he continued to glare at Neji.

"Really? If we made you a paper flower you would kiss us on the cheek?" Kiba asked excitedly and the rest of the genin boys, minus Sasuke, looked at her expectantly. Maiko laughed and nodded her head which struck up renewed energy amongst the genin boys.

"Neji, can you show us how to make that flower?" Choji asked and the Hyuga shrugged.

"Sure, but to tell you guys the truth I was just watching Ino teach Sakura how to make one." When he said that boys then began pleading with Ino to show them how to make paper flowers. Maiko watched them with complete amusement, especially with Naruto threatening them not to do it.

"Would you give me a kiss on the lips if I gave you real flowers?" Jiraiya asked and everyone took turns looking back and forth between Maiko and Jiraiya to see their reactions and what would happen next. She had this funny look on her face before she neutralized it. Maiko put on a coy smile and walked toward the Sanin. Everyone's attention was glued to her every movement.

"Any flower?" She asked in a voice Kakashi has never heard from her as her fingers began to twirl Jiraiya's white hair. It sounded seductive but unassuming, as if she was one of the innocent, naïve, and mostly gullible girls in some of his books. If this was anything like Jiraiya's books, Maiko would be giving herself up to Jiraiya in the next few pages after Jiraiya used a few smooth lines about how special she was and how he wished to "show" her how special she was. Kakashi stopped breathing and he felt his heart constrict as he imagined this scene in his brain.

"A-any f-f-flower." Jiraiya stuttered in surprise as Maiko crept up on her tip toes to bring her lips closer to his face. He unconsciously leant down to meet her. Kakashi clenched his fists ready to pulverize the Sanin when everything changed. Maiko yanked on the hair that she was twirling seductively earlier ago as she took a step backwards. With the force of the momentum and the way he was leaning in to kiss her earlier ago, Jiraiya had no choice but to fall forward. Maiko expertly moved out of the way as the Sanin fell on his face.

"Not happening you perv. Yeesh!" Maiko scoffed and walked away to stand next to Kurenai. The two women rolled their eyes in unison as the rest of everyone else laughed at Jiraiya. The old jounin picked himself up with a goofy grin on his face.

"I am so going to use that in my next book! But of course with a happier ending." He said and the all the girls began to gag. The genin boys were slightly confused while Kakashi and Asuma exchanged semi-amused looks. There seemed to be nothing that could discourage the famous Sanin.

"Hey Ero-senin, I'm your student! Don't you think hitting on my sister would be a conflict of interest?" Naruto stated and Kakashi was surprised by the normally ignorant hyperactive knucklehead. The kid hit the nail on the head in regards to Kakashi's feelings towards his sister. He looked at Asuma pointedly with a slight nod of his head, imperceptible to everyone but his best friend. Asuma stiffened a little with an added roll of his eyes. It seemed that his best friend would not admit defeat in trying to get Kakashi to make a move on Maiko. Kakashi told him that would happen after Asuma and Kurenai get married, which quieted him for some time thankfully.

"How is it a conflict of interest when she won't give me the time of day? Doesn't mean I can't try, especially when she is one fine piece of work." Jiraiya shrugged and pretty much all of the genins were surprised at how blunt the Sanin was.

"Don't talk about Nee-chan like that!" Naruto growled and all the genin boys jumped alongside of him in their protests over calling Maiko "one fine piece of work." Jiraiya just laughed them off which only served the purpose of upsetting them even more. Things were getting out of hand fast and Kakashi wasn't sure how to diffuse the situation. Thankfully Kurenai did.

"Don't you boys have some flowers to make for Maiko? Trust me, yelling at Jiraiya-sama about how he acts towards women is not worth the time. He will still leave here to go spy on the girl's side of the bath house for his so called 'research.'" Kurenai explained which seemed to repulse the genin but still effectively calmed the boys down. Maiko then decided to take it one step further.

"She's right you know? And besides, I would really like some flowers to accompany the one Neji made me so it won't look so lonely in the vase. Can you boys do that for me, please?" She widened her green eyes and gave them a sad look that sent the preteens reeling. Naruto immediately hugged her and promised her that they would make a ton of flowers for her while the others nodded their heads before they scampered over to the living room to get supplies and then outside to work on making more flowers. Choji and Shikamaru hauled Ino with them, telling her that she was definitely going to teach them how to make those flowers. Once more the main living space was left to the devices of the jounins.

"Nice job distracting them Kurenai." Asuma praised the woman he has had a crush on for a long time now.

"It was nothing; I just knew that those boys have crushes on Maiko and used that to my advantage." Kurenai blushed and modestly sidestepped the compliment. Kakashi rolled his eyes with Jiraiya while Maiko smiled as the two lovebirds made goo-goo eyes at each other.

"Oh please, those boys only have a crush on me similar to that song, _Stacy's Mom_. They will grow out of it as they get older." Maiko shrugged it off and snapped the two lovebirds out of their daydreaming about each other.

"You know, you are very good at manipulating men." Jiraiya stated, but more so to Maiko than to Kurenai. Maiko just gave him a wicked smile and a wink before she walked over to her kitchen cabinets to get the snacks ready for the genin. The adults fell into comfortable chatter after that while Maiko and Kurenai prepared the vast array of snacks ranging from cookies and chips to vegetable dips. It wasn't long before the boys came rushing back in with paper lilies in their hands, all in different colors.

Maiko laughed at their eager expressions and told them to get into a line. One by one they handed her a flower and she gave them a peck on their cheek. Naruto was the last one and he had this guilty look on his face because his flower looked rushed and crumpled. Anyone could tell that he tried to make an orange lily but couldn't do it based on how many fold marks were on the wrinkled flower petals. Maiko gave him a soft smile and pecked both cheeks before ruffling his hair. She then took the small little bouquet of paper flowers she received from most of the boys, Sasuke didn't make her a flower, and put them in a basic grey vase. Maiko complimented them all on how beautiful the flowers were and how wonderful they all were, how sweet and considerate they were. She then told them to take as much food as they wanted, she stocked up knowing how hungry they could all get (especially Choji). The boys didn't need any further encouragement as the genins wolfed down all of the food.

It wasn't long after that everyone started to leave. First it was Hinata, Neji, Kurenai, and Asuma. Then it was Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Lastly it was Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Kakashi hesitated a bit to leave Maiko, Naruto, and Jiraiya alone but he couldn't overstep his boundaries. He needed to keep up his aloof and carefree persona when it came to Maiko, for it would do no good if any of the genin suspected of his feelings for the beautiful kunoichi. Especially Naruto, and Kami forbid if Maiko found out. Like Naruto said, it was a conflict of interest… Right?

The only thing that helped Kakashi leave was the brilliant smile that Maiko gave him when she told him that she could take Jiraiya and that Naruto was there to protect her honor when she noticed his slight hesitation. The hint of amusement that glittered in her eyes lightened his spirit and he knew that there was some truth behind those words on the fact that Naruto was there with her. If the way Naruto has acted around guys who hint at liking Maiko in a romantic light was of any indication, then Jiraiya's forward and blunt attempts would be met with the same forward and blunt aggressive tactics of Naruto's to repel him away from Maiko. The kid couldn't take on Jiraiya in a fight, Kakashi wasn't sure if even he could, but Naruto's presence should be able to give Jiraiya some perspective on how to behave himself around practically a child.

So, that is why Kakashi left and why he came back later that night just to make sure that everything was alright. He didn't knock on the door or make his presence known but he did watch Maiko help Naruto pack with no Jiraiya in sight. The simple domesticity of the scene put a true smile on his face and he just enjoyed the moment. When he finally returned to his home he recalled the day, more specifically the smile on Maiko's face. There were different smiles but all of them were beautiful and mesmerizing to Kakashi. He was happy to see such an easy-going and relaxed Maiko. Little did he know that was going to be the last time Kakashi was going to see that side of Maiko for a while.


	25. Itachi's Return Part 1

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review!**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Itachi's Return Part 1

It was the next morning after arts & craft day and Maiko was walking Naruto to the Ichiraku Ramen stand to meet up with Jiraiya. It was a pleasant enough morning as she bid Naruto a farewell as he and his sensei left to go find Jiraiya's old friend. She didn't know who they were looking for, but if Jiraiya considered her a friend, Maiko wasn't sure if she wanted to know this person. Maiko then took it upon herself to find Shikamaru to set up a day when he could come over and help make the pie before Mother's day arrived. After she found Shikamaru talking to Ino and Choji at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, she decided to tackle her errands for the day. First up was grocery shopping.

Maiko hummed as she did so and wound her way through the market stalls, gathering up fresh produce along the way. She let her thoughts wander about the previous four days. She recalled her visit with Hinata and Neji at the Hyuga compound. She was curious if they got injured in the crossfire of the invasion while they were under the genjutsu. Thankfully they were not but she also went to the Hyuga compound to catch up with the mother of her first two teammates, Haruka and Hideaki. Maiko had always felt guilty for surviving the Kyuubi attack and the rest of her team didn't. So, she kept up with their mother through helping the elder out like fixing up the house the older woman lived in or walking with the woman to visit their graves every year with Naruto.

Haruka and Hideaki's mother, Kasumi, never held anything against Naruto. She didn't want to be around the jailor of the beast who killed her only children, but Kasumi was never mean towards Naruto either which relieved Maiko to be honest. When Maiko first took in Naruto, she was afraid that Kasumi would spurn her just like most of the villagers. She didn't though so Maiko would come and visit her every now and then to talk. However, Maiko hasn't seen Kasumi or talked to the elder woman for almost a year and talking to her was extremely therapeutic for Maiko who told Kasumi everything from Naruto's graduation, to Kakashi, and to the recent attacks by Orochimaru. Kasumi sat there in silence and let her talk before giving any form of advice or a comforting word or two which was what Maiko really needed at the time.

Maiko then thought about the reconstruction of the hidden Leaf village. For the past four days Maiko's job and contribution to this was to remove the forest from the rooftop that the resurrected Shodai created in the fight between Orochimaru and the Sandaime. It was an extremely tedious and exhausting job because Maiko couldn't just make the forest disappear into thin air. That wasn't possible. No, Maiko had to slowly retract and remold the trees into something else; namely whatever the council thought needed the addition of rooms. Mostly Maiko focused on putting these extra rooms onto the Academy building without making it look obvious that they were additions. But there were a few apartment complexes she added onto as well. Maiko was just thankful that yesterday was the last day and that she was able to finish it early so she had enough time to prepare for arts & crafts day, especially because unknowingly more people had joined them this year.

This led to her next train of thought of Kakashi and Sasuke. Maiko did not expect Sasuke to recall any information in regards to her dating someone from the Uchiha clan. She nearly fainted when he asked her who. Maiko could not tell him and she didn't want to lie to Sasuke about his family that was taken away from him. But Maiko couldn't say that man's name aloud, not in front of Sasuke and not in hearing range of her eavesdroppers: Jiraiya, Asuma, and Kakashi. Their reactions could be disastrous. Asuma would probably just be extremely surprised and would pity her while Sasuke would distrust her or bombard her with questions for more information that she could not give satisfying answers to. Maiko dared not think of what Jiraiya's and Kakashi's reactions would be to the name of the Uchiha she dated. It would do her no good to dwell on those thoughts. After she was done grocery shopping, Maiko decided to take the long way home to get her back into the right mindset.

"Gai-kun! How is it going?" She called out when she spotted a man dressed in a ghastly green and tight-fitted jumpsuit that belonged to only two people Maiko knew of. Gai swiveled around from heading into the hospital. His bright smile brought one to her face and helped push back the negative thoughts surrounding one silver-haired jounin and another ex-jounin with blood red eyes.

"Good morning Mai-chan! I was just going to visit Lee, but you look like you could use some help!" The helmet-haired jounin exclaimed and walked back towards her. Maiko didn't really need his help but his presence was helping her so she readily agreed to his proposition. Once she handed him one of the two big bags of groceries she was carrying they left the hospital gate entrance.

They walked back to her house and talked comfortably about Lee's physical therapy although Maiko was sure to avoid the topic of how effective it would be. They made it all the way to her door step when Maiko felt a chakra presence flair up: a chakra presence she hasn't felt for years, a chakra presence she wished to never feel again. Maiko prayed to Kami that it was just a figment of her imagination because she was thinking about that man constantly throughout the day.

"Did you feel that release of chakra? There must be an intruder close by." Gai said and crushed her delusion that she didn't sense the same thing. Maiko just exchanged a quick glance with Gai as she put down the bag of groceries she was carrying she created a chakra net and extended to find the source of the chakra flare. Maiko outwardly groaned at the confirmation of her fears.

"Itachi Uchiha is back and he is fighting Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma with a partner. Do you know how to fight against the sharingan, Gai-kun?" She asked and at the nod of his head she told him the plan. She was going to confront Itachi first and Gai would sneak up behind them being her back up if Itachi's partner tried to attack her and level the playing field because from what her chakra net was telling her Kakashi was down for the count while Kurenai and Asuma were stuck, useless in a fight against the sharingan. Gai grudgingly agreed, he wanted to be right next to her when confronting Itachi in the beginning, but he realized that concealing himself until the opportune moment would be for the best. Once he agreed they took off and headed straight to the river that was less than a mile from Maiko's home.

"Guh… You are looking for Sasuke aren't you?" Kakashi panted as he was hunched over slightly. Maiko spotted him, Kurenai, and Asuma facing off against Itachi and a man Maiko recognized as Kisame Hoshigaki, an S-class missing-nin from Kirigakure. They were standing on the river and Maiko assumed that Kurenai and Asuma had their eyes closed while Itachi and Kisame calmly looked on, unphased in the slightest. Maiko and Gai stopped a few yards away, their chakra presences masked due to distance and being hidden. She looked to her partner and shared a brief nod before Gai took off to her right, heading further down the river bank to look for a better position. Maiko took a deep breath, preparing herself for what could possibly happen next.

"No," Itachi answered Kakashi's question in an eerily cold and distant voice that Maiko remembered well. "We are after the Fourth Hokage's legacy."

"The Yondaime's legacy you say?" Kakashi repeated as he kneeled down, exhaustion was rapidly taking its toll on him. Both Kurenai and Asuma gasped in surprise.

"What do they want with him?" Kurenai asked and Maiko took this chance to make her presence known.

"They are after the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, aren't you?" She said and walked out of the tree line and towards her friends with a calm demeanor that she did not feel internally. Her friends were even more startled at her presence but Maiko wasn't looking at them, she wasn't even looking at Itachi. Maiko couldn't see anything for she had her eyes closed and was using her chakra net to guide her.

"You have begun to move, you think we don't know? The name of your organization is 'Akatsuki' isn't it?" Kakashi added after recovering quickly. From the change in tension in the air, Maiko assumed that Itachi and Kisame were surprised at how much they knew.

"Akatsuki?" Asuma asked. But before either Kakashi or Maiko could explain Itachi reacted first.

"Kisame! Take Kakashi out and we will take the woman to see what they know." The Uchiha she used to be so close to ordered. Maiko prepared herself as she felt Kisame launch himself towards them while Itachi built up chakra as an accompanying attack. However, Gai blocked Kisame and threw the S-class missing-nin backwards while Maiko kicked up some water to disguise her own hand seals that sent a wave to take out Itachi. Maiko didn't see how, but Itachi dodged it as Kisame picked himself up and Gai took up his spot next to Maiko.

"Who the hell are these two?" Hoshigaki growled, but there was a hint of glee in his voice.

"The Leaf's Prideful Green Beast, Gai Maito! And the Blood Tigress herself, Maiko Senju!" Her partner exclaimed proudly but Maiko ignored him and focused on Itachi. She could feel his gaze on her that made her emotions turn into a torrent of conflict. There was familiarity in feeling his chakra presence again but then there was the emotional pain and anger that came with it as the last few memories she had of Itachi come to the forefront of her mind.

"My, my, my. Maiko Senju was it? I've heard rumors about you. I see that the ones about your beauty are true. What about your fighting skills, are those true as well? I want to find out but you have your eyes closed. Don't you think you should open them so you can stand a chance or are you too scared?" Kisame goaded and Maiko wanted to glare at him for what he was insinuating. But she knew that if she opened her eyes she would look directly at Itachi and she couldn't take the chance of falling into his genjutsu, so she settled on directing her killer intent at Kisame.

"Don't look into Itachi's eyes, that's how his jutsu is done!" Asuma shouted in panic.

"We know that Asuma, don't worry." Maiko responded, her calm façade still firmly in place. Kakashi let out a groan as he crumbled a bit more, but Maiko could tell that he was barely hanging on to consciousness. She needed to end this now and so she dropped into her fighting stance. This made Kisame laugh.

"I'm telling you now gorgeous. You are going to lose this fight if you don't open your eyes." Kisame reiterated and Maiko just growled in reply.

"Don't underestimate them, especially Maiko. She can see us fine can't you? You perfected your technique of extending your chakra through the trees to see us from the last time we were together haven't you?" Itachi said and she could feel him building up his chakra and guiding it to cover the trees in a genjutsu. She mentally smirked at that, thankful that she could still predict his moves.

"Yes I have, but I've grown a lot stronger than that. But so have you, I can tell from your chakra presence." Maiko replied evenly not showing how triumphant she felt at his registered surprise that she wasn't affected by his genjutsu.

"You know this babe Itachi?" Kisame asked curiously. The way he called her "babe" made Maiko's skin crawl but she remained physically impassive just like Itachi.

"Obviously, and you should really improve your vocabulary skills in regards to adjectives, Kisame. 'Babe' is utterly vulgar." Itachi said in the same cold and distant tone as normal but Maiko knew that he was chiding Kisame while defending Maiko. Apparently Kisame could read his partner as well.

"OoooOooo, you have never corrected me before when I used such terminology. What kind of relationship do you have with Maiko Senju?" Kisame questioned seriously at the end but Maiko answered instead.

"A relationship built out of lies that is what it is. One of broken promises too. So pretty much there is nothing between Itachi and I that would stop us from fighting to the death right now if need be."

"You are a feisty one aren't ya?" Kisame chuckled but Maiko pointedly ignored him and focused on Itachi as the Uchiha did the same. The two locked their chakra presences against one another.

But while Maiko pushed with as much anger as she could muster there was something in his chakra presence that made her efforts diminish as time went on. But as this happened Itachi's chakra didn't over power hers but lessened along with. It was strange to her, almost as if Itachi still held feelings towards Maiko that was not letting him fight back and use her feelings to his advantage. She could feel her own confusion mount as time went on and the invisible power of wills died away. They were now just standing there staring at each other. Well, Itachi was staring at her; Maiko was looking back at him through her chakra net. The only thing that snapped her out of this was Kakashi collapsing.

"Kurenai, Asuma! Take Kakashi back to the Medical Treatment Center. Maiko and I will take them on." Gai ordered after he picked the unconscious body of Kakashi and handing it over to Kurenai.

"Aren't you brave…" Kisame growled but his gravelly voice conveyed glee at the thought of an upcoming battle as Kisame took hold of the handle to his sword.

"Kisame, stop it." Itachi commanded. "We did not come here to start a war. Which is what will happen if we continue this nonsense. Let's leave." Kisame grumbled in agreement and they vanished from Maiko's chakra net. When she extended to cover the radius of Konoha's perimeters and could not sense Itachi's chakra presence, Maiko finally opened her eyes. She saw Gai and Asuma giving her curious looks as they held Kakashi between themselves while Kurenai's eyes were filled with concern. She ignored them and started heading towards the hospital.

They followed her in silence. They would have asked her questions if she didn't look so sad and confused. Maiko couldn't understand what just happened between her and Itachi. It was nothing like she had imagined and yet it played out the way it did. Maiko thought Itachi would have attacked her more because of how familiar he was to her fighting style and knew the flaws in it. But then again, the same could be said for her about Itachi's fighting style. Also, it has been years since they have seen each other so they could have changed radically. However, Maiko didn't know if any of that was true because there was little to no fighting that happened between Itachi and herself. They just stood there and felt each other out through their chakra presences. As all of this went through Maiko's head, memories of her and Itachi would pop up that just saddened her even more so.

Of course, her friends didn't know this so they didn't know what to say to her to cheer her up. Even though Kurenai knew at least some of Maiko's relationship with Itachi, which was a lot more than Asuma and Gai, Kurenai couldn't think of ways to breach the topic with her best friend with the two men there and a third who, although unconscious, could wake up at any moment. So the group of five walked to the hospital in silence, all of them contemplating on what just happened.

Maiko remained silent and sullen as Asuma and Gai explained to the medic-nins as to what happened to Kakashi even though none of the jounins knew what exactly the cause for Kakashi collapsing was. Was it from chakra exhaustion or was the genjutsu still effecting him? Maybe it was something else entirely different? The medic-nins performed their tests and told them that if Kakashi didn't wake up in 24 hours then he was still under the effects of the genjutsu that Itachi performed on him successfully. The four nodded their heads and took the still unconscious Kakashi back to his place. Maiko was still wrapped up in her thoughts, going over every detail of her face off with Itachi. Something was wrong. If Itachi was really looking for Naruto, he knew he should have pressured her more for information as to Naruto's whereabouts or to at least follow her afterwards and not leave the village entirely. He knew he should have because Itachi knew from firsthand knowledge that Maiko was Naruto's guardian.

And from working with Itachi in the past, Maiko knew his tactics in regards to acquiring information and passing it on. He knew how to properly send clues or messages, especially when she thought back to their hand signs that was entirely unique to them when they were partners. With this, Maiko also knew that Itachi had the ability to withhold information, excruciatingly so with his normal impassive attitude. But when she saw Itachi again, he displayed none of those indicators that he was trying to convey a message to her through his movements and words or lack of them. Itachi was just there and spoke minimally. This had to mean something. So Maiko went over everything in her memory, racking it for some form of clue of understanding.

Because Maiko knew that she had her eyes closed, if Itachi was going to reveal any form of information he would have done it through his words. So, she focused on everything he said in her presence. Maiko then noted the change in demeanor when Kakashi announced that the two of them knew about Akatsuki. But that was understandable because Akatsuki was trying to stay under the radar and did so successfully if it wasn't for Orochimaru joining and then leaving the group with Jiraiya's snooping coming upon their little organization. And then when Itachi instructed Kisame to take her to gather more information about Naruto, but did not mention her relationship with the jinchuriki, Maiko found that odd. Why would he say that? He could have just killed her and then waited for Naruto at her home.

No, Itachi was trying to tell her something or lead her on to reveal something. Either way Maiko needed to figure it out to protect Naruto from Itachi and Akatsuki. As she combed her brain for the answer, Maiko half-listened to the conversation between Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai as to how they came across Itachi.

"Well, Kakashi was the first one to recognize Itachi's chakra signature when he was meeting up with Sasuke at the café. Asuma and I so happened to be walking by at the same time and we too recognized his chakra signature as he and his partner were eating there." Kurenai explained. She was going to say more but Maiko stopped her.

"Wait, you said that Itachi and Kisame were eating at the café? The one a couple of blocks away from here?" Her three friends looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah, they were drinking some tea and had hats on to look like they are simple travelers. Although, their cloaks were pretty ostentatious if you ask me." Asuma said. It all clicked for her. That café was only a couple streets away from Ichiraku. In fact, one would pass the Ichiraku stand to get to the café. Itachi and Kisame must have seen Naruto with Jiraiya but must have missed Maiko dropping Naruto off. Itachi took the long way out of Konoha in the hopes of catching the attention of the local jounins and then her. He wanted Maiko to know that he knew that Naruto was with Jiraiya. Why, Maiko had no clue but she had to get to Jiraiya and let him know that Itachi and Kisame was following him.

"I've got to go, but make sure that Sasuke does not learn that Itachi is here and that he is coming after Naruto. If he does, Sasuke is just going to chase them down and get himself killed. So stop him at any costs." Maiko barked out and left before any of her friends could say likewise. She stormed out of Kakashi's apartment complex and flew through the village towards the town Jiraiya and Naruto are going to stay for the night. They should be there right about now and Itachi and Kisame should be catching up soon. She needed to cut them off or find Jiraiya and get him and Naruto to run. It seemed like she was going to be seeing Itachi a lot today, little did she know just how true that would be.


	26. Itachi's Return Part 2

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review!**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Itachi's Return Part 2

Maiko ran as hard as she could to the small village that Jiraiya and Naruto were staying at for the night. She did everything she could think of that would make her go faster: regulating her breathing, channeling her chakra to her feet, etc. But as the seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into an hour, Maiko cursed herself for not being able to do the Hiraishin no Jutsu like the Yondaime. But eventually Maiko did make it to the edge of the village's borders.

Maiko took a deep breath and formed another chakra net. She could feel the effects of her chakra being depleted, even lower than she would like. She knew she was on the verge of chakra exhaustion but she needed to find Naruto and Jiraiya, she had to make sure the Naruto was safe from Itachi and Kisame. As the chakra net flowed and ebbed through the village she recognized Jiraiya's chakra. She kept the chakra net up as she ran to Jiraiya's chakra presence and panicked when she couldn't find Naruto's. Maiko busted through the door to a house and found Jiraiya making out with a young female. She nearly gagged at the image and the way Jiraiya was feeling up the poor girl.

"Jiraiya! Where the hell is Naruto?" Maiko screeched and startled the two. She was so livid that she barely noticed that the woman was too beautiful for Jiraiya. While Jiraiya floundered and spluttered Maiko took a closer look at the woman. She had luscious black hair, pale skin, plump red lips, and dark seducing eyes that with one look would have any man scrambling after her. But those eyes had this glazed over look, it wasn't obvious but if one was looking her over like Maiko was, it was obvious. This look had Maiko's heart pumping.

"Jiraiya shut up and just tell me the name of the hotel you are staying in and follow me!" Maiko ordered.

"But! Do you see this woman!" Jiraiya whined.

"But! Don't you see the glazed over look in her eyes? She is under genjutsu which means that Itachi and Kisame, members of Akatsuki, are here and looking for Naruto if they haven't found him already!" She screeched and felt her heart speed up from its already fast pace. Maiko could practically feel the thumping and thought it would just explode from her chest. She wondered if Jiraiya and the woman could her it too.

"She is not under genjutsu! Just because you aren't attracted to this, doesn't mean other women aren't as well." Jiraiya argued back and Maiko couldn't believe this. She did not have time for this.

"Those women are prostitutes and are only interested in your money and if you don't believe me then look into her eyes for real this time!" Maiko countered and gave a glare so menacing that Jiraiya had no choice but to do what she asked. She saw the look of realization dawn upon his face, it was apparent to the woman as well.

"Don't listen to her baby. She's just jealous and wants to ruin our fun." The woman said huskily and modeled her body against Jiraiya's and cupped his cheek with her hand forcing the man to look at her. And like the typical horn dog that he was, Jiraiya began to forget that she was under genjutsu and let his _other_ head do the thinking. But Maiko was not going to let it happen and the woman was no kunoichi, so Maiko quickly knocked her out by punching the bottom of the woman's skull. She went limp into the ready arms of Jiraiya. He looked outraged at Maiko but it died when he saw the desperate and scared look in her eyes that she could not hide. Jiraiya just gave her a fleeting look of disappointment but did not say what was on his mind as he picked up the unconscious woman and darted from the house to the hotel that he and Naruto were staying in.

As they made their way there, Maiko couldn't help but imagine scenarios of what was to come whether they got there on time or if they were too late. None of the outcomes seemed to be good and what continually bugged her was the fact of Itachi's motives. Why would he tip her off about his plans of abducting Naruto and why would he do it in such an unusual way? He knew all too well Maiko's schedule with Naruto. He knew that the best way to get to Naruto was through Maiko and he could have easily found a way to do that.

Her contemplations were cut short by the familiar chakra presences of Itachi, Naruto, Kisame, and Sasuke. Maiko grabbed hold of Jiraiya's shirt and stopped him from heading towards the front of the hotel. He gave her a questioning look and she motioned for him to follow her. She led them to the side of the hotel and stopped in front of a wall. Jiraiya gave her this crazy look but it changed when they heard the voices from inside the building.

"My 'Saehada' eats up chakra. Now that your jutsu is gone, you shouldn't be any more trouble. First of all… Should I chop off a leg or cut off an arm?" Kisame gloated and Maiko looked at Jiraiya. As Maiko used her Mokuton, or Wood Release, technique to open the wooden wall, Jiraiya called a frog summon to block the sword that was coming down on Naruto. It drew attention to Maiko and Jiraiya's presence and they could see Itachi and Sasuke near each other, Sasuke was on the ground, his face etched in pain.

"I'm better at getting girls than they are trying to get me. Even though it doesn't look like it. It's my… specialty." Jiraiya exclaimed as his opener to the shocked looks from Itachi, Kisame, and Naruto. Maiko wanted to snort, but she restrained herself. Instead she focused on condensing her chakra net to fill the hallway and kept her gaze on the injured Sasuke. She assessed his wounds but kept her peripheral gaze on Itachi and Kisame.

"I, JIRAIYA, THIS EPITOME OF MANLINESS WILL FALL FOR NO WOMAN'S FEMINE WILES! WHEN YOU'RE SOMEONE LIKE ME, YOU'LL ONLY HAVE TO FLASH THAT SEXINESS TO HAVE WOMEN FALL AT YOUR FEET! Everyone remained silent in contempt. It was Naruto who broke the silence.

"Oh yeah? That girl just winked at ya and you were scampering after her. And now you're trying to look all cool and classy- you pervy sennin!"

"HEY! CAN'T YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT IN FRONT OF OTHERS?"

"SCREW THAT! IT'S THOSE GUYS OVER THERE WE SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT, PERVY SENIN!"

"Hehe… So it's one of the legendary three ninjas, the Great Jiraiya, eh? You like beautiful women but we weren't thinking that such a simple method could successfully stall you away…" Kisame mocked and Maiko bristled at the truth of the matter.

"You guys know the Pervy Sennin's 'real' identity?" Naruto asked with curiosity and Maiko wanted to pat him on the head and giggle at his naivety but the situation would not call for it.

"Er, not really, I wouldn't call that a 'real' identity…" Jiraiya explained, or attempted to.

"In any case, it seems you have already undone the genjutsu binding the woman." Kisame cut Jiraiya off and brought their attention back to the situation at hand.

"You guys wanted to draw me away so you used the sharingan to cast genjutsu on the woman, huh? Not a very manly way of doing things." Jiraiya said while putting the unconscious woman on the ground, leaning up against the wall.

"So you really are after Naruto…" Jiraiya stated grimly and Maiko resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the fact that he didn't quite believe her until just now. She heard a gasp come from Naruto and the urge to protect him increased hundred fold. Itachi and Kisame remained unphased.

"No wonder Kakashi and Maiko knew about this. You were the source of information." Itachi replied calmly and continued. "To abduct Naruto. Those were the orders given to us by the higher echelons of our organization, Akatsuki."

No one spoke after this but stared each other down. Naruto was frozen from shock; Maiko could tell this by the way he held himself. She wished she could hug him and explain all of this to her otuoto while taking him back home to Konoha but it was never that simple. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the toad Jiraiya conjured up disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You won't get Naruto." Maiko growled.

"And why not?" Itachi countered.

"Because right now, right here, you two will die by our hands." Jiraiya jumped in as the two lowered themselves into their perspective fighting stances.

"Don't do it. This guy is mine!" A voice commanded with venom and strength. Jiraiya, Naruto, Maiko, and Kisame watched in surprise as Sasuke lifted himself shakily off the ground. Itachi just coolly turned around to face his little brother.

"I have absolutely no interest in you right now." This response only seemed to infuriate the young Uchiha genin, but he wasn't able to do anything because Itachi side-kicked him into the wall with lightning speed characteristic of the missing-nin.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted in concern and shock. When he got no response he screamed, "YOU ASSHOLES!" to Itachi and Kisame. He was going to launch himself at the two S-class missing-nins when Sasuke was able to gather his wits once more.

"NARUTO! I told you… DON'T!" He yelled and stopped Naruto in his tracks. Maiko noticed little shadowy pock marks on his arm, showing that Sasuke was beginning to tap into the curse mark's powers. This explained how he was still able to be conscious, let alone move.

"This fight is mine." Sasuke continued unphased or oblivious to the fact that he was accessing the curse mark. Itachi calmly strode over to the seated Sasuke.

"COME ON!" The younger Uchiha challenged. With the no other retort or reply Itachi punched Sasuke in the sternum. It was so hard that the impact could be heard from where Maiko and the others were standing, the groan that erupted from Sasuke just added to the effect.

"No mercy at all…" Kisame commented as Itachi stepped back, echoing the horrified thoughts of Maiko. Jiraiya remained silent as Naruto growled. Itachi then grabbed Sasuke by the throat and lifted him up against the wall. Maiko could feel Itachi's chakra build and mold and she knew that he was going to put a genjutsu on Sasuke. She moved out of her stance slightly so she had the ability of moving to Sasuke's aid and remain in her fighting stance but she saw Kisame twitch and match her movements. She realized then that no matter how much she wanted to save Sasuke she would be stopped by Kisame. So Maiko stayed put and tried to think of a way to get around Kisame and to stop Itachi, but she couldn't think of a solution fast enough.

"Itachi, I advise you against using your eyes so many times in a single day…" Kisame warned nonchalantly in between Sasuke's screams. The screams were of pure terror and agony and Maiko could not believe the man who was doing this used to be the Itachi Uchiha she used to date and cared for. The same Itachi who doted upon the little brother he was now torturing with genjutsu.

"ASSHOLES!" Naruto screamed once more and started to run towards the two brothers. Kisame went to stop him but Jiraiya did a hand seal that released so much chakra that made everyone freeze.

"Ninpou Gama Guchi Shibari!" Jiraiya annunciated and the hallway walls, floor, and ceiling changed composition. It transformed into a pink squishy substance that reminded Maiko of intestines. The wall seemed to suck the unconscious Sasuke in which effectively made Itachi release his younger brother in shock and disgust. Maiko could see the stuff start to surround Kisame's foot.

"Too bad Itachi, Kisame, you are already inside my stomach." Jiraiya stated menacingly.

"Why are you weak?" She heard Itachi mutter and noticed that Sasuke had once more regained consciousness.

"Still not enough… hatefulness." He continued and Maiko shivered at his tone.

"Black magic to summon the esophagus of the giant toad from Myouki Mountain, Rock Inn. You wanted criminals; hope you enjoy being food to Iwagama!" Jiraiya continued on in a menacing tone not noticing the exchange between the two Uchihas.

"Wha..? What the heck is going on here?" Naruto asked, panic evident in his voice.

"Naruto, Maiko, stay still! Don't worry it's just my jutsu!" Jiraiya explained for Naruto at the end. Which immediately calmed Naruto but Maiko was still on edge because of the rise in chakra in Itachi.

"Kisame, come!" Itachi ordered and Kisame swiped his legendary sword at the muscle surrounding his foot, effectively destroying it before he ran towards Itachi.

"No one sneaks away without my awareness from here!" Jiraiya gnarled and applied more chakra to the walls surrounding them. The two Akatsuki members continued to run to their only escape, the window, picking up their paces as the muscle began to close around the window. They rounded a corner and were out of sight but Maiko could still feel their chakra presences with her net. Out of nowhere there was an enormous release of chakra that was physically felt by everyone, doubly so for Maiko because she also sensed it through her chakra net. Jiraiya began to run to see what happened but Maiko knew already.

"Why's this happening?" Naruto asked as he followed Jiraiya. She moved as well but Maiko went straight to the unconscious Sasuke. She knew that Itachi and Kisame were long gone.

She put her hand to Sasuke's face and felt how clammy it was and when she checked his pulse Maiko could feel it's steady but weakened beat; it was similar to Kakashi's condition right now. This confirmed to her that what both Kakashi and Sasuke were suffering from is a genjutsu that strips away one's senses. There were only two ways to come out of the genjutsu. One was for the ninja who created the genjutsu to release it or a skilled medic-nin have to do it. And by how powerful the genjutsu was and how deep the two were under, an extraordinary medic-nin at that would be needed to bring Kakashi and Sasuke back to the land of the living. Maiko barely heard Jiraiya and Naruto around the corner but from what she could hear, she could guess what was going on.

"AH! They're gone!" Naruto yelped in surprise.

"What's with this fire? I'd say it's black…" Naruto commented.

"Don't stupidly move closer to it!" Jiraiya barked and Naruto let out an "EHH?"

"Alright… SEALING JUTSU! SEAL FIRE HIGHEST RANK!" Jiraiya shouted after Maiko heard a rustling of paper that she knew must have been a scroll. Naruto let out another squeak of surprise.

"Alright! Well now, everyone okay after that? Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked with crossed his arms as he came around to see Maiko and Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed and rushed over to the boy who was still a part of the esophagus wall. Jiraiya stomped one foot and it all began to retract into the wood, slowly sliding Sasuke to the ground. Maiko helped the genin down and continued to do her check up on the genin to identify other injuries he had sustained during the confrontation. Out of nowhere a kunai flew in between the space of Jiraiya and Maiko. Jiraiya turned around just in time see a flying man with his foot outstretched.

"DYNAMIC ENERGY!" The jounin in the green jumpsuit yelled as he sailed toward the group.

"Gai?" Maiko and Jiraiya both questioned. But Jiraiya idiotically did not move as Gai's flying side-kick landed and hurtled the perverted sennin away from Naruto, Sasuke, and Maiko.

"Huh?" Gai asked confused upon realization of who he just kicked. Jiraiya growled and said something along the lines that it was intentional. But then again he was holding his nose and thus covered his mouth, muffling his words.

"Oh no… Sorry for the direct attack. I was in a rush with using my forehead protector as a mirror and didn't mean it. The forehead protector didn't give a clear enough picture, and so I hit your face by accident." Gai chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he explained what happened after Jiraiya picked himself up from the ground and put a tissue up his nose to stop the bleeding.

"You didn't do it on purpose?" Jiraiya asked astonished but recovered and continued. "Well, that's alright then. Anyway, Sasuke needs to get to the hospital. He seems to have gotten a fractured rib and for some reason, the sharingan caused a mind attack to make him lose his senses."

"MAIKO-CHAN! PERVERT SANIN! Sasuke… Is he going to be okay?" Naruto yelled in horror but softened at the end in concern.

"He took a tolerable amount of mental damage…" Jiraiya stated but did not elaborate which made it sound even worse to Maiko and probably Naruto.

"What the hell! What did that guy do to Sasuke?" Naruto growled and Maiko noticed that her otuoto clenched his fists and was shaking, barely controlling his anger.

"Pervert Sanin, what do you say? A change in plans! Some time ago, it wouldn't mean anything, but not this time. Time to track down those "black mantle" men! I will take care of business with that guy! And since that's the case, I'm going after him!" Naruto announced.

"Humph. You go after him right now and you'll be killed. That guy's on a whole different level. He came because of you. His distance is the only thing stopping him from-" Jiraiya said but Naruto interrupted him.

"Well! What kind of guy always escapes? Everyday being fearful, living in a nightmare!" He tried to explain that he was not going to live in fear, that he was stronger than that. This made Maiko a bit sad because she knew that Naruto was like this because of the environment he grew up in, the constant fear he held that someone or a group of some ones would raid their house and kill them. She was sad for this because this showed her that Naruto was still affected by it, even after all of these years.

"Shut up for a minute." Jiraiya threatened and his tone stunned and scared Naruto into silence.

"You are weak," The Sanin stated simply and truthfully and Naruto had no response to that. This made her give Jiraiya a dirty and disapproving look, apparently she wasn't the only one to do so.

"Excuse me Maiko, Gai, this child's feelings are understandable but we still must quickly rescue Sasuke." Jiraiya stated to the other jounins, trying to explain why he was so hard on the genin when the jounins gave Jiraiya hard looks at his reaction.

"Kakashi suffers approximately the same jutsu. He stays in bed until his senses return to normal." Maiko stated and decided to move on. She agreed that they needed to focus on helping Sasuke and Kakashi rather than seeking revenge.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in surprise while Jiraiya did not reply.

"Medical care specialists should be around in case this should happen, don't you think?" Gai commented thinking along the same lines as Maiko.

"So… to go searching for that person." Jiraiya responded cryptically and the three looked at him in surprise and curiosity.

"That person… Could it be?" Maiko asked in horror but no one seemed to notice.

"She is one of the three Nins like me. This will work as payment for the illness." Jiraiya decided to explain as he noticed the confused look on Naruto's face. He then motioned for everyone to get ready to leave.

Maiko picked up Sasuke and placed him on Gai's back while Naruto and Jiraiya rushed to get their stuff together. Once that was done the group left the hotel and walked together until they reached the crossroad the signaled the end of the village. Jiraiya and Naruto were going to head left and towards one of the gambling capitals of the region whereas Gai, Maiko, and Sasuke were to head right back to Konoha. This was the second time Maiko was supposed to part ways with Naruto and this time she felt even more nervous and anxious then before after today's events.

"Jiraiya-sama please find Tsunade-sama and bring her back to us!" Gai asked with enthusiasm that Maiko wished she could feel. All she could do was hug Naruto as hard as she could and gave a meaningful look to Jiraiya. He understood what she was silently telling him, she could tell by the way he nodded his head and the look in his eyes was grave. It wasn't until Jiraiya did this that Maiko finally let go of her hold on Naruto.

"Don'tcha worry, we'll find her! Take care of Sasuke Nee-chan, Mr. Thick-Brows!" Her otuoto responded with determination oozing out of every single pore in his body. This made Maiko smile a real smile for the first time that day and Jiraiya even ruffled his hair. Both were proud of the genin before them for his resilience.

"Well, Gai, Maiko, we'll be leaving Sasuke in your guys' care." Jiraiya concluded and this time Maiko really did roll her eyes at Jiraiya's obviousness and repetitiveness. But she wasn't able to say anything for Gai addressed Naruto.

"Naruto! You've got guts; I like kids like that! Here, I'm giving this to you!" Gai said as he hunched over to grab something from his vest and Maiko was impressed that he didn't drop the unconscious Sasuke on his back. The look of curiosity and suspense found its way onto Naruto's face.

"This is the reason why Lee is strong…" Gai did not finish his sentence leaving Naruto in even further suspense.

"EH? WHAT? WHAT?" Her otuoto asked with glee and impatience.

"THIS!" And Gai whipped out an identical green spandex jumpsuit. Naruto gaped while Jiraiya and Maiko had a grim expression on their faces.

"It's the ultimate stream-lined, form-fitting, easily-accessible, perfectly-made, bodysuit! Wear it while training and you'll know the difference! You'll never look back! Our Lee wears it 24/7 and of course, it is my most-beloved piece of ninja gear one must-have!" Gai explained in one breath.

"COOOOL!" Naruto yelled and accepted the green jumpsuit. Maiko felt a sweat drop from her forehead at this. It was bad enough with his orange outfit; if he started wearing the green spandex suit as well Maiko would die from the fashion disaster. She would just have to wait to talk to Naruto until after he got back about such matters.

"Um, yes thank you Gai for that lovely present but Jiraiya and Naruto should really start getting on their way if they want to make any head way in finding Tsu- in finding Jiraiya's friend." Maiko began in a rush pushing Naruto and Jiraiya towards their road but faltered at the mention of her second cousin.

All three men caught this. Naruto and Gai gave her questioning looks; neither understood why she did falter in saying Tsunade's name. But Jiraiya knew about her relationship to Tsunade… or lack of relationship. He gave her a sympathetic look and agreed with her by walking down the road dragging Naruto with him. Naruto fought him and wiggled his way free before running all the way back to Maiko and giving her one last hug.

"I will be back soon so don't worry about me Nee-chan and stop looking so sad." Naruto said to her and gave her a squeeze before looking up at her. Maiko could feel the tears prick in eyes and she gave Naruto her brilliant smile that he loved so much. She then kissed his nose and ruffled his hair before releasing him. He took off towards Jiraiya and waved back to her and Gai. She watched them go until they were out of sight.

Maiko exchanged a glance with Gai and they too left. On their way back to Konoha Maiko renewed her chakra net to maintain a 10m radius around the three of them. But even doing this was taking its toll on her already taxed chakra reserves. The only thing that was keeping her going was the trees surrounding her that she was tapping into. But the group of three made it back to Konoha in one piece and went straight to the hospital explaining to the hospital staff what had happened to Sasuke and the connection to Kakashi. With this the hospital staff set out and retrieved Kakashi and set the two up in the hospital to await the arrival of Tsunade Senju. Maiko had visited Kakashi for a brief period of time but didn't officially sit down until she went to Sasuke's room.

This was because everyone was always talking to her, trying to figure out what exactly happened with Itachi. It was insufferable having to detail the same story over and over again for strangers. So she escaped to Sasuke's room which oddly had remained quiet and unvisited, his fan-girls having not found out yet about his condition. Maiko let out a sigh when she finally sat down and didn't have to stand on her feet any longer, letting the exhaustion over take her body. But she was still attentive to notice that a third chakra presence had entered the room; a third presence that she would recognize anywhere, a presence that she had experienced numerous times that day, more than in the past couple of years.

"Itachi," She stated with no emotion, she had expended all of it earlier that day during their past two encounters, or so she thought.

"Maiko," The cool voice greeted back and Maiko could hear and feel him walk towards her but she continued to remain watching Sasuke. When he put a hand on her shoulder, Maiko felt a jolt of energy that got her standing up, the chair clattering across the floor, and backing away from Itachi.

"Don't run. Please, I just want to talk to you." Itachi stated and even though most people wouldn't have noticed it, Maiko heard the plea in his voice. But she continued to take one step back with every step forward he took. Unfortunately, she was stopped by the wall which allowed Itachi to invade her personal space.

"Maiko, please believe me, I have missed you. I have never betrayed you and I never will." He said quietly and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. Maiko couldn't move, couldn't breathe, she just stood there locking her green eyes with his blood red ones. He took her inaction as acceptance of his words because he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Again, Maiko could only stand there: immobile. Her mind was blank and her emotions were warring against each other.

On one side, her emotions were embracing the familiarity of the kiss, of Itachi's close presence in general. But then her other half was reminding her of all the pain she had suffered because of Itachi, of all of the things he did that had lead him to becoming an S-class missing-nin that joined a group bent on kidnapping Naruto and stealing the nine tails out of him. Because of this her body remained still as Itachi just kissed her, he did not push for access to the inside of her mouth but worked his lips over her own. Their bodies were not touching each other except for their mouths but Maiko could feel the passion from Itachi. That was the strange thing about Itachi, everything about him screamed cold and impassiveness but when he made physical contact it was hard not to notice the passion and emotion spark off of him like fire. It just consumed the person, the same way it was doing to Maiko now.

"What the-?" Asuma exclaimed and both he and Kurenai threw their kunais at Itachi, careful not to hit Maiko. The kunai hit their mark and Itachi disappeared in a cloud, his clone dispersed. Even after Itachi's clone was gone Maiko remained impassive and stiff. It wasn't until Kurenai swam into view that she finally broke out of her trance.

"Mai-chan?" Kurenai asked hesitantly and with one simple touch on the shoulder, Maiko broke down and cried. Kurenai quickly hugged Maiko before the two lowered to the ground. As Asuma walked over to rub her back and while Kurenai attempted to mutter soothing words to Maiko, the two shared confused glances as to what happened and why Maiko would be reacting like this. But they both remained quiet as they tried to comfort their crying friend.


	27. Gaara: Friend or Foe?

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review!**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Gaara: Friend or Foe?

It had been days since that incident in the hospital for Maiko. Since then she hadn't heard anything from Itachi, Jiraiya, or Naruto about their whereabouts. All three just simply disappeared into thin air. But Maiko continued on as if nothing happened. That Itachi did not kiss her no matter what the rumor mills said or however true it was.

It got so out of hand that there was a formal investigation in which she had to sit through an interrogation with Ibiki-sensei and Anko-chan as her interrogators, both only held back enough so as not to include physical torture. The rest of the time they used techniques that would have made the most hardened criminal crack if they were trying to hide something. But Maiko answered truthfully to all of their questions and passed.

This wasn't enough for the Elders who also had Ino's father, Inoichi Yamanaka, invade her mind to prove her innocence. Of course, Inoichi learned about her entire relationship with Itachi down to the deepest depths of the matter and of course afterwards he gave Maiko a pitying look and reported it to the Elders. They too gave her pitying looks and they grudgingly accepted her innocence. Thankfully they did not publicly say anything on the matter other than that she was not traitor or a spy to the rest of the village.

She went about her days normally, there was the suspicious glare every now and then from some villagers who still referred to her as the 'demon whore' and didn't trust her, but everyone else listened to the Elders so it remained relatively quiet. The only difference between now and before the whole Itachi incident was that she was accompanied everywhere by her friends.

Anko, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai all took turns in hanging out with her throughout the day. They probably thought that if Itachi was going to come after her again Maiko would stand a better chance at not being taken advantage of with them around. Also, they all wanted to know what was going on between Itachi and her, particularly her past relationship with him. But Maiko would not tell them, she was afraid of their reactions. After everything that has happened they would probably hate her for all of this and she wouldn't blame them for that. Even when she told them this they said they would never hate her and continued to press the matter but in more subtle ways. Well, Kurenai and Asuma tried a more subtle approach, Anko and Gai continued on in their blunt mannerisms.

Her group of four friends followed her everywhere. One of them was there to help her with her errands (Kurenai and Asuma), another went with her to the hospital when she went to visit Kakashi, Sasuke, and Lee (Gai), and another stayed the night with her (Anko). Asuma even accompanied Shikamaru when the genin and Maiko were supposed to make the pie together for Mother's day. But they weren't with her today, for she was on duty. The Elders assigned Maiko to do border patrol where the Land of Fire ended and the Land of Wind began and none of her friends were to join her. Which was perfectly fine for her, she needed the space so she could finally breathe, let alone think.

Maiko loved her friends and was grateful that they would go that far to protect her but they were suffocating her. So, she was going to take this time away from her friends to finally think things over and gather herself so she could get back to normal. The three men who were assigned in the same group as her didn't really care for her and Maiko didn't mind them either due to the fact that they have never worked together in the past. The three men usually were with a fourth but he was on his honeymoon, a rushed marriage apparently brought on by the Sand and Sound invasion during the chunin exams. The three men were not looking for a replacement and thus maintained a polite but distant communication with Maiko. It was mutual that the group, named team fox, would do their job of scouting out their section of the border over the amount of two days, wait for the next border patrol to relieve them, and then go back home. This was fine with Maiko.

This is why she was on her own as she walked the border, a bit further in on the Land of Fire's side so as not to look obvious. Maiko recomposed herself when it came to the matter of Itachi. Sure, she was kicking herself for not reacting to him and fighting him off when he kissed her in the hospital, but she promised herself that it would never happen again. Itachi will never be able to stun her into inaction ever again, she won't allow it. Maiko will also never let Itachi get that close to Naruto again.

Maiko didn't believe Itachi's words when he told her that he would never betray her. He already had by killing his entire family and then joining the ranks of Akatsuki whose only purpose, known that is, was to capture her brother for the Nine-Tailed Fox that was sealed inside of him. But that didn't stop Maiko from replaying his words over and over again, recalling the fact that, whether it was intentional or she was just projecting, Itachi did warn her about his intentions towards Naruto so that she could stop him. He didn't even attempt to fight her or cause her any physical harm except for kiss her. All thoughts stopped when she felt a presence that was not entirely foreign to her.

"It's Gaara right?" Maiko asked aloud and turned to look across from the obvious border division between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. Her side was filled with lush trees but it was startlingly cut off once it touched the border as it turned into dry sand. Said sand then began to swirl and take on the form of the red-headed genin who was so much like her otuoto and yet so different at the same time. When he was fully formed he just stared at Maiko, she could feel the bijou in him begin to stir as the weird sensation tickled her own mark.

"Well, I'm cool with you just staring at me as long as you stay on your side of the border." She said and rubbed the spot between her neck and her shoulder where the scar was. The jinchuriki continued to stare at her in silence. Maiko shrugged her shoulders while still clutching her mark and continued to walk but allowed her chakra to connect with the trees so she could maintain a visual on the mysterious Suna ninja. The way he was looking at her, reminded Maiko of the last time she saw him: the end of his fight with Naruto.

_ Her clone was racing through the trees as she could feel the battle that was between Naruto and Gaara as it racked through her body. It felt as if she would tear in two if the two continued. Normally she would have connected her chakra with the trees so Maiko could also see more of the battle other than the obvious fight between Gamabunta and Gaara in his full Bijou form. But Maiko was already running low on chakra and knew that when she, as a clone, dispersed, it would extremely tax the already low chakra reserves in her original body. So, she kept the chakra she was using to a minimum which meant that she put what little of her chakra in her feet to get to Naruto faster. So she had no clue what happened after Gamabunta disappeared and the sand beast melted away._

_ "The pain of being alone … Is not an easy one to bear… Your feelings… Why is it… That I can understand your pain?" Naruto asked as he lay on his stomach inching his way forward to a stunned Gaara who was on his back. This was the scene that Maiko stumbled across when she finally reached the two genin. Gaara spotted her and fear filled his eyes but Naruto didn't seem to notice her. Maiko turned to spot Sasuke and Pakkun checking on an unconscious Sakura._

What the hell happened here?_She thought and regained her breath._

_ "But… I already have many people who are important to me now… I won't let you hurt those people important to me…" Naruto continued as he inched forward and recaptured the frightened Suna-nin's attention fully._

_ "Even if you try to kill them…__**I will stop you**__…" Naruto threatened._

_ "Why? Why do you go so far for other people's sakes?" Gaara asked._

_ "They saved me from the hell of being alone… They acknowledged my existence… That's why they are all important to me…"_

_ "That's enough Naruto. Sakura is fine now. This guy is most likely out of chakra. The sand holding Sakura has completely collapsed." Sasuke explained and Naruto just nodded his head in exhaustion. Maiko took a step towards Naruto which was when Temari and Kankuro suddenly were at Gaara's side, prepared to fight. This made Maiko grab a regular kunai, for her normal chakra daggers could not be replicated with a clone. They had a silent stare down as she inched her way towards Naruto and lowered herself so she could check him._

_ When Naruto realized it was her, he gave her this brilliant smile but was too exhausted to say anything. Maiko was just relieved that he was alive and in one piece, so much so that she ruffled his hair and kissed him on the top of his forehead which earned a chuckle from Naruto. Now she replaced her chakra from her feet to the trees and from the trees' perspectives Maiko could see Gaara watching them intently._

_ The red-headed genin had this look of understanding and sadness in his eyes that made Maiko feel sorry for him. She knew then that this kid never had this type of relationship with anyone the way Naruto had Maiko. She didn't know how she knew this but she just did and she felt for him, wishing she could have been there for him just like she was for Naruto. That was what she hoped her look conveyed to the Sand jinchuriki when Maiko finally looked at the kid after knowing that Naruto was alright. Unfortunately his teammates thought that she was going to attack Gaara and thus lowered themselves into their fighting stances even more so, ready to move with lightning speed if she made one move other than to breathe. Gaara and Sasuke seemed to notice this as well._

_ "That's enough, it's over." Gaara said quietly as Sasuke got into his own Uchiha fighting stance but was stopped midway because of Gaara's words._

_ "Alright." Kankuro replied and picked his fellow genin up and Temari continued to stare at the three Leaf ninja. Maiko exchanged one last meaningful and sad look with Gaara before he, Kankuro, and Temari finally left the wooded area. She watched them through the trees and could tell that they were fleeing to the border._

_ "Temari, Kankuro… I'm sorry." Gaara whispered as they glided from tree to tree. The two siblings looked stunned._

_ "It's… It's alright…" Was all Temari could say as they continued to run to the border and Maiko gave a small ghost-like smile at this. She knew that Gaara was changing from the cold-blooded child she had confronted in the hospital a few days previously._

Gaara was giving Maiko the same look of understanding and overwhelming sadness that he gave when he saw her interactions with Naruto and the same response was evoked from her as before. As she walked the border she knew that Gaara was following her just a few feet behind so as not to appear as to be walking beside her. Maiko allowed this because she did not get a threatening vibe off of the kid nor that he was trying to spy. This continued on for another hour or so.

Maiko then stopped at a comfy looking boulder and took out a scroll. She could see without the help of the trees but from her peripherals that Gaara was watching her with open and almost child-like curiosity. Upon opening the scroll far enough, a bento box appeared. Maiko took it out along with a water bottle and chopsticks as she prepared her lunch.

"Itadakimasu!" She stated with her hands together and was about to eat when she noticed the hungry look in Gaara's countenance. Maiko looked down at her food and was able to figure out a way how to divide the food up and onto the lid with an extra pair of chopsticks, minus the miso soup, before she looked back to Gaara. She then cautiously walked over to the border and stopped on her side. She leaned over slightly so as to make sure that the lid was entirely on the side of the Land of Wind before going back to her rock.

Gaara gave her a weird look at this. Maiko motioned for him to eat it and he then gave her a suspicious look. She rolled her eyes at him and got back up. She went back to the food she placed there for him and ate a bit of everything she put on it before returning to her own seat and meal. With her back turned Gaara inched closer and closer to the bento lid and Maiko smiled at this. By the time she got back to her own seat Gaara had picked up the food and Maiko had wiped the smile off her face so as not to make him any more suspicious. The two ate in silence with Gaara watching her every movement and Maiko pretending that she wasn't doing the same with him.

When they were done, Gaara put the bento lid exactly where she had left it but on her side of the border. Maiko gave him a reassuring smile and waited for him to create his own distance from the border before going to retrieve it. She quickly rinsed it off with the remains of her water and then put it back on top of the bento box. She sealed it back in the scroll but unrolled it further so that another water bottle would be released. Maiko took that one and closed the scroll and took a nice long sip of the water. She then repeated what she did with the bento box with the water bottle. Gaara this time took it willingly after she had returned to her original distance on her side of the border. Maiko once more gave him a reassuring smile and continued on her border patrol in silence with Gaara following her.

They continued this through the rest of the day and Maiko shared her dinner with him. The silence was comforting and Maiko felt like she was around another Naruto, thankfully a quieter and calmer version of her otuoto. Maiko was able to think about the fact that Tsunade was coming back. That she was going to officially meet the woman that was her second cousin and who wouldn't come back and take care of her when her parents died. Maiko, of course, felt another whirlwind of emotions with that new train of thought. She wasn't sure how she was going to react to Tsunade when she meets her. She guessed that it would all depend on Tsunade, if she knew about Maiko's existence or if the woman was in blissful ignorance of the fact that she had a living blood relative or at least had the pretense of that situation. If Tsunade was going with the latter of not knowing who Maiko was in relation to her, then Maiko would just play it cool and not bring it up. But if Tsunade did know… well… Maiko couldn't think of how she would react. Again her thoughts were cut off by more familiar presences.

Maiko could see the rest of her team in the trees. When they noticed Gaara, they threw a handful of shuriken at the jinchuriki. Maiko raised her hands to form a sign that pulled wood from the earth that stopped the shuriken by having poles go through the hole in the middle of the shuriken. She had stopped all of them, even a few that crossed over the border but out of habit Gaara's sand rose and became a wall as well.

"I would prefer if you didn't attack my companion." She stated calmly as the three jounins came out of their "hiding" spots in the forest. All of them and Gaara, once his sand shield lowered enough to show his face, stared at her in shock for her actions.

"You of all of us know who this beast is, his allegiances, and what he did to our village!" One of the dark-haired jounins, Ichiro, yelled and pointed at Gaara, his teammates nodding silently. All three of them were dark-haired and had dark-eyes, all of them very plain to look at as well. Except that Ichiro had short, almost buzzed-cut hair, Kenji had long, thin hair that reached his waist and was always in a ponytail, and then there was Saburo who had shaggy black hair that flipped around the tips of his ears and a crescent scar around his eye.

"Yes, he and the other Suna ninjas did invade Konoha, our home. But they were under the orders of their Kazekage just like we would have done if the Sandaime told us to do the same. Unfortunately they didn't realize that Orochimaru was posing as their Kazekage. We cannot fault them for attacking us, especially when we won. There is no point in being overly aggressive against them when they have suffered massive losses just like us. Do you see Gaara attacking me? No, he is just following me. Therefore, there is no reason in instigating anything. End of story." Maiko reasoned and still received incredulous stares from the male ninjas. She just sighed at this and rolled her eyes at them.

"Just because Naruto is a jinchuriki and a sweet kid, does not mean that all jinchuriki are like that. You raised Naruto so that he isn't a risk, not that thing over there." Kenji stated and this made her blood boil.

"If you are going to refer to Naruto as a kid you should do the same for that boy across the border. Just because there is a demon inside of them, that does not mean they are not human. They are just containers for the demon. And I'm not saying that I am underestimating Gaara over there and I am not allowing him entrance into the Land of Fire nor am I telling him anything about our village's secrets. He is just following me and nothing else." Maiko replied vehemently and placed her hands on her hips, popping out one hip. The third jounin a part of her team scoffed.

"You really are a demon whore." Saburo responded with a sneer.

"And you really need to think of something else to insult me with because now I just accept the title of 'demon whore' just like I accept the ridiculous nickname 'blood tigress'." Maiko rolled her eyes once more and shifted her weight while ignoring the annoyed look on said jounin she refuted.

"Are you all done with your patrol? I'm just about to finish up." Maiko continued after the jounins did not respond. They nodded and she walked a few more yards before turning back to the silent group of ninjas.

"Well, I'm done." She said to her teammates and then turned to Gaara, "it was nice to see you again, Gaara. Good-bye." Maiko waved and turned to leave. She reached the edge of the forest when Gaara called out to her.

"Why?" The little red-headed genin asked in a small voice that Maiko almost didn't hear. She turned to look at him and he asked the same question once more but in an even softer voice.

"Why what?" She countered but kept her voice gentle as well as the way she held herself so as not to scare him off.

"Why are you so nice to me, to monsters like me?" When Gaara said this Maiko couldn't help but feel horrible for the way he called himself a monster.

"Because like I said earlier ago, you and Naruto are not monsters: you're kids." She answered with a sad smile.

"You don't think we are monsters?" He continued and she shook her head.

"But I have killed people before." Gaara stated and this look of guilt and fear overcame his countenance.

"So have I, does that make me a monster to you?" Maiko asked him and the genin became thoughtful. He hesitated for a brief moment and sized her up with his cyan blue eyes. It reminded her of when she first met Naruto and the look he gave her all those years ago. Gaara shook his head instead of answering and Maiko smiled at that.

"I have come to learn that everyone has a monster inside of them, you and Naruto just have a legitimate one. One that people can blame… Does that sound cheesy to you because it sounded a lot better in my head?" Maiko laughed at the clichés she was spouting and received a chuckle from everyone, not just Gaara.

"You at least get what I am saying. What I am getting at is that as a ninja we all have to kill at one point or another in our careers. Any ninja who has made it to jounin would tell you that." Even though she didn't see it she knew that the men behind her were nodding in agreement with what she was saying. And it was the truth, it would be hard to get to their level and not have killed a few people. Especially with all of the ninja wars that generation after generation had to participate in. Gaara looked at them wide-eyed.

"Any other reasons why I should consider you a monster instead of a demon container?" Maiko finished and watched as the proverbial gears turned in his head. But she waited patiently for him even though she could tell that the other jounins were getting antsy.

"No, but did you know what Naruto was when you adopted him?" The Suna-nin asked.

"I knew that the nine-tailed fox was inside of him when we first met, yes. Do you know what I thought of Naruto when I first met him, the same thing that I see in you in fact?" She countered and there was a look of curiosity that lit up in Gaara's eyes. The look screamed "what?" although he did not say it aloud.

"I saw a scared kid who just needed someone to be there for him. Give him a hug when he was feeling upset or lonely, someone to protect him when he was scared or threatened, and someone to laugh with him when he was happy. That is what I saw in Naruto, and that is what I see in you. I'm just sorry that you never had that special someone when you were growing up." Maiko explained and she could see Gaara soften even though he was generally surprised at her words. This adorable expression of Gaara's just made her smile and she actually received a small smile back. But the smile faded when the thoughtful look returned.

"How do I find that someone?" The red-head asked and the pensive look filled his eyes.

"Well, you just know when you meet that someone. When I met Naruto, I knew that he needed someone and he knew that I could be that someone. He knew he could trust me. Does anyone come to mind for you?" Maiko inquired. Gaara was looking at her but from his far-off stare that he was recalling something. A sad look dawned on his face as well as hurt.

"Gaara?" She called him back to the present. When he looked at Maiko his expression rapidly changed and he moved his arms a bit. She gave him a quizzical look as he moved his arms up but then put them back at his sides. After a few minutes Gaara finally made up his mind and raised his arms. By how open they were and the shy look on his face told Maiko everything that she needed to know about what was going on in Gaara's mind.

She chuckled and walked over the border to the genin, stepped into his outstretched arms, circled her own around his body (gourd and all), and squeezed him close to her. Maiko held him as close to her as possible when Gaara started to tremble and when he started to sob she squeezed tighter. She cooed to the young boy, telling him that everything was alright and that she was here for him now. Maiko hugged Gaara until he stopped crying, probably because his tear ducts dried up. But she didn't let go after that until he attempted to pull away from her. Gaara gave her this doe-eyed look and a brilliant smile that warmed Maiko and made her forget about everything that was happening back in Konoha and her life.

"Senju-san, we need to head back to camp." Kenji said a bit reluctantly.

"Alright," She said to her team. Maiko then cupped her hands around Gaara's face directing this last part to him. "Now Gaara you can write to me whenever you want and if you ever need me I will definitely be there for you so do not even hesitate to contact me. Also, I want you to be on the lookout. There is an organization that is after Naruto for his beast and I won't be surprised if they come after you and the other jinchuriki out there. So, train hard and make lots of friends who will be there to back you up." Gaara nodded gravely at her words.

"Before I leave, I want a smile." She said firmly but Gaara was able to see the mischievous glint her eyes that got a chuckle and small smile from the Suna genin. This was good enough for her.

"Good, I will miss you and I will be expecting a letter from you soon." Maiko finished and, as much as her hands cupping his face would have allowed, with a slight nod from Gaara she kissed the top of his head, his forehead, and then his nose. Gaara just hugged her back in response and when the two released each other, Maiko walked back to the Land of Fire and her team. She reached them and turned slightly to wave at the red-head who waved back.

"I love you Gaara." She called out and enjoyed the look of astonishment and joy on his face when she said those words. He didn't respond but by the blush that graced his face, Maiko knew that he felt the same. Her team and her chuckled but left.

"Senju-san, I'm sorry for calling you a demon whore. You were right, they are just kids. That much I know now after watching your interactions with the Suna genin." Saburo apologized as they ran through the trees. Maiko's eyes widened, she did not expect that. She just nodded but couldn't wipe the grin off her face. Maiko felt triumphant that slowly the villagers and ninjas that inhabited Konoha were changing their perceptions of Naruto and jinchuriki in general.

The rest of the border patrol mission was uneventful, however Maiko made new friends in the three men she was assigned with. They were all very attentive and she could easily talk to them. And when she wanted to stop, they left it alone. Well, Saburo needled but Kenji and Ichiro would restrain him. Maiko was surprised that she actually talked about Itachi and Tsunade with these men. She didn't go into details about her relationships with these two people but she did tell them about her worries about the two as well as the previous incidents with Itachi. The three men were surprisingly considerate and listened to her while giving her their advice. Maiko made new and trusted confidants out of these unexpected jounins.

"You are carrying some heavy baggage there Maiko-san." Kenji commented off-hand after telling them about her guilt in regards to Sasuke's and Kakashi's current unconscious condition because of her affiliation to Itachi.

"Especially with her torn-feelings towards Naruto's sensei, the copycat Kakashi Hatake." Ichiro continued and Maiko gaped.

"Come on Maiko, it's sort of obvious of your feelings towards one masked and infamous ninja by the way you talk about him. We have never met the man but if you like him so much he must be a decent guy. Too bad you have scruples about dating your brother's sensei." Saburo stated and Maiko couldn't help but blush at how well the three jounins could read her. She was about to say something but was interrupted by someone else.

"Excuse me, we are team eagle and ready to relieve team fox from border patrol duty." A man with spiked brown hair announced, clearly the leader of the new group. Ichiro stood up and shook hands with the ninja and reported their findings. After that their group packed up and left to return to Konoha. The trip took about a day and as they drew nearer to the village, Maiko unconsciously got tenser.

"Relax Maiko-san, if you are bombarded by your friends we will talk to them and tell them to ease off of you." Kenji said and Maiko laughed at that.

"That's sweet but I think that it would make things worse." She responded and began to set up camp with the guys. They would arrive at Konoha by morning and Maiko wasn't sure if she wanted to return back to her house knowing that Naruto wasn't there waiting for her, knowing that Kakashi was still in the hospital with Sasuke and Lee, knowing that her friends would continue to pester her about her relationship to Itachi when she clearly did not want to talk about it with them or talk about what they want to know.

But that next morning when Maiko reached the main gate, all that tension lessened and she was happy to be returning to her home. It always amazed her how homesick she could get even though she had only been away for about a week. So with a semi-heavy heart and conscious, Maiko walked through the gates and greeted the regular guards at the gate, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane.

"Howdy boys! Any news since we left?" Saburo chatted them up as team fox walked into the hidden village of the Leaf.

"The one of the legendary Sanins, Tsunade-sama, is back with Jiraiya-sama and she is going to become the 5th Hokage." Kotetsu giddily announced and all Maiko's good will died slowly.

"She is at the hospital right now treating Kakashi, the Uchiha heir, and a few others right now." Izumo concluded and she felt the stares of Ichiro, Kenji, and Saburo on her but she ignored them and raced to the hospital.


	28. Tsunade

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review!**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Tsunade

Maiko ran to the hospital in Konoha. Sure, she didn't want to see Tsunade but she did want to see Kakashi and Sasuke awake and healed as well as to hug Naruto after a week of worrying about the three. She also wanted to be there for Gai when he got the news about Lee's condition. Maybe if Maiko was lucky, Tsunade wouldn't be there when she got to the hospital or be there with her friends and family. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side.

"Humph, you were beaten by only two enemies? I thought you were a genius." A strange woman's voice reached Maiko's ears right outside Kakashi's door. Tsunade? Possibly, which was why Maiko hesitated from entering the room right away.

"FORGET ABOUT THIS IDIOT! PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT MY STUDENT LEE!" Gai's voice rang out and Maiko decided to finally open the door when she knew that she had at least two friends on her side to distract her from Tsunade's presence if it was her in the room. At the sound, Kakashi, Gai, and a busty, blonde woman turned to look at Maiko. So, she had guessed correctly; the unknown woman's voice did belong to Tsunade.

"How-How are you doing Kakashi?" She asked and took a few more steps into the room.

"Better now that I am awake." He replied and Maiko smiled at this, a nervous and uncomfortable smile at that.

"Damn Maiko, you run fas-" Saburo stated but did not finish when her three teammates finally saw who was in the room with her.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, I mean, Hokage-sama. Saburo doesn't really think before speaking." Kenji said and all three of her teammates from team fox bowed.

"It is alright. I was not offended at all." Tsunade replied and Kenji just nodded in gratitude while Saburo had this surprised look on his face with Ichiro remaining impassive once they straightened back up. Silence then enveloped the room.

"Maiko! I'm so glad you are back! I should call Asuma, Kurenai, or Anko to be with you while I am with Hokage-sama!" Gai blurted out as it dawned on him that Maiko would be left to her own devices when he left her to accompany Tsunade when they go to see Lee. This made Maiko sweat a bit at this.

"Oh, I don't think that would be necessary." Maiko said hurriedly.

"Why would Maiko need company?" Kakashi asked and Maiko remembered that Kakashi has been unconscious for everything that has occurred with her recently.

"To protect her from Itachi Uchiha!" Gai responded dramatically and at the shocked looks of Tsunade and Kakashi as well as pointed looks from her three teammates, Maiko blushed.

"Itachi hasn't been sighted for over a week, I don't think I need the protection." Maiko tried to reason with Gai.

"Maybe that is what he wants you to think, to get you feel safe before he strikes!" Gai countered and Maiko sighed while rubbing her temples with the tips of her fingers.

"It's alright; we will go get Asuma Sarutobi, Anko Mitarashi, or Kurenai Yuhi for you." Ichiro commented.

"YOSH! You will? Thank you, you three have the fire of youth burning bright inside of all of you!" Gai exclaimed and the three members of team fox looked repulsed at his words along with Tsunade. Kakashi deadpanned like normal whenever this happened and Maiko giggled. This seemed to at least snap Saburo out of his repulsed expression. He then walked over to Maiko before leaning in.

"Don't worry; we won't actually get those three, that way you can get some _alone_ time with Copy-Cat Kakashi when Hokage-sama and Gai move on to see his student." Saburo whispered in her ear which made Maiko blush a darker shade of pink.

"OoooOooo, look! He's jealous!" Saburo continued to whisper and when Maiko quickly glanced at Kakashi she could see his eyebrows furrowed. Again, Maiko blushed an even darker shade of pink. At this rate she was going to be as a red as a shiny tomato.

"Stop it! Just go already before I make you!" Maiko whispered back and shoved Saburo towards their teammates who were just smirking. Saburo laughed and winked at her before the three bowed to Tsunade and finally left the room. Once more silence enveloped the room, this time Maiko decided to break it.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama if I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm-" Maiko began but was stopped by Tsunade waving her hand.

"I know who you are Maiko Senju. You look just like the Shodai if you haven't heard that already." Tsunade commented offhand and all the blood that accumulated in her face from blushing earlier ago drained from her face.

"You know," was all Maiko said to that.

"Yes."

"How long have you known?" Maiko questioned.

"Known what?" Kakashi and Gai asked but Tsunade remained silent.

"How long have you known?" Maiko's voice rose with each word that she drew the attention of people in the other room.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed giddily as he entered the room with Jiraiya in tow due to her previous outburst reaching their ears in the room next door possibly. But Maiko was too wrapped up in the situation at hand to notice her otuoto even when he was hugging her from behind.

"How long has she known what?" Gai continued although Kakashi stopped himself when he noticed that Naruto was in the room.

"Nee-chan what is wrong? Hey you grandma, you're not upsetting my nee-chan are you?" Naruto said menacingly when Maiko continued to ignore him and glare at Tsunade.

"Tsunade just tell her already." Jiraiya said and Tsunade sighed at this.

"I have known about you since you were a baby." Tsunade admitted and that made Maiko even madder.

"You have known about me since I was a baby?" Maiko repeated but turned it into a question with a deadly calm voice. She then turned to Jiraiya.

"And you knew this too?" At this Jiraiya threw his hands up in the air in surrender.

"KNEW WHAT?" Both Gai and Naruto shouted but even then that did not earn Jiraiya's, Maiko's, or Tsunade's attention.

"I only found out that Tsunade knew that you and she were related on the way back here to Konoha." Jiraiya said and that was when everything went silent.

Maiko could feel the anger that was just simmering before begin to boil. She could feel it grow to hardcore boiling. If she was a kettle, she would be whistling by now. Instead Maiko remained silent, trying to control the anger as it pulsated through her. But it was too much and she knew that she was going to explode at any moment. She needed to leave… now.

"Well, I'm glad that you are awake now Kakashi, good luck with you student Gai, if you will excuse me I am going home now." Maiko stated and untangled herself from Naruto.

"Is that it?" Tsunade asked but Maiko just ignored her as she started to walk towards the door but Jiraiya blocked it.

"Maiko, hear Tsunade out." Jiraiya stopped her and that was when Maiko snapped.

"NO! I WILL NOT HEAR HER OUT! NOW LET ME LEAVE BEFORE I FLOOR YOU JIRAIYA!" Maiko screamed and Jiraiya gave her this sad look but stood his ground.

"Maiko, stop acting childish and listen to me. Let me explain myself." Tsunade said and Maiko whipped around to face the woman that had disappointed her on so many levels.

"I'M ACTING CHILDISH? I'M ACTING CHILDISH? I JUST LEARNED THAT THE WOMAN WHO IS MY SECOND COUSIN, AND MY-FOR-ALL-LEGAL-PUROSES-GUARDIAN, KNEW THAT I EXISTED AND STILL DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME WHEN I WAS AT ONE OF MY MANY DARKEST MOMENTS NOW WANTS TO TALK TO ME AND BE A PART OF MY LIFE AND YOU SAY THAT I AM ACTING CHILDISH?" Maiko continued in the same yelling tone and Tsunade actually flinched at this while Jiraiya continued to give Maiko a sad look and Kakashi, Gai, and Naruto looked stunned at this information.

"NOW MOVE JIRAIYA!" Maiko barked at Jiraiya. He looked over to Tsunade who nodded in turn. Although Maiko did not see this, she just wanted to flee. She needed to punch something and she didn't want to take it out on someone innocent. When Jiraiya did move, Maiko stormed away. She stormed all the way to her house and straight to the punching bag in their backyard, not noticing the letter from Suna waiting for her in the mailbox. Maiko wasn't sure how long she wailed away on the punching bag but it was dark by the time she was drenched in sweat and couldn't hold herself up anymore.

"We were wondering when you would finally stop." Kakashi stated and when Maiko turned around she saw an assortment of her friends, Jiraiya, and Tsunade watching her.

"Where's Naruto?" Maiko asked when she couldn't spot her otuoto amongst the crowd.

"He's having dinner with Iruka and won't be home until we call him. We thought you wouldn't want him here when we confronted you." Kurenai responded and Maiko just nodded in understanding.

"How did he look?" She was worried about how her reactions affected her otuoto. Naruto had never seen her so mad that she snapped before and Maiko wanted to make sure that Naruto was fine, that he didn't have any flash backs to less happier times with previous guardians. Also, she wanted to ignore the main reason they were all probably there in her back yard.

"Shaken, but he's tough. Now let's talk about everything that is going on with you Maiko and you are going to tell us everything." Asuma answered and Maiko sighed.

"There is nothing more to talk about. At least, not where I am concerned." Maiko replied and all of them scoffed.

"Well, we definitely need to talk about our relationship. Normally I would do this in a more private setting but Jiraiya and Kakashi assure me that this would make sure that you don't run away again." Tsunade spoke up and Maiko glared at her and then at the two men that she mentioned.

"There is no relationship past that of Hokage and jounin. There, conversation done." Maiko stated coldly and wiped her forehead with her forearm.

"Yosh! According to Jiraiya-sama, you are not giving her a chance to explain Mai-chan." Gai defended the three ninjas and Maiko rolled her eyes.

"Tsunade had multiple chances years ago. I'm done with giving her chances, not when I know she is just going to disappoint me again." Maiko replied and all of the ninjas minus Tsunade raised their eyebrows at this. Tsunade just flinched again which Maiko took sick satisfaction out of.

"Now that we have discussed this you can all go now and let Naruto come home so I can apologize for how I reacted earlier today and for probably scaring him." Maiko said as she made shooing motions with her hands. But her friends just scoffed even more so.

"Sorry Mai-chan, but that is not going to happen. You have some serious demons you have to deal with and now is the best time to do it." Anko stated and the two women stared each other down.

"Just hear her out Maiko, what can it hurt to hear her reasons as to why she didn't come back for you?" Jiraiya butted in when it was clear that neither Maiko nor Anko was going to back down anytime soon. At his voice Maiko shifted her glance from Anko to each person that was there in her backyard. When her gaze landed on Tsunade and registered the pleading look that she was receiving from the older woman, Maiko sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but I know that I need to sit down and I don't want to talk about this out in the open. Let's go inside and get ourselves comfortable." Maiko finally said and everyone allowed Kakashi to hobble in first with his crutches, apparently still feeling the effects of being in a coma for a little over a week. Maiko was the second to last one to enter her house. Jiraiya walked in behind her to make sure she wouldn't bolt although he didn't need to, this was her house and she would rather fight than flee when it came to her own house. But Maiko let it slide when she noticed that her friends had situated it so that she would be sitting next to Kakashi on the couch between him and Kurenai.

"Let's get this over with so I can see my otuoto." Maiko sighed once she sat down across from Tsunade who had situated herself in a dining chair.

"Like I told you before, I have known about you since you were born. But I have never seen or met you because by then I had already left the village. Years went by and I would get letters about you from your parents until they died. By then you were about to graduate from the academy and become an official kunoichi, old enough to be expected to take care of yourself and work." Tsunade explained but this made Maiko's temper flare up again.

"Maiko, before you blow up again wait for her to finish." Jiraiya ordered and Maiko closed her mouth. Instead she just crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch next to Kurenai and Kakashi.

"But, that was the excuse I was telling myself when I got the letter from the Sandaime about your parents' death. Truthfully, I was nervous about meeting you. We have never met and I didn't know what your parents told you about me if they told you anything. Also, I never wanted to return to this village and I would have to if I were to fulfill my legal guardian duties. For you would want to become ninja and would need to stay in Konoha, not travel around with me. Back then I wasn't ready to do that, to settle down and provide for you. That was when the Sandaime came up with an excellent plan." Tsunade continued and Maiko was starting to get impatient from hearing all of the superficial and selfish reasons as to why Tsunade did not want to raise her.

"The Sandaime told me that you would be placed under the care of my old student, a woman I trusted and kept in contact with. Her name was Ayame Namikaze." Tsunade stated and this got Maiko's attention.

"Ayame-sensei was your student?"

"Yes, Jiraiya got Minato and I got Ayame. Orochimaru was outraged when he didn't get one of the twins; they were quite promising even at a young age. Anyways, Ayame was one of my favorite students even though she wasn't into medical ninjutsu. I would trust her with my life and when the Sandaime said that you were chosen to be a part of her genin team, I knew I could leave you in her capable hands. Which I did. She would send me updates about your progress that way I could keep an eye on you. It worked fine until that night when the nine-tailed fox attacked." The new Hokage's voice darkened at the mention of that night just like everybody else's faces darkened. Maiko's hand even unconsciously wound its way to the scar between the base of her neck and her shoulders.

"When I got the letter from the Sandaime about her death along with the Yondaime's, Kushina's, and how close you came to death, I was devastated. However, by then you were a chunin about to become a jounin and about to become a hunter-nin. You were able to take care of yourself and from what Ayame-chan has told me, already harbored resentment towards me. So I just stayed in the background and received updates from the Sandaime. This is why I never came back for you. I'm sorry that is the case, that my cowardice hindered me from getting to know you and be a part of your life, and would have continued on like this if it wasn't for Naruto." Tsunade ended and it finally dawned upon Maiko about why Ayame-sensei acted the way she did.

It took about a year for Maiko to learn that she did have a living relative after her parents' death and when she did find this out, Maiko was outraged and depressed. Of course, she told Ayame-sensei all about this. But Ayame-sensei tried to appeal to Maiko's sympathetic side by telling her that maybe Tsunade had other reasons for why she did not come back for Maiko. However, Maiko never listened to Ayame-sensei and after getting the same response from her beloved teacher; Maiko just dropped the subject and never brought it up again. She forged a new family with her teacher, her genin squad teammates, friends like Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Anko, and then with Naruto. So, Ayame really did know more about Maiko and her situation than she ever knew. Her sensei was just trying to get Maiko to remain open-minded about Tsunade. But now was the time for Maiko to either forgive Tsunade or not.

Maiko stared at Tsunade for a long time while the new Hokage sat there waiting expectantly with a curious but still agitated expression on her face. Maiko looked deep into her blue eyes. It was clear to her that Tsunade did care for Maiko and her well-being. Just the omission that Tsunade was at least putting Maiko's perspective into view when considering coming back to Konoha for her. And Tsunade also admitted to the fact that she was being a coward and would continue to be a one if not for Naruto, whatever that meant. All in all, Maiko knew that Tsunade was telling her the whole truth of the matter from her perspective and leaving it up to Maiko on whether or not to forgive her.

Maiko at first did not want to forgive Tsunade. She was the woman who was too scared to come back to the village that she spurned. She was too scared to come back to take care of her own flesh and blood. That to Maiko was almost unforgivable, especially when it concerned her as young teenager. Maiko wasn't selfish nor was she dependent, but she recognized the fact that when she was younger she needed that support: the support of someone older and understood more about the world. For a time Ayame-sensei was that for her after her parents died and then after that she had Kasumi. But Maiko would admit that there was something about being blood related that made that role a bit more special and a lot harder for a stranger to fill. Which was why, even though those two women filled that role splendidly, Maiko always felt that they fell at least a bit short. Maybe she was just kidding herself.

But as Maiko thought about it further, she could draw parallels between her situation with Tsunade to that of Naruto with Jiraiya even though Naruto was still ignorant of this. But just like Jiraiya, Tsunade apologized sincerely about her absence and wanted to change that by being a part of Maiko's life now in the present. Both Sanins admitted their flaws and were willing to make up for it if Maiko would allow it. She did for Naruto's case with Jiraiya, so why not now for Tsunade with her? But Maiko still felt that pain of rejection from Tsunade which was making it harder for her to accept Tsunade's apology to the point of allowing Tsunade further access to Maiko's life. She knew that as she looked at Tsunade that Maiko had to forgive the new Hokage whether Maiko was ready or not to so that life would continue to be easy. It would not be beneficial for her or anyone she was close to if she was feuding with Tsunade, their Hokage. Maiko could attempt to keep Tsunade at arm's length until the woman has proven otherwise but Maiko had to forgive her.

"Alright, I understand why you did what you did and I'm sorry you had to lose both Ayame-sensei and Sandaime-sama, I can tell they meant a lot to you." Maiko said aloud after she came to her own conclusions on the matter and that was the closest she was ever going to get to saying that she forgave Tsunade: at least for now. Tsunade seemed to register this and relax at this understanding that Tsunade somehow knew where Maiko was going with this, the others were confused.

"They were and thank you, thank you for being so understanding Maiko." Tsunade responded and both Senjus exchanged small, sad smiles at this new understanding that passed between them much to the disgruntlement of their audience.

"Well, now that we have gotten all that cleared up, you can all go home now that your intervention has been successful." Maiko stated and got up to walk them to the door.

"Sorry Mai-chan, been that was only the first half of your so called 'intervention'." Asuma replied as Kakashi grabbed her hand to pull her back onto the couch.

"And what is the other half?" She asked feeling uneasy with the collection of looks she was getting from them.

"It's about Itachi Uchiha and your dealings with him." Tsunade hesitated, not wanting to ruin the good relationship that they had going thus far. Maiko was already verging on being emotionally spent; she did not want to talk about the other person who has been taxing her emotionally.

"No, you, Tsunade, can read the report that the Elders compiled about me and my entire relationship with Itachi Uchiha." Maiko replied and shot back up not wanting to be near the group of loved ones who did not realize that what they were asking was putting Maiko into an emotional tailspin.

"We want to hear it from you though. It's clear that there is something between the two of you based on the fact that he kissed you and that you just stood there and let it happen before collapsing in tears after Asuma and I dispelled his clone." When Kurenai said that Maiko glared at her best friend while receiving shocked and disgruntled looks from Tsunade, Jiraiya, and most of all, Kakashi.

"We are not questioning your loyalties to Konoha or to Naruto, but we want to know what's going on, why you are so on edge whenever Itachi is mentioned." Kurenai added as Maiko began to pace.

"You all don't know the magnitude of what you are asking me, what it will do to our friendship or how you will even look at me." Maiko pleaded with them but knew it was of no use. They were all too curious for their own good as well as thought that her talking about this would help her get over her emotional traumas or help them help her. But Maiko knew that it was useless in retrospect, it would just make Maiko relive some of the worst and best memories she has and nothing else.

"Maiko, look at me." Kakashi said to her and Maiko did as she was told while stopping her pacing. His obsidian black eyes captured her green ones.

"You need to tell us about you and Itachi, Maiko." He said to her and somehow it seemed that Maiko was caving in to Kakashi. It was strange that she was doing so, so easily. Maiko then looked at her other friends' faces including Jiraiya's and Tsunade's and could see determination had settled into their features. It was clear as day that they were never going to let this go, they wanted to hear it from her and her alone despite the fact that it was now on record.

"Fine, I will tell you all and start from the beginning. Get comfy because it is going to be a long story." Maiko sighed and settled back into her seat next to Kurenai and Kakashi. She didn't look directly at Tsunade but past her to the picture of Maiko with Ayame, Haruka, and Hideaki after all three genins had became chunins.


	29. Memories Part 1

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review!**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Memories Part 1

_It was Ayame-sensei's idea for Maiko to become a hunter-nin. She was the one to say that Maiko would be any good at it and that it would help her to become a better kunoichi. Upon hearing this praise and advice from her role model and sensei, Maiko worked her butt off to be eligible to become a hunter-nin. She could tell how proud Ayame-sensei was when they received the news that Maiko got accepted and would start up training in an undisclosed ANBU training ground immediately. _

_ But that night when the Kyuubi nearly wiped out the village and killed Ayame-sensei, Haruka, Hideaki, the Yondaime, and Kushina-sensei as well as countless others, Maiko had lost all interest in pursuing a career as a ninja, let alone finish her hunter-nin training. Maiko had lost all interest in anything really; it was so hard for her to move on and continue to live. It took time but Maiko had finally found a way to move forward from this major setback in her life, where she was finally ok with being on her own and practically alone. Sure she had a few friends (Kurenai, Gai, and Iruka) but they just weren't the same as Ayame-sensei and her teammates. They weren't the same type of support system. Either way Maiko had learned to move on, if just barely. _

_ It was in this mindset that Maiko completed her hunter-nin training; now all she had to do was do well in a fight against another certified and experienced hunter-nin. She seemed to be unfazed when it was the prodigy Itachi Uchiha who she had to go up against. Sure, she was a little intimidated by the guy who was just a year younger than she. He was clearly gifted and everyone fawned over him or praised him left and right. In fact the kid was already a jounin while she was just a chunin! But this test for Maiko was to see not only if she could hack it as a hunter-nin but also if she should get promoted to jounin. Either way, going up against Itachi Uchiha was going to be a formidable task for Maiko and that just seemed to fire her up internally. Externally, like him, she was impassive, cool, calm, and collected. _

_ Maiko stepped into the arena hidden underground in the ANBU headquarters for the hunter ninjas. She waited patiently for Uchiha to do the same and expertly watched his eyes for when they would change to the bloody red color of the sharingan. She was struck by the fact that even his eyes seemed as cold and impassive as his countenance although Maiko could see something beneath that. But all thoughts were stopped when his eyes did change colors and Maiko quickly closed her eyes. _

_ She could hear her peers and judges scoff, they thought that she was immediately giving up or that she just didn't know what else to do. However, like everyone else except for her deceased team, they did not know that Maiko could create a chakra net that would encompass the battlefield she occupied so that she could see Uchiha's chakra outlined body. Maiko would also like to keep this secret so she quickly made dozens of clones and a wooden barrier that would effectively incase her in a circular dome so that Uchiha could not see her let alone read her hand signals, dissect her fighting style, put her under a genjutsu, etc. and leaving her clones out in the open. From the wood's perspective she could see her clones charge Uchiha who remained impassive while there was a collective gasp at the fact that Maiko had her own kekkei genkai, a kekkei genkai that her great-grandfather possessed and hasn't been seen since his death years ago. It was still in the beginning stages but Maiko felt confident enough that what she can use would be effective in this battle._

_ The few clones that Uchiha didn't expel immediately had a genjutsu cast upon them. Out of those only half were able to snap out of it and the others dispelled themselves from fighting each other under the influence. Maiko knew that she needed to do something that would surprise Uchiha enough to make him slip up but she couldn't see how as she made a few more clones to replace the ones she lost as she watched his style of fighting closely. Maiko was able to understand and dissect only a little bit of the advanced technique that Uchiha was fighting with that was characteristic of the Uchiha clan and even then the only reason why Maiko was able to do this was because Uchiha used a few of the basic stances or moves she trained against when Obito was still alive. Other than that it seemed that Uchiha was a thousand levels above that of Obito's. _

_ Out of nowhere, Uchiha put enough distance between himself and her clones to form hand signs that Maiko recognized as very powerful fire jutsu, especially with the spike in his chakra presence from her chakra net. So powerful that it would disintegrate not only her clones but her original self in the barrier because it would burn past the barrier. Maiko's clones formed multiple powerful water jutsus while her original self used a rock jutsu to cover the wooden barrier. Thanks to the rock barrier and the steam that was created from Uchiha's fire jutsu hitting her water jutsu, Maiko had to rely on her chakra net. From the disturbances it seemed that about two of her clones were too close and thus were dissipated from the blast. It was time for her to step up. _

_ As the rock barrier crumbled, she made sure that she created a clone inside the barrier before she combined herself with the wooden barrier to come out the other side with three extra wooden clones that she had sealed with extra chakra, making them a bit harder to dispel. Maiko hoped that Uchiha would just think that she was clone as well and from his reactions it seemed like it but then again since the beginning of this battle, Uchiha has maintained the same expression. Her original form hung back with one other clone as her four extra clones attacked him with a combination of jutsus and taijutsu. Uchiha got rid of the normal clones quickly and Maiko registered a hint of surprise in his eyes when he punched her newest clones and they didn't dispel. It took kill shots to dispel them which he found out relatively quickly through stabbing them with his kunai. _

_ Uchiha then turned to Maiko and her clone, waiting for them to come at him which they didn't. They made it look like they were thinking about what to do next and study his body movement and not look him in the eyes. They were looking at each other and using sign language only Maiko knew, hopefully luring Uchiha into attacking them and it worked. The jounin bolted to Maiko and her clone, he was faster than Maiko calculated because he slit her clone's throat before either could react. Thankfully there was enough time for Maiko to get into her fighting stance before Uchiha could get to her. _

_ He seemed confused when he recognized her stance as that of the Hyuga fighting technique and Maiko used this to her advantage. Through years of training with the gifted and humble Haruka and Hideaki Hyuga, Maiko was able to learn how to fight like a Hyuga. She didn't know the advanced techniques but she knew enough that she could go toe to toe with a branch family member. It got her quite a bit into trouble with the main branch but they let it go when they learned who she was and if she promised to never pass on her knowledge to anyone outside the Hyuga clan. Maiko kept that promise and continued to learn the different techniques until she had mastered them, again nothing related or as advanced as the main branch's techniques. _

_ The difference between her technique and that of the Hyugas' in this type of taijutsu is that whenever Maiko landed a hit, instead of shutting down that chakra point, Maiko applied chakra to her hands so that she dislocated or fractured the bone it hit. It was lethal around soft bones protecting important organs or if it did land on the organs so when Maiko was fighting she tried not to aim there unless she intended to kill that person. Either way, in her fight against Itachi Uchiha, when Maiko hit Uchiha in the shoulder, she had effectively dislocated it. She was also able to use Uchiha's shock to land another blow except for lower on the arm, breaking it a little bit below the elbow. _

_ However, before she could land another blow Uchiha moved in closer and used the kunai in his other hand to cut Maiko at the stomach, ripping open her billowy shirt and then cut through her black leggings on one thigh, thankfully missing the femoral artery. Maiko went down due to this and when she hit the floor Uchiha's kunai chased her, about to stab her through the heart thinking that she was a clone. Maiko quickly rolled away cutting her upper arm and then spun to knock Uchiha to the ground. Unfortunately for her, Uchiha anticipated this and jumped, dodging her while simultaneously forming hand seals for another fire jutsu and aimed it at her barrier. Her clone in there wasn't quick enough to block it and was incinerated with the wooden barrier. Maiko knew that her jig was up and had to react quickly before Uchiha did. _

_ Rapidly, Maiko made the hand seals for a water jutsu that directly hit Uchiha as he spun around midair to see her original form. It sent him flying as Maiko jumped up and ran with super speed by applying chakra to her feet. She then faked it as if she was going to attack from the front and instead spun, kicking up dust to disguise the fact that she had unsheathed her daggers, before axe-kicking Uchiha to the ground. Before he could get up, Maiko who had fallen to the ground as well from putting her weight on her injured leg during the axe kick rolled on top of Uchiha and placed her daggers across his neck in an 'X' while he lifted his arm to place his kunai against her throat in his speedy fashion, making it an official draw. _

_ Every one of their spectators was silent in shock that Maiko had pulled off a draw against the genius Itachi Uchiha. But Maiko didn't care as she remained on top of the boy, catching her breath just like him; both still had the knives to one another's throats. She looked him in the eyes even though she shouldn't have due to the fact that his sharingan was still in use. However, she knew that he wouldn't put a genjutsu on her for some odd reason; Uchiha just continued to stare back in mild shock. It was then that Maiko could really study the emotion that was playing underneath the normally impassive look Itachi Uchiha always had. _

_ Maiko could clearly see the surprise, but there was also this calculating or appraising look registered there in Uchiha's eyes. He didn't seem to know what to think about Maiko or their battle. It looked like Uchiha was going over every little detail that had transpired from the time she had walked into the arena to now in his head as he looked at her. For some odd reason, Maiko waited for him to come to his conclusion, too consumed in how his thoughts barely flickered in his eyes unlike everyone else she has ever met. _

_ "You are reckless." Uchiha said quietly to her so that only Maiko could hear him and no one else, her long brown hair was down and blocked the lower half of his face so that no one could read his lips. _

_ "How so?" She couldn't help but whisper back not expecting that as his answer. _

_ "You fought me head on with the allusion that you were a clone. I could have killed you thinking I was just dispelling one of your clones." He explained and Maiko snorted at that. _

_ "You could have killed me if I was really in that wooden barrier with your last fire jutsu." She retorted as neither still had yet to move out of their positions. _

_ "I thought you would have created another water jutsu to block me and flood your own clone like last time." Uchiha replied coolly, probably his normal tone from what Maiko could guess. _

_ "Possibly, but what kind of surprise would that be?" Maiko said with a smirk with how her plan sort of worked out. It felt good to say that she was on even ground with a prodigy like Itachi Uchiha. _

_ "True, but you should really look out for yourself more or else you really will get killed out there as a hunter-nin when hunting down S class missing-nins." Uchiha continued unfazed and it was Maiko's turn to be surprised._

_ "Senju-san you may get off Uchiha-san now." Danzo said and Maiko automatically did as she was told. _

_ "Congratulations you have passed both the hunter-nin test and the jounin test." Danzo stated afterwards and Maiko was swarmed by her peers coming to congratulate her. Itachi Uchiha remained on the outskirts and barely gave her a glance as he was accosted by his colleagues, now her colleagues as well. _

_ "You two should get those injuries examined, Senju-san you will be hearing from me soon about your assignments." Danzo dismissed them and the two quietly did as they were told. As they walked side by side in silence to the ANBU hospital, Maiko couldn't help but take quick looks at Uchiha, recalling every word he said to her not even ten minutes ago. _

_ Basically the young teenaged girl was stunned by what the equally as young but more talented boy had said to her. Itachi Uchiha was the first person since her team's and other teachers' deaths to care about her and how reckless she had become when it came to fighting. He was the first person to comment on it and in her mind, scold her for it. The feeling that came out of this reminded Maiko of when she first met Ayame-sensei who promised to take care of her. _

_ This feeling was warm and made Maiko relax more and because of this she wanted to thank Itachi Uchiha. But she couldn't figure out how to breach such a topic without sounding too needy, not after she had proven to the boy genius that she could hold her own against him. So, Maiko remained silent as they went to the small hospital wing and then parted ways. _

"That was my first encounter with Itachi. Due to my injuries I was put on medical leave for about 3 weeks and then after that I learned that I would be paired with Itachi on assignments unless he was injured or had other duties to perform." Maiko stated after she explained the entirety of her first meeting with the now missing-nin. Kakashi just couldn't believe how calm and indifferent she was when she was telling them her story, even at the end when she told them how Uchiha's concern for her made her feel.

"Damn Maiko-chan, pulling off two water powerful jutsus from out of the moisture in the air in combination with both shadow clones and wooden clones while using stamina taxing taijutsu to draw with an Uchiha genius? You must be a power house with your chakra reserves, that or really good at manipulating it." Asuma commented and that had Maiko chuckling. It was true that the men in the room and Tsunade had no clue about Maiko and how powerful she was as a kunoichi. They didn't train with her like Kurenai and Anko, and they only had the recent battle with the Sand during the chunin exams to go off of.

"I guess I'm a little bit of both, more leaning on the side of being good at manipulating the amount of chakra I have." She replied trying to remain modest.

"Although, the kid was right, you were pretty reckless in your use of clones despite it being a good strategy." Jiraiya commented bringing everyone's attention back onto Maiko's connection to Itachi Uchiha.

"What I have come to learn is that sometimes, being a little reckless is needed to get out of a hairy situation." Maiko replied easily enough and that gave Kakashi a bad feeling. He was now seeing where Itachi Uchiha was coming from and what Orochimaru and Kabuto keep taunting her about. Especially when he remembered her own tiger summons commenting on it recently in the battle with Suna.

"Mai-chan," Kurenai began in a condescending tone that Maiko picked up on quickly.

"Look, I don't fight recklessly anymore, or not as much as I used to. I have friends and family to live for now but that doesn't mean that if I see a chance to take down an enemy with some form of endangerment to myself, I won't do it because I will. I would rather die protecting you guys, Naruto, and this village than be worried about getting hurt myself in the process and I know that all of you feel the same way so drop it." She replied vehemently and they all remained silent knowing that she was right. They would all die for their village and all of its occupants including friends and family, but that doesn't mean that they still didn't worry about Maiko and her noticeably reckless tendencies now that they all thought about it some more.

"So, you and Itachi were partners as hunter-nins." Tsunade stated instead of asked as a question.

"Yes and it wasn't long after that when we became more than partners." Maiko responded and this time there was some emotion in her voice when referring to Itachi.

This time her tone was solemn and Kakashi felt for her. Sure, he didn't like what she was implying but he still knew that whatever she was going to tell them next hurt her and that she needed his support and comfort as a friend. So, Kakashi grabbed Maiko's hand squeezed it reassuringly to tell her that while pointedly ignoring their friend's exchange of looks as well as Jiraiya's and Tsunade's curiosity. Maiko also ignored them and gave him a small smile to show her gratitude before turning back to face everyone and continue with her story about her and Itachi Uchiha.


	30. Memories Part 2

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review!**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Memories Part 2

_Weeks later after the match between Itachi Uchiha and Maiko they did their first assignment together as partners and Maiko's first assignment as a hunter-nin and new jounin. It went smoothly as Maiko figured out that Itachi Uchiha was naturally cool and distant as a person, not just in battle. Months would pass by before the two would actually consider each other friends and would actually open up to one another about something other than work. _

_ Maiko told Itachi everything from her parents and their deaths, to her memories with her genin team, becoming a pupil for the Yondaime to learn seals, and the night that took everything away from her, the night of the Kyuubi attack. Itachi comforted her and spent as much time as he was allowed between her and his family to make sure that she didn't feel so alone anymore. On their missions he would scold her for being reckless and over time, Maiko became less so for Itachi. _

_ Itachi, in return, told Maiko all about the pressures of being the heir to the Uchiha clan. He told her all about how he had to strive to be the very best ninja in Konoha and still has to keep training and getting better so that his father would not be disappointed in him. Maiko was the outlet for Itachi where he didn't have to be the genius that everyone makes him out to be, he could just be the young teenaged boy. Itachi also couldn't help but go on and on about his new baby brother. It was easy to see that Itachi loved his little brother and that this new side of him that Maiko saw made her see Itachi in a whole new light along with the omission that he felt so comfortable around her that he could literally be himself. _

_ It wouldn't be long after that when the two ninjas would realize that they were developing feelings for each other that went beyond simple friendship. But the two partners flirted around this and never really breached the topic. Maiko wasn't sure if Itachi liked her back and she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship for the misunderstanding. She couldn't let that happen because it was Itachi who was keeping her afloat. Itachi was afraid that if the two even tried going out with one another it would break protocol and they would no longer be able to be partners. It was for these reasons that the two never attempted to become more than just friends and yet still fiercely loyal and protective of one another. _

_ A year of being partners went by for Maiko and Itachi, in which their successful track record boosted their standing in the hunter-nin circles in ANBU. They were probably the most accomplished partnership ANBU has ever seen and thus Maiko and Itachi slowly got the harder, more dangerous hunter-nins to track down. Their last case together would be that of tracking down Konoha's own S class missing-nin, Orochimaru._

_ They were able to track Orochimaru down to the border between the Country of Fire and the Country of Rice. Orochimaru was able to lure Maiko and Itachi into a trap and then split the two up in the woods. Maiko knew that Orochimaru wanted Itachi specifically after he was able to de-mask the both of them and identify the hunter-nins. Maiko tapped into the trees surrounding her and followed Orochimaru's clone even though she didn't know if it was the clone or not. At this time she could only see a 10m radius through the trees, any more and she wouldn't have been able to fight. Orochimaru led her to a small clearing before he turned around to face her with his trade mark arrogant smirk plastered on his face. _

_ "This will be the end of the road for you kid." He hissed out and Maiko took out her daggers. _

_ "I don't think so Orochimaru." She returned and remained fearless of the legendary Sanin who was apparently the genius of the three. _

_ "So you are all beauty and no brains I see. That's too bad; I thought I would have some fun before I kill you." The snake sighed and Maiko charged foolishly. Orochimaru was fast, faster than Itachi, although he didn't demonstrate that at the time. He was able to disarm Maiko and landed a couple of hits before she was able to jump back to avoid any more damage. _

_ "Ku, ku, now you understand your predicament," Orochimaru chuckled as Maiko re-examined the man once more including the first-hand experience with what was written in the bingo book. _

_ "What do you want with Itachi-kun?" Maiko decided to ask. Maybe if she got an answer she could find a way to relay it to Itachi. _

_ "I want his sharingan of course." He replied and scoffed at her as if she really was dumber than she looked. This infuriated Maiko and she knew that if Orochimaru really did get Itachi then her partner would surely die and Maiko was not going to let that happen. _

_ The best scenario that she could think of at the moment was to make a clone so it could find Itachi and enlighten him on this information while her original form fought this clone of Orochimaru. Hopefully she could find some way to beat him or trick him just like he did with Itachi and her. Of course, this was extremely naïve of Maiko to think that would work but she was young and needed to be optimistic if she were to fight Orochimaru. _

_ "Give up little girl and you might just live." The snake said and Maiko knew that he was lying. So, she went into her fighting stance. Again she got the same perplexing look from Orochimaru as she did with Itachi when they first fought one another as the snake recognized the technique as the Gentle Fist style. Maiko took this chance to launch a few attacks and she succeeded on landing only from the sheer shock and curiosity on Orochimaru's part to see what Maiko would do. _

_ "Ku ku ku, now this is interesting." Orochimaru chuckled after he re-set his jaw once he dodged her jab to his chest although Maiko was able to dislocate his knee and jaw as well as break his arm. Orochimaru then fixed his knee; his snake summons blocking Maiko from attacking him further._

_ The snake summons were fast but Maiko was thankfully faster as Maiko grabbed a kunai and used this new move that Itachi taught her to cut the heads off the snakes. Orochimaru saw this and his eyebrows shot up at the recognition of her employing an Uchiha clan technique now. When Orochimaru summoned more, he watched her in interest as Maiko's style of fighting became more and more of a combination of techniques between the two notable clans in Konoha. _

_ Maiko was getting tired and she knew it so she called upon her own summons: Tora and Byakko. This intrigued Orochimaru even more. But while he was so consumed in Maiko fighting off his snake summons he didn't notice her build up in chakra. Maiko had always been good at chakra manipulation growing up and it showed when she learned that she could create a clone from far away. Maiko did this with two wooden clones about 5m away and behind Orochimaru. One circled around the clearing to go find Itachi while her second clone attempted to sneak up on Orochimaru. But the snake sensed the clone's chakra presence and was able to deflect the water jutsu her clone created which gave the real Maiko time to once more defeat the entire snake summons and try another attack on Orochimaru except this time she attempted an earth jutsu that would encase Orochimaru. But the man was too fast and slippery to be caught in that but he did pull a sword out of the snake's mouth inside his own mouth as he dodged. _

_ One word: gross. _

_ "Very interesting, ku ku ku, I'm actually quite glad we had this little gathering. But, alas, I have to attend to your partner Itachi, ku ku ku." Orochimaru quipped and launched his own attack on Maiko. _

_ The speed and accuracy as well as combination of jutsus and taijutsu overwhelmed Maiko to the point that she could only attempt to dodge Orochimaru and minimize the damage she would receive from the ninjutsus and taijutsu that invariably landed. Her clone was dispelled within moments and Maiko was separated from her tiger summons as she fought one on one with Orochimaru. She was doing fine dodging when she saw an opening, a dangerous opening. But being as reckless as she was, Maiko took it. _

_ She allowed Orochimaru to impale his sword into her but she moved so that it went through her chest right above her heart and more towards the left near her shoulder blade. As she pushed herself further onto the blade, Maiko took her kunai and slashed at Orochimaru's stomach. There was a loud 'pouf' as Orochimaru turned into a piece of paper shaped like a human with a seal on it that Maiko recognized. Orochimaru sealed some of his chakra into this shinigami doll so that his clone would not dispel unless with a kill shot, just like Maiko would use. _

_ "Byakko, Tora, can you two track down Orochimaru's and/or my clone's smell that would lead to my partner, Itachi?" She asked her two tiger summons. They hadn't met Itachi yet. Even though Maiko felt extremely close to Itachi and would spar with him often to sharpen their skills against one another, she did not want to show Itachi all of her "cards" when it came to fighting just like he was holding back the more secret techniques of the Uchiha. _

_ Tora and Byakko gave her an appraising look but nodded their heads before taking off. Maiko followed behind them but as she ran faster and faster, she got dizzier and dizzier. She called to Tora and Byakko to tell them to hold up a minute so that Maiko could get her bearings together but there was no change after she had stopped on a tree branch. Her two tiger summons were a few branches ahead and they came to her side when they noticed how disoriented she was. _

_ "Mai-chan, are you alright?" Tora asked when she had to lean against the tree trunk to keep her balance. Maiko struggled to focus on the two tigers because she was seeing a hazy two of everything. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly everything in her body burned as if she caught on fire. _

_ "Maiko!" Both tigers yelped as she collapsed, falling from the tree, only to be caught by none other than Itachi. _

_ "Mai-chan? Mai-chan? MAIKO!" Itachi yelled once he set her down gently on the ground but still in his arms. She wanted to say something, do something, but her body was raked with another spasm of the burning sensation before she blacked out. _

_ Maiko would wake up in a hospital bed a month later with Kurenai, Iruka, and Gai surrounding her cot with Tora and Byakko but no Itachi in sight. _

"What had happened to you? How did you survive?" Asuma asked.

"Orochimaru's sword, the sword of Kusanagi, had poison on it." Tsunade stated solemnly and Maiko could feel everyone's gaze land on her as Kakashi squeezed her hand. She nodded her head.

"Itachi sucked as much of the poison out as possible but because I ran, the poison had already made its way through my veins and towards my heart. But Itachi did slow it down so that I had a fighting chance when we finally arrived at the hospital. Or at least, that was what the Sandaime and my tiger summons told me about what happened." Maiko explained and she squeezed Kakashi's hand back, reveling in the comfort she was receiving from the aloof ninja.

"As thankful as I am that he did that, Uchiha shouldn't have done that. He's lucky that he didn't get poisoned as well." Tsunade replied and Maiko just shrugged her shoulders in response. She wasn't going to complain because she was still alive and Itachi did not get poisoned. Although, with the events that happened after her near death experience in mind, Maiko almost wanted Itachi to get poisoned so they could have died and Itachi could not have done the damage that he did.

"What happened after that?" Asuma asked once more for it was clear as day to everyone that there was more to this one memory of her's.

"Apparently, Itachi went to the Sandaime about what happened and requested that I should no longer be a hunter-nin and should be transferred to a new sector of ANBU that was less dangerous or where I wouldn't be placed in situations for me to be reckless and the Sandaime agreed." Maiko said as she looked to Anko.

"That's how you became enrolled in the interrogation unit with me." Her friend responded as a look of astonishment spread across her countenance and Maiko nodded.

"The Sandaime convinced me that it would be better for me to do the transfer but I held off because I wanted to talk to Itachi about it." Maiko started and felt the frustration and confusion she felt at that time come back to her. She was slowly reverting back to that time as the memory overwhelmed her.

_"Itachi!" Maiko called out after she had finally cornered her elusive partner. She had been trying to track him down for the past two weeks, every time Maiko got close to him, Itachi would just disappear into thin air. _

_ Itachi stopped but did not turn to look at her which forced Maiko to walk in front of her impassive friend. She studied him closely because there was something different about him. Itachi seemed colder, more distant than normal, especially with her. Normally there was this spark in his eyes that showed he was smiling at her when he wasn't externally but now his dark eyes were like steel with no emotion. _

_ "Where have you been? I have been trying to get a hold of you! The Sandaime-" Maiko began but he cut her off. _

_ "Yes, he wants you to transfer to the Interrogation unit under the tutelage of Morino Ibiki and you are going to do it. There is nothing else to talk about." He stated and his tone startled Maiko. He had never talked to her like before, never with a brisk and icy tone like he was dismissing her. _

_ "Yes there is. Itachi, you're my partner and I can't just make this transfer without you being alright with it." Maiko said forcefully, crossing her arms in defiance and was still receiving a glare from Itachi that seemed to intensify as the seconds passed between the two. _

_ "You are not my partner Senju-san; don't be so foolish in thinking otherwise." He replied and Maiko gaped at how he reverted back to calling her 'Senju-san' when he had called her 'Mai-chan' not even two months ago or the more common 'Maiko-chan'. Also, he said that they were no longer partners which upset Maiko even more. _

_ "Why are you saying this? We have been working together for almost a year now where we both have referred to each other as partners and you have never objected before. Why now?" Maiko pleaded with him to explain to her what was going on. Why was he acting like this? Why is everything changing so rapidly and with little to no time for Maiko to comprehend her situation and what she wants?_

_ "Because I cannot have a partner who is so reckless as to get herself poisoned while we are apprehending a criminal. I need a partner I can trust to have my back, a partner I don't have to worry about being killed in the line of duty. I cannot do my job and worry about you at the same time." Itachi explained curtly and Maiko felt her heart being crushed ever so slowly at his words. _

_ "I'm not reckless all the time on our missions and you know it! Also, it was the only way I knew to get rid of the clone, or even the original Orochimaru if that was the case, to save you! We both know that Orochimaru set up that trap we fell into so he could get to you and I had to make sure that you had a fighting chance! I will not say I'm sorry for trying to save your life at the cost of mine! I would have still done the same thing if I had the same knowledge I do now." Maiko exclaimed vehemently and stood her ground against the formidable Itachi as he glared daggers at her for the lack of remorse for her actions. The two just stood there, glaring at one another waiting for the other to break which Maiko would not be the first to break. During that time they stared at each other Maiko couldn't help but think of how horrible her life would be without Itachi there. _

_ Slowly but surely, thanks to Itachi, her life was going back to normal after the Kyuubi attacked and when she had lost Ayame-sensei, Minato-sensei, Kushina-sensei, and her genin teammates, Haruka and Hideaki Hyuga. Itachi watched out for her during their missions and in their training sessions, he made sure that she didn't push herself to hard or be too reckless as his greatest compliant with her was that. When Itachi did get Maiko to open up about why she was acting like this and how much the effect from the night of the Kyuubi had on her, Itachi made sure he was always there for Maiko if she needed him. He was the reason why Maiko was sane, he was the reason why Maiko hadn't just given up on life, and he was the reason why Maiko was still there alive. It was Itachi who had saved Maiko from herself and this was why Maiko was standing up to Itachi and force him to admit that they were partners, that they were friends, and that he couldn't be upset with her for her near death experience with Orochimaru in an effort to save his life. _

_ "If you are not going to change and see where I am coming from then I am glad that this partnership is over. Be safe Maiko." Itachi said and then disappeared with a 'whoosh'. _

_ Maiko stood there stunned at what he had said, at how cold he said it. She didn't register at the time that he had reverted to using her first name once more or how softly he said it. She could only register the first part of his statement and then he left her it all overwhelmed Maiko. She did not know how long she stood there but once the initial shock wore off, Maiko began to run. Maiko ran all the way to the North forest, to an unknown clearing that Maiko has never seen or been before. _

_ It was a quiet grove near the stream. With a slight sloping hill and trees filled with peaches, as well as the light 'sssshhhh' sound from the water flowing over the pebbles made this spot appealing and peaceful to Maiko. It seemed like she had entered another region altogether when in actuality she was only a few miles away from Konoha. Maiko slid down a tree trunk as her anguish finally took hold of her. Again, time flew by as she shed her tears and as the sobs racked her body in solitude. Maiko would wind up falling asleep there from emotional exhaustion that night and would awake the next day due to a peach falling on top of her as the sun inched over the horizon coloring the sky hews of bright red, orange, and yellow. _

_ When Maiko woke up to this new day she had somewhat reconciled herself with what had happened with Itachi. She was still hurt and raw from the incident but Maiko had set a new objective for herself. Maiko was going to transfer to the ANBU interrogation unit and learn everything she could from it and afterwards who knew? But Maiko was going to become the strongest kunoichi that she could be and prove to herself and Itachi that she could take care of herself and a partner, that she wasn't reckless enough to jeopardize the mission or her partner. Maiko was going to prove Itachi wrong and make him regret the day he backed out of their partnership and their friendship. _

Maiko's voice cracked as she told her enraptured audience about how Itachi and her were no longer a team and how she came to the ANBU interrogation unit. Kakashi continued to hold he hand and squeeze it every now and then to show Maiko that he was still there for her, to continue to provide her with comfort. Kurenai also by the end of this memory of Maiko's had her hand on Maiko's shoulder to provide some form of comfort. Maiko could register the genuine shock, concern, and outrage from everyone else and Maiko knew that she was surrounded by trusted friends and family, even in Tsunade's case.

When she thought about it some more, Maiko was thankful for Itachi, for what he did when he broke their partnership up. It changed Maiko, but not in the way he thought it would. If it wasn't for Itachi then Maiko would not have made a friend in Anko, a new sensei in Ibiki-sensei, open up more to her current friends, and ultimately Itachi had inadvertently gave Maiko the opportunity to meet Naruto.

If it wasn't for Itachi's insistence that Maiko not be reckless anymore and thus forced the transfer on her, Maiko would have never had the chance to take a day off by herself to catch some ramen and accidently come across Naruto in the forest. No, Maiko would have been either with Itachi, who didn't like ramen, or dead from a mistake on a mission with Itachi. And with the meeting and guardianship that came with her relationship to Naruto, Maiko had reconnected with Kakashi and Jiraiya as well as reconciled with Tsunade. She finally got to know why Tsunade never came back to her and that Tsunade really did care about Maiko and now they have a chance to become a family of sorts. Where she was today, the Maiko who was surrounded by friends and family was because of Itachi. Too bad this was also the result of her continued relationship with Itachi and her girlfriends knew this.

"How did you and Itachi reconnect after you adopted Naruto? How did you two become romantically involved after he was so cruel to you?" Kurenai asked and drew the curious and slightly disgruntled looks from the men and Tsunade.

Maiko took a couple of deep breaths as she mentally and emotionally prepared herself for how she was going to be able to tell them this part of the story. The only thing that Maiko could think of was to tell them how they first reconnected and maybe just maybe she could find a way to tell them the ending of her relationship with Itachi without losing her friendship to all of these people as well as possibly prevent being arrested.


	31. Memories Part 3

**Hey everyone! **

**I am so sorry that it took this long to post this chapter but I wanted to make sure that I didn't make Itachi so ooc that you all disagree with my portrayal of his and Maiko's relationship. Everything I wrote just didn't seem right so I postponed it and re-read/re-wrote some of the later chapters in this story to get inspiration as well as re-read the Naruto manga. But here it is and I hope you are all as happy with this chapter as I am now that I have gotten to a point where I feel that I accurately portrayed Itachi and any possible relationship he would have with Maiko! **

**Also I would like to let you all know that I am planning on ending this story where the first half of Naruto ends. Don't worry I am planning on making this a trilogy where the immediate sequel after this story is going to take place while Naruto is gone during those two and a half years with Jiraiya and the last part of the series will take place during Shippuden. So hang on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Please Review!**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Memories Part 3

_Maiko wouldn't see Itachi Uchiha for another 3 and a half years after that incident where their partnership was officially over. Of course, Maiko would hear the rumors about Itachi, about how fast he was climbing through the ranks of ANBU and how powerful he was getting and will only get stronger. Thankfully three and a half years would toughen Maiko to the point where she didn't clam up or cringe or want to cry whenever Itachi's name was mentioned. Then again, within months of meeting Itachi again, Maiko had to learn how to toughen up or else. _

_ A few months before she and Itachi would see each other for the first time after that incident was when Maiko became Naruto's guardian. Within those few months everything in Maiko's world had changed. She had gained a little brother that she loved dearly and was overly protective of. Her standing amongst the Konoha village had diminished to the point where she only had a handful of friends she could truly count on and wouldn't call her a "demon whore" or judge her as such by taking Naruto in. Her home had been attacked by four chunins, three of them she had to kill unfortunately, and all four of them would have gladly killed her and Naruto in return. This incident truly made Maiko question her safety and Naruto's as well to the point that it drove her training to extremes so she knew that she could protect Naruto. _

_ The first time Itachi and Maiko would see each other in over three and a half years would be in the line at the grocery store. There was nothing special or clandestine about their meeting at the grocery store. In fact, neither of them talked to one another. Maiko was ahead of the line at the register and didn't see Itachi until she felt his familiar chakra signature right behind her. _

_ Maiko didn't dare look back at him; she just looked forward at the register and intimidated the kid into performing his job even though he objected at first. She could her the whispers and curses directed at her. One person was so obvious in their calling her a "demon whore" by trying to cover it up with a cough. But Maiko continued to ignore everyone except for the kid who was ringing up her groceries working her other well-known nickname of "blood tigress" to its fullest. All Maiko could think about was getting back home to Naruto and her tiger summons before anyone could take advantage of her absence. _

_ But by the time she got back home and saw that Naruto, Tora, and Byakko had a good time together while she was gone, Maiko relaxed. The rest of her day went well with the three of them. They played and kept Naruto entertained as well as taught him some defensive taijutsu that he so wanted to learn. Well, Naruto wanted to learn a couple of ninjutsus but Maiko wanted to hold off from that seeing how young Naruto was. Also, she had hoped she would be able to talk Naruto out of becoming a ninja although the little kid was persistent on becoming one. _

_ Their day was relatively quiet and Maiko was just fine with that. However, seeing Itachi after so many years had unsettled her. Itachi Uchiha had taken care of staying away from Maiko and she knew that. Despite how big Konoha is and how numerous ninja were, it is hard not to bump into a fellow ninja especially at their level. Maiko went about her daily life normally and never really thought about if Itachi was going to be there or not and if Itachi thought like that too, they would have bumped into each other sooner than this. So, for Maiko to see Itachi out of the blue after all of these years set off red flags in her mind. That and he was in the company of three other Uchihas and Itachi had always been a sort of loner, especially when it came to his family. _

_ It was this train of thought that was making her shift in her bed late at night. Her mind was wrapped around why she saw him today of all days. It just didn't sit well in her mind, but nothing made sense if she tried to apply a reason as to why Itachi was at the grocery store. Maiko was sure that it was deliberate and she didn't know why which was upsetting her. Finally all this thinking wore her down to the point she was about to sleep. But then she felt Itachi's chakra presence enter her bedroom through the window with one other person while two different people entered Naruto's bedroom window. She was able to recognize the three strange chakra presences as the same three ninjas with Itachi back at the grocery store. _

_ The Uchihas were finally leading an attack against Maiko! She was about to react by grabbing one of the kunais she hid under her pillow when something strange happened. Itachi's chakra presence attacked the other Uchiha chakra presence. Because of Itachi's naturally lightning fast reflexes paired with the unsuspecting Uchiha accomplice, Itachi was able to slit the Uchiha's throat before the Uchiha could make a noise. Itachi then turned to Maiko and extended his hand toward her. Unsure of whether or not he was going to attack her next, Maiko quickly grabbed his hand and flipped him onto the bed and climbed on top of Itachi with her kunai against his throat, not daring to open her eyes and get sucked into a powerful Uchiha genjutsu. _

_ "Is this how it is going to be every time we meet under first time circumstances?" Itachi's cold whisper teased in his own way. Maiko could hear the faint traces of his subdue form of chuckling that she hadn't heard in a long time. Unfortunately for her, she let slip a small smile at this. Maiko tried to cover it up but she knew that Itachi had seen it with his sharingan. _

_ "So, are you going to get off of me so we can stop the other half of my team from getting to Naruto?" Itachi asked when Maiko didn't make a move to get off of Itachi or remove her kunai from his neck. _

_ This time Maiko really did smirk as she knew from her chakra net that her clone was taking care of the other two Uchihas as they were speaking. While both extra Uchihas were skilled with the sharingan, Maiko had trained against the best Sharingan user out of all of the Uchiha clan: Itachi. So, those two were no match for Maiko who had kept up her Sharingan fighting training. _

_ "They are knocked out and are currently being tied up and gagged." Maiko replied in the same whisper once she got confirmation from her chakra net and then her clone's memories when they dispersed. She then could tell that Naruto was running to her room. _

_ "Naruto close your eyes!" She ordered when he came barreling into the room. _

_ "Hai nee-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto asked and Maiko could only imagine the silly look of Naruto clamping his hands over his eyes along with shutting them tight if she knew her otuoto as well as she thought she did. _

_ "I'm fine Naruto-kun now go to the storage room and trigger the other clone seal. Tell it to summon Tora and Byakko, you three will watch the other two intruders. Be careful Naruto to not look in their eyes if they do wake-up and then tell my clone to bring back the Sandaime-sama." Maiko replied. _

_ "You can count on me nee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed and ran out of the room to do as she told him. _

_ "So that is the boy we were sent to kill." Itachi calmly stated and didn't make another move or twitch with his body. It unnerved Maiko how still he was, if Itachi wasn't breathing Maiko could have sworn she was sitting on top of a lifeless dummy. _

_ "Let me guess, your father and Danzo planned this hoping to utilize your assassination squad and their skills to get rid of us." Maiko returned in her own indifferent but searing tone that showed that she was not happy but wasn't going to act rashly. She knew that if Itachi would fight back that he would be a formidable opponent. _

_ "You guessed correctly. Apparently we were not strong enough to defeat the great blood tigress." Itachi replied in his usual tone. _

_ "I highly doubt that, why haven't you fought back and why did you kill your partner?" Maiko questioned while Itachi was still being so forthcoming. _

_ "Mamoru was not my partner." Itachi scoffed._

_ "I forgot…you have such high standards that you will never have a partner." Maiko countered hotly but restrained herself either way. _

_ "Compared to you, not many can stack up as a partner." Itachi stated and Maiko was stunned for a brief moment at his words. She opened her mouth to say something but then stopped herself. Itachi always did know how to get the last word in, so she decided to get back to the main point of why they were there. _

_ "Thanks for the compliment but I can't trust someone who would so easily kill their teammate." Maiko said. _

_ "Not even if it was to protect someone I consider one of my closest friends?" Again Maiko was taken aback by Itachi and his answers, but Maiko then recalled the exact words that Itachi had last said to her three and a half years ago. _

_ "So you ignore and avoid your closest friends? Now that makes sense." This time it was Maiko's turn to scoff. _

_ "I do when I need to protect you from killing yourself." Itachi responded with a slight edge to his voice that told Maiko that this was still a touchy subject for the both of them. _

_ "Well, you don't have to worry about that now that I know who my true friends are." And this was the truth for Maiko. After taking in Naruto, all the people she once thought were friends deserted her and began to call her a 'demon whore'. Itachi remained silent at this response and Maiko was proud that she finally got one over the great Itachi Uchiha. _

_ "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I walked in on something a bit more intimate." The Third Hokage stated bringing both jounins' attention to the new comer. From Maiko's chakra net her tiger summons were standing beside the Sandaime while her clone was distracting Naruto in his newly renovated bedroom across the hall. Both jounins remained silent and Maiko would have glared at the Hokage if her eyes were not closed. _

_ "You may open your eyes and glare at me if you want Maiko, Itachi is not utilizing the Sharingan at this moment." The Sandaime continued as if he was reading her mind. Maiko did so but dared not look at Itachi even though he was still underneath her and almost immobilized. _

_ "Now let's get down to business, Itachi why are you here?" The Third asked with a grim look on his face but kept his eyes averted as well just in case Itachi decided to put him under a genjutsu. _

_ "To kill the boy." Itachi answered in his usual monotone voice. _

_ "Who sent you?" Sandaime questioned once more. _

_ "Danzo and my father." Itachi countered, still in his emotionless voice. They would go back and forth like this for a while. _

_ "Do you know why you were asked to kill Naruto Uzumaki?" _

_ "No." At this Maiko audibly scoffed drawing the attention of everyone in her bedroom. _

_ "Please, Danzo and Fugaku didn't tell you why to kill Naruto? And if that was the case you didn't ask why these two men wanted to kill a child?" Maiko said snidely and incredulously. It did seem pretty ridiculous to her that not even Itachi would be curious as to why his boss and father would order him to kill a child. Maiko and him have never been asked to do that before, in fact she couldn't think of any instance where they or anyone else was sent to assassinate someone so young in order to protect the village. Well, not until now apparently and even then it wasn't sanctioned by the Sandaime and was unsuccessful thanks to her. _

_ "It was not my position to ask." Itachi attempted to coolly defend himself but that just made Maiko scoff even more. If Itachi thought the question was pertinent, and this time it was, then he would have still asked even though Danzo and Fugaku might have not answered him. _

_ "You were hoping you would find out from Maiko's reactions." The Sandaime stated not questioned. By Itachi's silence that was an affirmative and Maiko's blood was starting to boil even more so at that. _

_ Just because he thought he knew her did not mean that he could weasel that information out of her if he caught her off guard. She was a better shinobi than that when they worked together and an even better one now thanks to her training under Ibiki-sensei and participating in countless amounts of interrogations. Maiko decided to remain silent at this because yelling or growling her response to Itachi would just result in her looking at him in the eyes and she was not going to let that happen. _

_ "Then why did you betray your own team and save Maiko's life when your job was to kill Naruto and probably her as well?" The Sandaime questioned and brought them back to the main topic on hand. _

_ "Because she is my friend and I want to protect her even if she doesn't think the same of me." Itachi replied with no hint of emotion in his voice. It was sort of unnerving to hear something so endearing or emotional without any passion or conviction in it. But if Maiko still knew Itachi the way she used to, then she knew that the passion and conviction of those words were conveyed in his eyes and not his voice. But she still did not dare to look at those eyes, still unable to trust the man underneath her._

_ "So it is out of loyalty to her that you betray not only your boss but your own family?" The Sandaime asked seriously and Maiko held her breath for the answer. _

_ "Yes," Itachi said bluntly and Maiko felt her eyes widen in shock. The man beneath her spurned her friendship for almost 4 years and yet he still remained this loyal to her, more so than to his family. How was that even possible? Sure, Maiko and Itachi were close as partners, as close as partners can get without crossing the line but never would she have thought that he would disobey his father for her. She always thought that Itachi held too much reverence or fear of his father to do so. What has changed since then? _

_ "Out of loyalty to Maiko you will not harm her charge, Naruto Uzumaki?" The Third continued unfazed by Itachi's almost uncharacteristic response and all the different emotions Maiko was feeling about it. _

_ "Yes," Itachi once again replied without hesitancy and this time there was conviction in his voice. So much so that Maiko had no choice but to look at him and see for herself that he was not lying to her. Maiko did the number one thing that no one should do when potentially facing off against an Uchiha: look into their eyes to the point where she could mesmerize the direct shape and color of his iris and the way that his pupils dilated upon locking his eyes with hers. _

_ "Then will you become a double agent and come to either me or Maiko about Danzo's and Fugaku's plans to kill Naruto Uzumaki or anything else of the sort?" The Sandaime countered in all seriousness as the two jounins just stared at one another. _

_ "I will," Itachi said solemnly and Maiko knew that he would keep his word. She didn't know how she knew, but she did and yet she still didn't trust Itachi completely. _

_ On one hand she knew that Itachi would do as he promised, but she couldn't help but hesitate in believing that Itachi would be the same Itachi she had strived to earn the trust and friendship of. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to go down that road again because even though Maiko was now a bit less reckless thanks to Naruto, she still had it in her if she thought she needed to act on those reckless tendencies and Itachi might condemn and spurn her once more because of it. Maiko definitely did not need to go through that painful experience again. _

_ "If we have your word then I don't see why Maiko won't release you now." The Sandaime said and gave her a nod from the corner of her eyes to tell her that it was alright to get off of Itachi now. Maiko hesitated because of the internal struggle of believing or not believing the man beneath her. In the end she decided that it would be fine to let go of Itachi and keep him on a short leash with him thinking that she trusted him. If he proved her wrong great, Maiko will accept Itachi back into her good graces with ease, but if he proved her right then she will at least not have to suffer through the heart break again nor put Naruto's life in unforeseen danger._

"After that night, like I promised myself, I kept a close eye on Itachi. It wouldn't be for months that I trusted him on an acquaintance level and even then I was always so guarded around him. Especially since he kept asking me what was so special about Naruto that everyone in the village hated him except for me. It was like if I answered that question for him then I would have to let him in." Maiko ended her reunion story with Itachi and noticed that everyone was listening intently to her with mild astonishment on their faces. It was clear as day that they were confused as to how it was possible that Maiko and Itachi dated when she didn't trust him.

"What changed between the two of you?" Asuma asked for everyone.

"I guess the consistency of him always being there, always backing me up and providing valuable information that saved both mine and Naruto's life made me believe that he could be trusted. Eventually old feelings came back and we fell into the same relationship as before except for this time we didn't have an excuse not to pursue a romantic relationship." Maiko answered after mentally deliberating what exactly made her trust Itachi again.

"Even when I started dating Itachi, I still had my reservations about him in a way." Maiko added upon further reflection.

"How so?" This time it was Anko who asked the question.

"For starters I had a clone of myself go on dates with Itachi until I felt sure enough that no one was going to attack Naruto while I was gone and that I could leave the clone behind so I could go on the legitimate date with Itachi. Secondly, I never let Itachi and Naruto meet, I never even gave Naruto the name of the man I had been seeing. In fact, I don't think I would have let Naruto know I was dating someone if he hadn't figured it out by way of me summoning my clones from the beginning." Maiko explained and laughed without any humor. It was funny that Naruto would notice her going on dates, trying to be a regular young adult, trying to be a regular girl but what wasn't funny was what became of that relationship, what came out of her being so foolish and opening herself fully to this one man she always had reservations about.

"Just how close did you get with Itachi exactly?" Tsunade asked gently, only Kurenai and Anko cringed at this because they were the only ones who knew the answer besides Maiko.

"As close as a woman can get to a man." Maiko answered cryptically and jumped from her seat, releasing herself from Kakashi and Kurenai. From that spot, Maiko began to pace and dared not look anyone in the eye to hide the subtle blush that became pronounced on her cheeks as she recalled just how close she was with Itachi in the past. She didn't see it but she knew that everyone was staring at her in shock when it finally dawned on them that she and Itachi had a sexual relationship.

"It was that closeness to Itachi that stupidly made me tell him everything he ever wanted to know about Naruto." Maiko admitted in frustration as she paced and looked at her feet, too ashamed to look anyone in the eyes.

"That would explain how he knew about Naruto and yet Naruto didn't seem to recognize him one bit." Jiraiya stated and Maiko flinched at this but still continued to pace. It was only the truth that Jiraiya was saying; the only reason why Akatsuki knows what it knows was thanks to Maiko dumbly trusting Itachi enough to tell him everything about Naruto.

"So, what happened next?" Kurenai asked because this was the part that she and Anko really wanted to know. They had both known almost everything about Maiko and her interactions with Itachi up until this point, but they still didn't know how Maiko and Itachi broke up. All they knew was that Maiko felt betrayed by the Uchiha prodigy and responsible for the slaughter of the Uchiha Clan. That much Kurenai and Anko knew, but Maiko had never elaborated any further than that. Thankfully, Kurenai and Anko had everyone on their sides this time and that, as Maiko took a shaky breath, they were finally going to learn just what in Kami happened between Maiko and Itachi to make their best friend act the way she did whenever the S-class missing ninja was brought up.


	32. Memories Part 4

**Hello everyone! **

**Here is the next chapter and the conclusion to Maiko and Itachi's relationship. So Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Prologue! **

**Please Review! **

**luvs, **

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Memories Part 4 

_Maiko was sleeping soundly next to Itachi in their rented motel room when her clone's memories had come back to her in a nightmare state. _

_ Her clone was lying awake in her bed back at her house, still pretending that she was the real Maiko and that the clone was out with Itachi for Naruto's sake. Naruto reacted strangely to the fact that Maiko was dating someone. He didn't understood the magnitude of what dating meant but he knew that it was something serious and meant that change was happening. The most noticeable change was that Maiko was happier but also more stressed because she was trying to keep the secret of her dating someone secret from everyone in Konoha, let alone from Naruto. _

_ But sneaking around with Itachi was also exciting. It was fun keeping a secret from the entire village, including his family, like they were star-crossed lovers. Well, technically they were in a sense. His family and the entire village probably wouldn't approve if they found out about her and Itachi's relationship. It was these thoughts the clone of Maiko dwelled upon this night and was cut short by the muffled voices coming from outside her house. She suppressed her chakra and walked quietly out of her and towards the voices. _

_ "Ssh!" One whispered from the other side of her door. From her chakra net there seemed to be about four ninjas in her home, two chunin and two jounin levels respectively. _

_ "Why? That Demon Whore has finally taken the bait from Itachi and left the monster alone for the night!" The other whispered back but still low. The clone of Maiko was shocked still with that information. Did that mean that Itachi was in on this plan and that he was just playing her all this time? Her clone quickly summoned Tora and Byakko as well as another clone of her before finally greeting the four intruders in her home. _

_ "What the-? You are supposed to be with Itachi you Demon Whore!" One shadow shouted at her as her other clone slipped into Naruto's bedroom, triggering the seal for another clone and to calm Naruto down. Before the first clone could disperse, she first needed to set the record straight. _

_ "Before we get into this I have to first ask a question. Was Itachi Uchiha in on your plan?" The first clone of Maiko asked with deadly calmness as she dropped into her fighting pose. _

_ "Yes, you were supposed to be spending the night with him at that swanky hotel down the street from the Uchiha compound so that he can slit your throat while you slept and then be back in his own bed before the sun rises." The third shadow answered menacingly and the clone's heart nearly broke at this. The first clone was also extremely angry, so angry that as soon as the second equally powerful clone appeared at her side, she dispelled herself so that the original could gain her memories. _

_ When the original Maiko woke up to these memories she wished she could have chalked it up to a nightmare but she knew that wasn't the case when she saw Itachi lying beside her, wide awake, with a calculating look in his eyes. That was all the proof she needed to know that her clone's memories were the real thing and not just something her mind came up with. _

_ "How could you?" She choked and let one tear slip before wrapping the sheet around herself and getting up from the bed, not even turning her back on Itachi and not looking him in the eyes in fear of the Sharingan. As Itachi laid on the bed in silence, Maiko quickly grabbed all of her clothes and changed into them without Itachi leaving her sight as to prepare for an attack. _

_ "Why haven't you killed me yet and why are you not attacking me?" She asked and kept looking at his bare chest while dropping into her fighting stance. _

_ "Because I promised I wouldn't." Itachi replied calmly and Maiko rejected his words immediately with a flick of her daggers sliding into her hands. _

_ "You also promised you wouldn't kill Naruto and that you would report any information of this sort to me or the third Hokage so we can stop it." She replied snidely and narrowed her eyes at his chest, still not risking the chance that he would put her under a genjutsu and then kill her. _

_ "I told them not to do it tonight. Apparently my family has realized that I was just stalling them." Itachi said as if he didn't hear her previous comment or how upset she was. Maiko was literally shaking trying to hold back the tears, sobs, and anger that was culminating inside of her as she faced the man she considered her boyfriend, someone she thought she could trust not to use her at her most vulnerable. _

_ "This has been your whole plan right from the start hasn't it? You didn't spare my life that night because of our old friendship but so that you can get back in my good graces, lower my guard, learn all about mine and Naruto's strengths and weaknesses, and then strike. Congratulations Itachi, you did it. Mission success, I hope your father is extremely proud of you." Maiko sobbed and left through the window. _

_ She bolted back to her house to take out the final two jounin Uchihas that were still fighting her clone, Tora, and Byakko at her house. All four Uchiha intruders were killed, the clone informed the Sandaime about everything and disposed of the bodies, but all the real Maiko could do was try not to cry in front of Naruto and her tiger summons. But she was failing as the tears began to pour, leaving Naruto to hug her waist, continuously asking her what was wrong, what he could do to get her to stop crying, and Tora and Byakko to use their tails to dry her face. Maiko stiffened along with her tiger summons when they felt Itachi's chakra presence on the other side of the front door. _

_ "Take Naruto to my room now." Maiko ordered as she detangled herself from Naruto's surprisingly strong grasp and pushed the three towards her bedroom. _

_ "Naruto, keep your eyes shut until I give you the safe word alright?" She asked, Naruto shot her a frightened look but nodded all the same and fled to her room with a hesitant Tora and Byakko. But at the sound of Itachi knocking on the door, the tigers hightailed to her bedroom. Maiko took a deep breath and closed her eyes before opening the door, still afraid of Itachi attacking her. She was going to rely on her chakra net and the trees outside of her house on this one. _

_ "What do you want?" She asked with as much strength as she could muster in her current state. _

_ "Mai-chan-" He began but she cut him off. _

_ "You lost all right to call me that, you bastard. The guys you sent have been killed and the Sandaime knows about your betrayal so get lost before we do something we both will regret." She was actually pretty proud of herself with how venomous she sounded towards Itachi and not like she was about to break down which was what she was truly feeling. _

_ "Maiko, you must know that everyone in this village hates Naruto not just my family. But my family is the only ones willing to continuously attempt to do anything and they will keeping doing so until Naruto is dead." _

_ "What is your point?" Maiko growled and would have rolled her eyes at Itachi if they were not closed. _

_ "My point is that I cannot save both you and Naruto. I thought if I was able to get you away from Naruto long enough that my family would spare you. We could have a life together." Itachi's words both enraged and immobilized her. Maiko would never sacrifice Naruto to save herself and if Itachi thought that way then he didn't know her one bit nor should he be anywhere close to them. But what probably frustrated her even more so is that Itachi would never think that way if it was his little brother was in the same position as Naruto._

_ "I would never do this to you and Sasuke and I never asked to put Naruto and me in this situation. If this is what you are thinking then I don't think you should be anywhere near us. Believe me, if I ever see you near Naruto again then I will kill you or do my very best." Maiko said to him and she could see the neutral face of Itachi register with a hint of surprise by how he stiffened slightly. _

_ "Now leave Itachi." Maiko ordered and closed the door on him. She waited only for him to leave. Itachi started to walk away when he turned around and stopped right outside her door. _

_ "I'm sorry that this happened. I promise that I will make sure that my family never bothers you ever again." He said to the door and then finally left. Maiko leaned against the door shakily as she widened her radius to track Itachi going back to the Uchiha compound. _

_ "Nee-chan?" Naruto whispered as he tugged on her pants' pocket. She looked down to see the worried and concerned faces of Naruto, Tora, and Byakko. Maiko sniffled before kneeling down to hug Naruto close and let her tiger summons surround them. _

_ "Come on Naruto, you are sleeping with me tonight." Maiko said after hugging him for a good few minutes. Naruto just nodded, wanting to keep Maiko happy again, and they walked hand-in-hand back to her room with Tora and Byakko deciding to spend the night as well. _

When Maiko was done recounting her break-up experience with Itachi, no one spoke and just watched her pace with balled fists. They all certainly felt for the beautiful kunoichi who had quite the tumultuous relationship with the traitor Uchiha. Kakashi wished he knew what to say but all he could do was remain silent and watch her pace. But at least it made sense as to why Itachi Uchiha would not attack Maiko directly and defended her honor against his partner. It also explained why Itachi would sneak back into Konoha, even if it was a clone, to see Maiko again. It also annoyed Kakashi to no end that Itachi was still pursuing Maiko and putting her through more strife when she just wanted to move on.

"Did Itachi just give up after that? He never tried making things right with you?" Tsunade asked and Maiko shook her head in a negative.

"No, he kept trying to talk to me. The first week was him continuously trying to confront me on my way to work or going home. After that it was little gifts like flowers or a kunai repair kit. I returned everything I could of course and ignored Itachi whenever he tried to talk to me. Thankfully he listened enough to stay away from Naruto like I asked." Maiko explained as she continued to pace, not even letting up on her frantic strut and still not looking at anyone in the room. After her satisfactory explanation, everyone in the room was left to their own thoughts.

Everyone was slowly beginning to understand Maiko Senju now that she had explained her interactions and relationship with the traitor, Itachi Uchiha. Especially Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi who have known Maiko for quite some time and yet knew that Maiko was holding back on them in the past. But while this was all good and dandy for the men in the room who felt like they got the full story, Tsunade, Anko, and Kurenai were waiting for Maiko to continue.

Even though Tsunade had only just got acquainted with Maiko, the older woman felt like she had a good read on the young woman whom she was related to. Maiko's mannerisms and how she expressed herself was astoundingly like Kushina and Tsunade's late student/Maiko's late sensei, Ayame Namikaze. Tsunade couldn't help but draw the similarities upon first meeting with Maiko after years of reports on her second cousin. Maiko was very vocal about her feelings, thoughts, and opinion very much like Kushina was. Those two were honest, almost to a fault, when not on a mission and not hesitant to do so either. Kushina and Maiko's total honesty were a breath of fresh air to Tsunade and to also everyone in the room who were so used to the deception and double standard set by the ninja lifestyle they were a part of. But mostly Tsunade and Jiraiya appreciated this honesty the most because of how long they have been in the game.

Tsunade also noticed that the way that Maiko could hold back information and bury it was reminiscent of Ayame. Ayame was a pretty honest person as well and could be very vocal too, but Ayame was a master of delegating information between need-to-know and what-never-needs-to-be-mentioned again. A skill that Maiko inherited by the way she kept her failed relationship with Itachi Uchiha mostly a secret from her friends. Because Tsunade recognized the fact that Maiko was a mixture of the two women, she was able to tell that Maiko had more to tell everyone by the way she continued to pace and hold herself in the same way as she told them the end of her romantic relationship with Itachi Uchiha.

Kurenai and Anko definitely knew that there was more to this story because they were her best friends and because they sort have lived through it except for they only understood pieces of it. They were to comfort Maiko and do anything to make getting over Itachi easier for her. Anko kept Maiko busy at work so that Maiko didn't have to think about Itachi and would be Maiko's sparring partner, understanding that Maiko was going to be using more force unintentionally as she worked out all of her pent up feelings. Kurenai was there for Maiko on the home front. She would help Maiko by running errands for her, help make dinner, and bring Hinata over so that both jounin could watch in amusement the interactions between Naruto and Hinata. But no matter what those two women did for Maiko, they could never get Maiko to tell them about why she felt so guilty about ending it with Itachi and what it had to do with Itachi leaving the village.

"Maiko, why do you feel so responsible for the Uchiha Massacre?" Anko asked bluntly. Her question sent ripples of surprise throughout everyone in the room except for the three young kunoichis. Anko's question just made Maiko's pace quicken and her frown deepen.

"Because I am partially the reason why Itachi did what he did, he told me so himself." Maiko replied all the same, her voice racked with grief.

"But you said that you cut off all communication with Itachi when you broke up." Jiraiya said in shock and Maiko nodded at this as both Asuma and Gai shouted "NANI?" after she made her statement.

"I did, but you all have to remember that Itachi is a genius even amongst the Uchiha. He addressed the letter to me in a different style of hand writing he memorized from my mail with his sharingan. I thought I was getting a letter from an old friend who lives in the capital and instead I got Itachi's farewell message." Maiko explained, the guilt in her voice did not leave or lighten as she continued to pace.

"A farewell message…" Kakashi thought aloud as well as prompted Maiko to continue even though he hated himself for doing so.

"Yes, I didn't read it and realize what it actually was until after I put Naruto to bed that night." Maiko said and took a deep breath before recounting that evening to everyone.

_She had finally gotten Naruto to settle down and go to bed for the night which has been no small feat lately. If it hadn't been for Hinata who had convinced Naruto to call it a night, Maiko would have given in and let Naruto stay up a little longer. She had noticed the lack of energy she has been feeling lately since she broke up with Itachi. _

_ It was worse than the time when he ended their partnership. But this time Maiko couldn't just run into the forest and cry her eyes out. She had Naruto to take care of and protect now more than ever since it was clear that the Uchihas were not going to stop pursuing them. No, Maiko had to get over this at a different, slower pace so as not to worry Naruto. Although, she did slip up at times and Naruto had to do something adorable and amusing to make her laugh which mostly consisted of him pulling pranks. It was probably bad that his pranks made her laugh and that it encouraged Naruto to do it more so, but some of his pranks were so creative and well-timed as she happened to hear it from Iruka or the Sandaime right when she needed a laugh. Maiko settled on the fact that when she had returned relatively back to normal then she would talk to Naruto about pulling his pranks. For now, however, she was just going to let it slide and enjoy the amusement that occurs when the pranks occurred. _

_ "Hm, Usagi's letter has come early. I wonder what has been going on for her lately." Maiko mused aloud when she spied her friend's handwriting in her batch of mail. Usagi was a girl that Maiko helped escort back when she was a genin. Her genin team along with Ayame-sensei for their first C-rank mission was to escort the Fire Daimyo's favorite chef and his family back to the capital. Usagi was one of the chef's children and Usagi and Maiko hit it off immediately during that mission. They hit it off so well that they have kept in contact all of these years. _

_ Maiko ripped open the letter greedily so she could read its contents to hear the latest news from her friend. Instead, Maiko recognized the change in writing style and recognized it immediately. She at first didn't want to read this letter written by Itachi who was able to deceive her so thoroughly but she accidently glimpsed at its contents and was shocked at what she could comprehend. Because it made no sense to her from the few key phrases and words she scanned on accident, she decided to actually read the letter like Itachi wanted. _

_ Dear Maiko, _

_ I know your first reaction to this when you recognizing my hand writing will be for you to stop reading my letter and to throw it away. I completely understand but if you do read this then understand that this is my good-bye to you for tonight I am leaving Konoha. _

_ I will have to leave for I will do a terrible thing. I will eradicate the Uchiha clan so that they no longer pose as a threat to you, Naruto, or this village. My family has always thought themselves above the Hidden Village to the point that because my father was unable to convince the Sandaime to stop providing you with protection and join the side to kill Naruto, that my father is planning on starting a full on civil war to overthrow the Sandaime and assert himself as the new Hokage of this village. _

_ As a shinobi I made a promise to protect this village and the Hokage no matter what, including my family. Also, I made a promise to you that I would not put you or Naruto in any further danger with my family. Because of these promises I have made, I have been tasked with the annihilation of the Uchiha and will go through with my mission. I do not regret this or the fact that after I have done my duty that I will have to be on the run for the rest of my life as an S class missing-nin. It is of little consequence if it means that my village and you are safe. _

_ Please do not be so reckless in the future to make my sacrifice meaningless._

_Itachi _

_ Maiko re-read the letter nearly three times to fully wrap her mind around what Itachi was trying to tell her. When it did she immediately created a shadow clone as well as summoned Tora and Byakko to watch the house and Naruto as Maiko raced to the Uchiha compound. While she ran, she expertly created a chakra net that reached all the way to the Uchiha compound. There were only two noticeable chakras, one of which was Itachi's which made Maiko pick up her pace. _

_ A terrible shriek of pain and horror rang out from the Uchiha compound just as Maiko got to the front gates of the area. She then saw a glimpse of Itachi dashing away in a blur and she was torn between following him and checking for survivors. She made two more shadow clones, one followed Itachi and the other went to the Hokage. Her original self was going to search through the wreckage and carnage of the Uchiha compound for any survivors. _

_ It was eerie to slowly walk through the Uchiha compound, checking every building for survivors and finding none. Maiko knew that her chakra net was telling her that only one person survived Itachi's attack but she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to find at least a couple of people who were still clinging to life that Itachi had not actually gone through with his plan. But with each dead body checked and confirmed by Maiko, her hopes were crushed. Maiko didn't want to enter Itachi's old home but she knew that she must for that is where the lone survivor was lying. _

_ "Sasuke," She whispered as she spotted the young boy lying at the entrance to the family home. His breathing was shallow but rhythmic and steady also the young boy's chakra levels were low and swirling in an odd direction. This told her that Sasuke was under a genjutsu, a powerful one at that from what Maiko could register. She knelt down and placed a hand on the boy's neck to check his pulse to confirm that he is only genjutsu and nothing else. _

_ "Kami," The Sandaime gasped in shock as he came up behind Maiko and saw the mutilated bodies of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha as ANBU agents carried them out. _

_ "Sasuke is still alive, just under a powerful genjutsu. I suggest the medic-nin's check over him one last time before releasing him from the genjutsu to make sure that Itachi did not place any booby traps on Sasuke." Maiko said robotically as she kept her eyes on Sasuke, seeing only the likeness between the unconscious boy and his older brother. _

_ "Maiko, how did you know this was going to happen?" The Third asked her after he nodded and motioned for an ANBU agent to pick up the lone surviving Uchiha. _

_ "Because Itachi told me so," She answered simply and finally looked up to notice how bloody the moon looked this night. _


	33. A Long Night and a New Mission

**Hi everyone! **

**So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Now I got an awesome review from a reader named SleepyPuppy who had some questions pertaining to the fact that Itachi killed his family because he was ordered to and that he intetionally spared Sasuke's life because he loved him and was wondering why I didn't put it ****in my story. Well, like I told SleepyPuppy in my response to the review, I intetionally left it out because I thought that Itachi wouldn't tell Maiko everything, just that he was planning on murdering his clan not that he was ordered to do so because that was supposed to be kept secret. But that is how I am portraying it in my fanfic, so hopefully you are all understanding of that! **

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed/put this story under favorites/story-alert as well as myself as an author because I have gotten a few of those. **

**Please Review! **

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Prologue! **

**luvs, **

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

A Long Night and a New Mission

When Maiko had finished her recounting of the night of the Uchiha Massacre she did not dare look at anyone in the room. The guilt and shame seared through her as she recalled how helpless she was in stopping Itachi that night. If only she hadn't gotten so close to Itachi to convince him to protect her at all costs, including to kill his own family for her. If only she hadn't made it into a habit to read her mail at night after putting Naruto to sleep, she could have made it in time to stop Itachi from murdering his whole family. Even the clone she sent after him that night couldn't keep up with him and lost his trail. It was truly her fault that the Uchiha clan was nearly eradicated. Now that her friends knew the truth, Maiko would understand if they never wanted to speak to her again.

"Maiko, you are not responsible for the actions of Itachi Uchiha." Tsunade said gently but with enough conviction to make Maiko stop and stare at the older woman.

"Itachi made his own decision to do the things he did." Tsunade continued when Maiko made no sound.

"Hai, but he did it for me." She protested once she found her voice.

"So you asked Itachi to kill his own family to protect you and Naruto?" Tsunade questioned and Maiko gaped.

"I would never ask someone to do that!" She exclaimed and shook her head vehemently. How could Tsunade ever think that low of her?

"Then there is no reason for you to think that you made Itachi kill almost all of his family and turn traitor. You never put Itachi in the position to choose you or his family nor did you give him such an idea. He is the one who came up with everything and he was the one to decide to execute his plan. This was all Itachi's choice, not yours." Tsunade told her sternly leaving Maiko speechless. The longer Maiko let those words sink in and the longer she stared at Tsunade's firm and assuring gaze, the more Maiko believed in those words.

Tsunade was right. Maiko never made Itachi choose between her and his family, not intentionally at least, and she never gave him the idea to kill his family. She fully realized just how much guilt she was placing on herself because of the choices Itachi had made without her. If Itachi was truly making decisions about her then he should have at least consulted with her first. It is her life after all and she had already told him that the only one who made big decisions about her life was her. If Itachi had confided in her from the beginning she could have prevented everything that has happened. But because Itachi decided to be his normal loner self, he bottled it all up until it was too late and he was forced into something he thought he had to do.

Now Maiko wasn't totally giving up on the fact that she had some to blame for the turn of events but she felt the overwhelming sense of guilt slowly rise from her body like steam. She knew that she should have been suspicious of Itachi longer and lured him into the false sense of security and then used her interrogational skills to learn about why he really came back into her life. Also, Maiko shouldn't have created such a habit like reading her mail late at night so as to let Itachi or anyone else capitalize on that to catch her so off guard and to use her small routine against her. But these were relatively small things to regret and nothing she should have blown out of proportion like she had.

"I agree with our new Hokage, you should not feel so guilty about the things that Itachi has done." Kakashi spoke up and broke Maiko's trance of staring into Tsunade's blue eyes, forcing Maiko to turn around to face the masked ninja. When she did she noticed everyone else nodding in unison with Kakashi and Tsunade's sentiments.

"No one would blame you for what happened." Anko stated as Kurenai got up from her seat on the couch and hugged Maiko. When her best friend did this Maiko finally realized that she had been trembling since she told them all about the night of the Uchiha Massacre and that her trembling worsened with Tsunade's words.

"We all definitely don't blame you Mai-chan." Asuma added and over Kurenai's shoulder as she looked at everyone besides Tsunade and seeing that they were all nodding once more in unison, Maiko suddenly began to cry.

"Ssh, it's alright, ssh," Kurenai soothed as she rubbed Maiko's back at her burst of tears.

"YOSH! Don't cry Mai-chan, you have too much of the fire of youth inside of you to cry!" Gai tried to cheer her up and that made her laugh and sob at the same time which came out more of a hiccup than anything else.

What they all probably didn't understand was that she was crying not because of her small epiphany but because of them, themselves. Each person in her house at the moment were some of the most important people in her life, yes even Jiraiya was included in this statement, and the fact that after hearing everything about the biggest mistake in her life they still accepted her made Maiko so happy. This in combination of the rest of the overwhelming guilt she felt leaving her body along with the inner emotional turmoil at their acceptance brought tears to her eyes.

"I-I-I'm cry-hic-crying be-hic-cause you-you-you guys-hic-are the best-hic-f-f-friends a k-k-k-k-k-kunoichi can-hic-have." Maiko sobbed, hiccupped, and laughed into Kurenai's shoulder, missing all the smiles that graced everyone's faces after she said this. None of the other ninjas had to say anything but smile at her words because there was no need to. They had accomplished their goal in getting Maiko to open up fully to them and to prove to her that she could always do so without fear. It was in this understanding silence all of the adults sat in as they let Maiko cry into Kurenai's shoulder, allowing the kunoichi to pull herself together at her own pace.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Nee-chan crying? Granny Tsunade if you had anything to do with th-" Naruto began to shout as he entered the house with Iruka but was cut off by Maiko who released Kurenai to go to her adoptive younger brother. All the other ninjas were surprised that the young genin was there. Apparently Iruka couldn't stop Naruto from coming back to his house until they were ready like he had promised.

"No, my otuoto, they helped me discover a few things." Maiko chuckled as she held Naruto close to her, a few tears still sliding down her cheeks but not as much or as hard as she once was crying.

"Well, if that is the case…" Naruto replied suspiciously and gave each adult a hard stare as to figure out who actually made his older sister cry.

"Naruto-kun, stop looking at them like they have done something wrong when they haven't." She scolded Naruto lightly with another chuckle before looking at Iruka, her arms still around Naruto.

"Thank you for entertaining Naruto for the evening, I do believe it is getting quite late so I think that everyone should go home now." Maiko graciously dismissed everyone in her house that didn't live there. Keeping one arm around Naruto, Maiko gave her farewells to each person with Iruka being the first person to leave and that last being Tsunade.

"I promise I will be in your office bright and early tomorrow morning to give my report about the border patrol." Maiko said to Tsunade who nodded in understanding and then left.

"Nee-chan, are you sure that you are alright?" Naruto asked as soon as she closed the door behind Tsunade. This made her smile widen and brighten which made Naruto give her a sunny smile as well.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I'm fine now that you are home. Let's get to bed for it really is late." She chuckled and then said the last part in a more serious tone when she noticed the clock striking midnight.

Naruto tried to fight her some more but he eventually gave up because of how exhausted Maiko looked. He couldn't help but worry when he noticed this but every time he tried to question it, she side-stepped him saying that it was a long day for her. She did however tell him about her relationship to Tsunade and how it was better now that they have talked. When he asked if that was why she was crying and she told him no, he believed her. But that wouldn't stop him from talking to Granny Tsunade about upsetting his sister no matter how much he liked and looked up to the new Hokage. That all went straight to the back of his mind as soon as Maiko tucked him into bed and turned off the light to his room as he enjoyed a restful sleep knowing that his sister was alright along with saving Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei and learning an incredibly powerful jutsu that would put the Chidori to shame.

Maiko on the other hand was completely exhausted, perhaps more so than she let on to Naruto and the others. It truly was an emotionally and physically exhausting day for her and this new feeling of lifted guilt she carried with her was startling different in a good way. From the apprehension of meeting Tsunade, to blowing up on her at the hospital after feeling relief from Kakashi's rehabilitation, to the work out to displace her anger, and then the intervention, truly exhausted Maiko. It would have exhausted anyone really, but even more so to Maiko who has never let herself feel this tired since she adopted Naruto. So when her head hit her pillow, it was safe to say that she fell immediately to sleep. Well, after checking to make sure that all the traps and seals throughout the house were set up for the night.

Both Naruto and Maiko woke up bright and early the next morning, enjoying a lovely breakfast together and Maiko listened to everything that has happened to Naruto since she last saw him after the Itachi incident. Maiko was proud of her otuoto when he said he learned and could use the Rasengan at such an early age. She was also proud and touched at this news because she knew that Naruto had learned the same jutsu his own father created, thus having another piece of his parents without realizing it. Maiko was then surprised with everything that happened between Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, not only with the bet and what was betted but the run-in with Orochimaru as well.

Soon enough, the two cleaned up their plates from breakfast and went their separate ways for the day. Naruto went to the hospital to see Sasuke and to hopefully find Kakashi so he could figure out when they could start training and going on missions again. Naruto was itching to show off to Sasuke, Maiko could see that which was immensely amusing to her. But she was also curious about how Kakashi would react to Naruto pulling off the Rasengan because he of all people was familiar with that jutsu. But she stopped this train of thought as she headed to the Hokage's office to report to Tsunade about what happened on her border patrol.

Maiko was not that surprised to see the other members of team fox there, waiting to report what happened as well. As they did so together as a unit explaining to Tsunade that the border was secure while they were there and that there was no visible threats they saw Tsunade exhale. However the new Hokage's interest was piqued when they reported Maiko's interactions with Gaara, a shinobi of Sunagakure and recently revealed to be their jinchuriki during the invasion although only jounins recognized this and perhaps a few of the lower-ranked ninjas like Naruto who actually fought Gaara/recognize the signs of a jinchuriki and a couple of chunins who could put two and two together.

"So, you are telling me that you refused to attack a Sand shinobi that stood right across from our border and just so happens to potentially be their most powerful ninja?" Tsunade asked when they were finished, directing her question more at Maiko then the other three men in the room. Maiko nodded, unsure of what Tsunade wanted as a response or where the new Hokage was going with this for she didn't seem upset at all.

"Why?" Tsunade continued to question in pure curiosity and no anger.

"Because Gaara was on his side of the border and did not look like he was planning on crossing over to attack. Plus, we have already fought against the Sand once and both sides faced devastating losses. We do not need to incite another war or battle with them just because some feel bitter about it. We all need to move to a more peaceful future and possible alliance with Sunagakure." Maiko replied with conviction and could see the smirk behind Tsunade's clasped hands, propped on the desk by her elbows.

"I couldn't agree with you more. How do you four feel about going out on another mission so soon?" Tsunade asked and Maiko exchanged confused and curious looks with Ichiro, Kenji, and Saburo. They then turned to look at Tsunade once more so that she would elaborate further.

"After reading over most of the reports about the invasion, I feel that I should send a delegation to Sunagakure to negotiate a nice peace settlement as well as to hopefully revive our old alliance with whomever is in charge over there. I feel, after hearing your testimonies on your border patrol, that you, Maiko, would be the perfect person to send and with the rest of team fox as back up. You will be leaving as soon as possible and will be staying as long as it takes to come to a peaceful solution or if there is going to be war." Tsunade explained to them and kept her eyes leveled mostly on Maiko. Blue clashed with green and Maiko was left feeling like she had to absolutely do this even though she didn't want to leave after spending so little time with Naruto now that they were both back home. But Maiko knew that she had to go for she was one of the few, if possibly the only, ninja in Konoha who could sit down with whomever was in charge in Suna and have a legitimate conversation with no hostility. Tsunade knew how to read Maiko that was for sure which made Maiko audibly sigh.

"Hai, I will go on this mission but I refuse to leave before noon. I need that time to prepare for this mission and to spend some time with Naruto." Maiko replied at Tsunade's triumphant grin. The Godaime then turned her attention to the remaining three members of the team for their response. Ichiro looked to Kenji and Saburo; Kenji simply gave a slight nod of his head whereas Saburo actually answered the unasked question.

"I don't see why not for it would pass the time before Fumio gets back from his honeymoon and Maiko will need us to cover her back while we are in Suna." He said with a shrug of his shoulders which told Tsunade and Maiko that all three of them were saying yes to this mission.

"Very well then, I shall send word to Suna that you four will be arriving there. Although may I ask if you four know of a faster way to get there other than the allotted three days? It would be helpful to start these peace negotiations underway as soon as possible." Tsunade told them and the three men shook their heads while the kunoichi remained silently as she mulled over the possibility. Maiko did know a faster way to get to Suna, or to get to anywhere really, but she wasn't sure if Tora and Byakko would be up to it because it mostly relied on them. They should agree to it if Maiko explained that this was an emergency, which it was just not as urgent as she was going to lead them on to be.

"I do, we should be able to get there by six or seven this evening as long as we don't run into any trouble such as sandstorms." Maiko finally answered and got intrigued looks from everyone in the room but she wasn't going to elaborate until the time came to leave.

"Good, I will meet up with the four of you at the North Gate and give you any additional information I may find." Tsunade dismissed them and the four members of team fox left. They went their separate ways after that, each to their own home to start packing and restocking anything they might need such as kunai and shuriken. Afterwards, Maiko made her way to the hospital and straight to Sasuke's room when the front desk told her where Naruto was. When she walked in, she was happy to note all of team 7 was there including their normally elusive sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"Maiko-nee-chan!" Naruto shouted gleefully and burst up from his seat near the window and bounded over to Maiko. She chuckled as she enveloped him in a hug.

"Ohaio Maiko-chan." Sakura greeted her and Kakashi said the same after Maiko returned the pleasantries.

"Sasuke, I'm glad to see that you are getting better." Maiko directed at the silent Uchiha who was as usual brooding. He seemed especially broody this morning but Maiko dismissed it as his mood being a by-product of seeing Itachi again after so many years. Sasuke grunted in response which made Maiko roll her eyes but yet again didn't comment.

"Not that I don't mind your presence, but why are you here Maiko?" Kakashi asked in good humor, trying to break the silence. Maiko smirked at that with a light chuckle.

"I came to take Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen for an early lunch." She replied, hoping to side step the real reason why she there but Naruto had to dash her hopes of keeping her mission a secret.

"Why the rush nee-chan?" He asked which made her sigh for the second time that day.

"I was hoping to break this news over your favorite ramen but I guess I can tell you now. I've been assigned on a mission to go to Sunagakure to help with the peace negotiations between our new Hokage and whoever is in charge there and I have no clue how long I will be gone for." Maiko relayed and she saw everyone's eyes widen in surprise.

"What! Why you? Why not someone else?" Naruto cried out in dismay but before she could respond he started stalking towards the door.

"I'm going to talk to that crazy old hag." Naruto growled, however Maiko stopped him from walking out of the room and started to massage his head, the sure fire way of calming the genin down.

"Naruto, I am going on this mission whether you like it or not so there is no need for you to complain to the Godaime about it. Can we please go get lunch together before I have to go? I would very much appreciate it." Maiko added for good measure and knew she won Naruto over by the way his face softened and he nodded his head under her hand. She gave him a brilliant smile so as to show him that he made the right decision before turning to face the rest of team 7.

"Sayonara Kakashi and Sakura. I hope you regain full strength soon Sasuke." Maiko bid farewell before shuffling out of the room with Naruto in tow. As she closed the door behind her, she heard a scuffling of chairs.

"Maiko, wait!" Kakashi grunted as he hobbled over to her with his one crutch. At least he only had to use one this morning whereas last night he had needed two. The group walked in silence, mostly sulking silence on Naruto's end and more comfortable silence between Maiko and Kakashi. Only Maiko and Naruto ate at Ichiraku's much to their dismay, they still held onto the hope of seeing Kakashi's face one day.

"I knew I would find either one or both of you here at Ichiraku and in the company of Kakashi no less." Jiraiya mused as he joined the three and declined to eat anything as well.

"What do you want Jiraiya, I am trying to enjoy a nice lunch with my otuoto before I leave on a mission." Maiko asked with an eye roll as Jiraiya ogled her shamelessly much to the irritation of Naruto, Kakashi, and Teuchi-san.

"Wait, you are the one who is going to Suna for peace negotiations?" Jiraiya questioned in return with a surprising amount of shock in his voice that annoyed Maiko.

"Are you saying that Tsunade should have chosen someone else?" She growled, if there was one thing that she hated it was when people thought she couldn't do something especially in relation to her job as a kunoichi. At the tone of her voice, Jiraiya threw up his hands in surrender and lowered himself as if to hide behind Naruto who sat between Jiraiya and Maiko while Kakashi was seated beside Maiko on the other side of the small ramen stand.

"I just thought Tsunade would choose someone with a little more connection to Suna," Jiraiya replied and mumbled something that sounded like, "and who wouldn't lose their temper so easily." But Maiko was probably just hearing things, or at least ignored it. Besides, she didn't have to defend herself because someone else did it for her.

"But she does have a connection to Suna; her friend is the strongest shinobi the Sand ninja have." Kenji stated in his usual calm voice, holding up the low banner so he, Ichiro, and Saburo could peer in at Maiko, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. The three men that Maiko was sitting with looked suspiciously at the three men that she was going on the mission with which was amusing to say the least.

"1) Who the hell are you? 2) How the hell do you know my nee-chan? And 3) What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked grumpily and the three male members of team fox raised curious eye brows to Maiko who blushed at Naruto cursing so much, even if it was light swearing, and for not telling Naruto the full story about the three men in front of her. Maiko sighed and placed a comforting hand over Naruto's head before ruffling it.

"These three men are members of the team I am travelling with to Suna. Their names are Ichiro, Kenji, and Saburo and I met them when I was teamed up with them for a border patrol recently. They were there when I became friends with Gaara of the Sand." Maiko explained the last part gently, not sure how Naruto was going to react. Naruto nodded his head at the beginning, slightly glaring at the three men until Maiko explained her connection to them, but he stopped when she mentioned Gaara. His blue eyes grew wide, probably like Jiraiya and Kakashi but Maiko wasn't watching them, and Naruto whipped his head to look straight at her.

"G-Gaara?" Naruto spluttered and Maiko wasn't sure what to say to him for the first time. She still wasn't sure how Naruto felt about it other than shock. Was he going to be angry? Sad? Happy? Who knew when it came to Naruto?

"How-uh-how was he?" Naruto finally asked after gulping.

"He looked fine. He had a lot of questions to ask me though." She answered, still unsure what was going through Naruto's mind which was a first for her. His normally expressive blue eyes were clouded.

"He did?" Naruto asked and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as it was Maiko's turn to nod her head.

"He was curious about my relationship with you and how he could find someone like that. It seems that your speech about protecting the people you find important has really stuck with Gaara." Maiko said and watched Naruto remember that day he fought Gaara and the speech he gave to Gaara after they were exhausted.

"And of course, during that conversation Maiko somehow someway became friends with the jinchuriki just like she did with you." Saburo exclaimed and made Jiraiya and Kakashi give Maiko incredulous looks while Naruto glared at Saburo.

"And why shouldn't have Maiko-nee-chan become friends with Gaara? Why can't Gaara have someone as special as Maiko-nee-chan look out for him just like she does with me? Why can't he have the same life as me? It's not fair for you to deny Gaara those things just because he is a jinchuriki, just like it wasn't fair for me before Maiko-nee-chan came along!" Naruto raised his voice to the point where it border-lined shouting but he kept it just from there so as not to draw attention from the unknowing passerbys. At his outburst, Maiko finally managed to smile while every other male looked at Naruto in surprise.

"No, it's not fair but that is why there are people out there like you and me who can be Gaara's friends." Maiko chuckled as she put her arms around Naruto's shoulders and hugged the genin close to her. After that she didn't say anything to the grown men as she paid for her and Naruto's lunch, took the genin's hand, and started walking towards the North Gate with a band of men following behind her unsure of what just happened necessarily and how to break the silence. As they neared the North Gate, they all saw Tsunade waiting for them with Shizune, her assistant, nagging her about getting back to work as Tsunade waved her off and ignored her.

"There you all are. I must say Maiko; you definitely know how to travel with a posse." Tsunade remarked humorously that had Maiko rolling her eyes but still smirking all the same.

"What can I say; they just follow me in droves." She shrugged her shoulders and ignored most of the male spluttering about how they were not following her. The main perpetrators of this were Saburo, Naruto, and Jiraiya while Ichiro, Kenji, and Kakashi remained silent and unaffected by Maiko's teasing. Tsunade gave one glare and all of them were quieted.

"Alright, so how are you going to get to Suna within half a day's length?" Tsunade questioned and she could feel the incredulousness radiating off of Kakashi and Jiraiya to the question while Maiko just sighed. She then bit her thumb until it bled, went through the hand seals, and called upon Tora and Byakko.

"What's up Maiko-chan?" Tora asked conversationally as everyone remained silent, watching to see what new trick she was going to be pulling out of her sleeve. Maiko crouched down to be eye level with the two tiger summons and petted their heads affectionately before responding.

"Well, I need your help getting to Suna by tonight. Me and three other ninjas need to get there as soon as possible to start the peace negotiations between the two ninja villages." She summed up for them and looked at them expectantly, waiting for their answer as they thought it over. Tora sighed while Byakko nodded his head in understanding.

"We will do it." Byakko replied and Maiko smiled sweetly at them before rubbing the bottom of their chins, making the felines purr in delight.

"Um, I know I haven't known you as long as some people here but I don't get how these two tigers can help." Saburo said hesitantly, earning himself a glare from the two tigers and an amused look from Maiko who stood up and took a step back from the two felines.

"I would back up if I were you all." She suggested when she was a safe distance away; everyone immediately went to her side without question. They all then watched in astounded silence, well not on Maiko's behalf, as Tora and Byakko steadily grew bigger and bigger until they were as tall as Jiraiya who was the tallest out of everyone there. They were all consumed in stunned silence, even Naruto, as Maiko went easily up to the grown tigers and petted them without any fear or hesitancy.

"THAT! IS! SO! COOL! HAVE THEY ALWAYS BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT?" Naruto then screamed as he flung himself at Tora and Byakko who, with Maiko, chuckled at the genin's giddiness that matched the first time Naruto has met them.

"Technically this is their true size but they miniaturize so it is easier to fight and train with me." Maiko explained with laughter and a big smile that mirrored Naruto's excited one. She then turned to the still shocked adults.

"We are going to ride on Tora and Byakko as they run to Suna, two-on-two so pair up." Maiko stated plainly before hugging and kissing Naruto on the top of his head and then climbing on top of Tora. She knew that Byakko was more sensible when it came to strangers riding him and would be less likely to try and throw them off unlike Tora. The men of team fox looked hesitantly to each other before Saburo confidently walked over to Tora and climbed up to sit behind Maiko as Ichiro and Kenji went over to Byakko. Maiko then tensed up when she felt Saburo put his hands on her hips.

"Relax; I'm only doing this because Kakashi is watching us like a hawk right now. I find it extremely funny to make the normally aloof copycat jealous." Saburo whispered into her hair so that his lips wouldn't be read by Kakashi and anyone else who was watching them, aka Naruto and Jiraiya.

Maiko then noticed Kakashi's furrowed eyebrows and the amused glint in his eye that he had for most of the day disappeared completely to be replaced with confusion and irritation. She could tell that his one eye was locked right on where Saburo's hands were just like the equally upset Naruto and intrigued Jiraiya. In response Maiko rolled her eyes and then elbowed Saburo in the solar plexus. As Saburo grunted in pain she noticed the smirks coming from Kakashi, Naruto, and Jiraiya. Even Tsunade was smirking when she noticed what was going on.

"Take care of Naruto while I'm away. And Naruto, stay out of too much trouble for me." Maiko said to each person on the ground and looked them each in the eyes. At their nods, Maiko gave them a cheery smile before nudging Tora towards the woods.

"Bye Nee-chan! Stay safe! Tell Gaara I say hi!" Naruto shouted and his voice carried through the wind. Maiko turned slightly in her seat and waved good-bye in acknowledgment before looking forward once more, excited to see Gaara once more.


	34. Sunagakure

**Hey everyone! Long time no update! **

**Sorry it took so long to update this but these chapters are just getting more difficult to write in my perfectionist mind. I'm serious. I always find something wrong because I want the characters to not be extremely AU but the same characters we came to know and love. Either way I have finally gotten this chapter to where I will allow it to be put online. So I hope you enjoy it as well! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and/or placed it under story alert and/or favorite! (Wow that was a lot of and/ors haha) **

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Prologue**

**luvs, **

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Sunagakure

Gaara of the Sand walked glumly through the streets of the hidden Sand Village, ignoring the fear and the hissing coming from everyone he walked by because he was used to it. The reason why he was so upset was because he had yet to receive a letter from Maiko in response to his own. He sent one to her immediately after he got back from his minor excursion to the border and that was almost three days ago.

With each passing day and every time Gaara stopped by the post office, realizing that he had no mail waiting for him, he got more depressed and listened more closely to Shukaku. Ever since Gaara had his little talk with Maiko, Shukaku has been putting doubts in Gaara's head. Questioning why anyone like Maiko would want to be friends with Gaara, especially after what Gaara and the other Sand-nin did to her home village. Shukaku also questioned how she would be able to keep her promise to be there for Gaara when she is living at least a three day journey away. The fact that Maiko has yet to respond to Gaara's letter just made Shukaku's voice that much louder and more persistent.

"Gaara-san!" Baki-sensei called out to him, snapping Gaara's head up from staring at the ground in disappointment. "We need you on the front lines at the village gate for it seems that there are two huge beasts heading straight towards the village!"

"Hai," Gaara replied in his dead voice before letting the sand swirl around him and transport him to where he has been assigned to. He stood in front of Temari, Kankuro, and the entire ninja army of Sunagakure, waiting for the two beasts to come into view.

Everyone held their breath and Gaara remained with his cool and passive expression as the two beasts turned out to be two over grown tigers. One was Bengal and the other was a Siberian. They were sprinting straight towards Sunagakure and didn't seem to slow down. Although, Gaara noticed on the white tiger that there was something on its back. He, along with everyone else in the army, prepared themselves by either gathering chakra or clutching a weapon as the two tigers came closer and closer. It was then that Gaara realized that he was right; there was something on top of the white tiger. It was actually a person, no two people as it became clearer to Gaara and the others.

Slowly the two tigers slowed to a trot and then to a walk as they came up to the army with their passengers on their backs. There were two plain looking men on the white tiger that Gaara recognized as two of the teammates of Maiko's when she was doing her border patrol. She stopped their attack on Gaara. His eyes widened a fraction at this but he then turned to the other tiger and realized that the Bengal was also carrying two passengers that he recognized, except only one of the ninjas had his complete and utter attention as she dismounted from the gigantic Bengal followed by her teammates.

"State your name and your business." Kankuro almost growled, probably because of the fact that even Kankuro was shocked to see the kunoichi again as the three Sand siblings looked at her with wide eyes.

"My name is Maiko Senju and I am here as the representative for our new Hokage, Lady Tsunade, for the peace negotiations between Konoha and Suna." She announced loudly so that everyone could hear her and looked at the barrage of ninjas prepared to fight her and her companions if they thought she was a threat. Maiko then looked down at Gaara and gave him a smirk.

"Hey kiddo, I'm sorry I didn't respond to your letter but I thought it would be a better surprise not to tell you I was coming here." She said to him with a wink and ruffled his hair affectionately…just like she did with Naruto after the battle between the two jinchuriki he noticed. Gaara had a small smile on his face when she called him "kiddo" and doted upon him. The incredulous looks did not go unnoticed throughout the crowd of Suna ninjas.

"Now who's in charge here so we can get these peace negotiations under way?" She shouted once more to the entire crowd, scanning it for anyone who stood out as a leader. Baki-sensei then teleported to stand beside Gaara.

"At the moment all the prominent jounins are a part of a council that is running Sunagakure. Not to sound disrespectful, but the two tigers are not allowed into the village." Baki-sensei stated and Maiko gave him a confused look.

"They can miniaturize to the size of tigers you would find in the wild if you are worried about them accidently breaking something due to their size." Maiko postulated but Baki-sensei shook his head.

"No, that is not the problem. The problem lies in that they can be used as a weapon to destroy this village and I need to protect the people who live here. But please do not think that I am doubting your intentions about the peace negotiations but this is just a precaution." Baki-sensei added when Maiko rose an eye brow at his reasoning.

"What if we promise not to attack unless provoked?" The Bengal asked while rolling its eyes.

"Tora, be polite. I understand where this man is coming from." Maiko scolded the Bengal before she walked back to the sitting tigers.

"Thank you for bringing us all the way out here in record time but I think it would be best if you rested back in your own world, that way you will recover faster from the journey." Maiko suggested as she petted the massive felines.

"But you will summon us if you are in any trouble or need us for anything." The white tiger said sternly and the Leaf kunoichi laughed while nodding her head in agreement.

"I always do," Maiko said softly but everyone could still hear it. Maiko then stepped back to where all the ninjas were and watched the two tigers disappear in a puff of smoke. Baki-sensei nodded his head in gratitude before parting the sea of Sand ninjas for Maiko and her team to follow behind him. As Maiko walked past Gaara she gave him a kind smile and latched her arm through his, dragging him alongside of her until he straightened himself out to walk properly beside her. Of course, Temari and Kankuro followed hesitantly behind them and beside Maiko's comrades.

"So how have you been since I last saw you Gaara? Staying out of trouble I hope." Maiko started the conversation as the small group made their way to the Kazekage's tower. Again, there was incredulous stares coming from Temari, Kankuro, and Baki-sensei.

"I-I've been fine," Gaara responded hesitantly, unsure how to describe the past three days to the woman who kept surprising the jinchuriki. Maiko quirked an eye brow at his answer but didn't reply because of Baki-sensei.

"You two seem to be very friendly with one another." He said, leaving it open for one of the two to answer his unasked question. Maiko chuckled at this.

"Why yes we are, but don't you think you should introduce yourself first before asking or indirectly asking questions?" She countered and earned a small glare from Baki-sensei, wide-eyed stares from Gaara and his siblings, while Maiko's comrades shook their heads at her antics.

"My name is Baki," The Sand siblings' sensei said gruffly and Maiko winked at Gaara while her teammates introduced themselves. When they were done, Maiko spoke up once more.

"So how has Suna been doing since the invasion? There haven't been any major problems has there?" She asked with obvious curiosity and Baki-sensei glared in return.

"We will answer that question once we start the meeting." He replied and Maiko shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry for trying to start a little conversation," She said as they all entered the Kazekage's Tower and made their way to the council room. Baki stopped them right outside the door as he turned around to face all seven of them with a raised hand.

"Only two from the Konoha team shall pass for the peace negotiations while the other two will go to your respective hotel in the company of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro who will be your escorts throughout your stay in Suna along with me." Baki-sensei explained and all three men from Konoha looked disgruntled by this information. Maiko didn't even blink as she raised her hand for a question.

"Can Gaara be my escort?!" She asked giddily still receiving incredulous looks from Baki-sensei, Temari, and Kankuro. Gaara smiled at this while her teammates once more shook their heads in amusement.

"How do you two know each other?" Baki-sensei barked out in obvious irritation as he shifted his eyes back and forth between the two.

"I guess we will discuss who is whose escort later. Ichiro you will go in with me, Kenji, Saburo you can go to the hotel and get first dibbs on the rooms. Could you guys also keep a close eye on restaurants because I don't know about you guys but I am starving!" Maiko easily side-stepped Baki-sensei once more as she looked to her teammates. Ichiro nodded his head in understanding while Kenji furrowed his eyebrows and Saburo voiced his disagreement. But Gaara was confused as to why Maiko didn't just explain how she and Gaara knew each other and how they became friends.

_'Because she doesn't care about you at all…'_ Shukaku purred in the back of Gaara's head but he mentally shook that voice away. If that were the case then she wouldn't have been so openly affectionate with him. The other reason could be that she was embarrassed but that was also ridiculous because she didn't seem embarrassed at all. She actually seemed rather confident. It was then that Gaara realize why she side-stepped telling Baki-sensei how she became so close with the jinchuriki.

Maiko did so to protect Gaara from getting into trouble. She didn't know how Baki-sensei or the other ninjas of Suna would react to Gaara talking so openly with her and asking her to be his friend. They could find Gaara as a traitor to Suna when that wasn't the case. They could put him on trial and execute him for treason or exile him to be hunted down by Suna's hunter-nins and then killed that way. Maiko didn't want that to happen to Gaara and that was the reason why she was keeping her mouth shut on the topic. Upon realizing this, Gaara felt this warm feeling overcome him as he stared at the brunette kunoichi who has done more for Gaara than anyone has since Yashamaru was alive and before his betrayal. Even this warm feeling somehow someway quieted Shukaku.

"Maiko, we are not leaving you locked in a room with only Ichiro as back-up. We were all sent as your back-up so Kenji and I will be staying by your side as such. Not that I am doubting your intentions Baki but this is just a precaution." Saburo told her, breaking Gaara from his insular thoughts, and then the Konoha ninja directed the last part at Baki-sensei, throwing his previous words back into the Suna jounin's face. Both male ninjas then went into a stare down. Gaara and his siblings stiffened, ready for a fight just like Ichiro and Kenji while Maiko just let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Now, now, we are here for peace. I get what you are saying Saburo and you are right; you wouldn't be doing your job if you and Kenji went on to the hotel without Ichiro and me. But I also understand that we must respect the wishes of our hosts. So how about you two can stand outside the door with Gaara and the others while Ichiro and I go in for negotiations. Will that work for the both of you men?" Maiko explained and came up with a reasonable compromise. Saburo and Baki-sensei looked at one another before they both nodded their heads in unison.

"Great! Now let's see a handshake." Maiko coaxed and the two men actually did it, even if it was a bit reluctantly. But this appeased the kunoichi as she clasped her hands together and gave the two men a sunny smile.

"Look at that, diplomacy at its finest!" She exclaimed before she opened the door behind Baki-sensei and walked right in without further notice. Everyone watched her with wide-eyes before Baki-sensei and Ichiro followed her into the room, shutting the door behind them. Gaara finally realized for the first time since Maiko had announced her intentions about why she was there in Suna, that maybe she was the woman for the job. That she would be able to stand up against the over-whelming Suna jounins and find a way to achieve peace between Suna and Konoha.

"Kuso, you can't hear through the door." Saburo cursed under his breath as he pressed the side of his body to the door while his partner, Kenji, just leaned against it casually.

"Calm down Saburo, they shall be fine." Kenji told him with a deep breath forcing Saburo to mimic him.

"I know that but I am curious about what Maiko is going to do in there. That woman is full of surprises." Saburo replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Temari and Kankuro quickly glanced at Gaara but didn't say anything. However Gaara, too, was curious how Maiko was going to fair against the council of jounins so he lifted his hand to his one eye to create the third eye. When that was done he let the sand twirl in front of him, his siblings, and the two Konoha ninjas to create another eye that showed them all what was going on in the room. They could hear the jounins reporting to Maiko how well Suna was doing since the invasion as well as Maiko relaying that Konoha didn't want any form of reparations from Suna.

"I didn't know you could do that Gaara!" Temari gasped slightly but all eyes remained on the ball.

"You never asked." He replied simply and it was the truth. Temari and Kankuro were too scared to ever ask what Gaara's abilities were as a ninja and they were too scared to ever want to train with him. Also Gaara never cared enough to tell them or his sensei believing that they were too useless and too insignificant compared to him. Heck everyone was insignificant to Gaara unless they were a strong opponent he needed to kill to feel alive again. But all that was in the past for Gaara and he needed to prove that to his siblings so that they were no longer scared of him. Perhaps they can even work on having an actual sibling relationship or at least an amicable relationship if that was too much of a stretch.

"I'm glad to hear that you are still getting work requests and funding. Now let's talk about the chunin exams and possibly promoting the three ninjas you sent there." Maiko brought up next and grabbed Gaara's attention once more. It seemed that every single ninja but Maiko herself was surprised at what she suggested, including her own teammates by the reactions everyone had on their faces. Even the normally expressionless Gaara's face was registered in surprise. This did not escape Maiko's notice but she wasn't fazed in the least by her own calm expression as her jet green eyes scanned the crowd in front of her.

"I believe it is safe to say that both sides have lost the lives of valuable ninjas during the invasion and it would be best to fill their positions as soon as possible. Our Hokage, Lady Tsunade, has decided that even though the Chunin Exams were interrupted all the contestants had fought their battles and thus could be evaluated on their performance. As such we have promoted one genin, or at least one that I know of thus far. I believe the same could be applied to the genin that participated for the Sand as well." She explained but everyone's expression did not change which caused her to sigh.

"If Suna wants to remain a strong ninja village you need to promote your genin to their proper level so as not to create an imbalance in the current and future strength of Sunagakure. Especially if Sunagakure and Konohagakure are going to remain allies which is the wish of the Godaime." Maiko tried to further explain and now has a mixture of reaction ranging from incredulity to suspicion. But no one spoke which made Maiko roll her eyes at them.

"Beginning with the girl, Temari if I remember correctly. Her fight with Shikamaru Nara was very memorable. Do you think that she showed enough in that battle to promote her to Chunin status?" Maiko asked and was met with continued silence. But she waited patiently for it to sink in and for one of them to respond.

"Are you saying that we get to make the decision?" Baki-sensei spoke up causing Maiko to roll her eyes again.

"Of course, you all know your genin and their abilities better than I do and technically their loyalties are to Suna and not to Konoha. It would be overstepping my boundaries as your guest to make such a decision." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders, astounding the Sand jounins into silence once more. Again, Maiko waited in silence for the jounins to get their acts together. Even the Sand siblings were holding their breath as they watched Maiko dominate the peace meeting effortlessly. After another tense few seconds the Suna jounins began to discuss if Temari should be promoted while Maiko and Ichiro, who was standing behind her chair the entire time, remained silent this time. It seemed that general consensus is that Temari should be promoted to chunin.

"Great, Temari is promoted. How about the second genin…the one that looks like a clown with all the make-up he wears." Maiko commented to keep the meeting moving along.

"MY NAME IS KANKURO!" Gaara's brother shouted making Temari, Kenji, and Saburo laugh and Gaara to have a small ghost of a smile plastered on his face. Of course, nobody in the other room heard them.

"Kankuro?" Baki-sensei questioned and at Maiko's nod, the jounins started to talk once more. Apparently there was more of dispute over whether he was deserving or not because he forfeited his match before he even got into the field to face off against his opponent.

"I can't truly claim that this is what Kankuro was thinking but couldn't you all argue that he didn't even try to fight Shino because he wanted to conserve energy for the upcoming invasion. That demonstrates that he was thinking of the overall mission and not just in the moment like a true shinobi should do. I would at least keep that in mind to give the kid a benefit of a doubt." Maiko inserted herself into the conversation. Gaara guessed that she just loved to astound people for she did it once more with everyone who was watching and/or participating in the meeting.

"Is that really smart to commend him on Maiko?" Ichiro chuckled uneasily and Maiko smirked as she looked up and to the side at her back-up.

"From Konoha's stand point, probably not. But it is important to recognize this quality either way." She replied knowingly and waited for Ichiro to nod in agreement before turning to face the rest of the Sand jounins who were also nodding. After that Maiko remained quiet as the others started their discussion about Kankuro's possible promotion in a whole new light. Apparently her words and had made a few of the members of the council change their minds so that the overall count for Kankuro's promotion to chunin was favorable.

"Kankuro has officially been promoted to chunin. Now onto the third and final member of the genin squad, Gaara. Is he going to get promoted as well to make this all even?" Maiko asked and the smiles that were on Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Baki-sensei, and the rest of the Sand jounins apart of the council faded at the mention of Gaara's name. This time there was no talking for they had all came up with a unanimous vote: no. When they told Maiko so, she quirked her eyebrow at them.

"Why?" She asked simply and they all gave her incredulous looks. Everyone in Konoha probably knew by now what Gaara was and would understand why the council would oppose giving him the distinction of chunin. But Maiko just leaned back in her chair with crossed arms and waited for them to speak up, not taking dead silence as her answer.

"I thought you said we were the ones to make the decision on who becomes a chunin and who doesn't it?" Baki-sensei countered with obvious suspicion but this didn't faze the Leaf kunoichi one bit.

"It is, just call me curious." She replied coolly that naturally annoyed Baki-sensei who couldn't get a proper read on the woman who was the peace negotiator for Konoha. The way she could just dance around Baki-sensei was slowly getting underneath his skin. It was easy to see written across his face by everyone while Maiko's green eyes glittered with mischief. Ichiro was the one to break the stand still this time.

"Maiko, you of all people know that Gaara-san is a jinchuriki and that these jounins are afraid of the beast inside of him. So stop annoying Baki-san and just tell them why you agree so we can get this meeting done and over with." Ichiro stated exasperatedly and Maiko gave him a frown.

"Fine, you're right." She muttered to Ichiro and then faced the council of Sand shinobi fully.

"So what if Gaara is a jinchuriki?" Maiko said to them with a shrug of her shoulders and hands.

"What do mean 'so what is he is a jinchuriki?'!? Are you nuts! You may not have experienced a jinchuriki before but their power is unbelievably lethal and they are unstable to boot. This deadly combination is not something that you want to add to by giving it the opportunities and prestige of being a chunin or anything higher than a genin!" A jounin named Atsuo – a man who had sandy blonde hair that was cut close to the skull although one wouldn't have known this from the traditional turban the man wore as well as the traditional billowing cloak known to anyone who would live in the desert – shouted as he stood up, placing his hands on the table to lean forward and appear more menacing to Maiko. Ichiro stiffened and narrowed his eyes just like Kenji, Saburo, and Gaara did in the hallway at Atsuo's actions and subtle threat. Maiko herself furrowed her eyebrows and leaned forward in her seat but remained sitting so as not to force the other Suna shinobi to react on their comrade's behalf.

"Oh so Gaara is good enough to send into battle, at the risk of his own life, but he isn't good enough to earn a title and the benefits that go with it that he rightly deserves? Yeah, cause that's not going to make a kid, you call unstable by the way, not get upset and go berserk like you are afraid of." Maiko scoffed annoying all of the members on the Sand council.

"Gaara is a monster and giving it more power in this village will just terrify the citizens more. We might lose our job requests from outside sources if word got out that we promoted something so uncontrollable." Another jounin – Daichi who was wearing the same clothing as Atsuo and many other of the jounins on the council – shouted in defense and stood up next to Atsuo.

"Yes Gaara has a tailed beast inside of him but that doesn't make him a monster as well." Maiko commented maintaining eye contact with the two men easily as they stood side by side.

"He has killed people!" Both shouted in unison, agitated by Maiko's lack of provoked response.

"And how many people have you two killed?" She asked surprisingly and the two jounins nearly face planted onto the round table the jounins were seated at. Maiko quirked an eyebrow at their reactions and smirked.

"It's just a simple question. How-many-people-have-you-killed?" She said slowly as if they were simpletons, easily riling up the two jounins.

"THAT ISN'T WHAT WE ARE DISCUSSING HERE!" They both shouted and Maiko's smirk widened at this.

"Ah but you don't deny that you have killed someone. That's means you need to leave this room right now." She said oddly and everyone gave her strange looks.

"What are you talking about?" Baki-sensei asked.

"Simple, if 'monsters' by your definition is someone who kills people and you all don't promote 'monsters' to higher positions other than genin where they are easier to control then these men who have clearly killed people before need to be stripped of their titles and leave this council since they are no longer jounins." Maiko explained and grinned triumphantly at the registered surprised looks on all the Sand ninjas' faces. No one expected for the twisted but yet logical retort to come from Maiko.

"Oh she is better than I thought she is." Saburo chuckled as he and Kenji exchanged small smiles of their own. Even Gaara joined them getting surprised reactions from his siblings and Maiko's two teammates that he was showing any type of reaction. After a pregnant pause Saburo and Kenji returned to smiling and laughing with Gaara which caused the warm feeling he felt previously with Maiko's attention return.

"What I am trying to say is that killing people shouldn't constitute as a quality of monster in regards to shinobi and their career path because we all agree that the two tend to mix. Unless you all want to be considered as monsters and to tell you the truth I prefer not to be." Maiko shrugged it off, bringing everyone in the hall back to looking at the suspending and enlarged eye ball that Gaara had created.

"You're right in that sense but we cannot just look past the fact that Gaara had a tailed beast inside of him that could possibly be released if he chooses and then after that there will be no way of stopping him." One of the elder and less active but still incredible jounins – Kazuki – stated as he watched all their jounins' reactions like a hawk. Everyone turned to look at him this time.

"Well if Gaara is such a danger then why didn't you just eliminate him already?" Maiko asked, trying to hold back her scoff so as not to disrespect the jounin that even she knew held great weight in the Suna community.

"We have but Gaara has killed them before they could harm him thanks to the power of his sand." Kazuki replied, his voice still neutral, and Maiko looked mildly surprised at this while her teammates stared openly in shock. Gaara could feel Kenji and Saburo's gaze on him but Gaara didn't look back at them and remained staring at the eyeball.

"You mean he killed every single one of the shinobis you sent to assassinate him by himself? No one ever helped him or protected him from these attacks?" She clarified with a tilt of her head and got glares from all the jounins but Kazuki for her question.

"Obviously because he has Shukaku to protect him in order to protect itself!" Atsuo said defensively and harshly.

"I was referring to other shinobi or even possibly civilians." She replied curtly but Maiko kept her eyes leveled on Kazuki. At his shake of the head her emerald green eyes turned glassy.

"How sad," She whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear her.

"Sad?" Baki-sensei asked this time and Maiko turned her sad gaze to him.

"Yes, imagine yourself in Gaara's position. Being so young as not to able to comprehend why everyone hates you or the fact that you have a tailed beast inside of you. Then suddenly people are trying to kill you. No wonder he reacts like he does just like kids who have abusive parents and only know how to act violent." Maiko explained shortly and quietly but with enough strength in her voice as to render her audience mute. They had shocked looks across their faces, including everyone in the hall. Well, everyone except for Kazuki that is.

"Once again you are right but that still doesn't change that he has Shukaku influencing him. He is too dangerous, point blank." Kazuki expressed and this time Maiko furrowed her eyebrows at the older man.

"You are assuming that Shukaku only has evil intentions." She said simply and this time Kazuki's neutral countenance broke.

"Senju-san stop being foolish, Shukaku and all other chakra beasts are evil. They don't know how to be anything else." Kazuki responded and Maiko shook her head with a light smile.

"Now you are the one being foolish. While tailed beasts tend to do evil things like attacking anything and everything just for the pure destruction but there is some good in them." She replied and everyone scoffed at her, including her own teammates. Gaara could feel even Shukaku stir inside of him. But it didn't chuckle its head and/or mock Maiko like he thought it would. No, Shukaku just reared its head in the back of Gaara's conscious, its interest piqued by Maiko and her words.

"She really is nuts!" Temari muttered, apparently not the only one who felt this way.

"You really are nuts!" Atsuo and Daichi barked in unison but Maiko didn't take any offense to it. She didn't even seem fazed by them anymore.

"Gomen nasai Senju-san but there is absolutely no evidence that the tailed beasts are anything but evil." Kazuki added afterwards and her small smile grew a fraction bigger as she removed her elbows from the table that she was leaning on to rest against her seat.

"But I'm living proof, literally." She said calmly and got a round of confused looks before continuing on to stand up. As she did so, Maiko's hands went to the back of her neck as she unbuttoned her collar and raised her hair as she turned her back to the council. One hand kept her hair away from her neck and the other pulled the cloth of her shirt away to reveal a nasty looking burn mark. The burn mark was black and shaped like a paw with nine jagged looking claws which got a gasp from everyone, including those in the hallway and Ichiro who walked around Maiko to see what she was showing off.

"When the nine-tailed fox attacked Konoha my team was sent to provide a distraction to create an opening for our late Yondaime and his team to attack. I accidently got hit by a stray shuriken and nearly died from the hit. At that moment the nine-tailed fox stopped its assault on Konoha, removed the shuriken from my back, and then healed my injury as well as any other injuries I acquired that night saving my life. The only reason why I am here today is because of the nine-tailed fox, a beast that you claimed could only do evil things. There was no benefit for the nine-tailed fox to save my life but yet it did and thus proves that chakra beasts are not only evil, that there is some good in them even if they normally don't show it. And why should they when we humans spurn them and try to control them to use as a disposable weapon? I would hate humans too." Maiko told her story and ended it just after she had re-buttoned her collar and turned around to face everyone in the council once more, everyone standing now from jumping out of their seats upon seeing her scar. When Gaara saw it for the first time he was not only shocked and repulsed just like everyone else but he felt Shukaku stir more. It was as if Shukaku was saying "hmm" as it focused more so on her scar, studying every millimeter of it closing.

"_**That woman has it right about you humans you know. It is understandable why the Kyuubi had spared her now that I see her in action despite the fact that I wouldn't have been so kind.**_" Shukaku muttered darkly into Gaara's mind making the young genin shutter mentally. But before he could react or respond to the beast Maiko had grabbed his attention again.

"Now, I am not saying that you should promote Gaara to chunin or anything of the like but what I am trying to get across is that you should at least give Gaara a chance for the kid has the potential to be one of the strongest shinobi I have ever seen and he is doing a pretty good job not releasing Shukaku and killing everyone, flattening Sunagakure in the process like you all fear. Have some more faith in him and Gaara will surely return the favor." Maiko concluded to the still ever silent audience of hers that she had hanging off of every word she was saying.

"Then we shall follow your suggestion and give Gaara of the Sand a chance by promoting him to chunin. But we shall be keeping a very close eye on him and if he steps one toe out of line we will strip him of his rank and will forever remain a genin under our control." Kazuki replied with a grim look set on his face but Maiko smiled widely. She then clapped with a little hop.

"Great! Now that we have decided on possible genin promotions, is there anything else we should discuss at this council for today?" She asked giddily and Kazuki shook his head in a negative. Maiko then bowed along with Ichiro.

"Then I thank you for listening to my requests and suggestions. I shall see you all tomorrow for I would like to retire for the evening and grab something to eat with my teammates." Maiko dismissed herself and left with Ichiro and Baki-sensei at her heels. Gaara only had time to dissolve the eyeball before Maiko pushed open the two doors to greet them with a big smile plastered across her face.

"Congratulations you three! You all just got promoted to chunin status!" She exclaimed throwing her arms into the air with joy. At her words it finally hit Gaara that she had actually changed the minds of the jounin council and convinced them to give Gaara a chance. Gaara was overwhelmed by this feeling of happiness that he actually smiled and hugged Maiko back when she pulled him into her embrace. Gaara was going to capitalize on this moment and not let Maiko down who worked so hard to get him this chance. Gaara was going to turn his life around and become more like Naruto, someone that his village could love and Maiko could be proud of.

'_Yeah, I can see why the Kyuubi saved Maiko too Shukaku…_' Gaara thought back to his tailed beast, reveling in the warm embrace Gaara has never felt before. Suddenly a loud rumble erupted from Maiko's stomach. A pink blush graced her cheeks at her teammates' laughter.

"And like you're not all hungry too?! So let's go grab some food to celebrate today and you can all tell me some more about yourselves!" She exclaimed, locking arms around Gaara once more like before and dragged him away from the others. Soon enough Gaara righted himself and started to direct Maiko to the nearest restaurant where they all proceeded to have a relatively nice chat just she had planned.


	35. Mission: Retrieve Sasuke

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you to everyone who has placed this story in their favorites and/or under their story alert. I also want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, especially to those who wrote glowing ones! They are all very much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Prologue.**

**luvs,**

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Mission: Retrieve Sasuke

It has been two days since the evening that Maiko and the rest of team fox had arrived in Suna and everything has been going great. The council had requested the extended help of Maiko, Ichiro, Kenji, and Saburo to help set up a proper Ninja Academy to prepare and train future shinobi just like the one in Konoha. It was relatively simple by explaining how to set up a curriculum the jounin council thought all future genin should learn before being paired up with a jounin sensei. Well, simple in theory seeing how the jounin council couldn't make up their minds on what should be taught and what shouldn't be on the final exam, and etc.

This is what it must have been like for Maiko's great grandfather and great uncle when they were first building Konoha except for they didn't have model to base it off of along with other matters such as the police brigade, ANBU Black Ops, and other instrumental affairs that make up most ninja villages in the present. At this thought, Maiko shivered at all the pressure that must have been on her great grandfather and great uncle.

"What's wrong Maiko-chan?" Gaara asked in his dead pan voice that brought her back to the present as they walked through Suna side-by-side on their way to examine another possible building or open plot that the future Ninja Academy in Sunagakure would be stationed. That was also another matter of huge debate amongst the jounin council much to Maiko's chagrin.

"Oh just thinking of how RUDE some people can be." She announced the "rude" part loudly before directing her killer intent towards a small fruit stall owner who closed the curtains around his stall when Gaara just happened to look over at her and thus glanced over the stall owner as well. She heard a slight "meep" come from behind the curtains as they passed making Maiko grin widely and wink at Gaara.

During these past two days, Maiko has been spending a large amount of time with Gaara as her chunin escort where she has took notice of how everyone reacts to him in the general public areas. Unlike her issue with Naruto where everyone was hostile and weren't bashful to hide their blatant glares or hisses, it seemed that people reacted with fear to Gaara. They never looked him in the eyes and if they did they would stop to stare wide-eyed at him as he brushed them off. Of course there were still a few people who were courageous enough to glare at Gaara or to make it obvious that he wasn't welcomed, but they were more subtle and thus Maiko only needed to unleash minimal killer intent to scare them away.

It was adorable what Gaara's reactions were when she first did this the night she went out to dinner with him and his teammates as well her own that first night when the waitress obviously ignored Gaara as she was taking their orders. But that all changed when Maiko released some killer intent and told the waitress in a menacingly sweet voice that she was forgetting someone at their table, motioning to Gaara who was seated on her left with Saburo, whom the waitress flirted shamelessly with, on her right. While Ichiro, Kenji, and Saburo were amused to say the least, the team that was supposed to escort them consisting of Baki, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were all stunned by Maiko's bold move. As the waitress stuttered her question about what Gaara would want and then scurried away Maiko continued to smile mischievously. Yup, all that practice when raising Naruto and dealing with similar situations had been put to good use. After that night, whenever someone did something similar towards Gaara, Maiko was there with a little killer intent and fake innocent countenance to correct such horrible manners in a blunt maneuver that would shock Gaara every time, although it has been lessening recently.

Now Maiko knew from past experience with living with Naruto and raising him that it was going to be a while before any of the villagers in Sunagakure were going to trust and like Gaara especially before he gets to the same level that Naruto is at right now with having a few key people who like him enough to be his friends and comrades. And Maiko knew that even though she was victorious in getting the council to agree to give Gaara a chance to prove himself by promoting him to chunin, the council of Suna jounins by large still distrusted and were frightened by the red-headed shinobi and his ability to control Shukaku inside of him. She believed that the only real reason why they agreed to it in the first place was to have an excuse to keep a closer eye on Gaara and try to find a weakness of some sort to exploit. But while this may be true, Maiko had the feeling that Gaara would never give them that chance and prove them wrong as well prove to them that he was a valuable shinobi that they could trust. However, just like Naruto, this was going to be a long road for the recently promoted chunin that Maiko had taken an instant liking to since she had arrived in Suna and got the kid to open a bit more by taking him shopping for new clothes with Temari and Kenji or just talking with him all night like she did this previous night.

When Maiko had learned that Gaara could not fall asleep without releasing Shukaku her first full day in Suna and that he literally spent his nights alone just looking at the sleeping ninja village, Maiko promised that she would stay up all night with him that evening. She fulfilled her promise and was able to have a conversation with Gaara where he didn't act so reserved like he does in public. Gaara still had the dead pan voice and expression as he spoke but Maiko could see emotion bubble behind his big cyan blue eyes. She could see some of the walls he had built begin to lower if only slightly to let her in and Maiko capitalized on this as well as respected his wishes when he didn't want to talk about certain topics that must be particularly painful to Gaara. Because they spent the whole night talking on the rooftop of the building where the jounin council meets as well as where the Kazekage's offices would be, they were left to walk by themselves to the abandoned building the jounin council wanted to possibly use as the Ninja Academy building with some needed renovations after grabbing breakfast and not with her teammates and the other escorts in tow.

"OHAIYO EVERYONE!" She shouted in her normal cheerful tone as they joined the massive group outside a tall four story building that was the normal monotonous beige color like every other building in Suna. But this building also was a bit on the edge of the enclosed village so that there was plenty space to create small practice fields for kids to run around in to exercise or work with weapons. Maiko thought this was the best candidate thus far, she would simply suggest painting to be part of the renovations although she betted that she would get nasty looks when she did so.

"Ohaiyo," was the general replies to her chipper mode, accompanied by some annoyed looks from the non-morning people who have yet to fully wake-up without their needed caffeine.

"I like this building the best so far but I suggest you re-paint the outside a nice color like red – No! – Better! – Blue!" Maiko suggested and just like she expected, there was nasty looks coming from the Suna jounins with no sense of humor or at least open-mindedness. She ignored them and looked to the more favorable Kazuki and Baki who seemed to at least consider her suggestions. Unfortunately they too were shooting her glares that made her huff.

'_Fine! Have a stinking one dimensional colored building!_' She thought but held back from saying aloud knowing that she could only get away with her snarky comments a few times during the day and she had to choose them wisely, preferably when she needed a laugh and wanted to annoy a specific jounin like Atsuo, Daichi, or even Baki because he was around her the most. At least because she does this she got respect from Kankuro, or "Clown Face" as she affectionately calls him much to his displeasure and everyone else's (Gaara's subtle, Temari, Ichiro, Kenji, and Saburo's open) amusement.

The group then proceeded to enter the building and openly discuss the benefits and negatives the building presented if it were to be the new Ninja Academy for Suna Wannabe Ninjas. It was extremely tedious to Maiko but she once more kept her mouth shut as she listened to the council debate and banter as well as insert some of her own points into the conversation and did her best not to goof off and remain slightly professional in front of the overly serious council of jounins. Thankfully it only took three hours this time for the group to look over the building, all four flights as well as the outside, before they called it quits and headed back to the council room to talk some more. However there was a messenger waiting apprehensively for them right outside the door to the council room clutching a scroll marked red for Konoha and emergencies.

"Excuse me sirs but this has just came in from the Hokage directed to Maiko Senju marked urgent." The messenger said rapidly before handing the sealed scroll to the kunoichi and then followed everyone into the council room. Once seated, Maiko unsealed and ripped it open to read what Tsunade had sent to her. What she read stopped her heart and lungs from functioning properly for a split second.

"Apparently one of our genin, Sasuke Uchiha, has been taken by Lord Orochimaru's men. Lady Tsunade has sent out a team consisting of one chunin and the rest genin to retrieve him but she feels that she will need Suna's help since it seems the men who have Sasuke are heading towards the border to the Land of Rice and onto the Land of Sound which is also close to the border of the Land of Wind. She is requesting you to allow three of your ninjas to aid us if you are willing." Maiko summed up, leaving out the fact of who is in the group and her own resolve at this news. She locked eyes on Kazuki who is by far the most influential member of this council and the most objective of all of the council's members.

"Very well then, there should be a chunin team on reserve to help with this task." Kazuki calmly replied and Maiko nodded her head in gratitude.

"I must tell you that I will be leaving for Konoha as well for they are going to need my expertise in getting the chunins there in time to be of actual use and in tracking the men and Sasuke down as well as the team that the Hokage has sent out for those who were injured or were separated during any scuffles. Ichiro will take my place as lead peace negotiator with Kenji and Saburo remaining as back up to complete our mission here. Please have your chunin team be equipped with radios that transmit over 100km so that we can keep in contact no matter the distance between us all, thank you." She explained much to the surprise of everyone in the room but no one argued with her probably knowing that it would be futile. Maiko nodded one last time before getting up to leave the room and went straight back to her hotel room to start packing her things. She then heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," The brunette called, still packing the last of her possession she brought with her.

"Maiko, you are not going alone and I'm coming with you. We only need one person to stay behind with Ichiro and Kenji has volunteered for that position." Saburo stated as he leaned against the open doorway watching her pack.

"Alright, if that is what you feel is necessary. Welcome to Team Rescue Sasuke and Anyone Else Who Needs To Be Rescued." Maiko responded simply with a bright smile that had Saburo laughing.

"You need to shorten that because that is too much of a mouthful." He commented making Maiko laugh with him.

"I guess. Until then, welcome to the team." She reiterated but kept it short as she finished sealing all of her belongings in a nice small transportable scroll. The two then walked to the main gate to wait for the chunin that was to accompany them on their mission. They only had to wait briefly thankfully as Baki, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro came into view.

"These three chunins will be a part of your team and they are equipped with the radios you have requested along with two extra headsets for you and Saburo-san." Baki announced in his usual gruff manner and Maiko smiled at the three chunins as she received her headset from Gaara and Saburo got his from Kankuro. The two jounins placed the headsets on and set it to the right frequency with the three Sand chunins.

"Great, now let's summon our transportation." Maiko exclaimed before biting down on her thumb and then made the hand seals to summon her two favorite tigers: Tora and Byakko. Both of them were in their miniaturized state so as not to seem imposing or threatening to the Suna guard ninjas who were watching them closely just outside of the front gate to the ninja village.

"Finally! We were getting worried Maiko." Tora barked out and the kunoichi rolled her eyes at this statement. She really did love her tiger summons but they tend to forget that she can take care of herself perfectly fine without them but their loyalty and concern is what endears them to her so she couldn't complain too much without sounding hypocritical.

"I missed you guys too but I need your strength and speed once more for Sasuke has been taken by Orochimaru and Naruto and his friends are going after them and will need our help. We have to get back to Konoha immediately." Maiko told them and the two tigers nodded in unison, understanding her immediately. After they backed up slightly they grew to their full size and lowered themselves so as to prepare for passengers.

"Saburo and I will ride Tora, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara you can ride Byakko." Maiko ordered as she headed towards Tora and climbed up the Bengal feline. Two of the chunins followed suit while Gaara remained standing.

"I can ride the sand so as not to crowd the tiger." He explained at Maiko's questioning glance. Gaara then demonstrated as the sand lifted him off the ground as he sat on it comfortably around the same height as the others on the tigers.

"Very well then, let's go for we have no time to waste." Maiko nudged Tora and the two overgrown tigers leapt into action as they ran towards the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind with Gaara keeping up with him on his floating sand.

"Stop here." Maiko shouted as they were right at the border about two hours after they had departed. This time it was everyone else who was giving her questioning looks once the tigers skidded to a full halt gracefully so as not to throw anyone off.

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, you guys wait here. Saburo and I are going to head back to Konoha. I will then track everyone down and then relay their position to you three so that you are relatively close and can be the immediate relief that the genins or chunin might need. Plus I can tell Lady Tsunade that you are the ones helping us so that when you bring whomever you were assigned to retrieve back to Konoha you won't be attacked or denied entrance to Konoha. If anything should happen do not hesitate to tell me so and I will make sure that back-up will arrive as quickly as possible to your aid or to give you directions to Konoha if you get lost in the woods seeing pretty much how dense they are. Alright?" Maiko explained and the Suna shinobis nodded their heads in agreement before dismounting Byakko, in the case of Temari and Kankuro, or lowering themselves to the ground as in the case of Gaara. Maiko at this time began to create a neat little chakra net for her to sense her surroundings and then expanded it into a ten meter radius. She gave the chunins one last look before urging on Tora to start running once more and into the forests that the Land of Fire was known for.

They had only been running through the woods for about twenty minutes before Maiko sensed a faint chakra presence nearby. Maiko patted Tora below her to signal it to slow down some and let her take control and direct it. When Byakko noticed Tora's decrease in speed and the Siberian tiger adjusted accordingly. Maiko then used her knees to tell Tora where to go as they stumbled across an opening clearing that was filled with kunai and shuriken embedded into everything with some weird sticky substance sprayed over most places but Maiko's eyes went straight to the two shinobi lying on the ground. She knew one of them while the other was a stranger but both had cuts and holes all over them, one of them dead and the other barely surviving.

"NEJI!" She shouted and leapt off of Tora to go straight to his side. She quickly found his neck to check his pulse. She needed to count the number of beats to assess how far gone Neji was. She could feel Saburo jump off of Tora as well, stab the foreign ninja's body to insure that he is dead, and went to her side.

"He needs medical attention straight away but if we move him we could hurt him more than he is now. But we can't leave him behind either in case someone from the other guy's team comes back to finish the job." Maiko told Saburo as she ran her glowing green hand over the genius Hyuga's body to note the extent of his injuries next. She was horrified by what she saw and was extremely upset with herself for not being able to help the genin out at all but Maiko was relieved that Neji was hanging on for dear life literally.

"I can stay behind with him and one of your tiger summons while you head to the village and tell them where we are. I will make sure Hyuga makes it." Saburo told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Maiko exchanged a knowing look with him as she got up and leapt onto Tora once more.

"Byakko back Saburo up as if he was me and stay alert for reinforcements and the enemy. Good luck you two, I promise to bring help as fast as possible." Maiko said to the two of them as they nodded their heads at her words. After that Tora began to race back to Konoha and Maiko placed her attention back on her chakra net.

Once again she picked up a faint sense of someone's chakra in the woods as she and Tora got closer to the hidden ninja village. And like before she gave Tora the appropriate instructions to lead them to this chakra presence. Once more she was accosted by one of her favorite genin at death's door.

"CHOJI! Not you too!" Maiko cried as she went straight to the unconscious genin's body. She repeated what she did with Neji with Choji and reacted the same seeing how both boys were barely alive and needed extreme medical attention right away. But unlike before, Maiko didn't have anyone to stay behind to watch over Choji. Good thing she knew the shadow clone jutsu as she sighed and formed the hand sign for it.

"Tora you are going to stay behind with my clone like Byakko did with Saburo. I will add chakra to my feet to run faster to the village." Maiko ordered and didn't look at them as she stood up. Markings on the tree grabbed her attention and she gasped.

On the tree trunk, etched above Choji's head, was inscriptions written by at least two different people. One's handwriting stood out the most to her for she recognized it just like she recognized her own handwriting. This inscription belonged to none other than her otuoto, Naruto Uzumaki. Her eyes teared up as she read all the inscriptions, the inscriptions to cheer Choji on from his friends, telling him that they were waiting for him. They didn't know that he was near death. Maiko vowed to herself that she was going to make sure that both Choji and Neji made it beyond a shadow of a doubt which was why Maiko applied more chakra then needed to her feet and took off like a bolt of lightning. It wouldn't be for another thirty minutes before Maiko could see the Konoha gates looming in front of her, propelling her to go faster.

"Yo-" Kotetsu said but she gave him a simple wave as she whizzed by. She wouldn't be surprised if the two guards didn't see it as she continued her sprint to the Hokage's office. She barely knocked as Maiko entered into Tsunade's office to find her second cousin drinking some sake and ignoring her paperwork.

"Maiko-?" Tsunade exclaimed in obvious surprise as she immediately put the mini cup of sake down on her desk and away from her lips.

"I'm here to help track everyone down and bring much needed reinforcements that you had requested from Suna." Maiko began and then went straight to relaying all the information she knew such as who were the Suna chunins that were helping them and where the injured Neji and Choji were at as well as the fact that they were accompanied by Saburo, her shadow clone, and her two tiger summons. Tsunade just gaped at her until she was done and then snapped back to the present.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled for her assistant and the pretty woman scrambled into the office holding TonTon their ninja pig. Maiko would admit that she was skeptical at first about a pig having ninja capabilities but she kept that to herself. Tsunade then repeated everything that Maiko just told her to Shizune and ordered the assistant to create medic-nin retrieval teams to the spots that Neji and Choji were located. Shizune scrambled away as soon as she was released so Maiko took this time to speak up.

"I need a room where I can focus and find the other members of Naruto's team. I also have Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro on standby at the border through these headsets that the hidden sand village was so gracious to lend to me. I will tell them where to go and assist as immediate back-up. I will then tell you so have some more medic-nin teams on standby as well." Maiko told the Godaime who looked at her in surprise once more. The question was in her eyes but Maiko decided not to explain her chakra net to Tsunade just yet, not when time was of the essence. Tsunade directed Maiko to a room that she wouldn't be disturbed and Maiko went right back to her chakra net. She began expanding and condensing it so as not to miss a single person for the longer and larger her chakra net got, the thinner and easier it was to miss something.

It took a good thirty minutes before Maiko was sure that she had found everyone and turned on her headset. She told Gaara and the others where they were supposed to go as well as how many people they were fighting before she got up to inform Tsunade of her findings. She was walking down the hallway towards Tsunade's office when the Hokage's door burst open and Kakashi stormed out. He seemed to slow slightly when he spotted Maiko, by the look in his eyes she knew he was aware of what was currently going on.

"Wait for me at the front gate." Maiko said simply as she walked past him, placing her hand on his upper and misleadingly muscled arm briefly. When she glanced back at him Maiko saw him doing the same with her. But her view was cut off as she walked through the still open door to the Hokage's office.

"Lady Tsunade, I know where everyone is located as well as if they are currently fighting someone or not." Maiko began and then launched into detail as Tsunade took down notes. When she was done Maiko left without saying one word to her second cousin or to see Tsunade order Shizune to bring in the teams so she could tell them where to go. Nope, Maiko was heading straight towards Kakashi so that they could bring Naruto and Sasuke back together. He was waiting there for her just like she had asked but with one small addition she recognized from when the Sound had invaded Konoha and Kakashi summoned it to help Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru to track Sasuke as he pursued Gaara.

"And who do we have here?" Maiko asked as she leaned forward to get a good look at the brown pug clothed in a jacket and traditional Konoha headband that was summoned in front of the tall man.

"Yo, I'm Pakkun." The ninken introduced himself and raised his paw up to her to shake. Maiko gladly took it with an easy smile.

"Nice to meet you Pakkun and you have really soft paw pads if no one has told you this before." She replied and Pakkun actually smirked at her, keeping his paw in her hand.

"I like her; you better keep her around Kakashi even if she smells like cats." Pakkun said to his master offhandedly and Maiko actually laughed at that. Especially at the raised brow Kakashi gave to his ninken.

"Anyways Maiko, I sent the rest of my ninken to follow Naruto and Sasuke's scents. We should be able to find them quickly." Kakashi explained as the kunoichi straightened herself up to full height. This time it was Maiko who raised her eyebrows.

"No need for that Kakashi, I know exactly where Naruto and Sasuke are at this exact moment. No offense Pakkun." She stated with crossed arms and got surprised looks from Kakashi and his dog summons.

"You're chakra net really expands that far?" Kakashi asked incredulity as if he didn't fully believe her. Maiko smirked at that as well as chuckled.

"If I focus specifically in one direction and condense it to the right strength. That's how I found everyone in the rescue team, but as of right now I am specifically focused on Naruto and Sasuke at the moment seeing how response teams are heading to everyone else's location. But since I am so focused on Naruto and Sasuke I wouldn't mind if Pakkun here and the other ninken would help with making sure that we are not ambushed by surprise." Maiko explained and added a smile directed towards Pakkun so that he knew that she appreciated his skills even though she technically had done all the work for him in regards to finding Naruto and Sasuke.

"Nice, talented, and pretty. Definitely a keeper Kakashi." Pakkun said simply as he hopped onto her shoulder as Maiko laughed some more.

"Well I am glad that you think so, now let's go save my otuoto and Sasuke." Maiko responded as she gently petted Pakkun on the head. Kakashi just simply nodded his head and the two ninjas plus one ninken jumped onto the nearest branch and headed straight towards where Sasuke and Naruto were running.


	36. Mission Failed!

**Hello everyone who is reading this! **

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I had a rough college semester but now that is behind me and I am on winter break relaxing and catching up on everything including writing this fanfic! Unfortunately I won't be able to update until after Christmas because I will be in CA and wont have my laptop with me. But please enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Prologue! **

**Thank you for all the reviews and placing this story under favorites/story-alert! **

**luvs, **

**crzychigurl343**

* * *

Mission Failed! 

"So where are they Maiko-chan?" Kakashi asked as he raced behind her and Pakkun who was on top of her shoulder.

"Ironically enough, they are heading straight to 'the valley of the end'." She responded but there was no humor in her voice, just this sadness that Kakashi couldn't understand. Why he couldn't understand was because he couldn't read her mind or else he would have known that Maiko drawing parallels between Naruto and Sasuke to the reason why that part of the border was called "the valley of the end". She was left to her own thoughts.

"You are worried about Naruto." Kakashi summed up as to why she was so quiet.

"Not in the way you are thinking." She stated solemnly because she had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen.

"How so?" He asked wanting to keep some form of conversation going because he did not like the look on her face whenever she was left to her own thoughts.

"Sasuke-san is talented but if Naruto-kun is pushed to his limits then I am afraid that he might just access the Nine-Tails' chakra. He was able to use it in a fight against Neji-san in the chunin exams and if Naruto-kun uses it now then he might just get more than he bargained for because he isn't in the right state of mind. And if that happens, I am afraid of the after effects it could have on Naruto-kun and not just what could happen to Sasuke-san." Maiko explained still focusing on her chakra net to track her little brother and his teammate. They were still running as well which was good news in her mind because if Kakashi, Pakkun, and she could catch up to them, they should be able to find a way to resolve this situation without Naruto and Sasuke fighting each other.

When Kakashi digested Maiko's words, he was overwhelmed by this sense of guilt. He should have thought of that as well, especially since he knew about the fight between Naruto and Sasuke beforehand and how out of control the two were. He thought he had talked some since into Sasuke that night but he guessed he was wrong.

"I'm sorry; I should have known this was going to happen." Kakashi admitted aloud and both Maiko and Pakkun turned their heads to look at him with wide eyes.

"Why would you say that Kakashi-kun?" Pakkun asked for the both of them making Kakashi sigh.

"Because I caught Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun fighting a few days ago, about a day after you left Maiko-chan." He explained and Maiko visibly softened as she placed her hand on the top of his arm like before. But continued to run side by side

"Those two always fight, you couldn't have known it could have gone this far." She tried to comfort him but that wouldn't work as he shook his head.

"Maiko-chan, they used the rasengan and the chidori against one another." He stated seriously and Maiko gasped alongside of Pakkun. Neither of them could believe that they would do such a thing but it must have been true because Kakashi would never lie about that.

"I thought I had handled Sasuke-kun and Jiraiya-san was supposed to talk to Naruto-kun about what happened but I guess I didn't do a good enough job on my end." Kakashi said gruffly and it was clear as day that he was frustrated about this. Because Maiko's hand was still placed at the top of his arm, she squeezed it to regain his attention.

"Kakashi-kun, we need to forget about what happened in the past and focus on retrieving the two boys safely because right now they have stopped and are fighting. So stop feeling guilty, especially since no one would blame you for this. I know I don't." She told him with a small but grim smile at the part where she informed him that Naruto and Sasuke are fighting but it brightened at the end about him. That last part had the desired effect of comforting Kakashi as the two ninjas began to applying chakra to their feet to quicken their speed.

Maiko wasn't able to watch the fight, so she wasn't sure what they were exactly doing, but she could feel the flares of chakra from producing jutsus. Just by reading these and knowing the two genin pretty well Maiko could guess what jutsus they were using. Based on this Maiko knew that this battle between Naruto and Sasuke was getting out of hand and fast. Her guesses were correct when she felt Sasuke release enough chakra to create a chidori that seemly hit Naruto's chakra and after a slight pregnant pause Naruto's chakra turned from blue to bright red. However Maiko underestimated how quickly and how much Naruto would tap into the fox's chakra. It was on a whole new level compared to when he tapped into it to summon Gamabunta and when he went up against Neji. It was so powerful that it made Maiko stop abruptly, yelp in surprise/pain, and reach up to clutch the base of her neck, accidently knocking Pakkun off.

"Maiko-chan?" Kakashi asked as he stopped as well right in front of her to look her in the eyes despite the fact that she clenched them closed and began to breathe slowly to get used to the pain. Although because of the shock and pain she received this time from Naruto, Maiko lost her hold on the chakra net so she was cut off from knowing what was happening and because of this her pain lessened.

"Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?" Kakashi questioned some more as Maiko finally opened her eyes to see Kakashi looking at her in concern.

"Check something out for me will you?" She countered and before he could respond, her one hand that was once clutching the base of her neck now unbuttoned the top of her shirt in the back, the other raising her hair, as she twirled around to show Kakashi her scar.

"Wha-?" He began to say but stopped himself once he saw her scar. Kakashi remembered this scar vividly seeing how it was the scar that the Kyuubi has given to her all those years ago. He couldn't believe that the paw print with nine claws was still as black as coal; he would have thought that it would have dulled over the years.

"Kakashi-kun, tell me what do you see. Is it pink or red or my normal skin tone around the scar?" She asked breaking Kakashi from his thoughts but his fingers still lightly traced the scar like he did the first time he ever saw it when Maiko first received it. She shivered at his touch but he still didn't respond to her question.

"It's a dark shade of pink Maiko-chan, does it hurt?" Pakkun answered for Kakashi as his master continued to stare intently at the scar.

"There is only a light stinging sensation but nothing unbearable. I figured this was the case." Maiko sighed and turned away from Kakashi so she could re-button her shirt and place her hands back her sides. Kakashi's one visible eyebrow furrowed at this.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, not understanding where she was going with this.

"I'll explain as we run but we have to get going before Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san do something they will both regret." Maiko replied instead and didn't wait as she started running once more. Kakashi and Pakkun had no choice but to follow her and when they caught up she began to speak again.

"Before Naruto-kun became a genin, he was used by Mizuki unknowingly to steal the sacred scroll of forbidden seals. Naruto-kun was going to be framed by Mizuki who was going to take the scroll to Orochimaru." She began her explanation as she promised. Kakashi had heard about the incident but he didn't know the particulars and was surprised to hear that Naruto had successfully broke into his past sensei's house and was able to obtain the scroll. No one should have been able to get into that room without being blood related to the Yondaime or know how to unseal the seal that was locking the room like Kushina, the Yondaime's wife. But Kakashi couldn't ask this question for Maiko continued to talk rapidly.

"The Sandaime, who at the time didn't realize this but, only knew that Naruto-kun had stolen the scroll, sent Iruka-kun and I to find Naruto. When we did we happened to find Mizuki as well and during that scuffle Naruto-kun learned about the Kyuubi that resides in him. That night he accidently tapped into that power. Nothing noticeable, I don't even think that Naruto-kun realized that he did. But Mizuki, Iruka-kun, and I did for a small part of Naruto-kun's facial features changed. His eyes turned red, his whisker marks lengthened and darkened, and his chakra turned deadly with an added increase in pressure that only we would notice since we were in the area. However, I also noticed the change in Naruto-kun because of the small prick I felt from my scar." Maiko summed up that night for them.

"The next time I felt pain from my scar is when Jiraiya started training Naruto-kun for the finals in the chunin exams and that is when I realized that the pain I was feeling was connected to the scar and whenever Naruto-kun accesses that nine-tailed fox's chakra. I believe that when the Kyuubi saved my life and healed my wound it also sealed some of its chakra inside of me. Nothing that I can use like Naruto-kun but it gives me the ability to sense its chakra which is when it activated my kekkai genkai that I inherited from my grandfather further so that I can identify jinchurikis so as to explain how I can feel Shukaku in Gaara-kun and the fight between Gaara-kun and Naruto-kun during the Sound-Sand invasion." Maiko stopped to take a breath while still running allowing Kakashi and Pakkun to finally pose their questions.

"Wait you said the next time your scar hurt in reaction to Naruto-kun releasing some chakra from the Kyuubi was when he was training for the chunin exams?" Pakkun asked and Maiko nodded her head.

"Then you didn't feel anything when Naruto-kun loosened the seal in the Land of the Mist?" Kakashi then questioned.

"No, I believe distance also plays a key part in my ability to sense the Kyuubi's power or even a normal jinchuriki because I didn't know Gaara-kun existed until the chunin exams when he was here in Konoha. Basically the closer I am to Naruto-kun and the power of the Kyuubi he is accessing the more I feel it from my scar. That's why I reacted so strongly earlier ago because despite the distance currently between Naruto-kun and me, my chakra net was touching him. So it was literally as if I was touching the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra." She further explained and Kakashi became worried at this.

"You don't have your chakra net up now do you?" He didn't want her in pain just to keep an eye on Naruto. He didn't want her in pain period.

"No, my scar is starting to throb just from getting closer and I need to be able to stand without flinching when we arrive there to stop the fight. Pakkun, could you take over for me and follow their scent to make sure we don't deviate or if they move from 'the valley of the end' we won't lose them?" Maiko asked to the ninken that was running on the other side of her easily. For such a small dog he is quite nimble which Maiko could appreciate. Kakashi sure knew how to pick his ninken.

"Hai Maiko-chan," Pakkun nodded and Maiko gave the pug a small smile, trying to ignore the increasing pain from her shoulder like she stated earlier ago as it went from uncomfortable pinching to stinging to full out throbbing. Kami only knows what sort of pain she would have experienced if she kept her chakra net up.

"Maiko-chan," Kakashi began seriously.

"Yes Kakashi-kun?" Maiko replied with an exasperated sigh.

"If the pain becomes too unbearable you have to tell me." He ordered her and Maiko flushed slightly at his concern for her but she also knew that he was also saying this from the position as her comrade who needs to know what condition she is in if they are heading into an unknown fight. He was going to know all the variables that he can before figuring out the best strategy for the situation at hand. Maiko just nodded her head before letting out a hiss in pain, reaching out to Kakashi to steady herself as a rack of pain erupted from her shoulder.

"Maiko-chan?" Both Kakashi and Pakkun exclaimed as they stopped with her, Kakashi grasping her arm and stepping forward so that his other arm would grasp hers. Maiko leaned forward at this to rest her head on Kakashi's chest as she struggled to breathe slowly in and out. It was haggard but she was doing it and adjusted herself to become accustomed to this whole new level of pain she was feeling.

"Maiko-chan, you're burning up." Pakkun stated as he lifted her pant leg to press his cold nose to her leg and felt the heat radiating off of her. What they didn't fully realize yet is that the heat is coming straight from her scar at the base of neck and shoulder.

"I don't feel feverish, just the pain. But I think I can handle it now." Maiko replied steadily as she back and away from Kakashi but was still held by his arms.

"Are you sure?" He asked her and Maiko nodded.

"Hai, but Naruto-kun is escalating quickly, we need to get to him and Sasuke-san and fast." Maiko told him with conviction so as to put any doubts Kakashi had about her continuing aside and they kept running. He hesitated but nodded before they began running towards "the valley of the end" which was the last place they knew where Naruto and Sasuke were located. However this time Kakashi and Pakkun kept close to Maiko's side. But she didn't really notice as she tried to keep the pain bearable and tried to keep her focus on the issue at hand which was that Naruto was using more and more chakra from the Kyuubi. If Naruto continued to do this then he might accidently allow the Kyuubi enough wiggle room to remove the seal and that would even be worse than the situation right now.

Then there was this huge explosion of terrible chakra that stopped all three of them dead in their tracks. The shear force and the feeling that blew past them was horrendous. With one glance at each other they knew that whatever was happening between Naruto and Sasuke had gotten worse if that was even possible. None of them needed to say anything as they started moving again and Maiko didn't notice at all that her scar had stopped burning and pulsating like before the explosion. All she cared about was getting to Naruto and making sure that he was still alive. It then began to rain.

"Rain!? Have you lost their scent?" Kakashi asked Pakkun as the three of them were pelted by rain drops, quickly getting drenched.

"It's alright. I still have it… They're here!" Pakkun replied and Maiko let out a shaky breath in relief. However it wouldn't be for another ten minutes until they finally made it to "the valley of the end" to spy an unconscious Naruto lying on the ground facing the sky filled with gray clouds pouring rain.

"Are we too late…?" Kakashi mumbled under his breath as the three of them stopped to catch their breath briefly. Maiko was the first one to break away from the group and went immediately to Naruto's side. Her hand was trembling as she focused chakra into it, making it glow green, and then hovered it over Naruto's chest. As she felt his heart beating steadily Maiko let slip a few tears and she laughed uneasily as she then hugged Naruto's unconscious body.

"He's still alive!" She exclaimed, still laughing uneasily and holding Naruto close to her. Kakashi and Pakkun joined her but both looked solemn as Kakashi picked up the scratched forehead protector that could only belong to Sasuke seeing how Naruto still had his across his forehead. Maiko was somber as she looked at Kakashi and saw the emotions play across his face as he probably thought about how it could have come to this. Kakashi noticed her watching him so he quickly placed Sasuke's headband in his flack vest pocket before motioning for Maiko to hand Naruto over to him. She nodded and helped place Naruto on his back knowing that Kakashi wasn't ready to talk about this just yet.

"The rain stopped…" Pakkun stated as he waited for them while looking up into the gray clouds. Maiko and Kakashi carrying Naruto on his back piggy-back style walked over to join Pakkun as they stared at "the valley of the end".

"That rain… I can no longer follow the scent. Anyway, Naruto-kun is more important than following Sasuke-kun." Pakkun continued as if he was not met with heavy silence.

"Yes," Kakashi agreed but his mind was far away from the tone in his voice. Maiko exchanged a look with Pakkun before they started to run through the forest once more, but this time towards the village hidden in the leaves. They continued in this silence until Naruto woke up and shifted slightly on Kakashi's back surprising everyone that he was awake so soon.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto rasped.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto continued when they didn't respond. Maiko, Kakashi, and Pakkun hesitated. They weren't sure what to say to ease Naruto's pain, especially when it was just going to make it worse for him. However they were saved by the arrival of team of medic-nins.

"Kakashi-san! Maiko-san! What is Naruto Uzumaki's condition?" The leader called out and stayed one step ahead of Kakashi, Maiko, and Pakkun as the rest of the team surrounded them.

"He's alright." Maiko replied as she glanced slightly at Naruto.

"Uchiha? Where is Sasuke Uchiha?" The leader asked making Kakashi and Maiko shake their heads. She noticed Naruto look down at this and she knew her brother was disappointed and felt guilty for not being able to stop Sasuke from leaving. Maiko knew how big of a toll this was going to be on her otuoto.

"What's the situation with the other genin?" Kakashi asked, bringing her attention back to everyone else who was there.

"Yes! By the Hokage's order, the first and second medic teams were dispatched. They have already recovered scattered injured genin. They have been taken to receive urgent medical treatment." The leader answered.

"What's the situation?" Maiko questioned this time, hoping to hear good news in regards to Choji and Neji as well as the others.

"Yes! Shikamaru Nara has a minor injury. Kiba Inuzuka has a deep wound, but there's no danger to his life. Neji Hyuga and Choji Akimichi are in critical condition, for the moment their situation is uncertain." The lead medic-nin relayed and Maiko stole one more glance at Naruto. He simply closed his eyes and Maiko knew that he felt infinitely more guilty; one for not being able to bring Sasuke back and now for his comrades to get injured so badly.

Maiko moved in closer and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder which she rubbed gently. At her action Naruto's eyes bolted wide open to stare at her and she knew her previous assumptions about how Naruto was feeling was true as those emotions were displayed in his big blue eyes. Maiko tried to give him a comforting smile as she continued to rub small circles on his shoulder. Her otuoto gave her a tired one back that didn't reach his eyes like his smiles normally did but Maiko would take it. When Naruto closed his eyes once more Maiko stopped, glad to know that she at least eased her brother's distress even if it was a minimal.

"How did you know where to look for us?" Pakkun asked the leading medic-nin and the man who had half his face covered by a medical mask and was wearing a hooded doctor's cloak with billowing sleeves that seemed to disguise any distinguishing features such as his body shape.

"Maiko-san's clone that returned with Choji-san had located you after nearly collapsing and then dispelled violently. Lady Hokage naturally was concerned and sent us as soon as she could gather us." The lead medic-nin explained while he looked at Maiko apprehensively as if he was afraid she would do the same at any moment. She got weird looks from everyone save Kakashi and Pakkun who knew probably what happened. Even Naruto had one eye open to look at her but Maiko didn't say anything as she looked through her memories and realized that she did in fact receive the clone's memories but she was too worried about Naruto to notice. She guess that was going to be another thing she was going to have to explain to her cousin and not just how she was able to track all the genin down with her chakra net.

"There is no need to worry, I just experienced some trouble and must have dispelled my clone on accident." Maiko told them, not wanting to worry Naruto. Kakashi gave her a look but didn't say anything thankfully as they continued their way back to Konoha and straight to the hospital so that Naruto can get a proper check-up. However Maiko, Kakashi, and Pakkun were stopped short at the front desk as the medic-nins took Naruto off of Kakashi's back and placed him onto a stretch which was a bit extreme in Maiko's opinion.

"Wait right here please Maiko-san and Kakashi-san. The receptionist will tell you which room Naruto-san will occupy once we have given him a look oven and heal any wounds he may have." The lead medic-nin explained to them and then left without further word. Maiko and Kakashi shared a look but before either one of them could say a word they were cut off by Maiko being tackled to the ground by one of her tiger summons.

"Maiko-chan we were so worried about you!" Tora announced as he nuzzled her chin and purred. Byakko then came up to her and did the same but with the top of her head. However Tora moved his head so that he started to tickle her neck which made her giggle uncontrollably.

"So that's why Tora and Byakko bolted here, they must have smelled your scent entering the hospital." Saburo stated with a small, amused smile and crossed arms as he stood beside Kakashi and Pakkun. By now Maiko was able to sit up on the ground and petted Tora and Byakko who were still nuzzling her. Again it was both sweet and exasperating how worried her summons could be but if they saw her clone violently dispel then their worries weren't totally misguided.

"I'm glad you guys are alright too. Where's Gaara-kun and the others?" Maiko asked as she officially stood up, Tora and Byakko on either side of her.

"Kankuro-san is with Gaara-san in Rock-san's room and Temari-san is with Nara-san. How's Naruto-san?" Saburo countered and Maiko sighed along with Kakashi and Pakkun.

"He wasn't successful but at least he is alive." Maiko replied and her hands immediately went to rest on Tora and Byakko's head to be reassured by them as they nuzzled her hand.

"There is that, I'm happy that you are safe now." Saburo said as he stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, capturing Maiko's green eyes with his brown ones.

"I have to send a letter to Ichiro and Kenji to let them know what is going on. But if you need me then don't hesitate to call now that we are comrades. The same goes with Ichiro and Kenji when they come back from Suna. Later Maiko-chan," Saburo told her, squeezed her shoulder one last time, and then departed before she could even respond. But Maiko at least gave him a smile that showed her appreciation. She then looked to Kakashi and Pakkun who were watching her; Kakashi remained aloof but Maiko could see slight irritation while Pakkun was curious.

"Let's go find Gaara-kun, Temari-chan, and Kankuro-kun to pass the time until we can see Naruto-kun." Maiko suggested and left to find Temari first with Kakashi, Pakkun, Tora, and Byakko following in her steps.


End file.
